Verlorene Kämpfe
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Pairing: SSHG Hermine kommt Jahre später nach Hogwarts und bietet Snape einen außergewöhnlichen Deal an. Epilog online!
1. Unerwarteter Besuch

_Erstmal eine Warnung...dies wird eine erotische Geschichte, also, wem das nicht liegt...Finger weg!_

_Das Gleiche gilt für Gegner des Pairings SS/HG!_

_Immer noch hier? O.k. Dann will ich mal ein bißchen erklären: Hermine kehrt nach Jahren nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihrem ehemaligen Professor ein, für ihn sehr verlockendes Angebot zu machen. Doch wie fast immer im Leben, ist nicht alles so, wie es Anfangs erscheint!_

_Diese Geschichte hat absolut nichts mit HP6 zu tun - eigentlich hat sie mit gar nichts zu tun ;)_

_

* * *

**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **_

**DieGeschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

**

_So, jetzt kanns losgehen..._

**Verlorene Kämpfe**

Prolog

Das Schloss schien in der untergehenden Sonne regelrecht zu erstrahlen. Über den Dächern kreisten Vogelschwärme und ihr Gezwitscher vermittelte Hermine ein zusätzliches Gefühl von Frühling.

Auf ihrer Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express hatte sie die zarten Sonnenstrahlen genossen, die über ihr Gesicht strichen.

Sie hatte sich ein leeres Abteil gesucht und gehofft, dass sie nicht gestört würde.

Lange Zeit hatte sie einfach nur aus dem Fenster gesehen und die vorbeifliegende Landschaft kaum wahrgenommen. Jedesmal wenn ihre Gedanken eine Reise in die Vergangenheit machen wollten, hatte sie sie mit Gewalt auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Es gab nicht viel, über das sie nachdenken konnte, ohne auf die Dinge zu stoßen, die ihr Angst machten. Doch sie gab sich Mühe all das gedanklich zu meiden und ihren Kopf von allem zu befreien - einfach nur vor sich hin leben. Nicht an Gestern denken und erst recht nicht an Morgen.

Doch als sie nun auf das Schloss zuging, wurde ihr klar, dass sich hier beides vereinigen würde - das erschreckende Gestern, ebenso wie das beängstigende Morgen.

**1. Kapitel**

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Sein Büro hatte sich kaum verändert. Obwohl inzwischen einige Jahre vergangen waren, seit sie das letzte mal hier gewesen war, überlief Hermine ein eisiges Frösteln, als sie nun vor seinem Schreibtisch saß und darauf wartete, dass er sich ihr gegenübersetzte.

Doch Snape ließ sich Zeit. Er hatte offensichtlich Wichtigeres zu tun, als ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ein kurzer Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte ihr, dass er lieber Papiere sortierte und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um. Sie würde warten. Und das tat sie.

Er ließ noch einige Minuten verstreichen und kam dann endlich zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken zu lassen und sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht anzusehen.

"Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich nehmen," sagte Hermine ohne ein Lächeln.

Er nickte kurz und sein Blick wurde ungeduldig. "Worum geht es, Miss Granger?" fragte er und sie spürte wieder die Macht, die hinter dieser Stimme stand.

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie den Mut aufbringen würde, das zu sagen wozu sie hergekommen war. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sein Haar war von etlichen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Die Augen blickten immer noch so hart wie früher. Einige Falten hatten sich in sein ohnehin grimmiges Gesicht gegraben. Doch er schien ihr nicht unattraktiv. Das sollte die Sache leichter machen - doch das tat es nicht.

Er sah sie immer noch abwartend an. In Hermines Kopf wirbelte nur ein Gedanke: 'So geht das nicht!'

Sie merkte wie ihre Kehle trocken wurde. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf ihr, er wurde nun neugieriger, stellte sie fest.

"Es ist zwar einige Jahre her, Miss Granger, dennoch kann ich mich daran erinnern, dass Sie normalerweise keine Probleme damit hatten, sich verständlich auszudrücken. Wenn Sie jetzt also die Güte hätten, mich wissen zu lassen was Sie zu mir führt..."

Hermine schickte ihm ein hilfloses Lächeln. "Das werde ich Professor. Geben Sie mir bitte etwas Zeit. Es fällt mir nicht leicht."

Nun zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine Augen funkelten sie misstrauisch an. Doch er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Gut - ich hoffe dennoch, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, bis Sie des Sprechens wieder mächtig sind."

Er saß da und sah sie an. Hermine Granger war nicht mehr die Schülerin, die einst in seinem Klassenraum gesessen hatte. Aus ihr war eine junge Frau geworden. Doch sie war nicht die erste Schülerin, die er im Erwachsenenalter wiedersah. Insgeheim musste er jedoch zugeben, dass sie zu denen zählte, die eine äußerst reizvolle Wandlung durchgemacht hatten.

Sie trug ein dezentes Make-up und ihre Haare lagen in weichen Wellen über ihrer Schulter. Unter dem schwarzen Umhang trug sie wohl einen kurzen Rock oder ein kurzes Kleid, denn er konnte ihre Knie an der Stelle erkennen, wo sich der Umhang teilte.

Hermine stellte fest, dass sie durchaus Eindruck auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu machen schien - doch würde dies allein reichen?

Sie ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit, dann sagte sie: "Ich hatte einige Beziehungen, Professor Snape, aber alle endeten schon nach kurzer Dauer. Ich scheine kein gutes Händchen für Männer zu haben."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch ein Stück näher zusammen. Er bemühte sich um keinerlei Höflichkeit, als er erwiderte: "Sie kommen hierher, um mir _das_ zu erzählen? Haben Sie keine Freundin, mit der Sie solche Sachen besprechen können?"

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatte diese Reaktion erwartet. "Wenn Sie mir noch ein wenig Ihrer kostbaren Zeit opfern würden, dann könnte ich es Ihnen erklären."

Er schnaubte wütend. "Kommen Sie zur Sache," mahnte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Sie räusperte sich. "Gut, wie Sie wünschen. Was wissen Sie von meiner Zeit als Aurorin, Professor Snape?"

Er schien über die Entwicklung des Gesprächs nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Sie im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Anhänger recht erfolgreich waren. Und dann hat man Sie plötzlich vermisst – was ist damals geschehen?"

Hermine überhörte seine Frage einfach. „Ich habe mich gewundert, warum wir uns in dieser Zeit nie begegnet sind. Ruft der Lord Sie nicht mehr?"

Snapes Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich auf eine derart plumpe Falle hereinfalle, Miss Granger."

Sie schickte ihm ein ironisches Lächeln. Dann sagte sie leise: „Es war keine Falle. Vielleicht wissen Sie es nicht, aber ich bin keine Aurorin mehr."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen. Aber über eines sind wir uns wohl beide im Klaren...dieses Gespräch sollten wir besser nicht führen. Hätten Sie sonst noch etwas zu sagen, ansonsten werde ich Sie gerne zur Tür begleiten."

Hermines Augen funkelten ihn plötzlich an: „Sie werden mich nicht rausschmeißen, bevor ich Ihnen gesagt habe, warum ich hier bin," erwiderte sie wütend.

Er schnaubte hörbar: „Dann tun Sie das auch endlich!" fuhr er sie an.

„Es ist nicht leicht für mich," sagte sie leiser.

„Das sagten Sie bereits," gab er trocken zurück.

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging ein paar Schritte durch das kleine Büro. Snape hatte wieder seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und fixierte sie eingehend. Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Wissen Sie, warum meine Beziehungen immer in die Brüche gingen?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Miss Granger – und es ist mir auch herzlich egal!"

„Weil mich kein Mann wirklich befriedigen kann," sagte sie wuterfüllt.

Snapes Gesicht hatte für einen Moment den Ausdruck der Verblüffung angenommen, doch nun wich dieser Ausdruck einer grimmigen Miene. „Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört, Miss Granger. Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann muss ich jedoch ernsthaft an Ihrem Verstand zweifeln."

„Warum?" fragte Hermine und nahm erneut die Runde durch sein Büro wieder auf.

„Weil ich wohl kaum der richtige Ansprechpartner für Ihr Problem bin. Und weil es mich nicht interessiert!"

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und sie sah ihn ernst an, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte.

„Vielleicht könnten wir das ändern?"

Snape sah völlig perplex seine ehemalige Schülerin an. „Ändern? Was ändern?" fragte er irritiert nach.

Sie lenkte ihre Schritte nun langsam zu ihm und er sah sie kritisch an. Erst als sie hinter seinem Stuhl stand, blieb sie stehen und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort: „Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen. Ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir schlafen – regelmäßig. Nichts sonst. Nur Sex, Professor."

Snape saß immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Seine Stimme klang eisig: „Raus hier! Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle!"

Sie hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Behutsam legte sie beide Hände auf seine Schultern und spürte kurz darauf, wie er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und zu ihr herumwirbelte. Seine Hände legten sich blitzschnell um ihren Hals und er drückte sie an die rückwärtige Wand.

Ein gefährliches Funkeln lag in seinen Augen und der Druck an ihrem Hals war schrecklich unangenehm, als er fauchte: „Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie geschickt hat, und was das alles bedeuten soll. Aber ich rate Ihnen dringend ab, solche Spielchen mit mir spielen zu wollen. Und nun verlassen Sie diesen Raum, bevor ich Ihnen den Hals umdrehe!"

„Wovor haben Sie Angst?" krächzte sie mit dem letzten bisschen Luft, das in ihren Lungen verblieben war. Als habe er jetzt erst wirklich begriffen, dass er sie würgte, ließ er sie los und plötzlich sahen seine Augen genauso kraftlos aus, wie seine Hände.

„Wenn Sie sich noch auf dieser Schule befinden würden, dann würde ich dies alles für einen schlechten Schülerscherz halten. Aber ich begreife nicht, was Sie damit bezwecken. Ich weiß nur, dass es besser gewesen wäre, Sie gar nicht erst in diese Räume zu lassen."

Hermine atmete tief ein und rieb sich den Hals. „Was haben Sie denn zu verlieren, Snape? Ich biete Ihnen doch nur etwas an, wovon Männer mit Vorliebe träumen."

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, wovon ein Mann träumt?"

Sie hob einen Mundwinkel spöttisch an. Er schien plötzlich nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen.

Hermine öffnete ihren Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Wie er bereits vermutet hatte, trug sie ein kurzes Kleid. Wie kurz es allerdings wirklich war, ließ ihn für einen Moment vergessen zu atmen. Sie sah ihn mit stolzen Augen an. „Ich könnte Ihnen gehören. Sagen wir...dreimal die Woche?"

Er riss seinen Blick von ihr und begann seine Schläfen zu massieren, als habe er plötzlich Kopfschmerzen.

Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Was soll das, Miss Granger? Sie preisen sich mir an, wie eine..."

„Nein! Ich schlafe nicht mit Männern für Geld. Ich schlafe überhaupt nicht mit Männern. Nur mit Ihnen...und Geld möchte ich dafür nicht. Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte – nur Sex, sonst nichts. Sie haben mir gegenüber keine Verpflichtungen. Ich komme her – wir tun es – und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

Er sah sie an, plötzlich schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht: „Gut, ich nehme es zurück – Sie wissen wovon Männer träumen."

„Dann sind wir uns einig?" fragte sie und erkannte selbst, wie hoffnungsfroh ihre Stimme klang.

„Nein!" erwiderte er genervt. „Ich werde das nicht tun, Miss Granger!"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihre Stimme klang enttäuscht: „Und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es sehr wichtig für mich ist?"

„Dann sage ich Ihnen, dass ich glaube, Sie halten mich zum Narren. Warum suchen Sie sich nicht jemand anderen? Warum kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu mir?"

Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seine Lippen. Sofort machte er einen Schritt zurück und sah sie zornesfunkelnd an.

„Weil ich mich nach Ihnen sehne, solange ich zurückdenken kann. Als ich langsam älter wurde, musste ich so oft an Sie denken, dass es körperlich weh tat. Doch ich war Schülerin an dieser Schule und ich gebe zu, ich hatte damals große Angst vor Ihnen. Im Laufe der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass diese Angst mich irgendwie an Sie band. Ich war davon fasziniert, wie Sie sich bewegten, von Ihren Händen, von Ihrer Stimme, doch ich war auch verwirrt, denn solche Gefühle darf man nicht zulassen, nicht wahr? Doch heute sehe ich das anders. Ich habe mir selbst eingestanden, dass ich gerne dominiert werde. Und da kommen _Sie_ wieder ins Spiel. Meine Gedanken haben so lange um Sie gekreist, dass ich mich jetzt nicht länger wehren möchte. Ich gehöre Ihnen und werde mich all Ihren Wünschen beugen."

Snape musste erst einmal schwer schlucken, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte: „Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass ich es mag, wenn sich mir jemand unterwirft? Was, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich ein sehr zärtlicher Liebhaber bin?"

Sie griff sich abermals an den geröteten Hals und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an: „Dann würde ich sagen, dass dies eine Lüge ist," erwiderte sie.

Er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an: „Ich glaube das alles nicht," sagte er leise.

„Nun, dann werde ich Sie jetzt verlassen und Sie können über mein Angebot nachdenken. Morgen werde ich wieder vor Ihrer Tür stehen, und ich hoffe, sie wird dann nicht verschlossen sein." Damit verließ sie tatsächlich sein Büro und das Schloss, ehe sie einem der anderen Lehrer begegnete. Wenn sie Snapes Blick richtig gedeutet hatte, dann würde sie in Zukunft dreimal die Woche herkommen und sich noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen müssen, was sie als Grund für ihre häufigen Besuche angab.

Inzwischen war es dunkel und auch sehr viel kälter geworden. Doch in Hermines Körper brannte das Feuer schon so lange und sie hoffte, dass er in der Lage war, es am nächsten Tag endlich zu löschen, bevor es sie vernichtete.

TBC


	2. Im Meer versunken

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews:_

_Meta Capricorn - schön, dass Du dabei bist!_

_Satia - Du hast recht, dass ist noch lange nicht die ganze Geschichte +g+_

_greeneyedsnake - diese Muse hat tatsächlich heftig zugebissen, und auch nicht wieder losgelassen +aua+_

_Abhaya - ja, die tausend Wege an Snapes Körper zu kommen, hier ein sehr direkter ;)_

_Minnnie - ich denke, wie recht du hast, wird sich schon in diesem Kapitel herausstellen_

_ardsmair - vielen Dank, ich freue mich sehr zu Deinen Lieblingsautorinnen zu gehören!_

_Ginny-the-dark - auch Dir ein herzliches Dankeschön! Hm...also Hermine ist auf jeden Fall so mitte Zwanzig, würde ich mal sagen...nein, Jungfrau ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr...der Krieg? Darauf möchte ich jetzt noch nicht eingehen_

_Skoyer - nun wir werden sehen..._

_iome - schmutzige Fantasie? Wer ich? Kann gar nicht sein ;)_

_Noel McKey - Du liegst ziemlich richtig mit Deiner Vermutung _

_Loki Slytherin - na, auf die ein oder anderen roten Ohren hoffe ich doch bei der Story +g+_

_amarganth - die Tür...na, wir werden sehen..._

_Hexe Lea - Danke! Ja, da wird schon noch einiges zu Tage kommen_

_Granger - schön, dass Du dabei bist :)_

_So,dann wollen wir mal..._

**2. Kapitel**

**Im Meer versunken**

Der Trank hätte besser werden können. Er demonstrierte ihn dennoch seinen Schülern. Keiner der Erstklässler würde die winzigen Fehler bemerken. Doch er bemerkte sie natürlich und es ärgerte ihn maßlos.

Als der Klassenraum sich geleert hatte, ging er zum Waschbecken und kippte den gesamten Kesselinhalt hinein. Dann ließ er Wasser nachlaufen und stand für einen Moment reglos da, während der restliche Trank zusammen mit dem Wasser gurgelnd im Ausguss verschwand. Er streckte seine Hände in den Wasserstrahl und genoss für einen Augenblick die angenehme Kühle. Dann strich er mit den nassen Händen seine Haare zurück. Immer und immer wieder tat er das und zuletzt schmiss er sich noch eine Ladung, des inzwischen eiskalten Wassers, ins Gesicht.

'Das ist jetzt der Ersatz für die kalte Dusche. Das muss reichen,' dachte er und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zur Uhr.

Es war früher Nachmittag. Wann würde sie wohl herkommen? Er vermutete, dass sie wieder bei Sonnenuntergang auftauchen würde. Ihm blieben also noch ein paar Stunden. Zeit genug, um sich Gedanken über diese Situation zu machen. Er stützte sich auf das Waschbecken und sah sein Spiegelbild im Wasser, das sich in dem Topf gesammelt hatte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Hier stand er wie ein Teenager, der sein erstes Date hatte. Es war unglaublich. Granger wollte Sex. Mit ihm! Sex - und sonst nichts. Das klang in der Tat nach etwas, das ihm gefallen sollte. Dennoch fühlte er, dass es irgendwie falsch wäre. Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich war es falsch - was gab es da überhaupt zu grübeln?

Wahrscheinlich hatte Granger das inzwischen auch eingesehen und würde sich heute gar nicht erst blicken lassen. Der Gedanke erleichterte ihn etwas. Er hoffte, dass er mit dieser Vermutung recht behalten würde, denn er hatte seit gestern Abend bereits das Gefühl, sein Körper habe sich gegen seinen Geist gestellt und diese Revolte gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Es war tatsächlich gerade Sonnenuntergang, als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es tatsächlich wagen würde, zu seinen privaten Räumen zu kommen. Doch er sah, dass sie es wirklich getan hatte, denn als er die Tür öffnete, stand sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln davor.

Für einen Moment zog er in Erwägung ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Dieser Wunsch wurde noch verstärkt als er merkte, wie sein Penis allein auf ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit reagierte.

Was hatte es genutzt, sich den ganzen Tag einzureden, dass es falsch wäre, wenn seine Hormone nun einfach das Steuer übernahmen?

Sie hatte ihm wohl angesehen, dass er sie am liebsten draußen hätte stehen lassen, darum sagte sie schnell: "Lassen Sie mich doch wenigstens erstmal rein - dann sehen wir weiter."

Natürlich wusste er, dass dieses 'Weitersehen' eine brenzlige Sache würde, dennoch öffnete er die Tür ein Stück und sie schlüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Innere seiner Behausung.

Sie sah sich kurz um, nuschelte ein: "Schön hier. So hell - hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Er lächelte schief. "Miss Granger, ich werde Ihnen keinen Platz anbieten, dafür wird Ihr Besuch zu kurz sein. Sie sagten, ich solle über ihr Angebot nachdenken - nun, das tat ich und meine Antwort lautet nach wie vor 'nein'."

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Völlig verblüfft stellte er fest, dass diese plötzlich schimmerten, als würden sich Tränen darin sammeln. Ihre Stimme klang jedoch fest, als sie sagte: "Wissen Sie, das setzt Ihrem Egoismus doch wirklich die Krone auf."

"Wie bitte?" fragte er ungläubig nach.

"Ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass es für mich wichtig ist. Warum lassen Sie mich so betteln? Macht Ihnen das Spaß? Soll ich Sie anflehen - auf Knien?"

"Hören Sie auf Miss Granger. Das ist lächerlich!" fuhr er sie böse an.

"Nein - lächerlich ist es, dass Sie sich so sträuben."

Nun fehlten ihm schier die Worte.

Hermine kam näher und blickte ihm voller Sehnsucht in die Augen. Er sah sie an und spürte, wie seine Selbstbeherrschung schwand. Er müsste ja nicht gleich mit ihr schlafen - aber ein Kuss, was wäre schon so schlimm an einem harmlosen Kuss? Seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren und er spürte die Sanftheit, die davon ausging. Ehe er sich versah, war aus dem harmlosen Kuss ein inniges Zungenspiel geworden und er spürte die Süße ihres Atems in ihn eindringen und jede Faser seines Körpers schien plötzlich der Meinung zu sein, er müsse mit ihr verschmelzen.

Mühsam rang er sich dazu durch, den Kuss zu beenden und schob sie ein Stück von sich.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. "Warum hörst du auf?" fragte sie und er hörte, dass Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme mitklang.

"Weil ich spüre, das etwas nicht stimmt," sagte er um Kontrolle über seine Stimme bemüht.

Sie sah kurz an sich hinunter: "Was sollte denn nicht stimmen?" fragte sie verblüfft. Dann streifte sie den Umhang ab und Snape sah, wie sie sofort dazu überging ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Schnell hielt er ihre Hände fest. "Nein, wirklich. Ich möchte jetzt wissen, warum du das tust. Warum mit mir?"

"Du willst immer alles ganz genau wissen, nicht wahr? Es gibt Fragen, auf die gibt es keine Antwort. Lass dir das von einer ehemaligen Streberin gesagt sein."

Darauf entwand sie ihre Hände seinem Griff und fuhr damit fort, die Bluse zu öffnen. Als sie fertig war, ließ sie sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten, bevor sie ebenfalls ihren BH öffnete und ihm das selbe Schicksal zuteil werden ließ.

Es hätte schon absoluter Blindheit seinerseits bedurft, um ihn nicht die Schönheit ihrer Brüste bewundern zu lassen. Gerade als er sich eingeredet hatte, diese auf keinen Fall berühren zu dürfen, griff sie nach seiner Hand und legte sie genau auf ihre empfindliche Brustwarze.

Wie von selbst begann er sie mit der Fingerkuppe zu streicheln und bemerkte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung hart wurde.

Auch in seinem Schritt spürte er es eindeutig hart werden und er wusste, er würde nun nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen all dies zu beenden, bevor er nicht bekommen hatte, wonach sein Körper so heftig verlangte.

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu genießen was er tat. Als er ihre andere Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen umschloss, entrang sich ihr ein Stöhnen. Er merkte, wie alles in ihm darauf drängte, sie besitzen zu wollen. Ihre Worte klangen ihm wieder ins Ohr. Als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen, wiederholte sie sie noch einmal, mit nach Atem ringender Stimme: "Ich gehöre dir - ich werde dir alle Wünsche erfüllen."

Sein Verstand schien unter all der verdrängten Lust der letzten Monate begraben zu sein. Plötzlich fragte er sich, warum er sich so inständig gewehrt hatte. Es war doch alles so leicht. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn wollte. Also, wozu dann noch diese Zurückhaltung?

Er ließ ebenfalls seinen Umhang zu Boden gleiten und drückte sich fest an sie. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund und gleichzeitig schob er Hermine zur Tür seines Schlafzimmers.

Sie ging rückwärts, bis sie mit den Beinen gegen sein Bett stieß. Dann setzte sie sich darauf und ließ sich rückwärts fallen. Er beugte sich über sie und seine Zunge wanderte über ihre Brustwarzen. Sie bebte unter diesen Liebkosungen.

Dann erhob er sich plötzlich und sah sie ernst an.

"Zieh deinen Rock aus," sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie tat, was er verlangte.

Die Schmerzen waren in den letzten Tagen immer unerträglicher geworden. Sie würde alles tun, was er verlangte, um endlich für eine Zeitlang den Qualen zu entfliehen.

Nun trug sie nur noch ihr Höschen und sie glaubte, er könne sehen, wie sie vor Angst zitterte. Doch er schien im Moment vor allem damit beschäftigt, sich seiner eigenen Kleidung zu entledigen.

Sie rutschte etwas das Bett hoch, um genug Platz für ihn zu machen. Als er nur noch mit Unterhose bekleidet vor ihr stand, lag ihr Blick auf diesem letzten Kleidungsstück. Er wusste sehr gut, dass die deutliche Ausbuchtung nicht zu übersehen war.

"Zieh dein Höschen aus," sagte er plötzlich.

Sie sah ihn mit flackernden Augen an, doch sie tat es. Mit geschlossenen Beinen lag sie nun nackt auf seinem Bett.

"Du hast gesagt, du tust alles, was ich von dir verlange," sagte er atemlos.

Sie nickte leicht.

Nun zeigte er also sein wahres Gesicht.

"Ich will, dass du es dir selbst machst," sagte er ernst.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Das...kann ich nicht..." stammelte sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Hattest du nicht gesagt, du würdest dich meinen Wünschen beugen?" Seine Stimme war nun einen Ton härter geworden.

Erneut nickte sie. "Gut - ich werde es tun, wenn du es willst. Aber du wirst doch trotzdem mit mir schlafen?" Er stellte fest, dass ihre Stimme besorgt klang.

Für einen Moment war er irritiert, über die Ernsthaftigkeit, die in ihrem Wunsch lag.

"Ja, das werde ich - wenn mir gefällt was ich sehe," sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Sie schien nun etwas beruhigt und er sah, wie ihre Hand behutsam zwischen ihre Beine wanderte. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen und sah, wie sie nach einiger Zeit heftig zuckte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich nach ihrem Höhepunkt zu entspannen.

Doch kurz darauf sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er brauchte diesen Blick nicht lange zu deuten. Es wäre ihm auch kaum noch möglich gewesen länger zu warten. Kurzerhand entledigte er sich seiner viel zu eng gewordenen Unterhose und sank zu Hermine aufs Bett.

Sofort spürte er, wie sie ihn mit ihren Beinen umschlang. Er schenkte ihr einen weiteren innigen Kuss, bevor er sich über sie beugte und langsam in sie eindrang. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurücksinken und in ihren Augen schienen tausende von Flammen zu leuchten, als er sich erst langsam und schließlich immer schneller und heftiger in ihr bewegte. Sie atmete schwer und er glaubte ihr Zucken zu spüren, während sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken krallten. Er verharrte einen Moment, erstaunt darüber, wie schnell sie erneut zum Höhepunkt gelangt war. Plötzlich griff sie nach seinem Hintern und ihre Beine klammerten sich noch fester um ihn.

Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und hauchte: "Nimm mich jetzt, Severus - ich gehöre dir." Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn diese Worte enorm anstachelten. Er fühlte, wie sie sich ihm ganz und gar hingab. Sie schien dies tatsächlich nur für ihn zu tun. Es dauerte nicht lange, da merkte er, wie er seinem eigenen Höhepunkt entgegensteuerte. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie wollte, dass er sich seinem Orgasmus nun hingab, denn sie hielt ihn weiterhin fest umklammert und hauchte ihm Worte ins Ohr, die er noch nie zuvor aus ihrem Munde gehört hatte.

Als er sich in ihr ergoss, hörte er sie leise seufzen.

Snape wartete einen kurzen Moment, dann legte er sich neben sie, um sie nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten.

Etwa eine Minute war vergangen, als Hermine bereits aufstand und schweigend begann, sich anzuziehen.

Er griff nach der Bettdecke, um ebenfalls seine Blöße zu bedecken und sah sie fragend an.

In Windeseile hatte sie ihr Höschen angezogen und den Rock übergestreift. Statt auf seine stumme Frage zu reagieren, verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und holte ihren BH und die Bluse, die sie ebenfalls hastig anzog. Zuletzt warf sie ihren Umhang über.

Dann kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und sagte: "Ich komme Übermorgen wieder. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Damit war sie auch schon durch die Tür, bevor Snape irgendetwas in seiner Verblüffung erwidern konnte.

TBC


	3. Wunschlos unglücklich

_Vielen Dank an: Minnie, Meta Capricorn, suffer, Chromoxid, Satia, Loki Slytherin, Noel McKey, Abhaya, Ginny-the-dark, Skoyer, Mahalove, Severin1, ardsmair und zizou_

**3. Kapitel**

**Wunschlos unglücklich**

Einen Tag später zweifelte er bereits daran, ob dies wirklich geschehen war. Er saß beim Frühstück und bemerkte, wie Minervas Blick sich immer wieder auf ihn richtete. Erst als es zum wiederholten male geschah, wurde ihm klar, was sie heute so an ihm interessierte. Mit einiger Anstrengung zwang er sich einen mürrischen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und für Minerva McGonagall schien die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu sein, denn sie sah kein einziges mal mehr zu ihm hinüber.

Er führte seinen Unterricht in der gewohnt strengen Art. Doch als die Klasse ihre schriftlichen Arbeiten erledigte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken immer wieder zum gestrigen Abend abschweiften. Er musste zugeben, dass es äußerst befriedigend gewesen war. Und Granger hatte Wort gehalten. Sie war sofort nach dem Liebesakt verschwunden.

Es war fast ein wenig _zu schnell_ gewesen. Er hatte noch mit ihr reden wollen. Nein, natürlich hatte er keine Unterhaltung führen wollen - er wollte lediglich wissen, was hinter ihrer neuen Obsession für ihn steckte.

Als es später Abend war, legte er das Buch in dem er gerade las, zur Seite, löschte das Licht und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Einen Moment betrachtete er das Bett. Gestern Abend hatte sie bereitwillig darauf gelegen und sich ihm hingegeben. Er verspürte den Wunsch, dass es jetzt und in diesem Moment wieder so sein sollte. Doch dann wies er sich selbst energisch in die Schranken. Die Gedanken nur noch um Sex kreisen zu lassen war mit Sicherheit nicht richtig. Er war schließlich kein pubertierender Teenager mehr. Dennoch war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, dass sie morgen wieder an seine Tür klopfen würde und ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Körper breit, bevor er in Schlaf sank.

Hermine lag noch wach. Auch sie dachte über ihr vergangenes Treffen mit Snape nach. Er war nicht halb so tyrannisch im Bett gewesen, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie erwarten würde. Doch er hatte in der Tat etwas von ihr verlangt, was ihr unangenehm gewesen war. Und es war erst ihr erstes mal gewesen. Wer konnte schon sagen, was ihm in der nächsten Zeit einfallen würde.

Hermine sah zum Fenster der kleinen Pension hinaus, in die sie sich einquartiert hatte. Die Straßenlaterne bildete einen hellen Kranz, um den schon einige Motten schwirrten und sich ab und an die Flügel verbrannten. Es gab da dieses Muggellied, worin es genau darum ging. Hermine war sich völlig klar darüber, dass auch sie sich verbrennen würde - sie war eine dieser Motten, die sich an dem einzigen Licht orientierten, das ihnen blieb, auch wenn es sie schmerzen und vielleicht sogar vernichten würde. Doch welche Schmerzen konnten schon schlimmer sein, als die, die sie in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatte? In dem Gedanken, ohnehin keine Wahl zu haben, legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und sank in den Schlaf.

Ihre Nacht war unruhig gewesen. Die Pension hatte Wände wie Papier und der Putz bröckelte von der Decke, wenn der Bewohner über ihr durch den Raum ging.

Doch Hermine musste ihr Geld zusammenhalten. Niemand wusste wo sie sich nun aufhielt. Weder ihre Eltern, noch Ron und Harry. Sie hoffte, dass es sich nicht so schnell herumsprechen würde, dass sie hier war. Sie brauchte Zeit. Sie musste eine endgültige Lösung für ihr Problem finden. Doch sie konnte sich niemandem anvertrauen. Was sie gestern getan hatte, war schwer genug gewesen. Mit einem Seufzen holte sie das Manuskript aus ihrer Aktentasche und setzte sich an den kleinen wackeligen Tisch, der in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Sie war erst mit dem ersten Drittel des Textes fertig. Sie musste den Rest bis nächste Woche übersetzt haben, sonst würde der Verlag ihr das Geld für ihre Arbeit nicht bezahlen und in Zukunft auf sie verzichten. Sie sah auf den Text, der ihr sinnlos und schwerfällig erschien, doch sie wusste, dass es allein an ihr lag.

Schon seit ewigen Zeiten hatte sie nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Ihr Körper begann bereits jetzt schon wieder zu schmerzen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es nun nicht mehr so schlimm würde, nachdem sie sich gestern endlich _dazu_ durchgerungen hatte. Und sie stellte fest, dass die Schmerzen tatsächlich erträglicher waren. Außerdem schien das Karussell in ihrem Kopf sich heute langsamer zu drehen. Damit es endlich still stand, würde sie heute wieder zu ihm gehen. Aber erst später - jetzt galt es ihre Arbeit zu erledigen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger," seine Stimme klang freundlich. Hermine sah ihm flüchtig in die Augen, als sie seine Räume betrat. Sie legte ihren nassen Mantel ab. Im Laufe des Tages waren dunkle Wolken am Frühlingshimmel aufgezogen. In Hermines kleinem Pensionszimmer war es so dunkel geworden, dass die Beleuchtung der Kerzen kaum ausgereicht hatte, um den Text weiter bearbeiten zu können. Schließlich hatte sie aufgegeben und sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl nächsten Monat sein würde, wenn der Verlag ihr nicht das Geld schickte. Doch jetzt zwang sie diese Gedanken in den Hintergrund. Nun war sie bei _ihm_. Er wollte sie mit Sicherheit nicht grübelnd und sorgenvoll.

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung hatte sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen und stand in einem schwarzen engen Kleid vor ihm. Es war vorne durchgeknöpft und ein breiter Gürtel betonte ihre Taille.

"Möchten Sie einen Tee? Sie sind ja völlig vom Regen durchnässt," sagte er und breitete ihren Mantel über einem Stuhl aus.

"Nein danke," erwiderte sie knapp. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Snape stand reglos da und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Wirklich keinen Tee?" fragte er irritiert.

"Nein, ich möchte keinen Tee - Ich möchte Sie!"

"Sie haben es ziemlich eilig, Miss Granger. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich auch noch da bin, wenn Sie einen Tee getrunken haben."

Mit einem zielsicheren Griff legte Hermine ihre Hand in seinen Schritt und zischte: "Ich dachte Sie hassen es, wenn man nicht gleich zur Sache kommt. Sie wissen warum ich hier bin!"

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass sie nun spürte, dass sein Penis bereits erigiert war. Er hatte nicht so offensichtlich scharf auf sie sein wollen. Doch nun war es ohnehin zu spät. Sie hatte es regelrecht herausgefordert, dass er sich benahm wie ein lustgesteuerter Egoist.

Sie begann ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Doch er fuhr sie wütend an, als sie die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet hatte: "Dreh dich um!"

Sie ließ die Hände sinken und drehte sich um.

Dann spürte sie, wie er ungeduldig ihr Kleid hochzog und kurz darauf schob er ihr Höschen soweit hinunter, dass es wie eine Fußfessel um ihre Knöchel hing.

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und drang ohne Vorwarnung von hinten in sie ein. Hermine stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Doch er nahm sie mit heftigen Stößen, ohne auch nur einmal inne zu halten und ergoss sich mit einem Stöhnen in sie, während er sie fest gegen die Wand drückte.

Als er fertig war, merkte sie, wie er sich aus ihr zurückzog und sie hörte, wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder schloss. Er hatte sich nicht einmal entkleidet um sie zu nehmen.

Mit zittrigen Händen zog sie ihr Höschen hoch und schob ihr Kleid hinunter. Dann drehte sie sich um und wich sofort seinem Blick aus, als sie sah, dass er sie mit zornigen Augen fixierte.

"So Miss Granger, vielleicht haben Sie jetzt Zeit für einen Tee?" fragte er mit brutaler Stimme.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und liefen über ihre Wange, doch sie wischte sie nicht weg. "Ich komme am Montag wieder," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Snape sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. "Am Montag wird es genauso sein wie heute," drohte er mit dunkler Stimme, "es wird immer so sein - bis Sie mir sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat."

Sie lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln durch ihre Tränen und erwiderte: "Wenn Sie es so wünschen, dann wird es so sein."

Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang und streifte ihn über. Dann nahm sie den Mantel vom Stuhl und zog ihn ebenfalls an. Er sah ihr stumm zu.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. "Verflucht - was habe ich getan?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

TBC


	4. Dem Glück auf der Spur

_Wie Ihr wisst, freue ich mich immer sehr über Eure Reviews, Eure Vermutungen und Eure Fragen...die ich allerdings nur selten beantworte - ist eine Eigenart von mir, aber ich mag nicht viel im Vorfeld verraten...ich hoffe Ihr könnt mir verzeihen!_

_Vielen Dank an: Meta Capricorn, Chromoxid, Satia, Noel McKey, Minnie, Mahalove, Ginny-the-Dark, Skoyer, Severin1, bedtimestory, Loki Slytherin, Gipsy, Mariacharly (gleichmehrfachknuddel) und iome._

**4. Kapitel**

**Dem Glück auf der Spur**

Er hatte das schlimmste Wochenende seines Lebens hinter sich gebracht. Schreckliche Gewissensbisse quälten ihn. Granger hatte ihn so zur Weißglut gebracht, dass er sich tatsächlich wie ein Schwein benommen hatte. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie leid es ihm tat.

Allein aus diesem Grund wartete er nervös auf ihre Wiederkehr. An diesem Wochenende hatte er sich auch zum ersten mal gefragt, wo sie eigentlich wohnen mochte.

Bisher hatte wohl noch niemand im Schloss bemerkt, dass sie ihn bereits dreimal aufgesucht hatte.

Immer rätselhafter wurde ihm ihr Verhalten. Sie erzählte rein gar nichts. Mühsam überlegte er, was sie ihm bei ihrem ersten Besuch mitgeteilt hatte Sie hatte über kurzfristige Beziehungen gesprochen, die in die Brüche gegangen waren. Darüber, dass keiner ihrer Freunde sie hatte befriedigen können. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Sie hatte eine mehr als merkwürdige Art ihre Sexualität auszuleben. Allein die Tatsache, dass eine so selbständige, stolze und kluge junge Frau sich ihm so völlig unterwerfen wollte, kam ihm nicht normal vor.

Das Schlimme war nur, dass er es in einem Winkel seines Geistes wahnsinnig erregend fand, dass sie ihm so verfallen war.

So sehr es am Wochenende auch geregnet hatte, dieser Montag war für einen Frühlingstag von ungewöhnlich warmen Sonnenstrahlen begleitet wurden und Snape hatte, trotz der Schuldgefühle festgestellt, dass er sich entspannter fühlte, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

An diesem Abend stand Hermine im gleichen Kleid wie den Freitag zuvor, vor seiner Tür. Ihren Umhang hatte sie über ihren Arm gelegt.

Kaum hatte sie seine Räume betreten, sagte sie: "Professor Dumbledore hat mich heute gesehen. Da ich keine andere Lösung wusste, sagte ich ihm, dass ich Ihre Hilfe für einige meiner Übersetzungen brauche, die ich für einen Verlag in London bearbeite. Er glaubt, Sie helfen mir Fachbegriffe der Zaubertrankbrauerei in meinen Text einzufügen. Ich denke, damit wäre für die nächste Zeit meine Anwesenheit in Ihren Räumen erklärt."

Unschlüssig stand sie vor ihm. Dann wich ihr Blick ihm aus: "Soll ich mich wieder umdrehen?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein gequälter Ausdruck.

"Nein, das sollen Sie nicht," erwiderte er ernst. "Setzen Sie sich," sagte er dann und wies auf einen Sessel.

Zögerlich ging sie zu dem Sessel und ließ sich nieder. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und sah sie eingehend an.

Mit Sicherheit hatte sie dieses Kleid gewählt, weil er ihr gesagt hatte, es würde heute genauso ablaufen wie vergangenen Freitag. Er sah wie sie nun die Beine übereinander schlug und das kurze Kleid noch ein Stück höher rutschte.

Er bemühte sich um Gelassenheit. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihnen das so gefällt, Miss Granger. Darum hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung, warum Sie dennoch immer wieder herkommen."

"Ich habe es Ihnen bei meinem ersten Besuch erklärt," sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

"Ach ja, die Geschichte, dass Sie gerne dominiert werden," sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Dann räusperte er sich und fuhr fort: "Wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht, auf diese Art benutzt zu werden, warum haben Sie dann geweint?"

"Ich habe nicht geweint," sagte sie und blickte zu Boden.

"Nein - natürlich nicht," erwiderte er ironisch.

Dann stand er auf und ging zu ihr. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick.

Plötzlich griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hoch. Als sie stand, schob er sie zur Tür. Sie sah ihn irritiert an. Wollte er sie nun wieder so nehmen wie beim letzten mal?

Doch er stieß sie von sich und fauchte sie an: "Sie werden jetzt gehen. Ich möchte Sie erst wieder sehen, wenn Sie bereit sind auf meine Fragen zu antworten!"

Völlig geschockt blieb sie vor seiner Tür stehen und sah ihn an. Sie erkannte, dass er am Ende seiner Geduld war.

"Sie können mich so nicht wegschicken," sagte sie leise.

"Doch, das kann ich!"

"Bitte, tun Sie das nicht," erneut sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich hilflos. Er hatte sie heute abweisen wollen. So konnte er nicht weitermachen. Doch nun, als er sah, dass sie tatsächlich verzweifelt war, überkam ihn wieder das schlechte Gewissen.

Snape atmete tief durch, dann ging er zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Als er sie nun fest umschlossen hielt, wurde ihr Schluchzen lauter. Ihr Körper bebte und er strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

Erst geraume Zeit später schien sie sich zu beruhigen. "Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte sie leise.

"Natürlich," antwortete er und führte sie zu seiner Couch, auf der sie sich nebeneinander niederließen.

Hermine sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an. Ein dankbares Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er strich eine ihrer dunklen Strähnen zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie schloss die Augen und streckte sich auf seiner Couch aus. "Ich bin so wahnsinnig müde - so erschöpft," murmelte sie. "Dann ruh dich aus," war das letzte was sie hörte, bevor sie einschlief.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erst spät in der Nacht erwachte sie.

Völlig benommen sah sie sich um. Sie konnte sich dunkel erinnern, dass sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Doch nun lag sie in seinem Bett. Hermine wurde mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie wie ein Kind ins Bett getragen hatte. Sie schlug die Decke ein Stück zurück und erkannte, dass er sie nicht entkleidet hatte. Leise verließ sie das Bett und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Snape schlief auf der Couch. Hermine musste lächeln. Sein Bett war groß genug. Warum hatte er sich nicht zu ihr gelegt? Die Wolldecke, die er wohl zum zudecken genommen hatte, lag bereits auf dem Boden und wenn sie es richtig sah, dann würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er ebenfalls von der Couch fallen würde.

Gerade hatte sie noch darüber nachgedacht, als es im nächsten Moment auch schon ein dumpfes Geräusch gab und der Meister der Zaubertränke sich fluchend auf dem Boden wiederfand. Sofort war Hermine bei ihm: "Haben Sie sich verletzt? Wo tut es weh?"

Er sah sie ärgerlich an. "Nirgends," sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Doch er hielt sich den Ellbogen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Schmerz ließ wohl allmählich nach und er sagte mit einem Schulterzucken: "Ich bin ein unruhiger Schläfer - drehe mich die halbe Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere."

"Dann sollten Sie lieber in Ihrem Bett schlafen. Ich nehme die Couch - wenn ich noch bleiben darf, bis es wieder hell wird. Sobald die Sonne aufgeht, werde ich verschwunden sein."

"Das brauchen Sie nicht. Schlafen Sie sich aus. Warum haben Sie es immer so eilig, Miss Granger?"

"So war unser Deal," erwiderte sie, als würde dies alles erklären.

"Unser Deal gefällt mir so nicht."

Sie sah ihn kurz an, dann senkte sie den Blick.

"Wenn ich nur wüsste was in Ihnen vorgeht," sagte er sanft.

"Das geht Sie nichts an," erwiderte sie und sah ihm zornig in die Augen.

"Gut - wie Sie meinen," seine Stimme klang resigniert.

Doch die Trauer, die hinter ihren Augen lag, war in diesem Moment für ihn fast greifbar. Er streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Er ließ ihr einen Augenblick Zeit, sich zu entspannen, dann fuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen und er bemerkte, wie sie unter dieser Berührung errötete.

Sie sah unglaublich verletzbar aus und er spürte den Wunsch, sie vor allem beschützen zu wollen.

Doch er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht an sich heranlassen würde. Mit ihrem Körper konnte er verfahren wie es ihm beliebte, doch an ihren Gedanken würde sie ihn nicht teilhaben lassen. Die Versuchung Okklumentik einzusetzen war verlockend, doch er würde sich in diesem Fall tatsächlich wie ein Vergewaltiger fühlen. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Warum konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er sich um sie sorgte?

Plötzlich sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Bitte stellen Sie mir keine Fragen mehr. Ich kann Ihnen keine Antworten geben."

Er nickte leicht. Dann räusperte er sich: "Es tut mir leid - was ich Freitag getan habe."

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. So war unser..."

"Deal," vervollständigte er den Satz.

"Ja."

"Wie weit würden Sie gehen, um zu bekommen was Sie wollen?" fragte er plötzlich mit abschätzendem Blick.

"Soweit wie ich muss," erwiderte sie ernst.

Erneut nickte er.

Dann sah er, wie sie schluckte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie keinerlei Angst zeigen wollte. Doch der ängstliche Blick ihrer Augen konnte ihm unmöglich entgehen.

Ihm wurde klar, wie erschreckend er ihr vorkommen musste. Sie hatte sich ihm völlig ausgeliefert und er spürte, wie irgendetwas tief in ihm drin diese Hilflosigkeit auskosten wollte. Doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Statt dessen zog er sie sanft zu sich heran und küsste sie zart auf die Lippen. Sofort öffnete sie ihren Mund, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Er schob all seine Zweifel an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit beiseite und genoss ihre Hingabe. Langsam knöpfte er ihr Kleid auf. Sie löste den Gürtel und ließ das Kleidungsstück zu Boden sinken. Als er den Träger ihres BH's herunterstreifte bemerkte er, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Snape küsste sie auf die Schulter. "Ist dir kalt?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und schloss die Augen als sie seine Küsse auf ihrem Hals spürte. Hermine bemerkte, wie er ihren BH öffnete, und hielt für einen Moment den Atem an.

Doch er widmete sich nicht ihren Brustwarzen, wie sie es schon erwartet hatte, sondern strich mit seinen beiden Händen langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang.

Sie zuckte heftig und konnte kaum stillhalten, weshalb sie seine Hände festhielt. Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Gefällt dir das nicht?'" fragte er mit samtener Stimme. Sie schluckte hart: "Doch," gab sie schließlich zu, "aber du sollst dich nicht darum kümmern was mir gefällt. Ich möchte, dass es _dir _gefällt."

Er schnaubte kurz, was einem Lachen sehr nahe kam. "Aber es gefällt mir - darf ich jetzt weitermachen?"

Zögerlich ließ sie seine Hände los. Er fuhr fort mit dem Streicheln. Dann ließ er seine Hände über ihren Bauch gleiten. Schließlich griff er nach ihren Brüsten und knetete sie leicht. Ihr Atem ging jetzt heftig. Sie wollte sich zu ihm wenden, doch er hielt sie fest, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Seine Hände wanderten wieder hinab, umkreisten kurz ihren Bauchnabel, um dann ihre Reise zu ihrem Höschen fortzusetzen.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand hinein gleiten und fühlte ihr krauses Schamhaar. Abermals wollte sie sich zu ihm drehen, doch auch diesmal verhinderte er es. "Konzentrier dich nur auf dich," sagte er streng.

"Ich will das nicht," erwiderte sie mit vibrierender Stimme.

Sein Finger berührte nun ihren Kitzler und begann diesen sanft zu massieren.

"_Ich_ will es aber," seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Hermine spürte, wie sie langsam verrückt vor Erregung wurde und bemühte sich, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Als er mit der zweiten Hand nach ihrer Brustwarze griff und sie zwischen seinen Fingern rieb, war es mit ihrer Zurückhaltung endgültig vorbei. Er nahm ihr Stöhnen mit einem leisen Lachen zur Kenntnis. Dann ließ er plötzlich einen Finger in ihre Scheide gleiten und sie zuckte heftig zusammen, doch er konnte fühlen, dass sie noch feuchter wurde und nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu, woraufhin sie sich aufbäumte.

Seine Finger stießen immer wieder tief in sie, bis sie unter dieser Behandlung einen langen Schrei der Lust ausstieß. Dann erst ließ er von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück um sie zu betrachten. Ihr Gesicht war erhitzt und sie schien völlig außer Atem zu sein.

Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, dann sagte er: "Gehen Sie jetzt wieder schlafen. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Dann wandte er sich zur Couch und ließ sich darauf sinken. Sie stand da und sah ihn verblüfft an.

"Ich verstehe nicht - was ist mit _Ihnen_" stammelte sie.

"Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen," sagte er, als ob er nicht wüsste wovon sie sprach.

Hermine sah hinunter auf ihre nackten Füße: "Sie müssen sich noch...mit mir...vereinigen" sagte sie stockend.

"Muss ich?" fragte er neugierig.

Sie nickte leicht.

"Warum muss ich das?"

"Weil...weil...es geht nicht um mich - es geht um _Sie_," sagte sie, als sei dies eine logische Erklärung.

Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Wieso geht es um mich? Haben Sie mir nicht vor ein paar Tagen erklärt, dass Sie sich nie befriedigt fühlten? Sie haben bekommen was Sie wollten. Lassen Sie mich jetzt in Ruhe!"

"Das geht nicht!" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Miss Granger, wenn ich das alles verstehen soll, dann müssen Sie es mir schon erklären."

"Sie sollen nichts verstehen! Sie sollen auch keine Fragen mehr stellen! Können Sie sich nicht einfach benehmen, wie Männer es normalerweise tun!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie gezischt.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sein Blick wurde finster.

"Wie benehmen sich Männer denn normalerweise? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie erlebt haben, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie ein ziemlich falsches Bild haben!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Dann zog sie, ohne ein Wort, ihren Slip herunter und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinen Schoß.

Fast hätte er sie hinuntergestoßen, doch statt dessen hob er sie plötzlich mit sich hoch und ließ sie dann mit dem Rücken voran auf die Couch fallen. Mit kurzen Handgriffen hatte er seinen Pyjama ausgezogen und beugte sich über sie.

"Warum tust du das? Warum ausgerechnet ich?" zischte er ihr zu, als er in sie eindrang.

"Weil du der einzige bist, zu dem ich kommen konnte," sagte sie atemlos, während er heftig in sie stieß.

Als sie merkte, wie er sich vor seinem Höhepunkt aus ihr zurückziehen wollte, griff sie nach seinen Schultern und wies ihm an weiterzumachen. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er sich in ihr ergoss. Kaum hatte er sich von ihr gerollt, erhob sie sich auch schon und stand nackt vor ihm.

"Lassen Sie mich auf der Couch schlafen," sagte sie leise.

"Nein," erwiderte er erschöpft.

Sie stand noch einen Moment zögernd da.

Er sah sie ärgerlich an: "Benötigen Sie mich noch für irgendetwas oder kann ich jetzt schlafen?"

Hermines Stimme war ernst, als sie erwiderte: "Nein - und vielen Dank!"

Er sah, wie sie zögerlich zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging. Obwohl er wirklich todmüde war, grübelte er noch lange darüber nach, wofür sie sich eigentlich bedankt hatte.

TBC


	5. Der Morgen danach

_Ich danke meinen lieben Reviewern: Ginny-the-Dark (ja, was den Updaterythmus angeht, bemühe ich mich ;), Cyberrat, suffer, bedtimestory :), Mahalove (nein, sie schlafen nicht jedes Kapitel miteinander - wer will das auch schon lesen +lach, LucianaBradley (wir werden sehen), Minnie, Skoyer, Loki Slytherin, Meta Capricorn, HexeLea, Jessy2104, Severin1, ardsmair +g, Mariacharly (ichwerde mich jetzt nicht entschuldigen, sondern freue mich einfach über Deine "Abhängigkeit" ;)und Noel McKey_

_Bereit fürs nächste Kapitel? Dann los..._

**5. Kapitel**

**Der Morgen danach - oder, warum manches nicht ist, wie es scheint**

Hermine erwachte aus einem so angenehmen Traum, dass sie die Augen fest geschlossen hielt um vielleicht wieder in diese fantastische Welt einzutauchen, die von ihrer Realität so weit entfernt war. Doch nach ein paar Atemzügen begriff sie, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen würde.

So öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie sich befand. Es war Snapes Bett, in dem sie hier lag. Die Satinbettwäsche umhüllte kühl ihre nackte Haut.

Einen winzigen Moment genoss sie das Gefühl sie würde hierher gehören. In diese Räume - zu ihm. Doch sofort verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund warum sie hier war! Weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Jedenfalls keine wirkliche Wahl.

Schnell hatte sie die Bettdecke von sich geworfen. Es war seine - sie wollte von nichts berührt werden, was vorher seinen Körper berührt hatte. War es nicht schlimm genug, dass sie sich ihm regelmäßig zur Verfügung stellen musste?

Hermine flüchtete regelrecht aus seinem Bett. Hastig suchte sie ihre Kleidung zusammen und zog sich an. Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Couch war verwaist.

Der kleine Tisch davor war jedoch gedeckt. Sie erkannte ein komplettes Frühstück, das auf sie wartete.

Ein Bogen Pergament lag daneben.

Ihr Magen knurrte beim Anblick des frischen Brotes. Doch sie ignorierte das Essen und hob statt dessen den Zettel auf. Sofort erkannte sie die Schrift ihres ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers.

_Bedien dich bitte!_

_Leider kann ich dir keine Gesellschaft leisten, da ich zum Unterricht musste._

_Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte._

_Severus_

Hermine las die Zeilen dreimal hintereinander. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Diese kurze Nachricht klang so, als würde er glauben, sie seien ein Paar.

Wütend schmiss sie den Zettel auf den Tisch zurück. Was bildete er sich ein? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde hier in seinen Räumen auch nur einen Bissen hinunterbekommen? Doch sie war es schließlich selbst schuld. Warum hatte sie auch die Nacht hier verbringen müssen?

Sie hatte ihm doch genau erklärt, worum es ihr ging. Als sie merkte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammeln wollten, biss sie sich verzweifelt in die Handknöchel, um sich durch diesen Schmerz selbst zu betäuben.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie und sah sich noch einmal nach dem unberührten Frühstück um. Kurz darauf knallte die Tür heftig zu und Hermine verließ mit eiligen Schritten das Schlossgelände.

In dem schäbigen Zimmer der kleinen Pension angekommen, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Es war ihr egal, dass die Zimmernachbarn es durch die dünnen Wände hören würden. Sie konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit verstummte ihr Schluchzen langsam und es blieb eine Leere in ihrem Kopf, für die sie dankbar war. An nichts mehr denken! Nur weitermachen. Eines Tages würde es vorbei sein. Sie würde durchhalten. Sie war _einmal _besiegt wurden. Nochmal würde es ihm nicht gelingen - der Preis war allerdings schrecklich hoch. Als sie merkte, wie sie trotz aller Guten Vorsätze wieder ins Grübeln verfiel, stand sie schnell auf und holte das Manuskript hervor.

Sie setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und suchte die Seite heraus, die es als nächstes zu übersetzen galt. Vielleicht würde sie es doch noch schaffen rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gegen Nachmittag merkte er, dass die Nacht tatsächlich etwas kurz gewesen war. Ganz gegen seine eigentliche Gewohnheit würde er sich sofort schlafen legen, wenn er in seinen Räumen war.

Natürlich würde Hermine längst das Schloss verlassen haben. Doch er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob seine Bettwäsche wohl nach ihr riechen würde.

Als er den Raum betrat, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass das Geschirr auf dem Tisch unbenutzt war. Er überflog kurz die Dinge, die er ihr zum Frühstück hingestellt hatte. Nichts davon war angerührt worden.

Dann ruhte sein Blick auf dem Zettel, den er ihr geschrieben hatte. In der Mitte prangte ein großer roter Fleck, der eindeutig von der Marmelade stammte, auf die sie seine Mitteilung achtlos geworfen hatte.

Dieser blutrote Fleck schien in seinen Augen zu stechen, denn er spürte, wie sie zu brennen und kurz darauf zu tränen begannen. Wütend trat er gegen den Tisch, so dass alles was darauf stand, quer durch den Raum verteilt wurde.

Es war ihm egal. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Snape riss das Bettzeug herunter und schmiss es in eine Ecke. Dann ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen und verfluchte die ganze Welt solange, bis der Schlaf ihn erlöste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Den ganzen Tag hatte sie an ihrer Arbeit gesessen. Wenn sie wenigstens noch ein paar Seiten in den Abendstunden schaffen könnte...

Sie würde den nächsten Tag ganz früh aufstehen und weiterarbeiten, bis...

Hermine schloss für einen Moment erschöpft die Augen. Sie würde solange arbeiten, bis sie wieder zu _ihm _musste. Vielleicht hätte sie diesen einen Tag auch ausfallen lassen können, doch sie fürchtete, dass er ihren Deal dann rückgängig machen würde. Das durfte sie nicht riskieren. Wieder gab sie sich der Hoffnung hin, dass es bald vorüber sein würde.

Die Dunkelheit war bereits hereingebrochen und Hermine holte so viele Kerzen, wie auf den kleinen Tisch passten. Sie gruppierte sie rund um sich, um genügend Licht für ein paar weitere Stunden Arbeit zu haben.

Nach einer Stunde wurde es ihr so kalt, dass sie aufstand, um sich die Decke von ihrem Bett zu holen. Sie wickelte sie gerade um sich, als ihr ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase stieg.

Entsetzt wirbelte sie herum und sah das brennende Papier auf dem Tisch. Sofort riss sie die Decke wieder von ihrem Körper, rannte zum Tisch und warf sie darüber. Sie schlug nach den Flammen und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie gelöscht waren.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen zog sie die Decke herunter. Sie flehte, dass der Schaden sich in Grenzen halten würde.

Als sie die verkohlten Seiten sah, wollte sie am liebsten auf der Stelle sterben. Nichts von dem, was sie am heutigen Tag übersetzt hatte, war verschont geblieben. Eine einzige umgefallene Kerze würde sie um das Gehalt des nächsten Monats bringen.

Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Sie saß einfach nur da. Ihre Tränen schienen aufgebraucht. Hermine Granger wusste in diesem Moment, sie war so weit unten, wie man es nur sein kann.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Frühlingssonne höhnte Hermine am nächsten Morgen scheinbar spöttisch ins Gesicht.

Sie hatte sich früh auf den Weg gemacht, um rechtzeitig am Abend wieder in Hogsmeade zurück sein zu können. Bis lang in die Nacht hatte sie noch darüber nachgedacht, welche Möglichkeiten ihr blieben. Sie war zu dem traurigen Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Möglichkeiten schrecklich begrenzt waren, es sei denn, sie würde jemanden um Hilfe bitten.

Sowohl Harry, als auch Ron würden sofort für sie da sein, wenn sie sich überwinden könnte, sich bei ihnen zu melden. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Allein der Gedanke, ihnen erzählen zu müssen, was der Grund für ihre Veränderung war, erschien ihr unerträglich.

Ihre Eltern konnte sie erst recht nicht bitten ihr zu helfen. Sie hätte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen können.

Hermine hatte beschlossen selbst mit allem klar kommen zu wollen. Sie hatte die Entscheidung getroffen zu Snape zu gehen und dies hatte sie mehr Kraft gekostet, als ihr eigentlich zur Verfügung stand. Wenn alles vorbei wäre, dann würde sie sicher wieder zur alten Form zurückfinden. Dann wäre ihr Leben endlich wieder unter ihrer Kontrolle.

Doch bis es soweit war, würde sie sich niemandem anvertrauen. Was mit ihr geschehen war, sollte für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Am liebsten hätte sie sich verkrochen und einfach nur gewartet. Diese Möglichkeit gab es für sie jedoch leider nicht.

Sie war darauf angewiesen, irgendwie ihren bescheidenen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Also gab es nur einen Ausweg. Noch heute musste sie in den Verlag und um eine Verlängerung ihres Abgabetermins bitten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schon als sie ungewöhnlich lange im Vorzimmer warten musste, beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl.

Mr. Burke empfing sie mit einem reservierten Lächeln. Sie vermied es, ihm länger als nötig in die Augen zu sehen. In kurzen Worten bat sie um eine Verschiebung ihrer Frist. Doch er sah sie nur kalt an. "Schon seit Sie das erste mal herkamen, habe ich ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl, was Sie betrifft."

Hermine wurde nervös. Sie wusste sehr wohl, welches Gefühl ihr Chef seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte.

"Ich bitte Sie doch nur, mir etwas mehr Zeit zu geben."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Das ist nicht gerade wenig, worum Sie mich bitten. In unserem Job muss man feste Zeitpläne einhalten, Miss Granger. Aber ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann. Wir sollten das unbedingt näher besprechen. Kommen Sie heute Abend in meine Wohnung, dann klären wir die Details."

Hermines Gesicht versteinerte jetzt geradezu.

"Diese Entscheidung liegt allein bei Ihnen Mr. Burke. Sie können Sie hier und auf der Stelle treffen. Also sagen Sie mir bitte ob ich den Aufschub bekomme, oder nicht."

Sein süffisantes Lächeln erstarb. "Nein Miss Granger. Ich denke unter diesen Umständen werden wir nicht zusammenkommen."

Hermine nahm das Manuskript aus ihrer Tasche und knallte es ihm auf den Schreibtisch. "Bevor ich mit Ihnen noch weiter in einem Raum sein muss, suche ich mir lieber einen anderen Job, Mr. Burke."

Sie wandte sich zur Tür, als er ihr nachrief: "Bei anderen Verlagen brauchen Sie es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Es wird sich in Windeseile rumsprechen, dass Sie wenig...zuverlässig sind."

Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Den gesamten Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade verfluchte sie diesen schmierigen Kerl.

Erst als sie in ihr kaltes Pensionszimmer zurückkam, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich umgehend nach einem anderen Job umsehen musste, sonst könnte sie sich bald nicht einmal mehr dieses bescheidene Zimmer leisten. Sie legte sich auf das Bett und starrte zur Decke. Lange lag sie so dort und sah zu, wie die Dämmerung einsetzte. Es wäre Zeit zu Snape zu gehen. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie hatte für diesen Tag genug Demütigungen empfangen.

Als es dunkel war, stand sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster in den nächtlichen Himmel. Die Sterne glitzerten still in der Finsternis. Hermine suchte sich einen von ihnen aus. So hell, wie dieser Stern in der Nacht erstrahlte, so lebendig wollte auch sie eines Tages wieder durch ihr Leben gehen. Doch um dies zu können, würde sie Snape wieder aufsuchen müssen. Würde er sie übermorgen erwarten, nachdem sie ihn versetzt hatte?

Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde, den heutigen Tag ausfallen zu lassen. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn er sie am Freitag abweisen würde? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte über gar nichts mehr nachdenken. Sie sah noch einmal zu dem Stern empor. Einzig sein Bild würde in ihrem Gedächtnis sein, bis sie einschlafen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er gab sich alle Mühe nicht auf sie zu warten. Widerwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es dennoch tat. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto ungeduldiger wurde er.

Den ganzen Mittwoch hatte er jeden, der ihn ansprach, seine Laune spüren lassen. Selbst Dumbledore war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen.

Er sah erneut auf die Uhr.

Sonnenuntergang war längst vorüber. Er wartete weiter. Nach einer Stunde griff er zu einem Glas und schenkte sich großzügig Whisky ein. Bis in die späte Nacht saß er da und hatte längst begriffen, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Dennoch wollte er weiter in dieser Wut schwelgen. Der Whisky hatte ihn benebelt und seine Gedanken wurden träge.

Er wusste nur noch eines. _Sie_ hatte diesen Deal gewollt. Wenn sie sich je wieder zu ihm trauen würde, dann würde er sie für all die Enttäuschungen, die er seit Gestern wegen ihr erlebt hatte, bezahlen lassen.

TBC


	6. Schlechte Vorsätze

_Lieben Dank an: Loki Slytherin, Cyberrat, Noel McKey, Chromoxid, Skoyer, greeneyedsnake, HexeLea, Minnie, bedtimestory, Satia (schade um Deine Reviews - aber bevor ich meine eigene Geschichte sabotiere, muss ich wohl damit leben ;), Mahalove, primax, Mariacharly und ardsmair_

_Es wird sich schon alles klären..._

**6. Kapitel**

**Schlechte Vorsätze**

Sie hatte in den meisten Geschäften nachgefragt, in Cafés und Restaurants, doch niemand hatte eine Aushilfe benötigt. Sie wusste, dass sie sich völlig unter Wert verkaufte, wenn sie einen Aushilfsjob annahm, doch sie musste möglichst unaufällig bleiben. Außerdem ließ es ihr körperlicher Zustand nur zu, stundenweise zu arbeiten. Sie verfluchte Burke abermals. Der Job als Übersetzerin bei einem Muggelverlag hatte ihr relative Anonymität beschert und vor allem hatte sie arbeiten können, wenn sie sich einigermaßen gut fühlte.

Doch nun musste sie versuchen in Hogsmeade etwas Geeignetes zu finden. Hermine wusste, dass es schwer würde. Bessere Chancen hätte sie in London gehabt, doch noch war sie an diesen Ort gebunden.

In ihrer Verzweiflung überlegte sie sogar, in Hogwarts nach einer Stelle zu fragen. Doch sie verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie vermeiden, Snape noch mehr über den Weg laufen zu müssen.

Der Donnerstag war so schnell vergangen, in ihrer verzweifelten Suche, dass sie mit Angst an den nächsten Tag dachte.

Es wurde immer schwerer für sie, sich vor Snape zu verstellen. Hermine redete sich ein, dass es ihr auch diesmal gelingen würde.

Sie hatte keine Chance sich zu drücken. Morgen musste sie Sex mit ihm haben, koste es was es wolle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape legte seine Füße auf den Couchtisch. Er hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen und ein Glas Wein stand in Reichweite. So verbrachte er oft seine Freitagabende. Das ganze Wochenende lag vor ihm und er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht ein einziges mal seine Räume zu verlassen.

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte war er ehrlich überrascht. Langsam griff er nach seinem Weinglas und nippte an der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit. Es klopfte erneut. Snape versuchte sich auf den Text seines Buches zu konzentrieren. Er hatte einen ganzen Abschnitt gelesen, als es erneut klopfte. Mit einem Schnauben schlug er das Buch zu, dann griff er unwirsch nach seinem Weinglas und ging gemächlich zur Tür.

Er öffnete sie nur einen spaltbreit.

Dort stand tatsächlich Granger. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob er das Glas in ihre Augenhöhe und sagte: "Ich amüsiere mich heute lieber mit Wein, Miss Granger - der Alkohol ist zuverlässiger als Sie."

'Zuverlässig' - dieses Wort hallte unangenehm in Hermines Kopf. Das gleiche Wort hatte Burke benutzt und wenn man es genau betrachtete, fast im gleichen Zusammenhang. Auch er war in Wahrheit wütend darüber gewesen, dass sie sich nicht für Sex mit ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie versuchte ihre Wut hinunterzuschlucken.

"Ich war verhindert," erwiderte sie schnell, bevor er die Tür einfach wieder schloss.

"Ach - haben Sie sich mit Ihren Deals verzettelt?" fragte er höhnisch.

Sie legte die Hand in seinen Türrahmen, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Tür dann nicht einfach zuknallen würde.

"Nein - ich habe keine anderen Deals. Nur mit Ihnen."

"Welch eine Ehre," höhnte er weiter.

Sie sah sich nervös auf dem Flur um. "Bitte, lassen Sie mich doch rein," sagte sie nun leiser.

Er sah sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an.

Dann hob er seine Stimme besonders laut an und sagte: "Wieso, Miss Granger? Haben Sie Angst, dass jemand mitbekommen könnte, dass Sie hier sind um sich von mir flachlegen zu lassen."

Ihr Gesicht wurde nun feuerrot. Dennoch blieb ihre Stimme ruhig, als sie bat: "Lassen Sie mich rein - ich werde mein Nichterscheinen wieder gut machen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie strafend an. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und stieß die Tür soweit auf, dass sie an die Wand knallte.

"Dann kommen Sie mal rein, Miss Granger. Ich spare es mir, Ihnen ein Glas Wein anzubieten. Von mir aus können wir direkt zur Sache kommen. Sie wollen, dass ich Sie ficke? Also gut, dann werde ich Sie ficken!"

Er ließ die Tür zuknallen. Sie fuhr erschrocken zu ihm herum. Er sah den entsetzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

"Was ist los Miss Granger? Ist Ihnen meine Wortwahl zu derb? _Sie_ haben diesen Deal mit mir gemacht. Vielleicht haben Sie etwas andere Worte benutzt, aber genau _das _haben Sie gemeint, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an.

Hermine senkte für einen Moment den Blick. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, sah sie ihm verbissen in die Augen: "Ja, Snape - genau das habe ich gemeint."

Seine Miene wurde grimmig. Er stellte das Glas so schwungvoll auf den Tisch, dass der halbe Inhalt herausschwappte.

Er wandte sich sofort wieder zu ihr um und sie hielt vor Angst die Luft an, als er auf sie zukam.

Mit einer harschen Bewegung griff er nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

"Was ist los? Angst? Du liebst es doch angeblich so sehr, wenn man dir sagt wo es lang geht. Los, zieh dich aus - du bist mir noch einiges schuldig."

Damit ließ er sie stehen und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er griff nach dem Weinglas und stürzte den restlichen Inhalt hinunter.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mantel und legte ihn über den anderen Sessel. Dann öffnete sie mit gesenktem Blick die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und zog sie langsam aus.

"Geht das nicht schneller?" blaffte er sie an.

Als sie ihren Rock aufknöpfen wollte, zitterten ihre Hände. Sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe, ehe sie es endlich geschafft hatte.

Er sah sie ohne Regung an. "Den Rest auch," gab er kurze Anweisung.

Sie schluckte, dann öffnete sie den BH und zog ihn aus. Schließlich streifte sie ihr Höschen ab und stand mit gesenktem Kopf nackt vor ihm.

"Sieh mich an!"

Hermine hob zögernd den Kopf und er bemerkte ihr Blinzeln, als hätte sie Angst, er würde sie schlagen wollen. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Erneut wollte sie den Kopf senken.

"Ich sagte, du sollst mich ansehen!" brüllte er sie an.

Ihre Augen flogen in seine Richtung.

"Du bist mir noch den Mittwoch schuldig. Darum wirst du hier bleiben, bis ich dich zweimal genommen habe - ist das klar?"

Sie nickte kurz.

"Gut, vergiss es nicht!"

"Nein," hauchte sie.

"Und jetzt komm her!"

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie in seine Richtung. Dabei sah sie ihn unentwegt an, in der Gewissheit, dass es ihm Spaß machte, die Furcht in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Als sie vor ihm stand, fauchte er sie an: "Los, auf die Knie!"

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht tat sie was er verlangte. Ihre Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als er seine Hose öffnete und gleichzeitig nach ihrem Kopf griff.

Sie schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf bereitwillig. Es war für sie nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er dies von ihr verlangen würde.

Sie würde es tun, wie alles andere auch. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es nicht halb so schlimm war, seinen Penis in ihrem Mund zu spüren, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Als sie sein Stöhnen vernahm, bemerkte sie das leichte Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Automatisch widmete sie sich ihrer Beschäftigung mit mehr Intensität, was ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockte.

Als er sich schließlich in ihren Mund ergoss, fühlte sie sich selbst so erregt, dass die erwartete Übelkeit ausblieb. Dennoch stand sie schnell auf und verschwand in seinem Bad.

Als sie einige Zeit später zurückkehrte, saß er immer noch auf der Couch. Seine Hose war wieder geschlossen und er sah sie ausdruckslos an.

"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Sie können jetzt gehen," sagte er kalt.

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. In ihrer Verwirrung hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass sie nackt war. "Aber wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen."

Nun sah er sie verwundert an: "Sie haben gesagt, es ginge nicht um Sie, sondern um mich...ich hatte meinen Spaß, also was jetzt...?"

Er ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen.

"Es geht nur, wenn Sie sich mit mir verbinden," sagte sie leise.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie verständnislos an.

"Was geht dann nur?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Plötzlich schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass sie immer noch nackt vor ihm stand. Jetzt, wo er befriedigt war, kam ihr dies um so peinlicher vor.

In ihrer Eile diesen Zustand zu ändern, ignorierte sie die Unterwäsche und griff schnell nach Bluse und Rock, die sie hastig überstreifte.

Er beobachtete sie genau.

"Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort," erinnerte er sie, als sie fertig war.

"Sie haben mir versprochen keine Fragen mehr zu stellen," sagte sie und bemühte sich darum, ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.

"Habe ich das?" fragte er gelangweilt nach.

"Bitte, können wir, wenn ich herkomme nicht einfach..."

"Ficken," half er ihr aus.

Sie nickte und wurde rot.

"Ich war sehr enttäuscht," sagte er plötzlich.

Hermine sah ihn völlig verwundert an.

"Als Sie Vorgestern nicht zu mir kamen," erklärte er.

"Ich habe doch schon zugestimmt, Ihnen dafür heute zweimal zur Verfügung zu stehen," erwiderte sie schwach.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Langsam frage ich mich ernsthaft, wer hier eigentlich_ wem_ zur Verfügung steht."

"Ich mache alles, was Sie von mir verlangen," stellte sie klar.

Snape lachte nun leise. "Ja, aber zufrieden sind Sie immer erst, wenn wir uns - wie sagen Sie immer so schön - _vereinigt _haben."

"Klingt besser als 'Ficken'," gab sie trocken zurück.

Jetzt musste er ernsthaft lachen. Hermine war erschrocken, als sie bemerkte, dass sie fast in dieses Lachen miteingestimmt hätte. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sagte er: "Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Hermine ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken, der ihm gegenüber stand. Wortlos stand er auf und holte ein zweites Weinglas. Er griff nach der Flasche und füllte das Glas, dann stellte er es vor ihr auf den Tisch.

"Sie sagten, Sie würden mir keinen Wein anbieten," sagte sie erstaunt.

"Nun - Sie können ihn trinken, oder mir ins Gesicht kippen. Die Wahl überlasse ich Ihnen."

Hermine beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Glas. "Sie führen mich in Versuchung," sagte sie, wohl um die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Worte bewusst.

Er sah sie kritisch an und sein Blick wurde erst wieder entspannter, als er sah, wie sie an dem Wein trank und das Glas wieder auf den Tisch zurückgestellt hatte.

Seine Stimme klang in Hermines Ohren völlig fremd, als er sagte: "Hören Sie, ich komme mir dumm vor, immer wieder ins 'Sie' zurückzufallen. Könnten wir nicht beim 'du' bleiben - nach allem was uns...verbindet?"

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn überrascht an. Doch dann verschloss sich ihr Blick und sie sagte: "Nein. Das möchte ich nicht. Für mich werden Sie immer Professor Snape bleiben."

Er schien nun gar nichts mehr zu verstehen, außer der Tatsache, dass sie nach wie vor um eine gewisse Distanz bemüht war. Es war das gleiche Prinzip, wie die Tatsache, dass sie keine unnötige Zeit bei ihm verbringen wollte. Der gleiche Grund, aus dem sie das Frühstück nicht angerührt hatte. Und nun, da sie selbst diese einfache Annäherung ausschlug, wurde ihm klar, was in ihr vorging.

"Sie hassen mich," stellte er erstaunt fest.

Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie erwiderte nichts, doch dies war auch nicht nötig.

Er hatte begriffen.

"Warum sind Sie immer noch hier? Warum warten Sie darauf, dass ich mit Ihnen schlafe, wo Sie mich doch offensichtlich so widerwärtig finden?"

Hermine war wiederum irritiert über seine Stimme.

Er klang verletzt. Dies konnte wohl kaum möglich sein, korrigierte sie sich. Dennoch, auch in seinen Augen lag ein verletzlicher Ausdruck.

"Ich finde Sie nicht widerwärtig," sagte sie leise.

"Danke - jetzt fühle ich mich gleich besser," gab er säuerlich zurück.

Sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem kurzen Lächeln. "Sie sind sogar sehr attraktiv," fügte sie noch leiser an.

Jetzt zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Nicht doch Miss Granger. Sie brauchen nicht zu lügen. Es reicht doch offensichtlich für Ihren Zweck, wenn ich _Sie_ attraktiv finde."

Erstaunt erkannte er, dass sie nun verlegen wurde.

"Ja, Miss Granger, ich finde Sie sehr attraktiv. Und der Deal, den Sie mir angeboten haben, ist sehr reizvoll für mich. Auch wenn ich ehrlichgesagt nicht genau weiß, ob ich dieses Tempo durchhalten werde. Aber was mir fehlt, ist ein wenig Aufrichtigkeit von Ihnen. Ich verlange doch nicht so viel. Ich möchte nur wissen, warum Ihre Wahl ausgerechnet auf mich gefallen ist. Könnten Sie mir das nicht wenigstens anvertrauen?"

Hermine griff erneut zu ihrem Weinglas. Sie trank auffällig lange daran, bevor sie es zurückstellte. "Das ich gesagt habe, dass ich Sie attraktiv finde, bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich Ihnen vertraue."

"Eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass man zu einem anderen Menschen volles Vertrauen haben muss, wenn man sich ihm so hingibt, wie Sie es bei mir tun."

Hermine spürte wie sie auf der Stelle in Tränen hätte ausbrechen können. Er hatte natürlich recht. Zu begreifen, dass er in diesem Punkt tatsächlich mit ihr übereinstimmte, machte es um so viel schwerer ihre Rolle zu spielen.

Sie versuchte ihre Stimme kalt klingen zu lassen, als sie sagte: "Tja, bei mir ist das nicht so. Ich liebe die Gefahr."

"Dann bin ich also gefährlich - und das ist es, was Sie so an mir reizt?"

"Vielleicht."

"Sie lügen mich an. Das tun Sie die ganze Zeit. Ich hoffe Sie können eines Tages den Mut aufbringen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen."

"Vielleicht," wiederholte sie schlicht.

Er schien vorerst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Plötzlich stand er auf. Hermine beobachtete ihn, während er auf sie zukam.

"Da Sie es offenbar nicht schätzen, länger als nötig in meiner Nähe zu verweilen, werde ich Sie nun für heute erlösen," sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sie hatte noch nicht ganz den Sinn dieser Worte erfasst, als er sich nun vor ihr auf die Knie sinken ließ. Hermine traute sich kaum Luft zu holen, als er ihren Rock herunterzog. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie keinen Slip anhatte, erst als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Klitoris spürte, wurde es ihr schlagartig wieder bewusst.

So sehr sie sich auch um Kontrolle bemühte, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie die Beine weiter spreizte und ihr Unterleib anfing zu beben. Er fuhr fort, inständig mit der Zunge ihren empfindlichsten Punkt zu liebkosen, während sie es einfach nur hilflos genoss.

Wie konnte dieser Mann nur gleichzeitig diese Brutalität und Zärtlichkeit in sich vereinen?

Hermine bemerkte selbst, wie sie völlig von Sinnen seinen Namen flüsterte. Und es war nicht 'Professor Snape' was sie da von sich gab.

Erst als er sicher war, dass ihr Orgasmus verebbt war, ließ er von ihr ab.

"Ich weiß, das war nicht das, was du eigentlich von mir erwartest..." sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern.

Sie wusste selbst, wie hemmungslos sie sein Zungenspiel genossen hatte und so sah sie keinen Sinn darin, ihm etwas vormachen zu wollen.

"Es war wunderschön," sagte sie atemlos.

"Oh - das ich das noch erleben durfte. Miss Granger lobt mich für etwas."

Sie sah ihn ärgerlich an, aber sie konnte diesen Ausdruck nicht lange beibehalten. "Lass uns doch beim 'du' bleiben," versuchte sie ihn vom Thema abzulenken.

"Ich denke, diese Entscheidung fällt erst endgültig, wenn du nicht mehr geil bist."

Sie lachte laut auf. "Ich bin nicht...geil."

Er ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten

"Doch, das bist du," stellte er sachlich fest.

"Naja, vielleicht ein wenig," gab sie zu.

"Ich würde sagen...ziemlich," korrigierte er sie.

"Dann tu was," lachte sie.

Er hob sie kurzerhand von der Couch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen stellte er sie auf den Boden und sie beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie er seine Kleidung förmlich von sich riss. Dann legte er sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett und sie versuchte nicht so offensichtlich auf seine Erektion zu starren.

"Setz dich auf mich," sagte er auffordernd.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann kletterte sie zu ihm aufs Bett und setzte sich schließlich rittlings auf ihn. Snape schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Atem stöhnend entweichen.

"Gut, du bestimmst das Tempo," sagte er gepresst.

Und das tat sie. Als sie schneller wurde, griff Snape nach ihrem Hintern und unterstützte sie bei jeder Bewegung.

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie sich noch nie so ekstatisch gefühlt hatte. Fast glaubte sie, stundenlang so weitermachen zu können, als sie, angestachelt durch seinen nahenden Höhepunkt, ebenfalls von einem Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde. Er hatte sich in ihr ergossen. Das war de facto das, was sie von ihm erwartet hatte, als sie diese Abmachung mit ihm getroffen hatte. Doch noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass es ihr tatsächlich solchen Spaß machen könnte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Er nahm es erstaunt zur Kenntnis. Auch ihm war klar, dass sie soeben bekommen hatte, wozu sie hergekommen war. Der Kuss jedoch war geschenkt gewesen.

TBC


	7. Kleine Geschenke

_Mein Dank geht an: Satia :) ja, das böse f-Wort - ein Snape hat jedenfalls keine Probleme damit ;), Minnie (oje, das w-Wort, ja, aber gib mir noch zwei Kapitel, o.k?), Meta Capricorn (es hat Dir einen Stich versetzt, wenn er so geredet hat? Das ist schön - so war's gedacht ;) , Chromoxid (ehrlichgesagt streue ich schon Hinweise seit dem ersten Kapitel...) , Bedtimestory (es gibt wahrscheinlich Schlimmeres, als sich wie Snape zu fühlen - oder doch nicht?) , ardsmair (Danke! Ich hoffe dieses Update war schnell genug) , Adelaide (Hallo -falls es Dich tröstet, Du bist nicht die Einzige, die es noch nicht verstanden hat ;) , Loki Slytherin (danke, danke, danke...geht schon weiter) , primax (ja, spätestens im nächsten Kapitel wisst Ihr es bestimmt schon von selbst) , Skoyer (zu wenig Zärtlichkeit? Na, warten wir mal ab +g+) , Mariacharly (vielen Dank!Ich freue mich übrigens sehr auf ein neues Kapitel von "Objects in the rear view mirror" +drängel:) , Luciana Bradley ( mehr? kommt schon!) , Mahalove (es hat mir eine Gänsehaut beschert, auf diese Art und Weisezitiert worden zu sein - danke dafür) , Severin (ich freu mich auch über ein kurzes Review ;)_

_Oh Mann...jetzt lasst uns aber mal zur Story kommen...+g+_

**7. Kapitel**

**Kleine Geschenke zerstören die Freundschaft**

"Bleib bei mir," sagte er und hielt ihre Hand fest als sie aufstehen wollte. Dann bemerkte er ihren widerwilligen Blick und er ließ sie sofort los.

"Ich kann nicht," sagte sie hastig und erhob sich.

"Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?" fragte er ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen," erwiderte sie ausweichend.

Er sah zu, wie sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und sich anzog.

"Hermine," sagte er leise, als sie schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

Zögerlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er hatte nur seine Pyjamahose übergezogen und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper im Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir eines Tages vertrauen könntest."

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Sie drehte sich um und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Als sie durch die Schwärze der Nacht den Weg nach Hogsmeade ging, drehte sie sich ab und zu nervös um. Es schien ihr, als würde in der Dunkelheit etwas auf sie lauern.

Für einen Moment gaben die Wolken den Mond frei. Plötzlich glaubte sie, direkt hinter sich ein Geräusch zu hören. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und fasste sich darauf, angegriffen zu werden.

Hatten sie sie etwa gefunden?

Angst schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Das Herz raste in ihrer Brust, dennoch wandte sie sich langsam wieder um und ging weiter, ohne in Hast zu verfallen. Wenn sie sie ausfindig gemacht hatten, dann hätte eine Flucht ohnehin nichts genützt. Vielleicht hatte er sie inzwischen verraten. Früher oder später würde er es tun, das war ihr klar. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer auf Geräusche lauschend, dennoch so selbstbewusst wie möglich. Ihr war nicht viel geblieben - wenn sie nun die Angst überhand nehmen ließ, dann wäre alles verloren, woran sie sich noch festhielt.

Als sie es bis zur Pension geschafft hatte, ohne dass sie überwältigt worden war, war sie unendlich erleichtert. Ein weiterer Tag schien gewonnen. Mehr durfte sie ohnehin nicht erwarten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus hatte nicht lange gezögert nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er war sofort in seine Kleidung geschlüpft und ihr gefolgt.

Fast hätte sie ihn gesehen, als der Mond plötzlich wolkenlos war und Licht über die nächtliche Landschaft gegossen hatte.

Doch sie hatte ihn anscheinend nicht entdeckt. Für einen Moment hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich zu erkennen zu geben, denn sie war offensichtlich sehr erschreckt gewesen. Dann hatte sie ihren Weg jedoch fortgesetzt und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl glaubte, sich wegen des Geräuschs, das er gemacht hatte, getäuscht zu haben.

Er war von da an vorsichtiger gewesen. Erst als er gesehen hatte, wie sie in einer kleinen heruntergekommenen Pension verschwunden war, hatte er den Heimweg angetreten.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Am Samstagmorgen war Hermine früh aufgestanden. Sie hatte kritisch ihre Garderobe überprüft und schließlich ein langes rotes Kleid ausgewählt, denn die Sonne schien vielversprechend durch das matte Fensterglas herein.

Dann hatte sie die Pension verlassen und klapperte bis zum späten Mittag die restlichen Geschäfte ab, die ihr vielversprechend erschienen. Als sie hungrig in ihre Pension zurückkehrte, musste sie endgültig einsehen, dass sie hier keinen Job bekommen würde. Sie wollte gerade die Treppe nach oben gehen, als die Wirtin sie aufhielt.

Hermine blieb stehen. Wahrscheinlich ging es um die nächste Zimmermiete. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie noch in der Lage wäre für dieses schäbige Loch zu bezahlen, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Sie wohnen ab heute nicht mehr hier," sagte die Frau mit schnarrender Stimme. Hermine sah sie entgeistert an.

Die Wirtin wischte sich die Nase mit der Hand ab und sah sie ausdruckslos an.

"Aber wieso...Sie haben doch Miete bis Montag von mir bekommen," sagte Hermine mit ungläubiger Stimme.

Die Wirtin sah sie mit einem abfälligen Lächeln an: "Machen Sie mir keinen Ärger, Schätzchen. Der Mann hat mir viel Geld dafür gegeben, dass Sie noch heute ausziehen - meinen Sie, ich will riskieren dass er es sich wiederholt?"

Hermine sah sie völlig verwirrt an: "Welcher Mann?" fragte sie dann tonlos.

"Ach, so ein dunkler, unheimlicher Kerl. Der war mir nicht geheuer. Schon allein deshalb will ich nicht, dass er nochmal herkommt. Also nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen und ziehen Sie Leine!"

Sie hob jetzt Hermines Koffer über den Tresen ihrer kleinen Rezeption. Mit wütendem Blick sah Hermine auf das Gepäckstück.

"Sie haben sich an meinen Sachen vergriffen?" fauchte sie die Wirtin an.

Doch die schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Das war ich nicht. Das hat _er _gemacht," stellte sie klar.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl jemanden schlagen zu wollen.

Was bildete dieser Kerl sich nur ein? Er hatte sie offensichtlich verfolgt. Wie sonst hätte er wissen sollen, wo sie nun wohnte. Dann war _er _es gewesen, der sie vergangene Nacht halb zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Und nun hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie die einzige Bleibe verlor, die sie im Moment noch hatte. Was bezweckte er damit?

Wollte er, dass sie demütig zu ihm angekrochen kam und ihn um Unterschlupf bat? Reichte es ihm nicht, dass sie ihm dreimal die Woche zur Verfügung stand? Wollte er dafür sorgen, dass er jederzeit über sie bestimmen konnte? Hermine fühlte ein Knäuel aus Wut tief in ihrem Magen sitzen. Das Gefühl des Hungers tat den Rest und sie spürte, wie ihr einfach nur kotzübel wurde.

Sie riss der Wirtin den Koffer aus der Hand, was diese mit einem, "Na na, Mädchen," quittierte.

Als Hermine sich umwenden wollte, rief die Wirtin ihr nach: "Hier, der ist für Sie - soll ich Ihnen geben, hat er gesagt."

Sie reichte Hermine einen Zettel, den diese nicht minder wütend aus ihrer Hand riss. Die Wirtin murmelte beleidigt vor sich hin und verschwand durch eine kleine Tür hinter ihrer Rezeption und ließ Hermine einfach stehen.

Diese stürmte aus der Pension und blieb mit ihrem Koffer am Straßenrand stehen. Ihre Hand, in der sie den Zettel hielt, war zur Faust geballt. Sie traute sich gar nicht darauf zu sehen.

Was mochte er ihr wohl geschrieben haben? Dass er sie bei sich erwarte, um sich an ihrer Hilflosigkeit weiden zu können? Dass er wusste, wie sehr sie nun auf ihn angewiesen war?

Die Faust ballte sich noch heftiger zusammen. Wenn er jetzt vor ihr stünde, dann hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Egal, was er dann mit ihr angestellt hätte - sie hätte vorher versucht ihm ihre Faust mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Um ihre Wut zu nähren, entfaltete sie den Zettel und sah darauf.

Dann stutzte sie für einen Moment. Das war eine Adresse - und sie war in Hogsmeade. Es handelte sich um eine andere Pension. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Verwirrt nahm sie ihren Koffer und fragte einen Passanten nach der Gasse, die auf dem Zettel angegebenen war. Sie versetzte ihrem Koffer einen Schwebezauber und machte sich auf den Weg. Als sie bei der Adresse angekommen war, ließ sie den Koffer zu Boden gleiten und stand unschlüssig vor der Eingangstür.

Das Haus sah von außen sehr gepflegt aus. Frühlingsblumen waren in die Kästen auf den Fensterbrettern gepflanzt. Die Sonne schien auf die weißgetünchten Wände und Hermine erkannte durch die Glastür, wie die Frau drinnen an der Rezeption sie ansah.

Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine fortzulaufen, als sie merkte wie die Frau nun mit einem Lächeln auf sie zukam. Sie öffnete die Glastür und sah Hermine einnehmend an.

"Sie müssen Miss Granger sein," stellte sie freundlich fest.

Wortlos sah Hermine die freundlichen Augen der Frau blitzen.

Sie nickte stumm.

"Ihr Zimmer wurde bereits hergerichtet. Ihren Koffer werde ich mit Ihrer Erlaubnis sofort hinaufzaubern."

Immer noch um Worte verlegen, sah Hermine, wie die Frau nun ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und sie fragend ansah.

"Nein," stammelte Hermine, "ich habe überhaupt nicht das Geld um hier zu wohnen," brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Der Blick der Frau wurde weicher und das Lächeln war völlig natürlich als sie sagte: "Es wurde bereits alles bezahlt. Ich wurde schon vorgewarnt, dass Sie verwundert sein würden. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Treten Sie doch bitte ein. Wenn Sie hungrig sind - das Büffet befindet sich im ersten Raum links."

Damit machte sie sich daran, sich um Hermines Gepäck zu kümmern und Hermine folgte ihr immer noch verwirrt.

Als sie später in dem herrlich weichen Bett lag und in dem warmen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raum umhersah, spürte sie, wie sie sich selbst immer wieder einreden musste, dass dies nicht richtig war.

Er hatte kein Recht gehabt, sich derart in ihr Leben einzumischen. Ihr wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihre gesamten Habseligkeiten gesehen hatte. Es war ihr peinlich, denn sie besaß kaum noch etwas, das von Wert war.

Eine tiefe Scham ergriff sie. Er hatte sie in die Lage gedrängt, ihm etwas schuldig zu sein.

Sie hasste dieses Gefühl.

Gleich morgen würde sie ihm sagen, dass sie wieder in die alte Pension zurückwollte. Dass er sich nicht einmischen sollte. Dass er nichts tun sollte, als das, was sie abgemacht hatten.

"Gleich morgen" - schwor sie sich.

Doch jetzt war das Bett so herrlich weich und es roch so frisch. Sie zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und genoss die Wärme.

'Morgen werde ich zu ihm gehen', schwor sie sich noch einmal, dann schlief sie ein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er hatte gerade seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken, als es laut an seiner Tür pochte. Snape sah an sich herunter. Zum Umziehen hatte er noch keine Lust gehabt. Schließlich war Sonntag. Normalerweise wollte niemand etwas von ihm um diese Zeit.

Zögerlich ging er zur Tür und rief: "Wer ist da?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Antwort kam. Dafür kam sie um so heftiger.

"Ich bin es, Hermine. Machen Sie auf!"

Er öffnete die Tür und sah sie erstaunt an. "Was machen Sie hier? Sind Sie nicht ein bisschen früh dran?"

Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei und funkelte ihn dann wütend an.

"Sie wissen genau warum ich hier bin!"

Er stutzte: "Äh - nein, das ist doch erst morgen," sagte er verwirrt.

Hermine schnaubte. "Das meine ich ja auch nicht. Ich meine Ihre Unverschämtheit, sich in mein Leben einzumischen."

"Aha," erwiderte er knapp.

Nun hielt Hermine nichts mehr. "Aha? Was heißt hier _Aha_? Was soll das Snape? Sie versprechen sich doch etwas davon. Los, sagen Sie was Sie dafür wollen!"

Sein Blick wurde finster. "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, _Granger_!" sagte er und wandte sich ab.

Völlig von Sinnen griff sie nach seinem Arm und riss ihn herum. "Ich will wissen was ich dafür tun muss!" schrie sie ihn an.

Er war verblüfft über die Kraft, die sie entwickelt hatte, doch er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und fixierte sie mit kaltem Blick: "Was soll ich schon von Ihnen wollen? Ich habe doch ohnehin schon alles, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass er recht hatte. Sie versuchte ihm dennoch wütend in die Augen zu sehen. Verblüfft erkannte sie, wie er ihrem Blick plötzlich auswich: "Doch, Miss Granger - Hermine," sagte er dann weicher, "es gibt tatsächlich noch etwas, das ich nicht von dir bekommen habe."

Sie wurde automatisch wieder misstrauisch.

Er sah sie an und erkannte ihren Argwohn.

"Und so, wie ich das sehe, werde ich das auch niemals bekommen," sagte er leise.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen," sagte sie ebenso leise, "ich kann niemandem vertrauen - bis es vorbei ist."

Er hörte die Qual, die hinter diesen Worten stand, doch er traute sich nicht, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Er ließ sie gehen, ohne sie noch einmal aufhalten zu wollen.

Der Schmerz, den sie zu empfinden schien, kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor.

TBC


	8. Außer Kontrolle

_Ein kurzes Kapitel, dafür kommt bald das nächste Update (und die w-Fragen werden dann weitestgehend geklärt ;) Ach so, vielleicht sollte ich mal eine Frage beantworten, bevor sie gestellt wird +g+ Die Geschichte ist nach der Auflösung des 'Geheimnisses' nicht zu ende (50 Kapitel werden es allerdings diesmal auch nicht +gg+)_

_Und mein Dank geht wie immer an Euch lieben Reviewer: _

_Loki Slytherin (ja, ich weiß was Du meinst - aber er hat auch seinen Reiz, wenn er nicht ganz so lieb ist, naja, finde ich)_

_Kalinetrine (bin schon dabei...und danke fürs erste Review +knuddel+)_

_Minnie (die Hinweise werden immer deutlicher - undbald gibt's Klartext)_

_Severin1 (wow - danke! Und jetzt muss ich Dich mal grad zitieren, weil ich es einfach super witzig fand: _für dich, ist ne kleine bestechnug, zaubert alles was du willst raus ob süßes (z.B Schokolade oder Sev) oder saueres (Zitrone und wieder Sev) egal was g

_Meta Capricorn ( ich finde, Du rätst immer verdammt gut - das ist mir schon bei "In der Dunkelheit" aufgefallen ;)_

_Mahalove (ja, die Wut von Hermine kann man schon gut verstehen)_

_Chromoxid (Ehrlich, zu Anfang der Story ahnte ich nicht, wie viele Fragen sie aufwerfen würde - fühle mich von Kapitel zu Kapitel gemeiner) _

_HexeLea (Zum Teil heftig? Ja - da stimme ich Dir zu)_

_Skoyer (danke - geht schon weiter)_

_ardsmair (Snape mal als Mensch mag ich auch gerne ;)_

_BedtimeStory (Sorry! Geht ja schon weiter)_

_primax (Ich denke, er hat das auf seine ganz typische Art gemacht, ihr zu helfen - nämlichso, dass sie eigentlich stocksauer ist - vielen Dank - geht schon weiter)_

_Mariacharly (ja vielleicht...vielleicht - wahrscheinlich - wer weiß? Du hast recht, der Mann ist eigentlich unmöglich...aber das wussten wir ja auch vorher schon, stimmt's;)_

_greeneyedsnake (hoffe meine Mail hat Dich erreicht, bevor er den Türrahmen verlassen hatte +g+)_

_Adalaide (vielen Dank für Dein Review - mysteriös - nicht mehr lange...oder doch? Wir werden sehen)_

_Ralina (schön, dass Du die Geschichte gefunden hast. Es gibtauch eine Erotik-One-Shot von mir..."Weihnachtsträume" passt noch nicht so ganz zur Jahreszeit +g+)_

_Allen anderen Lesern möchte ich sagen: Traut Euch!_

**8. Kapitel**

**Außer Kontrolle**

Hermine wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie weinte im Schlaf, doch sie wurde einfach nicht wach.

Immer wieder schlugen ihre Hände nach unsichtbaren Feinden. Sie lachten hinter ihrem Rücken, doch jedes mal, wenn sie sich herumdrehte, kam das Lachen aus einer anderen Richtung. Sie schrie, sie sollen aufhören. Doch ihr Schrei kam nur wie ein Flüstern über ihre Lippen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie wirbelte herum und sah in Severus dunkle Augen. Sie schrie erneut aus vollem Leib, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Und dann schloss er die Augen und verschwand. In ihrem Traum stand sie da und sah ihm nach. Dann begann sie erneut zu schreien und diesmal war ihre Stimme laut und deutlich zu vernehmen: "Lass mich nicht allein!"

Schweißgebadet fuhr sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie atmete heftig und sah sich hektisch um. In der Morgendämmerung erkannte sie das Zimmer der neuen Pension, in der sie nun wohnte. Sie beruhigte sich etwas, als sie den hellen freundlichen Raum sah. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer und sie legte sich wieder auf das Bett zurück.

Dann griff sie das Kissen und vergrub ihr Gesicht hinein. Lautlos begann sie zu weinen. Das Gefühl des Verlassenseins war ihr noch so gegenwärtig, dass sie völlig darin gefangen war.

Es schockierte sie nicht sonderlich, dass es ausgerechnet Snape war, dem sie in ihrem Traum so verzweifelt hinterhergerufen hatte. Schließlich war er es, der sie am Leben erhielt. Auch wenn sie alles getan hätte, dass er dies niemals erfuhr.

Sie wusste jedoch, dass er es höchstwahrscheinlich herausbekommen würde. Hermine betete, dass bis dahin alles vorüber sein möge. Wenn er wüsste, was er da eigentlich tat, dann...sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was dann geschah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit pochendem Herzen und zittriger Hand klopfte sie an diesem Abend gegen seine Tür. Sie wartete, doch es war keine Antwort zu vernehmen. Erneut hob sie die Hand und klopfte.

Nichts.

Wollte er sie wieder warten lassen, so wie neulich?

Sie sah sich unschlüssig um. Wie idiotisch konnte man sich eigentlich fühlen? Wie lächerlich konnte man sich selber vorkommen?

Sie klopfte abermals und rief leise seinen Namen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Sie kamen nicht aus seinen Räumen, sondern von der Treppe. Hermine wurde nervös.

Rasch hatte sie erkannt, dass es sich um Snape und Dumbledore handelte, die ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Snape sagte gerade: "Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwo darüber gelesen habe. Ich hoffe, ich finde das Buch. Das war in der Abhandlung über..."

Er verstummte, als er Hermine dort stehen sah. Auch der Direktor schien für einen Moment überrascht zu sein.

Hermine trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Miss Granger," sagte Dumbledore herzlich, "schön, dass Sie uns so oft besuchen. Ich hoffe Ihre Arbeit geht gut voran?"

Sie bemühte sich ihm offen in die Augen zu sehen. Dumbledore schien immer genau zu spüren wenn jemand log, und so bemühte sie sich um eine feste Stimme, als sie sagte: "Ja, danke Herr Professor. Ich bin wirklich dankbar für Professor Snapes Hilfe."

Sie bemerkte Severus Blick, der sich in sie zu bohren schien. Dennoch zwang sie sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln in seine Richtung.

"Das ist schön, wirklich schön..." murmelte Dumbledore, dann fügte er freundlich an: "Sie können doch demnächst mit uns in der Großen Halle speisen, wenn Sie sich im Schloss aufhalten."

Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an: "Gerne Professor," sagte sie knapp und mied Snapes Blick.

Dieser war nun damit beschäftigt seine Tür zu öffnen und begann wieder von dem Buch zu sprechen, das er Dumbledore geben wollte. Hermine betrat zusammen mit den Männern den Raum und blieb unschlüssig stehen.

Severus griff ein Buch aus dem Regal und sagte: "Das ist es. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann sollte das Kapitel ziemlich am Ende stehen," er reichte dem Direktor das Buch. Dieser nahm es entgegen und sah dann kurz von Severus zu Hermine und wieder zurück.

"Nun, dann will ich mal nicht länger stören," sagte er mit einem milden Lächeln und verabschiedete sich kurz.

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, wandte sich Severus zu ihr um und sah sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene an.

"Glaubst du, er hat etwas gemerkt?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Er atmete tief durch. "Wir müssen reden, Hermine."

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie schluckte mühsam, nickte dann aber zustimmend.

Severus bot ihr mit wedelnder Hand einen Sitzplatz an, er selbst blieb jedoch stehen.

"Du hast dir den falschen Mann für dein...Unterfangen ausgesucht."

Hermine sah ihn mit wachsender Angst an.

"Ich will nicht mehr," fuhr er matt fort.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, dass es so kommen würde.

Der Traum - er wurde Realität.

"Bitte..." begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie sofort: "Nein! Ich glaube langsam zu verstehen, was du von mir denkst. Eigentlich frage ich mich, wie ich je etwas anderes glauben konnte. Du bist nicht freiwillig hier - egal, was du sagst - ich spüre, dass es so ist! Ich gebe zu, dass es dir jederzeit gelingen würde, mich wieder herumzukriegen wenn du weiter hierher kämst...aber das wirst du nicht. Ich verbiete dir, mich weiter zu besuchen! Geh nun!"

"Severus," begann sie erneut.

"GEH!"

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, doch sie erhob sich nicht.

"Nein," erwiderte sie kraftlos.

Er stand vor ihr und sie sah, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten. Sie zuckte nur ein wenig vor ihm zurück, doch es reichte, ihn zu Verstand zu bringen.

Plötzlich setzte er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Das Gesicht zwischen seinen Fingern vergraben, murmelte er: "Warum - sag mir doch endlich warum?"

Sie erhob sich und ging leise zu ihm. Dann ließ sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf sein Bein.

"Ich kann nicht," sagte sie leise.

Sie strich seinen Arm entlang.

"Fass mich nicht an," sagte er wütend.

"Warum machst du es mir so schwer?" fragte sie und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah sie zornig an: "_Ich _mache es dir schwer? Für _mich_ ist es schwer!"

"Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich habe dir gesagt, du seist zu nichts verpflichtet. Warum kannst du nicht einfach genießen, was ich dir anbiete?"

"Weil ich es nicht kann! Weil ich _mehr_ möchte...weil ich dich _liebe_!"

Für einen Moment war er über diese Worte genauso erschreckt wie Hermine. Dann erschien jedoch ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und er wiederholte seine Worte: "Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

"Du sollst mich nicht lieben," erwiderte sie völlig konfus.

"Ich weiß...ICH WEIß!" brüllte er sie an, dann sagte er sehr viel leiser: "Ich tue es dennoch. Also, wie du siehst, tauge ich nicht mehr für dein Spielchen...du musst dir jemand anderen suchen, der dich wie Ware benutzt." Die letzten Worte hatte er angeekelt von sich gegeben.

Sie legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und er sah, wie sie unter leisen Tränen zu beben begann. So saß sie vor ihm auf dem Boden und es war ihr plötzlich egal, dass er sie so hilflos sah. Hermine wünschte, er würde sie in den Arm nehmen, doch das tat er nicht. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Sie sollte ihn nicht mehr berühren, dann galt für ihn wohl das gleiche.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage diesen Raum zu verlassen. Sie zog die Knie an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

Einige Zeit hatte sie so da gesessen, als er sich plötzlich erhob und sich vor sie stellte. Hermine wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick würde ihr einen Dolch direkt durch ihr Herz treiben.

Doch sie spürte plötzlich wie er sich neben sie sinken ließ und fragte: "Warum bist du nur so verzweifelt?" Dann legte er seinen Arm, nach einem nochmaligen Zögern schließlich um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

Sie fühlte seine Wärme und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Seine Nähe tat so gut - nie hätte sie das gedacht.

"Ich bin so verzweifelt, weil ich mich selbst belogen habe. Ich dachte es sei leichter so...für dich...und für mich."

Er küsste sie sachte auf das Haar.

Hermine seufzte tief. "Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das passieren würde..." sagte sie leise.

Er fühlte, dass er sie nicht drängen durfte, deshalb schwieg er. Stockend fuhr sie fort: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich in dich verlieben würde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so die Kontrolle über mich verlieren würde."

Nun sah er sie fragend an. Er sah so verblüfft aus, dass sie unsicher zu lächeln begann.

"Das ist kein neuer Trick - es ist die Wahrheit," sagte sie fest.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dies glauben."

Hermines Blick wurde traurig.

"Ich kann dir nicht verübeln, dass du mir nicht traust. Du hast recht - ich habe dich von Anfang an belogen. Doch nun ist es ohnehin zu spät - ich weiß nicht mehr, wozu ich noch länger lügen soll. Aber bevor ich dir sage, was mich dazu getrieben hat, zu dir zu kommen und dir dieses Angebot zu machen, möchte ich dich um etwas bitten..."

Still nickte er ihr zu.

"Sag mir bitte, wann du das letzte mal an einem Todessertreffen teilgenommen hast."

Schlagartig wurde sein Blick finster. "Was soll das Hermine? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt was dieses Thema angeht!"

"Sag es mir - bitte!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich plötzlich.

Hermine schloss die Augen und biss sich in einen Handknöchel. Schließlich stand auch sie auf und zögerte einen Moment.

Dann ging sie zu ihm und er beobachtete sie argwöhnisch.

Sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss, dann sah sie ihn traurig an. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten seine Räume.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noch am gleichen Abend beschloss Snape einen Besuch zu machen.

Er fragte sich, wie er so lange so blind hatte sein können.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Todessermal. Schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er nicht mehr vom Lord gerufen würde.

Warum hatte ihn das nicht stutzig gemacht?

Doch natürlich hatte es das. Er hatte eine Falle vermutet.

Eine Falle, die sie _ihm_ stellen wollte. Doch was, wenn _sie_ es war, die längst in der Falle saß?

Er musste es herausfinden.

TBC


	9. Schreckliche Erkenntnisse

_Vielen Dank an: Meta Capricorn, HexeLea, Chromoxid, Kalinetrine, Mahalove, Minnie, Nerak-23, Susanne, ardsmair, bedtimestory, Kathi, Adelaide, Loki Slytherin, primax, Saxas13 und Jessy2104_

**9. Kapitel**

**Schreckliche Erkenntnisse**

Wie Hermine schon vermutet hatte, war er lange nicht zu einem Treffen gerufen worden.

Der Lord hatte vor vier Monaten das letzte Treffen einberufen. Zu der Zeit hatte Snape sich mit Dumbledore im Ausland aufgehalten und Voldemort war der Meinung gewesen, er dürfe nicht riskieren, dass der Direktor Verdacht schöpfte und hatte Severus deshalb von diesem Treffen freigestellt.

Der Lord war schwach. Die Angriffe der Auroren hatten Schneisen in die Reihen seiner Anhänger geschlagen. Voldemort musste sich ausruhen und wurde an einem geheimen Ort, den auch Severus nicht kannte, von einigen ausgewählten Todessern umsorgt.

Ein nächstes Treffen schien noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen und Severus war froh darüber. Doch irgendwann würde es wieder so weit sein, und er wagte nicht, sich befreit zu fühlen. Sobald der Lord wieder mächtig genug war, würde die Tortur von neuem beginnen. Der Orden arbeitete zwar mit Hochdruck daran, Voldemorts Versteck ausfindig zu machen, doch es schien mit der Zeit immer aussichtsloser, den Lord in seinem geschwächten Zustand zu überraschen.

Severus war sehr schnell klar geworden, dass er nicht zum Kreis der Eingeweihten gehörte, und es wäre einem Selbstmord gleichgekommen in dieser Hinsicht etwas zu riskieren. Doch der Orden konzentrierte sich nun darauf, die Strukturen von Innen heraus aufzulösen. Severus hatte allerdings längst erkannt, dass auch ihnen die Hände weitestgehend gebunden waren. Nichts schien wirklich voran zu gehen und er wusste, dass seine Existenz als Todesser und Spion noch lange erforderlich sein würde.

Snape griff nach einer handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin.

Er wurde mit einem Glas Whisky empfangen. "Es ist lange her, Severus, seit wir uns das letzte mal sahen."

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah Lucius Malfoy zustimmend an. "Ja - es ist nicht leicht, meine Rolle in Hogwarts zu spielen, jetzt wo meine Sorge dem Zustand des Lords gilt."

"Er erholt sich von Tag zu Tag. Bald wird er wieder zu seiner alten Stärke zurückgefunden haben. Bist du nur gekommen, um dich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen?"

Snape trank einen Schluck seines Whiskys. "Nein - ich wollte einen Freund besuchen und über alte Zeiten reden. Mir fehlt ein wenig die Verbindung zu unseren Leuten. Wie war das letzte Treffen?"

Er hoffte das Gespräch unauffällig genug auf dieses Thema gebracht zu haben.

Lucius Malfoy schwelgte tatsächlich sofort in Erinnerungen. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er nun zu sprechen begann: "Du hast einiges verpasst, Severus. Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir fast von Auroren überwältigt wurden, in der Nacht des letzten Treffens?"

Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen: "Nein, das wusste ich nicht," erwiderte er ehrlich. Ihm war klar, dass das Ministerium diesen Vorfall totgeschwiegen hatte. Irgendetwas musste schief gelaufen sein.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag jetzt auf dem Gesicht des blonden Mannes: "Sie glaubten wohl, der Lord sei zu schwach um sich zu wehren. Aber ich denke, sie haben die Zahl der Todesser bei weitem unterschätzt. Sie haben uns an unserem Treffpunkt aufgelauert und gingen sofort zum Angriff über. Doch wir hatten eindeutig die besseren Karten. Ehe sie sich versahen, hatten wir die Oberhand gewonnen. Die, die wir nicht getötet haben, sind auf der Stelle appariert. Aber wir hatten Glück - eine Aurorin konnten wir überwältigen. Es war dieses Schlammblut, das mit Harry Potter befreundet ist. Ich habe ihren Namen vergessen, aber ich glaube, sie hatte bei dir Unterricht, damals, gemeinsam mit Draco"

"Hermine Granger," antwortete Snape kühl.

"Ja, genau," bestätigte Malfoy nickend. "Du hättest sie sehen sollen," lachte Malfoy nun, "sie hat sich aufgeführt wie eine Wildkatze. Aber natürlich hatte sie keine Chance."

Severus spürte, wie sein Blut sich in Eis verwandelte. Die nächsten Worte schienen nicht aus seinem Munde zu stammen: "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

"Nun, ich glaube, du kannst dir denken, wonach den meisten von uns der Sinn stand."

"Ja, natürlich," sagte Severus und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

Malfoy ließ die Eiswürfel in seinem inzwischen leeren Glas klirren.

"Leider kam es nicht dazu - der Lord hatte andere Pläne mit ihr."

Severus spürte, wie seine erste Erleichterung in schiere Panik umschlug. Er zwang sich ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

"Pläne? Was hat er mit ihr gemacht?"

Sein Gegenüber griff erneut nach der Whiskyflasche und bot Severus davon an, doch der schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er glaubte fast, er würde verrückt werden, als Malfoy sich in aller Ruhe Whisky nachgoss und es sich wieder bequem machte.

"Diesen Whisky hat Draco mir bei seinem letzten Besuch mitgebracht - nicht übel das Zeug, oder?"

Severus nickte kurzangebunden, dann ließ er erneut ein kaltes Lachen hören und sagte: "Du wolltest mir erzählen was der Lord mit dieser Granger gemacht hat."

Lucius Malfoy sah ihn nun verschwörerisch an: "Er hat sich gerächt. Nachdem der Cruciatus sie fast getötet hatte, hatte der Lord eine noch viel bessere Idee, wie er sie bestrafen könnte. Sie zu töten war ihm nicht genug, verstehst du?"

Severus nickte kurz und sah Lucius auffordernd an.

"Er hat sie verflucht,"sagte Malfoy schließlich triumphierend.

"Verflucht?" fragte Severus verwirrt nach.

"Ja - es war wirklich eine perfide Rache, das kannst du mir glauben. Das Beste war, dass er ihr vorher genau erklärt hat, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie hatte soviel Angst, dass ich schon glaubte, sie würde auf der Stelle sterben."

"Aber das ist sie nicht," sagte Severus um Malfoys Redefluss in Gang zu halten.

"Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wäre es am liebsten. Voldemort hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben mit diesem Fluch. Er war verdammt wütend, weil die Auroren es geschafft hatten, uns an unserem angestammten Platz aufzulauern. Dieses Schlammblut sollte dafür bezahlen. Sie lag vor ihm im Dreck, als er ihr erklärte, dass sie von nun an verdammt sei, eine Gespielin der Todesser zu sein. Frag mich nicht, wie er es angestellt hat, aber er hat sie verflucht, dass sie Schmerzen erleiden wird, die über kurz oder lang zum Tode führen, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig mit einem von uns Sex hat. Nichts sonst sollte ihr Befriedigung verschaffen und sie von ihren Schmerzen erlösen - nur wenn einer von uns seinen Samen in ihr ergoss. Er wollte keine kurze Rache - er wollte sie lebenslänglich demütigen - es war fantastisch."

"Was geschah dann," fragte Severus und er hoffte, dass Malfoy so in Ekstase war, dass er nicht die Bestürzung in seiner Stimme gehört hatte.

"Ich brauche dir wohl kaum zu sagen, dass alle schon ganz scharf darauf waren, die Auswirkungen des Fluchs zu testen. Aber der Lord wollte natürlich der erste sein, der sie nehmen würde. Also schleifte er sie mit sich, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren."

Severus musste den Würgereiz gewaltsam unterdrücken. "Hat er seine Macht über sie genießen können?" fragte er tonlos.

"Sie ist ihm entkommen," sagte Malfoy nun bedauernd, "er war nicht bei Kräften, verstehst du - selbst dieses kleine Schlammblut konnte ihn überwältigen."

"Dann war sie ihm nicht willig?" fragte Severus betäubt nach.

"Nein - offensichtlich hat der Fluch doch nicht so gewirkt, wie er sollte. Vielleicht ebenfalls aus dem Grund, weil der Lord geschwächt war, wer weiß - aber allein ihre Angst zu sehen, war äußerst erregend, das kannst du mir glauben."

Severus erhob sich und sagte mit funkelnden Augen: "Ja, ich sehe - ich habe den ganzen Spaß verpasst. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich dem Lord wieder gegenüberstehe."

"Das wirst du - sobald er sich besser fühlt, will er ein Treffen einberufen. Diese Granger wird uns allerdings so bald wohl nicht mehr über den Weg laufen. Wie ich hörte, hat sie ihre Stelle als Aurorin aufgegeben und verkriecht sich irgendwo. Also, wenn du mich fragst, dann ist sie auch ohne den Fluch bis ans Ende ihres Lebens gedemütigt."

"Ja - da hast du wohl recht."

Severus verabschiedete sich mit kurzen Worten und reiste durch den Kamin zurück.

Als er in seiner Wohnung angekommen war, lief er mit schnellen Schritten ins Bad und übergab sich heftig.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitten in der Nacht saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett, die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und wiegte sich leise wimmernd vor und zurück. Plötzlich schreckte ein Geräusch sie auf.

Zuerst glaubte sie, sie habe es sich nur eingebildet. Doch als sie einen Moment lauschte, hörte sie es erneut.

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Leise, aber inständig bat jemand um Einlass. Hermine spürte die alte Angst in sich heraufsteigen. Was, wenn sie sie gefunden hätten? Doch sie bezweifelte, dass die Todesser höflich an eine Tür klopfen würden, und so fasste sie Mut und ging hin, um zu öffnen.

Als sie ihn dort stehen sah, spürte sie, wie alle Kraft sie schlagartig verließ.

Severus stand vor ihr und sah sie still an.

Sie begann zu taumeln, wich in ihr Zimmer zurück und sah ihn an, als habe sie entsetzliche Angst vor ihm. "Du weißt es", hauchte sie.

Er trat ein und schloss leise die Tür. "Ja, Hermine - ich weiß es."

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie drehte sich von ihm weg und wich bis in die hinterste Ecke ihres Zimmers vor ihm zurück. Als sie sah, wie er näher kam, ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und kauerte sich weinend zusammen.

"Fass mich nicht an - fass mich nicht an," wimmerte sie.

Severus brach es fast das Herz sie so zu sehen. Er näherte sich ihr nun immer vorsichtiger. Als er dicht vor ihr stand, ließ er sich langsam auf seine Knie nieder und passte auf, sie nicht zu berühren. Sie zitterte immer noch heftig und murmelte so schnell Worte, dass er sie kaum verstand. Er war völlig verzweifelt, weil er rein gar nichts für sie tun konnte.

Plötzlich verstand er einige ihrer Worte: "Es tut weh - es tut so weh."

Severus schloss die Augen und wusste, dass er ihr helfen musste - auch wenn sie ihn dafür bis ans Ende ihres Lebens hassen würde.

Sanft griff er nach ihrer Hand. Sie schrie auf, als habe sie sich unter seiner Berührung verbrannt.

"Komm," sagte er leise.

Sie begriff was er vorhatte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Nein - lass mich..."

"Das kann ich nicht, Hermine. Komm mit mir - ich werde dir nicht weh tun," versprach er, in der Hoffnung irgendwie in ihren verwirrten Geist vorzudringen.

Sie versuchte immer noch seine Hand abzuschütteln. Er hielt sie eisern fest und sah ihr in die Augen: "Vergiss alles was gewesen ist - vergiss, dass ich ein Todesser bin - ich möchte es tun, weil ich dich liebe, Hermine. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, das verspreche ich dir."

Langsam beruhigte sie sich etwas, schließlich nickte sie ihm stumm zu. Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, als sie sich auf das Bett sinken ließ. Behutsam schob er ihr Nachthemd hoch. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und als er nackt war, legte er sich neben sie auf das Bett.

"Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er leise, zog ihren Slip aus und küsste sie sachte auf die Scham. Dann beugte er sich über sie und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Hermine gab keinen Laut von sich, als er sich langsam in ihr bewegte.

Ihre Augen blieben die ganze Zeit über geschlossen. Als er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, sah er, wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinab lief.

Er legte sich nach Atem ringend neben sie und achtete darauf, soviel Platz zwischen ihnen zu lassen, dass er sie nicht mehr berührte.

So lagen sie eine ganze Weile nebeneinander.

Schließlich erhob er sich und sagte: "Es ist wohl besser ich gehe jetzt."

Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen und die Schmerzen und die Angst schienen von ihr abgefallen zu sein, als sie sagte: "Nein - verlass mich nicht. Bitte bleibe bei mir, Severus."

"Bist du sicher," fragte er vorsichtig nach, "es geht dir besser jetzt - du brauchst mich nicht mehr."

"Doch," erwiderte sie fest, "ich brauche dich - es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid," sagte sie dann leise.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und sagte: "Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun..."

"Doch," fiel sie ihm ins Wort, "ich hätte es dir von Anfang an erzählen sollen - aber das konnte ich nicht, verstehst du?"

"Ja, das verstehe ich," er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

"Hermine, warum hast du mir gesagt, du hättest es gerne, dominiert zu werden?"

Er sah wie sie schluckte. "Ich...ich...wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst ködern sollte," gab sie zu und wurde rot unter seinem Blick.

"Das verstehe ich nicht. Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, du wolltest Sex mit mir, ohne diese Geschichte mit der Unterwerfung?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, als sie erwiderte: "Irgendwie musste ich mich schützen."

"Diese Behauptung hat dich _geschützt _- wie das?"

"Ich durfte dir doch nicht so offensichtlich zeigen, dass ich den Sex mit dir eigentlich nicht wollte, also dachte ich, dass es besser sei, wenn du ohnehin davon ausgingst, dass ich einen gewissen...Widerwillen an den Tag lege. So brauchte ich mich nicht so sehr verstellen - dachte ich..."

"Dachtest du - aber es kam anders," sagte er wissend.

"Ja - weil _du_ so völlig anders warst, als ich gedacht habe."

Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein gequälter Ausdruck ab. "Ich erinnere mich - du hast mir von Anfang an unterstellt, ich wäre im Bett gerne dominant. Ich sagte dir, dass dies nicht so ist," fügte er mit einem hilflosen Lächeln an.

"Aber du bist ein Todesser," sagte sie, als sei dies eine Erklärung für alles.

Er senkte den Kopf.

"Ja - ich bin ein Todesser, also gingst du davon aus, dass das Perverse mir im Blut liegt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich nie den Eindruck erweckt habe, dass es anders sein könnte. Und auch in einigen Situationen unseres...Deals, habe ich wohl durchaus deine Vorurteile mir gegenüber bestätigt," sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Ein wenig," gab sie zu, dann fügte sie an, "ich denke allerdings jetzt, dass ich dies auch ziemlich herausgefordert habe. Ich habe dich ja in dem Glauben gelassen, dies würde mir gefallen - also kann ich dir wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen".

"Die Todesser glauben, der Fluch habe nicht gewirkt," sagte er und sah die Erleichterung, die diese Worte bei ihr auslösten.

"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum sie nicht nach mir suchen," sagte sie leise.

"Wie kommt es, dass du dem Fluch nicht schon in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht erlegen bist?"

Hermines Gesicht schien wie versteinert, als sie sich an die Begebenheiten zu erinnern versuchte.

"Anfangs habe ich tatsächlich nichts von dem Fluch gemerkt. Ich konnte dem Lord entkommen. Als ich damals in meine Wohnung appariert bin, habe ich mich für zwei Wochen völlig abgeschottet. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen irgendjemanden zu sehen - oder von jemandem berührt zu werden. Man suchte natürlich nach mir, aber ich war einfach nur völlig apathisch. Schließlich ging ich ins Ministerium und habe offiziell gekündigt. Meine Abwesenheit erklärte ich mit einer Krankheit, über die ich nicht sprechen wolle und die mich daran hindern würde, meinen Beruf als Aurorin weiter auszuüben. Als ich gefragt wurde, was sich in der Nacht des Überfalls abgespielt hatte, sagte ich, ich sei ebenso wie die anderen Überlebenden appariert. Da ich mich nicht wohl gefühlt hätte, sei ich direkt in meine Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Auf weitere Fragen habe ich eine Antwort verweigert. Schließlich ließ man mich gehen. Nur einen Tag später zog ich in eine neue Wohnung in London und suchte mir eine Stelle in einem Muggelverlag als Übersetzerin. Niemand sollte mich finden, deshalb brach ich alle Kontakte ab. Ich konnte einfach mit niemandem darüber reden. Lieber wäre ich gestorben, verstehst du?"

Er nickte ihr ernst zu und ließ sie weiter erzählen.

"In der Tat ging es mir gesundheitlich plötzlich immer schlechter. Ich versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass dies vielleicht mit dem Fluch zu tun haben könnte. Doch ich spürte, wie...nun ja, ich hatte ein gesteigertes Verlangen," sie senkte für einen Moment die Augen bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit. "Ich musste einsehen, dass der Fluch anfing seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Ich hatte in dieser Zeit ein paar...Affären. Genau genommen waren es alles One-Night-Stands, denn ich musste immer wieder feststellen, dass keiner dieser Männer in der Lage war, mein Verlangen zu stillen. Mit der Zeit kamen die Schmerzen hinzu. Was meine Arbeit betraf, musste ich immer kürzer treten. Ich konnte nur noch kleine Arbeiten annehmen und so wurde es finanziell immer enger. Aber schlimmer war die Einsicht, auf diese schreckliche Art besiegt worden zu sein. Je stärker ich versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, desto mehr begriff ich, dass mir nur eine Wahl blieb."

"Du hast lange durchgehalten, bevor du zu mir kamst," sagte er vorsichtig.

Sie lächelte gequält.

"Es war so furchtbar. Ich habe in meiner Wohnung nur noch vor mich hinvegetiert. Die Schmerzen waren plötzlich allgegenwärtig. In meinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen und immer war da dieses Gefühl...ich konnte gegen dieses Verlangen einfach nichts unternehmen. Schließlich wurde mein Geld immer weniger. Ich musste aus meiner Wohnung. Das war der Moment, in dem ich...aufgeben wollte."

Er sah sie schockiert an: "Aufgeben?" fragte er wie betäubt nach.

"Ja - ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Tagsüber wurde ich von Schmerzen beherrscht und das Verlangen brannte so tief in mir, dass ich glaubte, dieses Feuer niemals löschen zu können. Jede Nacht wurde ich von Albträumen heimgesucht. Sie zeigten mir Bilder, die ich immer wieder verzweifelt versuchte zu verdrängen. Nachts, im Schlaf, konnte ich mich nicht wehren, gegen einen Voldemort, der geifernd über mich herfiel. Das Gejohle seiner Todesser hörte ich in meinen Träumen so realistisch, wie ich es in jener Nacht gehört hatte. Und es war mir stets klar, dass nicht viel gefehlt hatte, bis mich jeder einzelne von ihnen..." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte schwer. Dann atmete sie tief durch und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort: "Aber dann ist irgendetwas in mir drin wieder erwacht - mein Stolz...jedenfalls habe ich mir geschworen es durchzustehen. Aber ich wusste, dass meine Chancen, es allein zu schaffen, schlecht standen. Schließlich hatte Voldemort keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es mich letztendlich töten würde, wenn ich diesem Drang nicht nachgeben würde."

"Und dann hast du dir überlegt, an wen du dich wenden könntest."

Sie lächelte ihn für einen kurzen Moment an.

"Du warst von Anfang an der Einzige, der für mich in Frage kam," sagte sie und wich seinem Blick dann aus.

"Warum?" Er klang wirklich erstaunt.

"Weil...weil ich es sonst mit keinem anderen Todesser über mich gebracht hätte - dann hätte ich doch eher sterben wollen. Aber ich glaubte, dir unseren Deal auf diese Art schmackhaft machen zu müssen. Die Gründe dafür habe ich dir ja bereits erklärt. Ich wollte mich dir unterwerfen, um eines Tages wieder ein normales Leben führen zu können. Ich glaubte der Fluch würde von selbst verschwinden."

"Und nun glaubst du dies nicht mehr," fragte er vorsichtig nach.

In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment habe ich nicht den Eindruck. Eher das Gegenteil scheint der Fall zu sein. Vielleicht war es alles ein Fehler. Vielleicht hätte ich die Schmerzen ertragen sollen - und einfach sehen, was passiert wäre."

"Dann wärst du gestorben," erwiderte er fest.

"Ja - ich denke schon, aber was jetzt? Wie soll ich so weiterleben können?"

Er nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. "Es muss eine Lösung geben, wie wir diesen Fluch wieder los werden. Wir werden es herausfinden."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und flüsterte leise: "Es ist _mein_ Fluch, Severus. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir diese Dinge unterstellt habe."

Er sah sie mit warmen Augen an: "Nun ist es ebenfalls _mein_ Fluch, Hermine. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Und was deine Unterstellungen angeht - vielleicht hattest du mit deiner Vermutung ja auch gar nicht so unrecht."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Na ja," gab er verlegen zu, "ich bin vielleicht doch ein wenig pervers."

Hermines Blick wurde nun unsicher.

"Ich könnte es schon wieder mit dir tun - ist das in deinen Augen pervers?"

Sie lachte glucksend auf.

"Nein - das ist es nicht," sagte sie, schlang ihr Arme um ihn und zog ihn spielerisch auf sich.

Diesmal ließ er sich viel mehr Zeit. Er wollte sie verwöhnen - nicht weil er es tun musste um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren, sondern weil er ihr echte Lust verschaffen wollte.

Sie genoss all seine Liebkosungen in vollen Zügen.

Es gab kaum noch eine Stelle ihres Körpers, an der er sie nicht geküsst hatte. Kaum noch einen erogenen Punkt, den er nicht mit Zunge und Händen verwöhnt hatte.

Und sie hatte sich das erste mal getraut, ihn ebenso zu erforschen, ohne dass er sie in irgendeiner Weise dazu gezwungen hätte. Sie strich über seine Haut. Versenkte ihre Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel, fuhr seine Muskeln mit ihren Fingerspitzen nach und umschloss schließlich mit festem Griff sein steifes Glied. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um seine gehärteten Brustwarzen, während ihre Finger sanft über seine Eichel glitten. Sie verspürte eine diebische Freude ihn offensichtlich so erregen zu können, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Sie hörte, dass seine Stimme völlig außer Kontrolle war, als er ihr ein Versprechen gab: "Diese Nacht ist noch lange nicht vorüber, Hermine."

Als sie sehr viel später keuchend nebeneinander lagen, dämmerte der Morgen bereits herauf.

TBC


	10. Happy End's gibts nur im Film

_Lieben Dank für Eure Reviews: Chromoxid (Droge finde ich einen guten Vergleich), Loki Slytherin (stimmt...ist wirklich ein fieser Fluch), Saxas13 (hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel), Minnie (danke! Lösung? Wir werden sehen...), Meta Capricorn (soll ich jetzt wirklich zugeben, dass ich mich gefreut habe, dass Dir beim Lesen schlecht geworden ist ;) , Kalinetrine (ja, gegen böse Flüche scheine ich auch nicht gewappnet zu sein - ähm, wegen McNair weiß ich jetzt nicht was Du meinst), bedtimestory (danke - danke :) , ardsmair (+g+ und danke!), Kathi (ich verneige mich ebenfalls, da ich mich über so nette Reviews wie irre freue :) , primax (genau, er war ihre einzige Möglichkeit - und ist es immer noch, oder..?), Jessy2104 (+g+ Du kennst mich inzwischen zu gut - stimmt, ich verrate es nicht ;) , HexeLea (stimmt, du hattest recht mit Lucius -wir werden sehen obSeverus eine Lösung findet) , Noel McKey (ja, er kann auch zärtlich sein - aber er kann eben auch anders sein - ich wünsche Dir wengier Stress...ach, das wünsche ich uns allen!_

**10. Kapitel**

**Happy End's gibts nur in Filmen**

"Sev," sagte sie leise.

"Hm?" fragte er verschlafen.

"Du hast doch heute Unterricht."

Er schlug sofort die Augen auf und sah auf die Uhr. "Verdammt, ich bin ja jetzt schon viel zu spät."

Er stürzte aus dem Bett und begann sich hektisch anzuziehen. Sie sah ihm schuldbewusst zu. Als er fertig war, kam er schnell zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Komm heute Mittag ins Schloss," sagte er eilig.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir können dann gemeinsam zu Mittag essen - du willst doch Dumbledores Einladung nicht ausschlagen...", dann fügte er an, "außerdem wird es Zeit, dass einige Leute erfahren, dass wir ein Paar sind - nicht wahr?"

Hermine schüttelte panisch den Kopf. Er sah es und plötzlich hatte er seinen Unterricht scheinbar wieder völlig vergessen. Kraftlos ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder.

"Was ist los?" fragte er matt.

"Das darf nie jemand erfahren, Severus. Nie!"

"Na herzlichen Dank auch," murmelte er leise, "bin ich dir immer noch so widerlich?"

Hermine schluckte schwer.

"Nein - es war mein ernst, als ich dir sagte, dass ich dich ebenfalls liebe. Aber du bist ein Todesser, Severus - und ich eine ehemalige Aurorin. Und du vergisst den...Fluch."

Beim letzten Wort hatte sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können.

"Den Fluch habe ich nicht vergessen," erwiderte er vorsichtig. Nun hatte sie einen verbissenen Ausdruck und ihre Augen funkelten ihn an, als sie sagte: "Ich weiß, dass es paradox klingt - aber ich kann solange nicht wirklich mit dir zusammen sein, wie ich unter diesem Fluch leide - verstehst du das?"

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

"Immer hätte ich das Gefühl, du tust es nur um...mir einen Gefallen zu tun," erklärte sie schwach.

"Das ist der größte Blödsinn, den ich je gehört habe," erwiderte er trocken.

"Ja - das mag für dich so klingen, aber versuch dich doch mal in meine Lage zu versetzen," sagte sie nun traurig.

Er schwieg einen Moment.

"Außerdem," fügte sie an, "du wirst dem Lord wieder gegenübertreten müssen. Wie willst du ihm erklären, warum du mit mir zusammen bist?"

Snape wusste keine Antwort darauf. Wie hatte er dies nur vergessen können? Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

"Ich liebe dich Hermine. Ich werde eine Lösung finden. Gib mir Zeit."

Sie versuchte ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, als sie erwiderte: "Wenn der Lord herausbekommt dass ich bei dir bin, dann wird er wissen dass sein Fluch gewirkt hat. Er wird mich dann für sich fordern - und dich vermutlich bestrafen. Das dürfen wir auf keinen Fall riskieren. Ich möchte dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

Nun hob er den Kopf und sah sie entgeistert an. "Das ist nicht dein ernst," sagte er eindringlich.

"Doch Sev, das ist es," erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck.

Ihre Stimme klang nun überhaupt nicht mehr fest, als sie sagte: "Ich habe erst jetzt begriffen, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe, indem ich zu dir kam. Die ganze Zeit über war ich in dem Glauben, dass du eines Tages vor Voldemort damit prahlen würdest, dass ich dir hörig bin. Ich dachte es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich wieder fliehen müsste. Meine einzige Hoffnung war, dass bis dahin der Fluch langsam seine Wirkung verlieren würde. Doch nun sieht die Sachlage so völlig anders aus. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dein Leben riskierst um mich zu schützen."

"Und was willst du dann tun?" seine Stimme klang herausfordern, doch seine Augen sahen sie bittend an.

"Ich weiß es nicht," gab Hermine zu.

Er atmete tief durch, dann sagte er mit belegter Stimme: "Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt merkwürdig, aber die einzig positive Sache, die ich meinem Todesserdasein jemals abgewinnen konnte, ist die Tatsache dass ich dir damit nun helfen kann. Es ist schrecklich ungerecht - aber du brauchst mich, Hermine."

Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein wütender Ausdruck. Sie öffnete den Mund und er erwartete eine heftige Erwiderung von ihr. Doch plötzlich schloss sie den Mund wieder und schwieg. Er wusste nicht wie er sie überzeugen sollte. Die ganze Situation schien völlig grausam und ausweglos.

"Du solltest jetzt wirklich zu deinem Unterricht gehen," sagte sie leise.

Snape warf erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er sagte nichts, doch er erhob sich und sah Hermine lange an.

"Ich werde heute Abend nach dir sehen," sagte er sanft, "mach dir keine Sorgen. Gemeinsam werden wir eine Lösung finden - bitte vertrau mir!"

Sie nickte ihm stumm zu und sah, wie er sie nur widerwillig alleine ließ.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Severus, würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen!"

Dumbledore hatte beobachtet, wie Snape zum Schlossportal hereingekommen war. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er erbost war. Als Snape wenig später seinem Mentor gegenüber saß, konnte er spüren, wie dessen Blick ihn regelrecht durchdrang.

"Was ist los mit dir? Du erscheinst nicht zu deinem Unterricht. Offensichtlich hast du dich noch nicht einmal im Schloss aufgehalten."

Für einen Moment verschloss sich die Miene des Zaubertrankmeisters und er wollte Dumbledore anschreien, dass ihn das überhaupt nichts angehen würde.

Doch er besann sich und sagte leise: "Nein - du hast recht, ich war nicht im Schloss. Aber Albus, es ist das erste mal, dass ich meinen Unterricht versäumt habe. Was willst du tun - willst du mich hinauswerfen?"

Der Direktor rang die Hände und ein schmerzliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Nein - natürlich nicht. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, Severus. Ich habe versucht mich nicht einzumischen, aber ich spüre, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist."

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst," sagte Snape mit kalter Stimme.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich dem alten Mann und sein Blick wurde weicher.

"Miss Granger hat dich auffallend oft besucht in letzter Zeit. Anfangs habe ich ihre Behauptung, du würdest ihr bei dieser Übersetzung helfen, noch geglaubt - obwohl es mir eigenartig erschien. Aber nachdem ich euch beide zusammen gesehen habe, an diesem Abend, als du mir das Buch gegeben hast, da wurde mir klar, dass euch wesentlich mehr verbindet als gemeinsame Arbeit. Habe ich recht damit, Severus?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und verfluchte still seinen Mentor für dessen gute Menschenkenntnis. Dann antwortete er resigniert: "Da man dir ohnehin nichts vormachen kann - ja, du hast recht. Hermine und mich verbindet weit mehr. Doch es ist nicht so, wie du denkst - es ist alles viel komplizierter."

Der Direktor sah ihn nun neugierig an. "Hat es etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden damals zu tun?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. Snape antwortete nicht, doch der alte Mann konnte sehen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Was ist damals passiert? Wo war sie?" fragte er mit besorgtem Blick. Doch sein Gegenüber winkte bereits ab: "Das darf ich dir nicht erzählen. Sie würde es nicht wollen - und ich verstehe sie, Albus."

Dumbledore sah ihn leicht nickend an.

"Da ich dich gut genug kenne, weiß ich, dass ich nichts aus dir herausbekommen werde, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen möchtest. Ich möchte dir, und auch Miss Granger, aber noch einmal ausdrücklich meine Hilfe anbieten."

"Wir kommen schon klar..." murmelte Snape.

"Gut - ich denke, du solltest jetzt deinen Unterricht aufnehmen," sagte Dumbledore enttäuscht.

Snape nickte ihm abermals zu und erhob sich dann. "Vielen Dank für dein Angebot, Albus," sagte er und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen seinen Unterricht durchzuziehen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich unentwegt um den Fluch, der Hermines Leben so nachhaltig verändert hatte.

Der Lord hatte Hermines Zukunft in dieser einen Nacht völlig zerstört. Immer wieder musste er daran denken, wie schrecklich sie sich gefühlt haben musste, als sie schließlich zu ihm gekommen war.

Voller Selbstekel dachte er an die Dinge, die er ihr angetan hatte. Sie war verletzt gewesen und er hatte diese Wunde mit seinem schäbigen Verhalten immer wieder aufs neue aufgerissen.

Doch wie hätte er all dies ahnen können?

Dennoch, Severus wusste, dass er es ihr schuldig war eine Lösung zu finden. Er musste herausbekommen wie er den Fluch lösen konnte.

Nachdem sein Unterricht endlich beendet war machte er sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Gerade als er die Pension betrat, wurde er von der Wirtin aufgehalten.

"Darf ich Sie bitte unter vier Augen sprechen," sagte sie und deutete auf eine Gruppe von älteren Zauberern, die offensichtlich mitten im Eingangsbereich in ein Gespräch über alte Zeiten vertieft waren.

Er sah sie fragend an, ließ sich aber von ihr in die kleine Bar führen, die noch geschlossen war. Sie deutete auf einen der Barhocker, doch er schüttelte nur ungeduldig den Kopf. Die Wirtin sah ihn nun mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck an.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten."

"Was meinen Sie?" fragte er mit erhobener Stimme nach.

"Miss Granger - sie ist fort."

"Fort? Was soll das heißen?" er schien völlig verwirrt.

Sanfter sagte sie nun: "Gleich nachdem Sie heute morgen gingen, hat sie die Pension verlassen. Sie hat kein Wort gesagt, aber sie hatte ihren Koffer dabei, also bin ich ihr hinterher gelaufen. Zuerst wollte sie nicht stehen bleiben, aber schließlich konnte ich sie doch aufhalten. Sie sagte mir, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würde und ich das Zimmer weitervermieten könne. Dann nahm sie ihren Koffer und ging. Ich fragte sie, wo sie hin wolle - da drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte, sie wisse es noch nicht."

Severus saß wie versteinert da und hörte der Wirtin zu, doch ihre Worte schienen eine halbe Ewigkeit zu brauchen, bis sie bei ihm ankamen. Sie sah ihn mitleidig an und erwiderte dann: "Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen geschehen ist - und natürlich geht es mich auch nichts an, aber eins weiß ich...ihr Herz ist gebrochen."

Alle Kraft hatte ihn verlassen, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte er matt.

Die Wirtin schien einen Moment zu grübeln, wie sie es ihm am besten sagen sollte und entschied sich dann für den direkten Weg: "Sie hat sich ihre Haare abgeschnitten."

"Was?" fragte er wie betäubt.

Die Wirtin seufzte nun schwer: "Sie hat sich selbst für irgendetwas bestraft, wenn sie mich fragen. Sie wollte für etwas Buße tun, ansonsten macht man doch so etwas nicht. Ich glaube sie war sehr verzweifelt. Ich erzähle Ihnen das überhaupt nur weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass Sie sich sehr um sie sorgen. Wenn Sie allerdings der Auslöser für ihr Verhalten sein sollten - dann muss ich sagen, haben Sie ganz schön was gutzumachen!"

Sie sah ihn nun mit kritischem Blick an. Er sah nur zurück, unfähig irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.

"Dürfte ich ihr Zimmer sehen?" fragte er dann einer inneren Eingebung folgend. Die Wirtin hatte den Eindruck , dass er wirklich verzweifelt schien und gab seiner Bitte mit einem kurzen Lächeln nach.

Nachdem sie ihm wortlos die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, machte sie sich daran die Treppen wieder hinunter zu steigen.

Severus betrat zögerlich den Raum. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass Hermine bis vor ein paar Stunden hier gewohnt hatte. Er sah sich unschlüssig um.

Gerade als er das Zimmer schon wieder verlassen wollte, fiel ihm ein zerknüllter Zettel ins Auge, der in dem noch ungeleerten Papierkorb lag. Darunter lagen braune Haare. Er sah darauf und musste schlucken. Diese Haare lösten ein Stechen in seinem Herzen aus. Er hatte seine Hände in diesem Haar vergraben als er mit ihr schlief. Schnell, als habe er Angst dabei ertappt zu werden, nahm er eine der Strähnen und steckte sie hastig ein, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Zettel.

Er war wahrscheinlich völlig belanglos, dennoch hob er ihn auf und entfaltete ihn. Es standen nur zwei Wörter und eine Uhrzeit darauf.

Hogwarts-Express, London 16.45 Uhr

Er sah schnell auf die Uhr.

Es war 16.56 Uhr. Er hatte sie verpasst.

Sie war weg.

Ohne einen Abschiedsgruß war sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden, so, als sei er für sie nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

TBC


	11. Die Hoffnung stirbt immer zuletzt

_Lieben Dank an:_

_Meta Capricorn: Du hast teilweise recht, wie Du in diesem Kapitel sehen wirst._

_Loki Slytherin: Danke - Migräne ist weg - bis zum nächsten mal +seufz+_

_Minnie: Ja, Hermine hat es wirklich schwer in dieser Geschichte - aber Sev auch...böse Kira ;)_

_Chromoxid: Die Liebe ist wirklich kompliziert...ob er sie findet? Wir werden sehen._

_Mirija: Schön, dass Du hier bist - ich freue mich :)_

_Saxas13: Noch ein Kapitel vor Deiner Reise;)_

_Kalinetrine: Wäre sie mit der DB gefahren, hättest Du natürlich recht ;) aber der Hogwarts-Express hat doch keine Verspätung (wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich noch nie damit gefahren bin +g+) Ähm, nein danke - ich brauche keinen neuen Imperius - ich glaube ich schreibe auch ohne weiter ;)_

_HexeLea: Ich habe Dein breites Grinsen förmlich vor mir gesehen. Ja, Zauberer haben es schon gut. Keine wirklichen Probleme, wenn sie mal den Zug verpassen - aber der gute Snape appariert trotzdem nicht hinterher (wenn er es auch später bereut) - warum, erkläre ichin diesem Kapitel_

_ardsmair: Ja, sie ist ein wirklicher Sturkopf - doch lässt ihr verletzter Stolz etwas anderes überhaupt zu? _

_Kathi: Nu is sie wech...und ich bin wieder allein, allein...nein, Snape fängt jetzt nicht an zu singen - sorry+räusper+ Du hast recht, er ist am Boden zerstört - wie sehr, gibts in diesem Kapitel zu lesen._

_Noel McKey: Tut mir leid! Ich würde gerne sagen: "Alles wird gut" - aber wird es das? ;)_

_primax: Nein, ich gehe definitiv nicht auf HP6 ein (steht ganz am Anfang der Story). Werde aber bei einem der folgenden Kapitel nochmal extra darauf hinweisen, damit es nicht lauter Fragezeichen auf den Gesichtern gibt ;) Ich werfe neue Fragen auf ? - na, Merlin sei dank! Sonst wär ja langweilig, oder? Und vielen Dank fürs Lob!_

_Celina-HP: Gleich neunfachen Dank! Wow! Ich habe mich gefreut, als ich sah, dass Du hier bist :)_

_Und ein Extra-Gruß an Mariacharly: Ich hoffe, Deiner Hunde-Rasselbande geht es gut - und wünsche Dir starke Nerven (insbesondere wenn Du Dich von ihnen trennen musst - denn ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Du nicht alle behalten willst ;) _

_Ja und zum Schluß, bevor ich Euch in Kapitel 11 entlasse, wollte ich nochmal die lieben Leser grüßen, die so eifrig meinen Counter in die Höhe schnellen lassen und die ich bisher noch nicht kenne. Ich würde mich freuen von Euch zu hören!_

_So, jetzt geht's aber los!_

**11. Kapitel**

**Die Hoffnung stirbt immer zuletzt**

Severus sah auf seine Hände, die das Glas umklammerten.

Mit diesen Händen hatte er sie berührt, sie liebkost. Diese Hände hatten sie erregt. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte nicht jede Minute mit ihm gehasst. Aber sie hatte es gehasst, dazu gezwungen zu sein.

Er verstand sie. Er war ein Todesser. Wäre er damals nicht mit Albus im Ausland gewesen, dann hätte auch er an der grausamen Zeremonie teilgenommen. Er hätte dagestanden und ohne jegliche Regung mit eisigem Blick verfolgt, was mit ihr geschah. Auch wenn es in ihm drin anders ausgesehen hätte, für sie hätte es keinen Zweifel gegeben, dass er sie ebenso benutzt hätte, wie die anderen es vorhatten.

Er wunderte sich darüber, wie lange sie durchgehalten hatte.

Ein stolzer Mensch wie Hermine Granger war für die Todesser ein gefundenes Fressen. Wenn man sie demütigte, brach man sie für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Er ließ ihre Haarsträhne durch seine Finger gleiten und griff dann zum Whiskyglas.

So vieles hatte er falsch gemacht. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er ihren Schmerz zu seinem Vorteil genutzt. Doch er konnte es unmöglich ahnen. Sie hatte es geradezu herausgefordert. Aber sein schlimmster Fehler war, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie dies nicht gewollt. Er hatte kein recht sie aufzuhalten. Sie war ohne einen Gruß an ihn gegangen - sie hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen und erwartete, dass er sie respektierte.

Er trank einen weiteren Schluck und murmelte:

"Was jetzt Hermine? Was tust du jetzt?"

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich ebenfalls in ihn verliebt habe. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können, es sei wahr? Und dennoch glaubte er Anzeichen dafür bemerkt zu haben. War es nicht letztendlich so, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Verschwinden sogar schützen wollte?

Sie musste in der Tat sehr verzweifelt und voller Selbsthass gewesen sein. Sie hatte sich die Haare abgeschnitten und die einzige Möglichkeit aufgegeben, zu überleben. Es sei denn, sie würde sich an einen anderen Todesser wenden. An Lucius gar? Nein, er wusste dass diese Option für sie nicht in Frage kam. Er stürzte einen weiteren Schluck Whisky hinunter, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie beschlossen hatte lieber zu sterben, als sich noch einmal von ihm berühren zu lassen.

Es konnte durchaus am Whisky liegen, aber plötzlich dachte er, dass alles ganz leicht gewesen wäre.

Sie hätten glücklich werden können. Sie hätten zusammen bleiben können. Sie hätten Sex haben können. Sie hätte leben können.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er einige wichtige Tatsachen außer acht gelassen hatte.

Völlig benebelt versuchte er, sich diese ins Gedächtnis zu rufen:

Die einfache Tatsache, dass Voldemort wohl kaum ihr Trauzeuge geworden wäre.

Die einfache Tatsache, dass er das nächste Todessertreffen wohl nicht lebend verlassen hätte.

Die einfache Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange dieser Fluch anhalten würde.

Und...die einfache Tatsache...dass sie ihn...hasste...

Sein Kopf sank auf den Tisch und für einen Moment drehte sich alles um ihn. Doch dieser Moment war gnädig kurz, da der Alkohol ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf fallen ließ.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Donner hallte durch den Raum. In seinem Schädel schien eine Horde rumänischer Drachen Quidditch zu spielen. Dann erklang ein weiterer Donnerschlag.

Severus hob den Kopf und sah eine Holzplatte. Sollte das Brett vor seinem Kopf jetzt etwa so deutlich sichtbar geworden sein?

Ein schaler Geschmack in seinem Mund wies ihn deutlich darauf hin, dass der Genuss von zu viel Whisky das eigentliche Problem war. Mühsam erhob er sich, wobei sein Rücken sich anfühlte, als hätten ihn die Ausläufer eines Cruciatus gestreift.

Mit bleischweren Schritten ging er zur Tür, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, in der Erkenntnis, dass dieser betäubende Lärm ein einfaches Anklopfen war.

Vorsichtig öffnete er und sah sich Dumbledore gegenüber. Dieser sah ihn für einen Moment an, schob ihn dann kurzerhand beiseite und betrat den Raum.

"Dein Besuch passt gerade nicht - es geht mir nicht gut," sagte Snape, wobei er den Kopf in die andere Richtung drehte, damit der Direktor nicht sofort seine Fahne roch.

Doch dieser war bereits zum Couchtisch gegangen, hatte die leere Whiskyflasche hochgehoben und drehte sie nun demonstrativ in seinen Händen. "Severus, es ist jetzt das zweite mal, dass du deinen Unterricht versäumst. Wenn du so weitermachst, dann bleibt mir wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als dich zu feuern."

Snape atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: "Dann feuere mich eben."

Sein Mentor sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann sagte er: "Es hat dich ganz schön erwischt, Severus."

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Dumbledore lächelte nun wissend: "Es gibt nur _eine_ Macht, die aus einem selbstbeherrschten Mann einen völligen Idioten macht - die Liebe."

"Das klingt wie aus einem Kitschroman - Liebe ist nur eine Illusion, eine Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie."

"Das klingt nun aber auch sehr abgedroschen, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte widerwillig: "Ist aber die Wahrheit," sagte er dann beharrlich.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte Dumbledore plötzlich.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Dann ist sie also fort, ohne dir zu sagen wo sie hingeht?"

"Sonst wüsste ich wohl wo sie ist," erwiderte Severus zynisch.

"Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke nahm Albus die leere Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch zurück. "Nein, so einfach ist es nicht - es ist alles viel...komplizierter."

Er stand einen Moment da und überlegte, was er Dumbledore anvertrauen konnte. Schließlich rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel und sagte: "Ich muss sie finden Albus. Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht sehen möchte, aber ich muss sie finden, bevor es zu spät ist."

Der Direktor sah ihn fragend an, doch Severus winkte bereits ab: "Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen - aber es ist unglaublich wichtig, dass ich sie finde. Ich hätte sie niemals gehen lassen dürfen."

Dumbledore nickte leicht: "Hast du eine ungefähreAhnung wo sie hingegangen sein könnte?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"London," antwortete Severus nun knapp.

"London? Dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem. London ist nicht gerade klein."

"Das ist mir bekannt," knurrte Snape. Dann fügte er eindringlich an: "Unsere Suche muss unauffällig bleiben, Albus."

"Gut, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Ich kenne einige vertrauenswürdige Magier in London, die die Augen nach ihr offen halten können. Und dich beurlaube ich vorerst, Severus."

Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein Albus, gib mir nur eine Minuten und ich bin wieder fit," mit diesen Worten ging er bedächtig zum Badezimmer und musste sich schließlich am Türrahmen festhalten, weil der Boden scheinbar schwankte.

Dumbledore machte keinen Schritt in seine Richtung. Er verspürte keinerlei Lust dazu, von einem Snape, der wütend über sich selbst war, angeblafft zu werden, dass er keine fremde Hilfe benötige um zur Toilette zu gehen. Also sagte er: "Du bist in jedem Fall beurlaubt. In deinem Zustand kann ich dich unmöglich auf die Schüler loslassen. Du bekommst zwei Wochen. Nutze die Zeit gut, Severus."

Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum und überließ den Zaubertrankmeister sich selbst.

**3 Monate später**

Die Luft war heiß und stickig. Die Abgase der Stadt taten ihr übriges um Severus das Gefühl zu geben, dass sein Schicksal ein weiteres übles Spiel mit ihm trieb.

Wozu kam er jedes Wochenende hierher?

Er hatte bereits im Frühling, gleich nach ihren Verschwinden zwei Wochen in London verbracht. Er hatte gesucht wie ein Besessener und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Vergleich wohl stimmte, denn immer noch kam er her und hoffte sie durch Zufall zu finden.

Doch glückliche Zufälle schienen eindeutig nicht zu seinem Leben zu gehören. Es war jetzt so lange her, dass er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Er wusste, dass die Chancen, sie überhaupt lebend zu finden, denkbar schlecht standen. Sie hatte sich damals entschieden diesen Schritt zu gehen - den Schritt der Kapitulation, der ihre Existenz beenden sollte.

Severus wusste das, dennoch konnte er nicht aufgeben. Solange es keinen Beweis für ihren Tod gab, würde er nicht aufhören sie zu suchen. Dennoch neigte sich auch dieser Sonntag seinem Ende entgegen und es wurde Zeit nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Dort würde ihn sein Zuhause erwarten, das ihm in letzter Zeit endlich als das erschien, was es eigentlich war - ein einsamer, verlassener Kerker.

Jeden Tag ließ er sich verschiedene Muggelzeitungen liefern. Die Eulen hatten anfangs einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, wenn sie in die Große Halle kamen und ihn regelrecht mit einer Papierflut überhäuften. Doch inzwischen hatte man sich anscheinend daran gewöhnt und er überflog die ersten Zeitungen sofort an Ort und Stelle. Es ging ihm immer nur um spezielle Meldungen. Vielleicht hielt man ihn inzwischen für außergewöhnlich morbide, wenn man das nicht schon vorher getan hatte, aber er las immer nur Todesanzeigen und einmal war sein Herz fast stehengeblieben, als die Überschrift auf der Titelseite verkündete, eine unbekannte junge Frau sei tot aufgefunden worden. Severus war erleichtert gewesen, als er dem Bericht entnahm, dass es sich offensichtlich nicht um Hermine handelte. Gleich darauf hatte er eine gewisse Beschämung über diesen Gedanken gefühlt. Doch wie leid es ihm auch um diese unbekannte Tote tat, so froh war er, nicht Hermines Tod bestätigt zu sehen.

So waren die Tage endlos träge dahingeschlichen. Mit jedem Tag schwand seine Hoffnung ein wenig mehr.

Es war an einem Freitag, als er gerade zu Unterrichtsbeginn Zutaten verteilt hatte, als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde und Albus ihm bedeutete mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Die Schüler nahmen erstaunt zur Kenntnis, dass Snape ohne irgendwelche Drohungen, im Falle eines Tumultes seiner Schüler, sofort das Klassenzimmer verließ um dem Direktor zu folgen.

Die beiden Männer standen auf dem Flur und Severus sah, wie Albus Gesicht im Kerzenschein einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck annahm. "Kannst du dich erinnern, dass ich sagte, ich habe ein paar Freunde in London, die die Augen nach ihr offen halten könnten?"

Snape nickte schnell.

"Nun, es gibt da jemanden, der genau so schlecht Süßigkeiten widerstehen kann wie ich. Sein Name ist Ben Wallace und er hat von mir, genau wie die anderen, ein Bild von Miss Granger erhalten. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe eben einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Er schreibt, dass er gestern seinem Heißhunger auf eine große Portion Eis nachgeben musste und sehr erstaunt war, weil ihm die Bedienung so bekannt vorkam. Zu hause hat er das Bild, das er von mir erhalten hatte, gesucht und er ist sich sehr sicher, dass sie es war."

Als Dumbledore sah, welche Wirkung diese Worte auf seinen jüngeren Freund hatten, hob er schnell abwehrend die Hände und sagte eindringlich: "Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh, Severus. Der gute Ben ist ein genauso alter Mann wie ich. Es kann sein, dass seine Augen ihn getrogen haben. Was mich nämlich irritiert, ist die Tatsache, dass er schreibt, die Haare der jungen Frau seien sehr viel kürzer gewesen, als die auf dem Foto."

Severus schien nun nichts mehr halten zu können: "Dann ist sie es wirklich," sagte er und schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu wissen, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte. Spontan umarmte er Albus, was dieser mit einem erstaunten Keuchen zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Ich schätze, du möchtest direkt nach London fahren," sagte er dann lächelnd.

"Ich...ich habe Unterricht," sagte Snape zögerlich.

"Ja - darum bin ich auch hier. Wird Zeit, dass ich mal wieder die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde übernehme. Aber verlange nicht von mir Zaubertränke herzustellen. Vielleicht werde ich deine Kessel eher missbrauchen um den Schülern die Vorzüge von Schokoladenfondues nahezubringen."

"Alles was du willst, Albus," sagte Snape mit einem Kopfschütteln, und Dumbledore hatte längst erkannt, dass er nur darauf brannte endlich gehen zu können.

"Hier, dies ist die Adresse des Eiscafés. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Wenig später befand sich Severus erneut auf dem Weg nach London. Doch diesmal hatte er einen Grund zu wirklicher Hoffnung. Er würde sie finden. Noch heute würde er ihr gegenüberstehen. Und plötzlich, so als hätte jemand eiskaltes Wasser über ihn geschüttet, wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig sie genau dies wünschte. Und dann merkte er, wie aus dem tiefsten Winkel seines Geistes die leise Frage heranschlich, die ihn immer dann überfiel wenn er hoffte, sie lebend wiederzusehen.

Wem hatte sie sich hingegeben, dass sie überlebt hatte? Gab es einen anderen Todesser in ihrem Leben, der sie im Bett mit dem versorgte, was sie so dringend benötigte. Oder, schlimmer noch, der ihr Leben mit ihr teilte, weil er vielleicht nicht so widerwärtig war, wie er selbst?

Es war schrecklich, diese Gedanken nicht einfach unterdrücken zu können. Doch nun war er auf dem Weg nach London. Er würde ihr in die Augen sehen und hoffentlich die Wahrheit erkennen, bevor er sich zum völligen Idioten machte.

TBC


	12. Festgefahren

_Und wieder gebührt mein Dank den lieben Menschen, die den Review-Button gefunden, und zudem auch noch benutzt haben:_

_Saxas13, Chromoxid, Minnie, Black+1, ardsmair, Loki Slytherin, bedtimestory, HexeLea, primax, Meta Capricorn, Mirija, Noel McKey, Adelaide, Mahalove, Mariacharly und Kathi_

_Meinen Dank gibt es heute in schwarz/weiß, in Form eines neuen Kapitels ;)_

**12. Kapitel**

**Festgefahren**

Hermine schenkte Enrico ein dankbares Lächeln. Er hatte an diesem Morgen wieder einmal ganz besondere Fürsorge bewiesen. Doch er winkte bereits ab und sagte mit lachender Stimme: "Für dich, bella mia, ich würde alles tun, das weißt du doch."

Sie lachte erneut und fühlte nach der Schleife, die er in ihrem Rücken gebunden hatte. Immer wenn er sprach, genoss Hermine seinen italienischen Akzent. Es gab ihr fast das Gefühl sich im Urlaub zu befinden. Doch sie war immer noch in London. Zumindest noch bis der Sommer vorüber war. Dann würde sie weitersehen. Hermine war immer noch nicht in der Lage, Pläne zu machen. Zu neu war dies alles für sie.

Und dann waren da immer wieder die Gedanken an _ihn_. Aber das durfte sie nicht! Nicht über _ihn_ nachdenken. Nicht daran denken, welches Unrecht sie ihm angetan hatte - und immer noch antat. Sofort schob sie die Gedanken beiseite und griff nach dem Tablett, das Enrico ihr hingestellt hatte.

"Zwei Bananensplit für Tisch sieben. Bin schon unterwegs." Ihre Stimme klang heiter und Enrico zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

Sie trat aus dem Café heraus und wurde vom hellen Sonnenschein geblendet. Mit sicheren Schritten ging sie zu Tisch sieben und stellte die gewünschten Eisbecher vor zwei Frauen mittleren Alters, die völlig in ihr Gespräch über Männer vertieft waren und ihr nur kurz zulächelten. Hermine beneidete die beiden. Sie hatte weder eine Freundin, noch konnte sie vorbehaltlos ein Gespräch über Männer führen. Ihre Erfahrungen waren nicht gerade vorurteilsfrei, wie sie inzwischen selbst zugeben musste. Sicher, es gab Ausnahmen - Enrico zum Beispiel. Er war freundlich und sorgte sich um sie, doch nie hatte er etwas getan, das ihr unangenehm gewesen wäre.

Und Severus? - sofort rief sie sich zur Ordnung. 'Du darfst nicht an ihn denken - du darfst nicht - hör auf damit!'

Mit dem leeren Tablett in der Hand sah sie sich einen Moment an den anderen Tischen um. Es war inzwischen später Vormittag und bislang war alles noch ganz übersichtlich. Gegen Mittag wurde es eindeutig voller und wie immer wurde es etwas hektisch, als die Londoner der Meinung waren, sie müssten alle gleichzeitig ihr Mittagessen mit einem Eisbecher oder Kaffee abrunden. Aber Hermine liebte diesen Trubel. Anfangs war es etwas schwer gewesen alle Bestellungen im Auge zu behalten, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie sich immer besser zurechtgefunden und inzwischen war die Zeit des großen Ansturms ihre Lieblingsarbeitszeit. Es hielt sie vom Nachdenken ab. Enrico verlor auch bei größtem Stress nicht seine gute Laune und mit Alessandra, der anderen Bedienung, kam Hermine auch zurecht. Sicher, sie war keine Freundin, aber eine nette Kollegin, die das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte.

Erst als Hermine Pause machte, begann das Grübeln erneut. Manchmal musste sie über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Sie war Bedienung in einem Muggel-Eiscafé. Falls Harry, Ron oder sonstwer nach ihr suchen sollten, dann sicher nicht hier. Wer wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie einen solchen Job annehmen würde? Doch es machte ihr Spaß und es war zeitlich begrenzt. Danach würden die Würfel ohnehin neu fallen. Doch sie würde in jedem Fall in der Muggelwelt bleiben. In die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren würde ihr ohnehin völlig unmöglich sein. Die Gefahr, dass jemand die Wahrheit erfuhr, war viel zu groß.

Sie verbot sich weitere Gedanken in diese Richtung, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern, _seine_ Augen vor sich zu sehen.

Mit einem Seufzen schob sie ihr kaum angerührtes Mittagessen beiseite. Enrico hatte sie beobachtet - sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Tadel und Besorgnis. Sie zuckte kurz hilflos mit den Schultern und lächelte schief.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er eilig.

"Ja - mir geht es gut," antwortete sie sofort.

Er warf ihr einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und verschwand dann mit einem überfüllten Tablett nach draußen, um verschiedene Eis und Getränke unter die Kunden zu bringen. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Hermine strich über ihre Schürze und ihre Hand verweilte einen Moment in dieser Position. Dann straffte sie sich und ging zur Theke um die Bestellungen einzusehen.

Wenig später trat sie mit einer Bestellung für Tisch drei und vier in die nachmittägliche Hitze. Sie lieferte einen Milchshake und einen Eiscafé ab, und wandte sich zu Tisch vier, um eine Eistorte und einen schwarzen Kaffee vor einen älteren Mann zu stellen. Sie sah sich kurz um, ob jemand nach ihr winken würde.

An Tisch eins saß ein Pärchen, das sich gerade gegenseitig den Löffel in den Mund schob, um den jeweils anderen vom Eis probieren zu lassen. An Tisch zwei saß eine Mutter mit einem Kinderwagen neben sich. Das Baby schien zu schlafen und auch die Mutter hatte die Augen geschlossen um die Sonne und die Ruhe zu genießen.

Ein Mann saß an Tisch fünf, der in die Eiskarte vertieft war. Ihn galt es im Auge zu behalten, denn er würde sicher gleich bestellen wollen. An Tisch sechs bediente Enrico gerade zwei Typen, die wie Rocker aussahen, aber beide offensichtlich Milchshakes bestellt hatten und sofort zum Strohhalm griffen um einen großen Schluck zu tun.

Am siebten und letzten Tisch saßen drei alte Frauen, die schon seit einer Ewigkeit an ihren Eisbechern aßen. Das Eis war inzwischen völlig geschmolzen und Hermine kam für einen Moment der Gedanke, ob sie den Damen wohl lieber Strohhalme anbieten sollte. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Mann an Tisch fünf. Hatte er sich endlich entschieden? Nein, er starrte immer noch in die Karte. Doch Hermine wollte nicht wieder im Lokal verschwinden, denn es war immer so, dass in genau in dem Moment, wo sie den Gästen den Rücken kehrte, diese bereits nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln begannen.

So überprüfte sie schnell noch einige Aschenbecher und behielt ihn unauffällig im Auge. Er war eindeutig ein Tourist. Sie erkannte es an dem T-Shirt, das er trug. Es war eines dieser I-Love-London Dinger, die es hier an jedem Straßenrand-Souvenir-Shop zu kaufen gab. Das o von Love war als rotes Herz abgebildet. Hermine ging nun langsam in seine Richtung, um ihn ein wenig zu einer Entscheidung zu drängen. Vielleicht hatte er Sprachprobleme und traute sich deshalb nicht zu bestellen.

"Sir, haben Sie schon gewählt?" fragte sie freundlich, als sie direkt vor seinem Tisch stand.

Den Block hielt sie zum Schreiben bereit, aber sie erwartete nicht wirklich eine Bestellung, sondern eher ein holpriges Englisch seinerseits, dass er noch nicht wisse, was er eigentlich wolle. Es dauerte anscheinend einen Moment, bis er begriffen hatte, dass sie mit ihm sprach. Hermine schoss durch den Kopf, dass sein Englisch vielleicht noch schlechter war, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Dann ließ er jedoch endlich die Karte sinken und sah sie an.

Hermine spürte, wie sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen keinen Sauerstoff mehr in ihren Lungen zu haben schien. Auch wie man diesen Zustand ändern konnte, wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Sie stand nur da und hatte das Gefühl, sie würde jeden Augenblick sterben. Der Kugelschreiber glitt ihr aus den kraftlosen Fingern, ebenso der Block. Diese Augen sahen sie so vorwurfsvoll an, wie sie es schon hundertemale in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Sie begann rückwärts zu gehen - fort von diesem Blick, den sie nie wieder in ihrem Leben vergessen würde. Sie stieß gegen Enrico, der plötzlich hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

Der Italiener umfasste sie schnell und fragte besorgt: "Hermine, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut," dann zog er einen Stuhl in ihre Richtung und sagte: "Setz dich, bella mia, soll ich dir bringen eine Glas Wasser?" Hermine schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf, während ihr Blick sich einfach nicht vom Blick des Mannes an Tisch fünf lösen wollte.

Enrico umfasste sie nun wieder und wollte sie auf den Stuhl bugsieren. Hermine gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht setzen wollte, worauf der Italiener endlich begriff und ebenfalls zu dem Mann sah.

"Ist er das?" fragte er und Hermine stellte fest, dass seine Stimme das erste mal, seit sie ihn kannte, nicht freundlich klang.

Severus wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab und beobachtete den Mann, der sie hielt. Natürlich - er hätte es wissen müssen. Welch ein verdammter Narr er doch war! Wie hatte er sich nur auf diesen Pfad der Emotionen begeben können? All diese Pfade endeten für ihn immer am gleichen Ort - direkt im Nichts. Und der Weg zurück aus dem Nichts führte immer geradewegs durch die Hölle.

In seinem Kopf entstand ein unangenehmes Geräusch. Es klang fast wie eine schreiende Alraune, nur kam es anscheinend direkt aus seinem Inneren. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass die Leute an den umliegenden Tischen ihn anstarrten, doch es war ihm egal. Sein Blick galt nur Hermine und ihrem Freund. Die Situation war eindeutig. Dieser Italiener sah ihn mit Abscheu an. Was, zum Teufel, hatte Hermine ihm bloß über ihn erzählt? Offensichtlich hatte sie von ihm erzählt, ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum die Frage gestellt: 'Ist er das?'

Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als der Italiener zu überlegen schien, was wichtiger wäre - Hermine zu helfen, oder sich mit dem Mann zu prügeln, der seine Freundin nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil benutzt hatte. Er war bereit für diesen Kampf. Viel zu groß war die Enttäuschung und viel zu bereit war er, diese in Wut umzumünzen. Der Italiener schien endlich seinen inneren Konflikt ausgetragen zu haben und ließ Hermine los. Er wandte sich an Severus und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu: "Jetzt tauchst du auf..." fuhr er ihn wütend an. Severus wusste nicht recht, was der Mann mit dieser Aussage bezweckte, doch er erhob sich schnell, um seine Bereitschaft zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung anzuzeigen.

"Nein! Lasst das!" schrie Hermine auf einmal und wand sich um Enrico herum, bis sie zwischen ihm und Severus stand. Die anderen Gäste waren inzwischen aufgesprungen und hatten sich in einigem Abstand in Sicherheit gebracht, beäugten die Szene jedoch mit angehaltenem Atem.

"Enrico, bitte - lass es. Du kennst nicht die ganze Wahrheit!"

In ihrer Eile war Hermine nichts anderes eingefallen, als es auf den Punkt zu bringen.

Severus stand da und beobachtete immer noch den Italiener, der ihn wütend anstarrte. Dieser Mann sah eigentlich nicht wie ein Todesser aus, doch man konnte es nie wissen. Zu lange hatte Severus keinen Kontakt mehr zu den anderen Anhängern Voldemorts gehabt. Sie waren überall. Getarnt, völlig unauffällig, schienen sie nur darauf zu warten, dass die Macht des Lords erneut über alles triumphieren würde, um dann aus ihren Verstecken zu kriechen und Anteil an seinem Ruhm zu haben. Doch so wie es aussah, und wie er inständig hoffte, schien dieser Tag so bald nicht zu kommen. Egal was Lucius erzählte - dem Lord ging es nicht besser, sondern immer schlechter. Seine Anhänger waren langsam verunsichert und warteten und harrten aus.

Doch dieser Enrico sah wirklich nicht aus, wie ein Todesser - dennoch musste er es sein, wenn Hermine hier unbeschadet und vor allem lebendig vor Severus stand.

Dieser Mann verspritze also jetzt seinen Samen in der Frau, in die er, völlig dämlicher Idiot, sich verliebt hatte. Plötzlich verspürte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang, dem anderen Mann die Nase brechen zu wollen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er vorsorglich in Hogwarts gelassen, sonst hätte er nicht für den Fluch garantiert, den er diesem Kerl angehangen hätte. Aber ein gezielter Faustschlag, der genug Blut fließen lassen würde, um seine eigene Wut zu besänftigen, sollte fürs erste genügen.

Nun war _er_ es, der einen Schritt auf Enrico zumachte. Seine Finger ballten sich zur Faust und er hob den Arm. Er machte einen Schritt nach rechts, um an Hermine vorbeizugehen, die immer noch zwischen ihnen stand. Doch sie stellte sich ihm erneut in den Weg. Ihr Blick fiel auf das große Pflaster an Severus Arm, mit dem er das Todessermal verdeckte. Plötzlich schien die Angst von ihr abgefallen zu sein und sie schrie ihn aus Leibeskräften an: "Severus! Was ist in dich gefahren? Lass Enrico in Ruhe - er sorgt sich doch nur um mich."

Immer noch voller Wut blickte er nun Hermine an: "Er sorgt sich also um dich? Ja, das kann ich mir denken! Und - wie gut ist er im Bett? Ist er besonders zärtlich? Ist er besonders brutal? Sag es mir, Hermine!"

Severus rechnete mit allem, doch nicht damit, was nun geschah. Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen und erwiderte völlig ruhig: "Das weiß ich nicht, Severus. Da solltest du vielleicht seine Frau fragen."

Völlig irritiert über ihre Antwort, ließ er endlich die Faust sinken und sah an ihr vorbei zu Enrico. Dieser hatte sich wohl einigermaßen beruhigt, sah aber immer noch verärgert aus. Dann begann der Italiener wild zu gestikulieren: "Was ist deine Problem, Mann? Du hast so eine Frau und kümmerst dich nicht um sie...du bist eine verdammte Blödmann, he?"

Hermine legte schnell ihre Hand auf Severus Arm um ihn davon abzuhalten auf Enrico loszugehen.

Doch er hob, zu ihrer Überraschung, nur verzweifelt die Hände und sagte: "Ich versteh das alles nicht. Was soll das? _Du_ bist es, die einfach verschwunden ist," vorwurfsvoll sah er Hermine an. Dann fuhr er fort: "Was mischt dieser Kerl sich eigentlich ständig ein, wenn du nichts mit ihm hast? Und wie hast du es geschafft zu..."

Hermine fiel ihm energisch ins Wort: "Wir werden jetzt einen langen Spaziergang machen und ich werde dir alles erklären." Dann sah sie zu Enrico und sagte leiser: "Ich werde jetzt Feierabend machen, o.k?"

Nun hob auch Enrico hilflos die Hände und sagte: "Ja, ist gut- wir haben ohnehin keine Gäste mehr. Ihr habt viel zu besprechen, wie mir scheint. Aber eines ich dir sagen, Amico," sein Blick ging drohend zu Severus, "behandle sie gut, sonst wir sprechen uns wieder."

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Da dies nichts genutzt hatte, packte sie erneut nach dem aufgebrachten Snape und versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Anfangs war es, als wolle sie einen Felsklotz dazu bewegen ihr zu folgen, doch schließlich gab er nach, wobei er jedoch genervt ihre Hand von seinem Arm schüttelte.

"Kannst du mir sagen, was das alles soll?" fauchte er sie an, kaum dass sie einige Meter gegangen waren.

"Lass uns erst in den Park gehen - da ist es ruhiger und wir können uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

"Unterhalten? Ich will Antworten!" blaffte er sie an.

"Ja - ja! Du bekommst Antworten...du hast ein recht darauf." Er sagte nichts, doch sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er in diesem Punkt voll und ganz ihrer Meinung war.

TBC


	13. Sieh mir in die Augen

_Lieben Dank und Schokokekse an: bedtimestory, greeneyedsnake, Raven2609, Noel McKey, nerak-23, Meta Capricorn, primax, Minnie, Ginny-the-dark, Black+1, Loki Slytherin, HexeLea, ardsmair, Kathi, Saxas13 und Celina-Hp(gleich mehrfach +knuddel+)_

_Eure Fragen sollen, genau wie die von Sev, beantwortet werden. Und ob Ihr mit Euren Vermutungen recht habt...nun, vielleicht erfahrt Ihr es in diesem Kapitel ;)_

_Viel Spaß!_

**13. Kapitel**

**Sieh mir in die Augen - und dann sieh in mein Herz**

Sie hatte es geschafft ihn so lange zum Schweigen zu bringen, bis sie im Park an einen See gelangten, auf dem die Enten träge dahinglitten. Alle Bänke waren besetzt und Hermine überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, ob er sich mit ihr ins Gras setzen würde. Dann entschied sie, dass es egal sei, ob er dem Vorschlag zustimmte oder nicht. Sie jedenfalls ließ sich nieder wo sie gerade stand und Severus sah sie missbilligend an.

Hermine schaute kurz zu ihm hoch, dann blickte sie über den See.

Sie versuchte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu machen, als er sich schließlich neben sie setzte. Er schien etwas Probleme zu haben seine Beine unterzubringen und Hermine merkte, wie sie sich nun doch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Allerdings bezweifelte sie stark, dass sie selbst besonders züchtig aussah, denn ihr Rock war auch nicht unbedingt ideal um sich auf dem Boden rumzulümmeln.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie in der Eile nicht einmal die Schürze entfernt hatte, was sie nun eiligst nachholte. Sie ließ den weißen Stoff durch ihre Finger gleiten, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie ihm sagen sollte - und vor allem wie!

Severus sagte kein Wort. Ihr war durchaus klar, dass er kurz vor dem Ende seiner Geduld stand, doch auch er sah schweigend über das Wasser.

Hermine räusperte sich nun.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte sie schließlich etwas zu leise.

Er schien nur auf ein einziges Wort von ihr gewartet zu haben, denn sofort sah er zu ihr und fragte mit harter Stimme: "Was _genau _tut dir leid, Hermine? Dass du mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hast? Dass du _mich_ ausgewählt hattest. Dass du dich mir hingegeben hast? Dass du einfach verschwunden bist, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Abschieds? Oder dass du mich zum Idioten gemacht hast, der einen anderen Mann verprügeln will, nur weil er dich berührt hat. WAS GENAU DAVON?"

Sie schluckte und versuchte mühsam die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Alles - und noch viel mehr..." sagte sie und schloss die Augen. Dann sprach sie weiter, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich _benutzt_ habe. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich es anfangs nicht so gesehen habe. Severus -_ ich_ war es, die schreckliche Angst davor hatte, benutzt zu werden - aber in Wirklichkeit habe ich dich benutzt. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich sehr erschrocken war, als ich es begriff - und ich habe mich sehr geschämt."

Sie öffnete die Augen nun wieder, sah ihn aber nicht an.

Er schwieg. Er dachte wohl eingehend über ihre Worte nach. Spätestens jetzt würde er erkennen, dass sie recht damit hatte. Er war in ihrem Deal der Benutzte gewesen. Hermine erwartete seinen Zorn. Sie sah wieder auf das Wasser und wusste, dass der See mit den Tränen in ihren Augen um die Wette glitzerte.

Als Severus zu sprechen begann, war es so sanft, dass Hermine nun doch zu ihm blickte, um zu sehen, ob diese Worte wirklich aus seinem Mund kamen, oder ob es ihre pure Einbildungskraft war, die ihr diese Worte zuflüsterte.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das erkannt habe, nachdem ich die Wahrheit erfahren hatte? Du hättest dich mit diesen Gedanken nicht quälen müssen," er sah sie traurig lächelnd an, griff nach einer ihrer, jetzt kinnlangen Haarsträhnen und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. "Hermine, ich sagte dir, dass ich dich liebe - was glaubst du warum ich das tat? Immer wieder wurde mir gesagt, ich solle meine Gefühle deutlicher zeigen. Ich habe es getan, Hermine - und du...du hast mir das Herz rausgerissen - jetzt möchte ich nur eins von dir. Ich möchte wissen _warum_."

Hermine schlug ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und beschwor sich selbst, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen als sie nun sprach.

"Ich konnte so nicht weitermachen. Ich hätte dich hassen müssen - statt dessen begann ich dich zu lieben. Ich hätte dir guten Gewissens dieses Unrecht antun sollen - statt dessen fühlte ich mich selbst plötzlich wie ein Vergewaltiger. Es hätte mir egal sein müssen, was deinesgleichen mit dir anstellen, wenn sie herausgefunden hätten, dass ich dich ausgetrickst hatte. Aber das war es nicht - es war mir nicht egal. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Voldemort dich dafür bestrafen würde, dass du seine Beute für dich beansprucht hattest."

"Was redest du da?" fiel er ihr ins Wort.

"Beantworte mir nur eine Frage, Severus," sie sah ihn mit verzweifelter Wut an.

"Wenn du damals ebenfalls bei diesem Treffen gewesen wärst, als ich gefangen genommen wurde - und meine Flucht nicht gelungen wäre - was hättest du getan? Wärst du über mich hergefallen, wie die anderen Todesser, nachdem Voldemort mit mir fertig gewesen wäre? Was hättest du getan, Severus?"

Nun war _er_ es, der ihrem Blick auswich. Nach langem Zögern sagte er leise: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals mühsam hinunter: "Siehst du - das dachte ich mir. Ich denke, wir zwei sind uns nichts schuldig. Jeder sollte seiner Wege gehen, denn gemeinsam können wir nichts anderes, als uns gegenseitig weh zu tun."

"Ich verstehe," sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern klang seine Stimme fester: "Du sagtest, es hätte dir egal sein sollen, was _meinesgleichen _mit mir angestellt hätten - _meinesgleichen_," er wiederholte das Wort um die Bedeutung intensiv ergründen zu können. "Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass du das Gefühl hast, mich hassen zu müssen. Ich bin, trotz allem was ich ansonsten versuche zu sein, doch stets der Todesser."

Als sie etwas darauf erwidern wollte, hob er abwehrend die Hand. "Nein - sag jetzt nichts. Es ist eine Tatsache und ich bin nicht in der Lage es zu ändern. Nicht einmal dir zuliebe. Du hast recht - wir würden uns gegenseitig immer wieder das vor Augen führen, was wir am liebsten verdrängen möchten. Ich erinnere dich immer an die grausame Nacht und du würdest mir immer ins Gedächtnis rufen, was auch ich im Auftrag des Lords für schreckliche Taten begangen habe. Zwischen uns kann es nicht gut gehen - niemals. Und dennoch - ich wünschte es wäre anders. Ich wünschte, du würdest mir sagen, dass wir diese Dinge eines Tages hinter uns lassen könnten." Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen und senkte dann den Kopf. Völlig in Gedanken vertieft pflückte er einen Grashalm ab und begann ihn zwischen zwei Fingern zu drehen. "Vergiss was ich gesagt habe," ließ er sich dann leise vernehmen. "Es war dumm von mir hierher zu kommen. Aber ich musste es tun - ich brauche Antworten."

Hermine sah wie gebannt auf seine Hände, die mit dem Grashalm spielten. Er bemerkte es und schnippte sein Spielzeug mit einem Seufzen fort.

Er sah sie an und erkannte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Du lachst? Und mir wirft man Taktlosigkeit vor," brummte er wütend.

"Entschuldige," sagte sie schnell und versuchte wieder ernst zu werden. "Es ist nur alles so...merkwürdig."

"Merkwürdig?"

"Ja - du..." sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann fragte sie, mühsam ein neuerliches Lachen unterdrückend: "Severus, warum trägst du dieses schreckliche T-Shirt?"

Er schien über ihren Themenwechsel sehr erstaunt, sah aber kurz auf seine Brust, wo der Spruch, samt rotem Herz prangte.

"Meine Kleidung schien mir etwas unpassend. Außerdem war mir unglaublich warm. Es war schwarz - also habe ich es gekauft. Ohne diese Aufschrift gab es keine T-Shirts," sein Blick wanderte ärgerlich zu ihr.

Hermine nickte ernst, dann sagte sie mit tadelndem Unterton: "Vielleicht hättest du es nicht am Straßenrand kaufen, sondern in ein Geschäft gehen sollen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte es eilig. Hermine - es ist mir völlig egal, was auf dem blöden Teil steht. Sehr viel lächerlicher, als ich mich heute gemacht habe, kann man sich ohnehin nicht mehr aufführen. Dieser Enrico - wird er dir Ärger machen wegen eben?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Enrico ist eine Seele von Mensch."

"Er hat sich ganz schön aufgeregt. Was hast du ihm von mir erzählt?"

"Nichts." Die Antwort war ein wenig zu schnell gekommen.

Severus hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. "Hermine, wenn _er_ nicht...ich meine...mit wem bist du zusammen?"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und strich ihren Rock glatt. "Mit niemandem," kam ihre kurze Antwort.

"Aber...was ist mit dem Fluch?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Er ist weg," sagte sie dann knapp.

"Aber wie...seit wann?"

"Bitte Severus - er ist weg, reicht das nicht? Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, o.k?"

"Nein - das ist nicht o.k. Hast du eine Ahnung welche Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe, als du verschwunden warst? Was ist geschehen?"

"Lass es. Es geht mir gut - und der Fluch ist weg."

"Als du aus Hogsmeade fortgingst, da tatest du es in dem Glauben, dass es dich töten würde. Du wolltest lieber sterben, als mit mir weiter das Bett teilen zu müssen, nicht wahr Hermine? Sag mir, dass ich recht habe und ich werde dich sofort in Ruhe lassen. Du wirst nie wieder von mir hören, aber sag mir die Wahrheit!"

"Die Wahrheit? Du willst die Wahrheit," ihre Stimme war nun ebenfalls lauter geworden und sie sah ihn wütend an. Doch er nickte stumm und seine Miene verschloss sich, um die Verletzungen nicht preis zu geben, die sie ihm zufügen würde.

"Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich wirklich glaubte die nächsten Tage nicht überleben zu können. Doch ich wollte dich nicht länger in Gefahr bringen. Ich wollte nicht Schuld sein, dass der Lord wieder foltern und töten würde. Ich war fest in dem Glauben, dass er dich bestrafen würde - und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen. Dies durfte ich nicht zulassen. Nachdem du mir gesagt hattest, du würdest mich lieben, wurde mir erst klar, dass du es mir bereits bewiesen hattest - auf deine ganz eigene, ziemlich merkwürdige Art."

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Sie erläuterte es ihm.

"Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich eine andere Bleibe beziehen konnte - aber du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, was dies bei mir auslöste. Es war mir peinlich, Severus. Außerdem hast du alle meine Sachen durchwühlt."

"Ich habe sie nicht durchwühlt, " stellte er klar, "ich habe sie nur in deinen Koffer gezaubert. Außer dem Koffer selbst, habe ich nichts davon auch nur berührt."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich - sie hatte ihm damals nur Schlechtes unterstellt und ihre Gedanken waren nicht gerade in freundlichen Bahnen verlaufen, wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte.

"Naja, jedenfalls war ich sehr verwirrt und fühlte mich schuldig. Ich musste weg - weg von dir, egal was dies für mich bedeutete."

"Ich hatte dich gebeten mir zu vertrauen. Aber du konntest es wohl immer noch nicht - du vertraust mir auch jetzt nicht," sagte er und beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion.

"Doch - tue ich," erwiderte sie wenig überzeugend.

"Wenn du mir vertrauen würdest, dann würdest du mir sagen, wieso dieser Fluch verschwunden ist," nun lauerte er geradezu auf ihre Erwiderung.

Sie strich sich durch das Haar und sah ihn dann kurz an, doch ihr Blick schwenkte wieder zum See, als sie sagte: "Ich rechnete fest damit, dass die Schmerzen mich erneut überwältigen würden. Ich wollte sie ertragen, bis zuletzt. Doch sie blieben aus. Ende der Geschichte."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Hermine, ich weiß, dass dies nicht das Ende der Geschichte ist. Ich möchte wissen, was geschehen ist. Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann werde ich in deinen Geist eindringen. Es ist mir ernst. Ich werde es tun - gegen deinen Willen - zwing mich bitte nicht dazu." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel, dass er es tun würde und Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. "Nein - das wirst du nicht!" fauchte sie ihn an. "Dann erzähl es mir! Mit wem bist du zusammen? Ist es ein Todesser den ich kenne?"

Gequält schloss sie die Augen. Gepresst und äußerst widerwillig sagte sie dann: "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mit niemandem zusammen bin. Und bevor du fragst - nein, ich habe auch keinen Sex. Der Fluch wurde aufgehoben. Reicht dir das als Antwort?"

"Das tut es nicht!" er sah sie immer noch drohend an.

Hermine traten nun die Tränen in die Augen. Er sah es und sagte um so entschlossener: "Was auch immer du mir verheimlichst - es wird Zeit, dass es ans Licht kommt. Ich gebe dir noch eine Minute - nicht mehr!"

"Du bist ein egoistischer Bastard, Snape!" spie sie ihm entgegen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern, als wolle er sagen, dass ihm diese Tatsache bereits bekannt sei.

Sie rieb sich die Augen, dann sah sie ihn mit einem ironischen Lächeln an.

"Du willst es wissen - gut, ganz toll! Also, dann hör mir gut zu! Die Schmerzen waren nicht das einzige was ausblieb. Meine Regel blieb ebenfalls aus. Ich bin schwanger! So, zufrieden jetzt?"

Sie sah ihn zornig an.

Severus hatte jeglichen Ausdruck der Drohung verloren. Sein Gesicht spiegelte für einen Moment völlige Leere wider. Dann sah Hermine, wie sich Unglauben mit Erkenntnis vermischte und für einen Moment hätte sie lachen können, über die Verblüffung, die sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Du bist schwanger?" wiederholte er ihre Worte, als wolle er ganz sicher gehen, dass er die Situation auch wirklich richtig erfasst hatte.

Sie nickte: "Ja - schwanger! Ich erwarte ein Kind von dir," sagte sie dann, um auch den letzten Zweifel auszuräumen. "Bevor ich nach Hogsmeade kam, hatte ich meine Periode. Du warst der einzige, mit dem ich danach geschlafen habe. Und jetzt bin ich schwanger. Ich habe verhütet Severus. Aber es ist dennoch geschehen."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann sagte er leise: "Ich habe auch verhütet. Nachdem du das erste mal in mein Büro gekommen warst, habe ich einen Trank genommen. Es ist eigentlich unmöglich, dass du schwanger bist."

Jetzt sah sie ihn tadelnd an. "Du hast einen Verhütungstrank genommen, gleich nachdem ich in deinem Büro war? Du hast mir am nächsten Tag gesagt, dass du mein Angebot ablehnst. Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?"

Er schnaubte hörbar. "Versteh es so, dass ich mir selbst nicht getraut habe," sagte er kurzangebunden.

Nun schnaubte sie ebenfalls und sagte dann finster: "Gut, dann haben wir also beide verhütet und dennoch ist es passiert. Ich fürchte die Antwort ist die gleiche, wie die Tatsache, dass mit dieser Schwangerschaft der Fluch verschwunden ist. Der Lord hatte genau das geplant. Nur dass ich bezweifle, dass er unbedingt _dich_ als Vater dieses Kindes vorgesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es doch eher so, dass er mich ganz für sich allein haben wollte. Kann es sein, dass er auf diese Art einen...Erben zeugen wollte."

Severus hörte den Ekel, den diese Worte bei Hermine auslösten. Ihm selbst erging es nicht viel besser. Er spürte ebenfalls einen Würgereiz. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass sein Bauch sich bereits in dem Moment merkwürdig angefühlt hatte, seit er wusste, dass er Vater wurde.

"Das erscheint mir durchaus möglich, und in Anbetracht, dass er schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr schwach war, halte ich es auch für durchaus plausibel, dass er dazu sogar eine muggelabstämmige Frau in Betracht gezogen hat. Doch er konnte seine Pläne nicht in die Tat umsetzen." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fügte er in völlig anderem Ton an: "Es ist _mein_ Kind, das in dir wächst."

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Ihr Blick schien in ihn zu dringen und plötzlich verschloss sich ihre Miene.

"Hör zu, Severus. Ich habe dir das nur erzählt, weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast. Ich verlange nicht, dass du weiter an meinem Leben teil hast. Dieses Kind wird ohne Vater aufwachsen. Es wäre das Beste, wenn du jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst und das Ganze vergisst. Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dich nie behelligen werde. Ebenso kann ich dir versichern, dass ich niemals in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren werde. Als ich dir damals diesen Deal anbot, sagte ich - nur Sex, sonst nichts. Ich werde Wort halten."

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

"Dies ist auch_ mein_ Kind, Hermine. Du kannst mich nicht ausschließen."

"Doch, das kann ich," fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Plötzlich schien ihm etwas bewusst zu werden.

"Dieser Enrico. Er sagte so etwas wie, 'jetzt käme ich an'...er weiß, dass du von mir schwanger bist?" "Ja, er weiß, dass ich schwanger bin. Und ich habe ihm erzählt, dass der Vater mich sitzen gelassen hätte," als sie sah, wie Severus immer wütender wurde, fügte sie schnell an: "ich hätte doch nicht gedacht, dass du hier auftauchen würdest."

"Jetzt wird mir klar, warum er so agressiv war."

"Ja, wie ich dir sagte, ist er sehr besorgt um mich. Er hat kein Verständnis dafür, dass jemand eine schwangere Frau sitzen lässt. Ich werde ihm erklären, dass du keine Ahnung hattest, dass du werdender Vater bist. Severus - ich denke, zwischen uns ist nun alles geklärt. Bitte - mach es mir nicht so schwer. Kehr zurück nach Hogwarts und lebe dein Leben."

Er stand langsam auf und streckte ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr ebenfalls aufzuhelfen Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Doch kaum dass sie stand, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.

Völlig überrumpelt wollte sie protestieren, als sie auch schon seine Zunge in ihrem Mund spürte.

Er hielt sie fest, als sie sich ihm entwinden wollte. Langsam wurde ihr Widerstand schwächer und sie spürte, wie sehr sie diesen Kuss eigentlich genoss. Sein Griff lockerte sich, als er merkte, wie sie sich an ihn presste. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander und es schien, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten.

Er sah sie nun entschuldigend an. Dann schlich sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Du unterliegst nicht mehr dem Fluch. Verzeih mir, aber diesen einen Kuss musste ich mir von dir stehlen - ich weiß, du hättest ihn mir nicht freiwillig gegeben. Wenn du mich verabscheust, dann werde ich dies in Zukunft akzeptieren müssen, aber eines werde ich niemals akzeptieren - dieses Kind ist ebenso mein Kind, wie es deines ist - ich werde es nicht hinnehmen, dass du es mir vorenthälst. Dessen solltest du dir immer bewusst sein."

Damit ließ er sie endgültig los und sie sah die Entschlossenheit, die in seinem Blick lag.

Hermine lächelte plötzlich kopfschüttelnd. Dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. "Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie freiwillig ich deinen Kuss letztendlich erwidert habe? Du erstaunst mich schon wieder, Severus Snape. Du bist wieder so völlig anders, als ich es erwartet habe."

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte er lauernd.

"Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass du die Rolle des Vaters annehmen würdest? Du, der Kinder hasst wie die Pest."

Er lächelte nun zynisch. Doch dann wurde er ernst und fragte: "Du glaubst ernsthaft, ich würde mein eigenes Kind hassen?"

Sie schüttelte verlegen den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht - ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Ich bin nur...keine Ahnung..."

"Hm...ist 'keine Ahnung' gut oder schlecht?" fragte er sinnend nach.

Hermine lachte auf. "Ich glaube...gut," sagte sie schließlich.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und für einen Moment lag sein Blick auf ihrem Bauch.

"Ich werde Vater," sagte er leise und sah ihr dann fragend in die Augen.

Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und sagte nochmal bestätigend: "Ja - du wirst Vater, Severus."

TBC

_Das nächste Update gibt es ingut einer Woche, da ich für ein paar Tage unterwegs bin._


	14. Wiederentdecktes Land

_So, da bin ich wieder - und ein neues Kapitel._

_Vielen Dank für Eure tollen Reviews!_

_Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder etwas heftiger (wollte bloß warnen :)_

**14. Kapitel**

**Wiederentdecktes Land**

Sie verließen gemeinsam den Park. Schweigend griff Severus nach Hermines Hand und sie schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, als sie ihre Finger in seinen verschränkte. Erst als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Wo willst du eigentlich hin?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sagte: "Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin dir einfach gefolgt."

Hermine musste lachen. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass ihr dies noch vor ein paar Monaten alles so völlig absurd vorgekommen wäre. Ausgerechnet Severus Snape hatte sich in sie verliebt - folgte ihr blind - und sie trug sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen. Doch wieder schlich sich der Gedanke ein, wie es zu all dem gekommen war und augenblicklich verblasste ihr Lächeln.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nach Hause gehen," sagte sie zögerlich.

Er bemerkte ihren Stimmungswandel und räusperte sich, bevor er sagte: "Dann werde ich jetzt wohl nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Sie nickte kurz, dann sah sie auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände hinab. Leise und stockend kamen ihre Worte: "Du kannst auch gerne mitkommen - zu mir...wenn du willst."

Er schien zu überlegen, ob sie dieses Angebot nur aus Höflichkeit gemacht hatte.

"Wirklich - ich würde mich freuen," sagte sie bekräftigend.

"Ich weiß nicht ob das gut wäre," erwiderte er schwach.

"Warum? Hast du Angst vor mir?" fragte sie nun und lächelte herausfordernd. Er verzog den Mund zu einem ironischen Lachen. "Nein, aber...ich vertraue mir selber immer noch nicht genug."

Sie hob in gespielter Verblüffung die Augenbrauen. "Professor Snape, ein solcher Selbstzweifel aus Ihrem Mund? Ich bin erstaunt."

Er schnaubte hörbar. "Hermine, du weißt was ich meine. Du hast da etwas in mir geweckt, das sich einfach nicht mehr wegsperren lassen will. Fast habe ich manchmal den Eindruck, dein Fluch habe sich auf mich übertragen."

"Dann lass mich dir helfen," sagte sie mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme. Sie erhob sich auf Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, brach ihn jedoch vorzeitig ab. Mit gequälter Stimme sagte er: "Das ist nicht gerade das, was ich brauche um mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Du solltest ein wenig rücksichtsvoller sein."

"Oh, Verzeihung," erwiderte sie spöttisch, "ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." Ihr Blick war nun eindeutig verschlagen.

Er räusperte sich erneut, doch seine Stimme klang immer noch krächzend, als er fragte: "Was wird es eigentlich? Ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?" Sie lachte über seinen plötzlichen Themenwechsel und versuchte dann wieder ernst zu werden: "Es ist noch ein wenig früh und außerdem möchte es nicht vorher wissen, Severus. Ich wollte mich überraschen lassen. Möchtest du es gerne wissen?"

Er grübelte einen Moment: "Nein, ich glaube ich kann damit leben, es vorher nicht zu wissen. Auch wenn die Überraschung heute eigentlich schon mehr war als ich verkrafte."

Hermine nickte verstehend.

Sie waren eine Zeitlang weitergegangen und schließlich blieb Hermine stehen. "Jetzt musst du dich entscheiden," sagte sie entschlossen. Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf das Haus, vor dem sie standen. "Hier ist meine Wohnung. Ich werde jetzt reingehen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du mich begleitest, oder jetzt abreist." Er sah an der Hauswand entlang, als versuche er zu ergründen, welches der Fenster wohl zu ihrer Wohnung gehören mochte. Schließlich sah er sie wieder an und sagte: "Dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

Hermine drehte sich wortlos um und ging auf die Haustür zu. Sie hatte seine Hand jedoch nicht losgelassen. Während sie den überraschten Snape mit sich zog, sagte sie mit Ungeduld in der Stimme: "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Wir werden uns nur unterhalten."

Er folgte ihr schweigend. Als sie in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, führte sie ihn wie selbstverständlich kurz durch die Räume. Severus bemühte sich, keinen allzu neugierigen Eindruck zu machen. Schließlich war ihm der Vorwurf, er habe ihre Sachen durchwühlt, noch lebhaft in Erinnerung.

Als sie dann im Wohnzimmer voreinander standen, umarmte ihn Hermine und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich furchtbar verletzt habe, indem ich einfach so gegangen bin. Doch du musst mir glauben, dass ich mich wahnsinnig nach dir gesehnt habe."

Er legte nur einen Arm um sie, als könne dies einen gewissen Abstand wahren und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme: "Ich dachte du sagtest, der Fluch sei plötzlich fort gewesen."

Sie lachte kurz auf. "Das ist er auch. Wie soll ich es dir nur erklären? Ich sehnte mich nach _dir. _Nicht nach schneller Befriedigung, sondern nach dem Klang deines Herzschlages. Nach der Wärme deiner Haut. Nach dem Feuer in deinen Augen. Und nach deinem Atem, der nur durch zwei Dinge außer Kontrolle zu geraten scheint."

Er sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte und sagte dann erklärend: "Immer dann, wenn du besonders wütend, oder aber besonders erregt bist." Dann lauschte sie einen Moment und fragte mit neckischem Unterton: "Severus, dein Atem ist außer Kontrolle - ich hoffe, du bist nicht wütend."

Ein raues Lachen seinerseits folgte auf ihre Worte. "Ich sagte dir, ich könne mir selber nicht trauen - warum kannst du mir nicht _einmal_ glauben?"

"Oh, ich habe dir geglaubt." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, als sie sagte: "Aber ich liebe es nun einmal, wenn du deine Selbstbeherrschung auf diese Weise verlierst."

Nun beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Diesmal schien er den Kuss überhaupt nicht mehr beenden zu wollen. Schließlich war es Hermine, die ihn abbrach und dann mit atemloser Stimme sagte: "Hast du Angst mit mir zu schlafen, weil ich schwanger bin?"

Sie erkannte in seinen Augen, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Hermine umfasste ihn und zog ihn näher an sich, so dass sein Unterleib gegen sie gedrückt wurde. "Das brauchst du nicht. Es ist völlig in Ordnung," sagte sie beruhigend. Er strich seine Haare zurück und sagte dann leise: "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du nicht mehr unter dem Fluch stehst?"

"Der einzige Fluch, der noch auf mir liegt, ist die Tatsache dass ich dich spüren möchte. Ich brauche es nicht mehr um zu überleben - aber ich brauche es dennoch - ich _möchte_ es."

Als hätten diese klaren Worte endlich den Damm brechen lassen, umfasste auch er sie nun und küsste ihren Hals. Dann wanderten seine Lippen hinunter über ihr Schlüsselbein, bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Durch die weiße Bluse hindurch küsste er ihre Brustwarzen, was ihr ein Seufzen entlockte.

Dann wanderten seine Hände zu den Knöpfen der Bluse und er begannen sie aufzuknöpfen. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf nach hinten gebeugt und die Augen geschlossen. Als er ihre Bluse zu Boden gleiten ließ, öffnete sie mit geübten Griffen ihren BH und ließ ihn achtlos fallen.

Er küsste ihre Brustwarzen und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge. Als sie es kaum noch aushielt, unterbrach sie sein Liebesspiel, um ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Erneut entfuhr ihr ein Glucksen, als sie auf die Schrift sah. Er warf es zu Boden und fragte: "Ist es ohne besser? Nicht, dass du dich noch totlachst, wegen dieses albernen Kleidungsstückes." Sie sah auf seinen entblößten Oberkörper. "Viel besser," sagte sie knapp und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine helle Haut. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, wie dies eine Gänsehaut bei ihm auslöste.

"Du bist viel zu selten berührt worden, Severus Snape. Es ist wirklich eine Schande."

Im Geiste sah sie den ewig verhüllten Lehrer von früher vor sich.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich an diese Berührungen gewöhnst," sagte sie mit vibrierender Stimme. Und sofort setzte sie dieses Vorhaben in die Tat um.

Sie strich sanft über seinen Rücken, dann über seine Schultern und an seinem Hals entlang. Dort bemerkte sie die heftig pochende Halsschlagader. Sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen bis zu seiner Brust wandern und umkreiste zart seine Brustwarzen, um dann mit den Fingerkuppen darüber zu fahren. Er ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. Doch ihre Reise schien gerade erst angefangen zu haben. Sie drehte ihre Hand und ließ sanft ihre Fingernägel an seinen Seiten entlang gleiten, bis sie an seinem Hosenbund angekommen war. Dann öffnete sie, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, seine Gürtelschnalle.

Sie bemerkte, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, als sie den Knopf seiner schwarzen Stoffhose öffnete. Schon vorher hatte sie bemerkt, dass er wohl durchaus etwas mehr Beinfreiheit vertragen könnte. Nun, da sie einen Blick auf seine Unterhose werfen konnte, erkannte sie, dass darin zweifelsohne das Etwas seine Freiheit verlangte, von dem er gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht mehr wegsperren könne, seit sie es geweckt hatte. Also machte sie sich daran, es zu befreien, was ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockte. Mit gepresster Stimme fragte er: "Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du es möchtest?"

Sie bejahte, dennoch schien er nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er hielt ihre Hände plötzlich fest und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Hermine, das letzte mal, als du mit mir geschlafen hast, da schien es mir als hätte es dir gefallen. Dennoch warst du noch am gleichen Tag verschwunden. Ich möchte nicht, dass mir das nochmal passiert."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder, dann hob sie sie wieder und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Ich musste damals gehen. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Ich empfand unendliche Scham, weil ich es nur mir dir getan hatte um mich selbst zu schützen. Doch nun liegt kein Fluch mehr auf mir. Wir können es tun - was sehr schön wäre - aber wir können es auch lassen, und außer einer schrecklichen Enttäuschung werde ich keinen größeren Schaden davontragen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, nachdem er ihre Worte verinnerlicht hatte. Dann küsste er sie sachte auf die Lippen. Sie presste sich erneut an ihn, ließ ihre Hände jedoch auf seiner Brust ruhen. Diese Entscheidung sollte allein er treffen.

Er spürte dass es an ihm lag, was nun geschehen würde und fragte sich still, ob sie wirklich glaubte, er könne nun noch stoppen. "Es läge mir fern dich enttäuschen zu wollen," sagte er mit rauer Stimme und sein Blick wanderte zur Schlafzimmertür.

Sie bemerkte es und griff nach seiner Hand. Wortlos betraten sie den Raum und Hermine übernahm es, sich selbst vom Rest ihrer Kleidung zu befreien. Nach einem auffordernden Blick, tat er es ihr gleich. Völlig entkleidet standen sie voreinander und ihre Hände strichen über die nackte Haut.

"Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst," sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme vibrierte vor Verlangen. Er ließ seine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten und seine Fingerspitzen schienen jedem einzelnen Blick zu folgen. Sie beugte den Kopf zurück und bot ihm ihren Hals dar. Severus biss sie sanft unterhalb des Ohrläppchens. Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen und hauchte: "Severus - du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, wegen dem Kind."

Er gab keine Antwort, doch sie spürte wie seine Bisse heftiger wurden und er sie zum Bett schob. Sie ließ sich darauf nieder und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er legte sich hinter sie und sein Körper schmiegte sich an ihren. Als sie den Druck seiner Erektion an ihrem Po spürte, wollte sie sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch er hielt sie sanft fest.

"Bleib so - wir sollten uns Zeit lassen." Damit ließ er seine Hand über ihren Arm hinab streichen, um auf ihrer Hüfte eine Richtungsänderung zu ihrem Schoß vorzunehmen. Langsam schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und seine Finger begannen mit einer Massage, der sie nicht lange widerstehen konnte. Hermines Atem kam nun stoßweise und mit einem mal hielt sie es nicht länger aus und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was ist los? Mache ich was falsch?" fragte er irritiert nach. Sie schüttelte fahrig den Kopf, dann griff sie nach seinen Schultern und sagte: "Nein, außer dass du mich völlig wahnsinnig machst. Ich muss dich jetzt in mir spüren - sofort!"

Etwas überrascht ließ er sich schließlich auf sie ziehen und drang langsam in sie ein. Er erkannte, dass sie nicht untertrieben hatte, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wohlig stöhnte und ihre Fingernägel ekstatisch in seinen Rücken bohrte, während sie ihn fest umklammert hielt.

Severus hielt seiner Erregung nicht länger Stand, als er ihren zuckenden Körper unter sich spürte. Sie legte die Beine um ihn, als sie merkte, dass er ebenfalls an den Höhepunkt gelangte. Schließlich zog er sich langsam aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie.

Beide lauschten eine Zeitlang ihrem eigenen keuchenden Atem. Dann drehte sich Hermine und schmiegte sich zärtlich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf ihr Haar. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er schließlich: "Tut mir leid, dass es so schnell ging - es ist schließlich schon ein paar Wochen her."

Sie sah ihn neckisch an: "Du warst also enthaltsam, nachdem wir beide das letzte mal miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Auch er lächelte nun leicht und erwiderte: "Nicht direkt enthaltsam -. eher...sparsam. Allein machte es mir plötzlich nicht mehr besonders viel Spaß."

Hermine prustete los.

"Was?" fragte er empört.

Bemüht, ihr Lachen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten, sagte sie schwer verständlich: "Man kann...sich kaum vorstellen...dass du...so etwas...tust."

Er setzte eine ärgerliche Miene auf, hatte jedoch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Hermine lachte weiterhin. Schließlich sagte er genervt: "Was glaubst du was ich bin? Ich habe doch kein Zölibat abgelegt."

"Nein - das ist mir inzwischen auch klar, aber...ach, vergiss es," sagte sie dann schnell. Durch ihren plötzlichen Rückzieher nur um so neugieriger, fragte er: "Was? Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Nichts," sie bemühte sich ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen.

"Du wolltest etwas sagen - los, raus damit," seine Stimme wurde fordernder.

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Plötzlich fasste er mit einer Hand nach ihren Handgelenken, während er mit der anderen in ihre Seiten piekste. Hermine quietschte auf vor Lachen. "Nicht...nicht..." lachte sie flehend.

"Dann sag, was du eigentlich sagen wolltest," erwiderte er und hielt inne, doch seine Hände lagen immer noch auf ihr, bereit sie weiter zu kitzeln.

"Das ist gemein," ließ sie sich schwach vernehmen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst," gab er ahnungslos zurück.

"Du hast schon wieder etwas gefunden, womit du mich zum Reden bringen kannst. Ist es dir nicht genug, dass du Gedanken lesen kannst?"

Er lachte dunkel auf: "Das hier ist viel einfacher," sagte er und zum Beweis begann er erneut sie zu kitzeln. Während sie lachte hörte sie seine Worte: "Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Hast wohl geglaubt, du könntest mich ablenken. Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?"

"Gut...gut...hör auf...ich sag es dir ja."

"Ich höre," sagte er drohend.

Hermine schluckte und setzte sich gerade hin, wobei sie die Bettdecke über ihre nackten Beine zog. "Nun," begann sie stockend, "also, deine Schülerinnen machen sich so die ein oder anderen Gedanken über dich, Severus."

"Was soll das heißen?" fuhr er sie empört an. Sie zog die Decke noch höher, bis ihre Brust ebenfalls bedeckt war.

"Ja, was soll ich sagen - du bist ein alleinstehender Mann im besten Alter. Da denkt man schon mal darüber nach, wie du so klar kommst. Aber der Gedanke, dass du es dir...selbst machst, ist irgendwie absurd, verstehst du?"

Völlig geschockt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass meine Schüler über solche Dinge nachdenken."

Sie begann nun wieder zu lachen, doch diesmal wurde sie eindeutig rot dabei. "Doch, Sev - genau _das_ sage ich dir gerade. Und ich weiß es aus erster Hand. Schließlich war ich mal eine deiner Schülerinnen und weiß, was so Thema im Schlafsaal war. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich daran so viel seitdem geändert hat."

Er schloss gequält die Augen. "Das ist nicht lustig, Hermine. Das ist widerlich."

Sie spürte, dass er wirklich entsetzt war. Darum fasste sie sachte nach seinem Arm und sagte: "Du kannst nicht beeinflussen was Menschen denken oder worüber sie reden. Bist du wirklich nie darauf gekommen, dass es so sein könnte?"

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein! Das bin ich nicht."

Hermine ließ einen Moment verstreichen, dann sagte sie mit drohendem Unterton: "Vielleicht versuchst du demnächst besser nicht, mir Geheimnisse zu entreißen! Du siehst - es ist nicht immer von Vorteil, was du erfährst."

Er erhob sich und griff nach seiner Hose.

"Ich werde es mir merken," sagte er kurzangebunden, während er in seine Kleidung schlüpfte.

TBC


	15. Dunkle und helle Seiten

_Vielen Dank an:_

_Minnie (Ja, ich denke der Ausdruck 'Schock' trifft es ;)_

_Chromoxid (Nein, er läuft nicht weg - aber verletzt ist er schon)_

_Loki Slytherin (ist ja cool - so ein Nachthemd will ich auch! Dann machen wir eine Pyjama-Party und ich denke, über den Gesprächsstoff sind wir uns einig +g+)_

_Noel McKey (genau - typisch Mann - sind ja keine Männer hier, oder? )_

_CitySweeper (herzlich willkommen - und vielen Dank!)_

_Mariacharly (ja, Hermine hätte wirklich besser seinen 'Foltermethoden' Stand gehalten - aber vielleicht kann er sich ja zumindest ein wenig rächen - ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich Dir mit einer Fanta zuproste? ;)_

_Celina-Hp (Du hast recht, es ist kindisch - wie im echten Leben halt :)_

_Nochmal der kurze Hinweis: Bei dieser Geschichte lasse ichHP6 völlig außer acht - deshalb hat Voldemort auch eine andere 'Überlebensstrategie'_

_Wie wär's, wenn wir uns unten am Review-Button wiedertreffen? Guckt doch mal vorbei - ich werde da sein ;)_

**15. Kapitel**

**Dunkle und helle Seiten **

Macht war das Einzige, was wirklich zählte im Leben. Es war unwichtig wieviel Geld jemand besaß, oder welchen Titel - das Einzige, was ihn je interessiert hatte, war die Fähigkeit andere Menschen beeinflussen zu können. Meist gingen diese Dinge natürlich Hand in Hand. Macht, Geld und der entsprechende Titel waren die Krönung des Daseins.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dies alles besaß.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln band er die langen blonden Haare in seinem Nacken zusammen. Er betrachtete sein Profil im Spiegel und hob das Kinn ein wenig. Dann wandte er sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und sah auf die Frau, die auf dem Bett saß und den Blick sehnsuchtsvoll zur Tür gewandt hatte.

Ein abfälliges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Noch vor zwei Stunden war sie vom Geld angelockt, bereitwillig mit ihm gegangen, doch jetzt wollte sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

Nur die Angst vor seiner Reaktion hielt sie davon ab aufzuspringen und hinauszustürzen.

Die letzten Stunden hatte er es genossen, dieser käuflichen Frau seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Das war noch nicht ganz die Macht, die er sich ersehnte, aber es war eine Kostprobe davon und er war einstweilen tief befriedigt.

Die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht entlocktem ihm ein diabolisches Glitzern in den Augen. Er ging zu ihr und griff nach ihrem Arm. Sie wollte zurückweichen, doch sein Griff ließ sie vor Schmerz reglos verharren.

"Hier," er steckte ihr einen weiteren Geldschein zu, "morgen wirst du wieder herkommen. Ich warne dich - ich habe bezahlt, und daher erwarte ich ein pünktliches Erscheinen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie nickte schnell, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie nun endlich gehen lassen würde. Doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest.

Die sexuelle Befriedigung, die diese Frau ihm verschaffte, war zweitrangig. Sex hatte er mit Narcissa auch, doch stand sie mit ihm auf einer Stufe. Nie wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, seine Frau so zu behandeln. Doch diese Frau hatte es nicht besser verdient. Und er genoss, wie sie ihm zu Willen sein musste. Dieses Gefühl lag für ihn auf einer ganz anderen Ebene, als alles was man sonst genießen konnte.

Erst als das Mädchen zu weinen und zu flehen begann, ließ er sie los und lachte als sie zur Tür lief.

"Morgen - zur selben Zeit," rief er ihr nach, da drehte sie sich um und warf das Geld vor seine Füße.

"Such dir jemand anderen - du krankes Schwein!" schrie sie ihn an. Dann riss sie die Tür auf.

Gleich darauf sank sie zu Boden, als der Cruciatus sie traf. Schreiend wand sie sich vor Schmerz. Lucius Malfoy warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, um kurz darauf über die wimmernde Frau hinweg vor die Tür des Hotelzimmers zu treten. Im Weggehen hob er den Fluch auf und pfiff ein Lied, ohne noch einmal zu der Frau zu sehen, die sich völlig verängstigt erhob, um panisch davonzulaufen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus stand vor Hermines Buchregal und sah sich die Titel an, die es enthielt. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln beobachtete sie ihn. Langsam hoben sich seine Augenbrauen und er wandte sich fragend zu ihr um.

"Ziemlich viel Muggel-Literatur, wenig Fachbücher - was ist aus meiner Lieblingsstreberin geworden?"

Sie sah ihn kritisch an: "Ich war nie deine Lieblingsstreberin. Du hast mich nicht ausstehen können. Warum sonst hast du mich wohl im Unterricht nie drangenommen?"

"Weil ich ohnehin wusste, dass du die Antworten kanntest. Wozu sollte ich mir Vorträge über mein Unterrichtsthema von einer Schülerin anhören, denen kein anderer Schüler in der Lage war zu folgen - und die mir selbst ja schließlich schon bekannt waren."

"Ha-ha," gab sie ironisch zurück, "hattest du Angst, ich wüsste etwas, das du nicht wusstest?"

Er verzog nun seinerseits das Gesicht zu einem müden Lächeln: "Nein - ich hatte einfach nur Angst vor dem weiblichen Redeschwall."

"Wie bitte?" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich jetzt noch mit dem Unterrichtsstoff deiner Klasse beschäftigt wäre, wenn ich dich jedesmal hätte ausreden lassen?"

Hermine entschied ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen und schwieg zu diesem Vorwurf. Ihre Augen blitzten ihn jedoch böse an.

"Vielleicht solltest du ebenfalls auf die Beantwortung einiger Fragen verzichten, wenn du die Antwort nicht verträgst," sagte er bedeutsam.

Sie verdrehte die Augen als ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr soeben eine Retourkutsche verabreicht hatte. Erneut war er in die Begutachtung ihrer Literatur vertieft, als er plötzlich fragte: "Warum hast du dich von so vielen deiner Zauberbücher getrennt? Musstest du sie verkaufen?" fügte er vorsichtig an.

Hermine spürte Scham in sich hochsteigen. "Ja," gab sie schließlich zu, "es waren einige wertvolle Werke dabei - aber ich brauche sie ja ohnehin nicht mehr."

Er wandte sich zu ihr. "Warum benötigst du sie nicht mehr? Willst du mir wirklich erzählen, dass dein Wissensdurst gestillt wäre?"

"Nein - aber in dieser Welt..." Hermine deutete mit einer vagen Geste auf das Fenster, das einen Blick auf graue Häuserwände freigab, "...brauche ich keine Zauberbücher. Das Leben hier läuft immer in den selben Bahnen. Ich halte mich an die Spielregeln und Zauberei ist hier tabu."

Sein Blick schien an einem der gegenüberliegenden Fenster hängen zu bleiben, an dem ein alter Mann in Unterhemd zu sehen war, der einige Bierflaschen auf den Balkon stellte. Dann wanderte Severus Blick wieder zu Hermine und er sah sie ungläubig an.

"Du kannst nicht in dieser Welt bleiben Hermine. Es ist nicht _deine_ Welt - du gehörst in die magische Welt. Du bist eine der gescheitesten Hexen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Dein Platz ist nicht in einem Eiscafé und auch nicht in Muggel-London."

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Severus - Severus," unterbrach sie ihn, "mein Platz ist genau hier. Ich habe meinen Beruf als Aurorin aus gutem Grund aufgegeben. Ich habe meine Kontakte abgebrochen, weil sie mich ansonsten zerstört hätten. Ich konnte - und ich kann - niemandem von meinen Freunden in die Augen sehen. Ich weiß, es ist vorbei - aber ich kann immer noch nicht davon erzählen. Abgesehen davon, würden Harry und Ron nicht verstehen, warum ich sie gemieden habe. Sie würden mir Vorwürfe machen - enttäuscht sein, dass ich mich ihnen nicht anvertrauen konnte. Was sollte ich ihnen wohl erzählen? Dass ich mich dir an den Hals geworfen habe? Dass ich dich angefleht habe, regelmäßig mit mir zu schlafen? In ihren Augen kann kein Fluch der Welt so schlimm sein, um jemanden dazu zu treiben. Entschuldige Severus, aber dies scheint mir nicht der Moment um auf Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Keiner würde es gutheißen, dass wir ein gemeinsames Kind bekommen. Ganz abgesehen von dem eigentlichen Problem. Es hat sich nichts geändert. Voldemort darf nie erfahren, was zwischen uns geschehen ist. Du darfst dir bei euren Treffen nichts anmerken lassen - ich flehe dich an, Severus! Bitte, sei vernünftig. Wir wissen beide, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. Trotz des Kindes - oder wegen des Kindes...ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich weiß nur eins - ich werde niemals in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren."

Er ließ nachdenklich seine Finger über einige der Buchrücken wandern. Schließlich sah er sie an und sagte: "Es hat immer noch kein Treffen gegeben. Voldemort ist schwach. Ich denke, er liegt im Sterben, Hermine."

Sie riss vor Erstaunen die Augen weit auf.

Doch er schien nicht wirklich erfreut über das zu sein, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Severus legte seine Hand an die Stirn, als habe er plötzlich unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen. "Wenn der Orden eine Möglichkeit hätte, seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen - ich muss herausfinden, wo er sich aufhält, sonst ist alles zu spät."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. "Aber wieso zu spät? Du hast gerade gesagt, du glaubst, er liegt im Sterben. Warum lässt du nicht einfach die Zeit arbeiten? Wenn er tot ist, dann werden sich die Todesser auflösen - dann gibt es niemanden mehr, dem sie folgen können."

Hermine sah in Severus Augen, dass sie völlig falsch lag. Er lächelte traurig.

"Der Lord hat Vorkehrungen getroffen Hermine. Er hat verschiedene Todesser ausgesucht, die ihm im Falle seines Todes als Behälter zur Verfügung stehen. Glaub mir, die meisten sind nur zu gerne bereit, ihre eigene Existenz zu opfern, um durch ihn zu Macht zu gelangen. Allen voran Lucius Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass er darauf brennt, seinen Geist und Körper dem Lord zur Verfügung zu stellen. Durch ihn erreicht er, was er sich mehr wünscht, als als Individuum erhalten zu bleiben. Für ihn ist es eine Ehre, wenn der Lord durch seinen Körper am Leben gehalten wird. Er bildet sich ein, diese Macht dann selbst zu verspüren. Ich für meinen Teil denke, dass der Lord einfach das Leben aus ihm heraussaugen wird und ihn aushöhlt, bis er in seiner Hülle zu neuer Kraft gefunden hat. Danach wird er sich vermutlich einen anderen Wirt suchen. Sein angeblicher Tod wird nur eine Kettenreaktion auslösen. Voldemort wird nie aufgeben. Er wird einen Körper nach dem anderen verbrauchen und immer mehr Todesser um sich scharen müssen, um sich am Leben zu erhalten. All dies wird neue grausame Taten auslösen. Und ich werde ihm weiterhin dienen müssen. Das Mal bindet mich - egal in welchem Körper er steckt."

"Aber der Orden - das Ministerium..." begann Hermine verzweifelt.

Severus lachte bitter. "Das Ministerium hat völlig versagt, Hermine. Wie glaubst du wohl, konntest du überhaupt in die Lage geraten, mit einer viel zu geringen Zahl von Auroren in diesen Kampf geschickt zu werden? Im Ministerium ist man verzweifelt. Sie wollten im Alleingang den Lord besiegen, weil es aus politischen Gründen unklug ist, auf den Orden zurückzugreifen. Doch sie sind kläglich gescheitert. Aber der schlimmste Fehler war, dies auch noch geheim zu halten. Dem Orden war natürlich klar, dass irgendetwas geschehen sein muss, aber es findet keine Kommunikation mehr statt. Also arbeiten beide Organisationen alleine vor sich hin. Immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht in die Karten schauen zu lassen. Dumbledore hat mehrfach um ein klärendes Gespräch gebeten, doch dies ist vom Ministerium strikt abgelehnt worden. Für sie ist der Orden eine Untergrundorganisation, die es ebenso zu bekämpfen gilt, wie den Gegner. Ich kann dir gar nicht aufzählen wie viele Fehler inzwischen auf beiden Seiten gemacht wurden. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass _so_ keine Partei ihr Ziel erreichen wird. Sieger in diesem Chaos wird der Lord bleiben."

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was Severus ihr erzählt hatte. Wie hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren nur so weit kommen können? Gerade jetzt, wo es galt, zusammen zu halten um den Lord zu besiegen. Wenn er wirklich so geschwächt war, wie Severus glaubte, dann standen die Chancen nie besser. Aber wenn es stimmte, welches Bild er von der Zukunft zeichnete, dann wäre alles verloren, wenn Voldemort in einen neuen, starken Körper wechselte.

Für einen Moment grübelte Hermine. Dann schlug sie sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. "Severus - hältst du es für möglich, dass der Lord dich als...Wirt aussucht?"

Er sah sie ernst an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ausschließen kann ich es nicht. Aber ich denke, er wird die Todesser bevorzugen, die sich ihm anbieten - ich hoffe es zumindest."

Seine Worte hatten sie alles andere als beruhigt. Sie ließ sich kraftlos auf das Sofa sinken und hielt sich instinktiv den Bauch. Sofort ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Du darfst dir keine Sorgen machen - denk an unser Kind. Das ist das einzige was zählt."

Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Der Gedanke, dass Voldemort Severus vielleicht auslöschen würde, um in seinem Körper seine grausamen Taten auszuführen, war ihr unerträglich. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und hielt sie so fest, als wolle sie sie nie wieder loslassen. "Geh zu keinem Treffen mehr," sagte sie leise.

Er schluckte, dann sagte er ruhig: "Hermine, diese Wahl habe ich nicht. Wie du aus eigener Erfahrung weißt, ist Voldemort sehr gut darin, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wenn ich dem Ruf des Mals nicht folge, dann werde ich auf qualvolle Art sterben. Aber der Lord wird mich nicht als Wirt auswählen - nicht sofort jedenfalls. Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein."

Dies schien Hermine nicht wirklich ein Trost zu sein. Zu schrecklich waren diese neuen Erkenntnisse. Schrecklich und anscheinend unabwendbar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem Lucius am frühen Nachmittag seine abgrundtiefe Gier an der Prostituierten gestillt hatte, lag er am gleichen Abend mit Narcissa im gemeinsamen Bett und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Zärtlich nahm er ihren Körper in Besitz, als sie es ihm gestattete und sanft verlief ihr Liebesspiel. Sie hatte sich danach schnell angekleidet und er ließ ihr einen wohlwollenden Blick für ihre Züchtigkeit zukommen. Er selbst hatte sich ebenfalls bedeckt und betrachtete seine schöne Frau nun lächelnd.

"Narcissa - du warst mir immer eine gute Ehefrau. Du weißt, dass ich kurz vor der Erfüllung meines größten Traumes stehe?"

Sie nickte ihm zu.

Er fuhr fort: "Wenn der Lord meinen Körper übernimmt, dann geht mein Anrecht auf dich, auf ihn über - du wirst dich ihm ebenso hingeben, wie du es bei mir tust, nicht wahr?"

Erneut nickte sie. Lucius tätschelte ihren Arm. "Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht enttäuschst. Wir werden ihm beide mit unserem Körper dienen. So werden wir auch weiterhin verbunden sein."

"Ja - es ist unsere Bestimmung," sagte Narcissa und lächelte ihren Mann an.

"Draco sollten wir erst informieren, wenn es soweit ist," entschied Lucius, "für ihn könnte es schwierig werden. Es ist besser, wenn er vor vollendeten Tatsachen steht."

Abermals nickte Narcissa. "Mach dir keine Sorgen - auch er wird dem Lord dienen, dafür werde ich sorgen - schließlich bin ich seine Mutter."

Zufrieden küsste Lucius seine Frau und war nur wenige Augenblicke später eingeschlafen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sonne schien am frühen Morgen bereits zum Fenster hinein und Severus versenkte seinen Kopf genervt im Kopfkissen. So gerne er auch hier neben Hermine lag, so sehr vermisste er die Dunkelheit seines Kerkers. Hermine dagegen schien durch die Sonnenstrahlen wieder besserer Laune zu sein. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und gähnte mit gereckten Armen.

"Ich muss jetzt los," sagte sie dann.

Er hob das Gesicht aus dem Kissen und blinzelte sie fragend an. "Ich muss heute arbeiten," erinnerte sie ihn.

"Aber heute ist Samstag," sagte er mit kratziger Stimme.

"Genau - das ist einer unserer hektischsten Tage - abgesehen vom Sonntag."

Gequält stöhnte er auf. "Dann musst du morgen auch arbeiten?" fragte er resigniert nach. Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und küsste ihn darauf.

"Nein," sagte sie dann, "morgen hab ich frei."

"Na wenigstens etwas," murmelte er.

"Hey, ich wusste schließlich nicht, dass du vorbei kommst - ist ja nicht gerade so, dass du dich angemeldet hättest."

Sie hatte es in fröhlichem Ton gesagt, doch er konnte spüren, dass ihr Gespräch vom Vortag noch schwer auf ihrer Seele lastete. Er sah es in ihren Augen, in denen kein Leuchten lag, wie er es sonst inzwischen so lieben gelernt hatte.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Kleider. "Ich gehe dann jetzt." Er nickte stumm.

Hermine ging zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und lächelte ihn kurz an. Für den Rest des Tages sah er dieses Lächeln vor sich. Es war voller Trauer gewesen. Sein Herz schien in einem eisernen Käfig zu stecken. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob sie wirklich zurückkehren würde. Doch er nannte sich selbst einen Narren. Er saß hier immerhin in ihrer Wohnung. All ihre Sachen waren hier. Sie würde zurückkehren. Doch erst als sie am frühen Abend wieder vor ihm stand, fiel die Angst von ihm ab.

Er umarmte sie und hielt sie lange fest.

Hermine war völlig überrascht über diese Reaktion, doch sie schien zu ahnen was in ihm vorgegangen war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hatte, als sie damals einfach so verschwunden war, doch nun erkannte sie erst wirklich das Ausmaß der Wunde, die sie damit in ihm geschlagen hatte.

TBC


	16. Lieben allein genügt nicht

_Ich danke für Eure lieben Reviews und reiche ein paar Schokoriegel an:_

_Loki Slytherin: Ja, der gute Lucius ist in dieser Geschichte wahrlich kein Guter! Ob ich Sev und Miene hinbiege...hm...mal sehen! Vielen Dank auch für die Drabble-Reviews!_

_Minnie: Ich bin froh wenn Ihr noch Fragen habt - wäre ja sonst langweilig, oder? ;) Danke auch fürs Drabble-Review!_

_Raven 2609: Der Kampf rückt in jedem Fall näher. Du hast Recht, der Zeitpunkt ist gut._

_Saxas13: Schön, dass Du das mit den Gegensätzen geschrieben hast - so war es nämlich gemeint (deshalb auch der Kapiteltitel) Danke!_

_Celina-HP: Stimmt, das sollte der Lord nicht tun. Auch ich wünsche natürlich Sev und Miene nur das Beste...aber das Leben sieht nun mal manchmal anders aus, nicht wahr? Harry wird in dieser Story keine Rolle spielen - Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Dich damit nicht!_

_Dax: Ein Smily sagt manchmal mehr als tausend Worte! Danke!_

_zizou: Wir werden sehen! Vielleicht schon in diesem Kapitel. :)_

_Schnuffie: Also erstmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön für Deine Mails zu "Männer und Technik."Für die Reviews und Mails zu "In der Dunkelheit" und"Verlorene Kämpfe"! Ich freue mich, Dich hier unter "Schnuffie" begrüßen zu dürfen! Es macht irre Spaß, so genau zu hören, was die Leser bei den Geschichten empfinden! Danke! Danke! Danke!_

_CitySweeper: Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich mag Lucius auch! Nach dieser Geschichte wird mir das allerdings niemand mehr glauben! Vielen Dank für Dein Lob. Ja - jetzt ist wirklich noch alles möglich!_

_Severin1: Ich hoffe es geht Dir wieder richtig gut! Vielen Dank für Deine Reviews. Schön, dass Du wieder hergefunden hast :) Was Deine Hoffnung betrifft - ja, sieht ganz so aus, als habe der Lord sich schon entschieden..._

_Und jetzt noch kurz eine Nachricht an Meta Capricorn (ich weiß gar nicht, ob Du hier noch liest +g+): Danke für Deine Drabble-Reviews. Ja, die Zeichentrickserie kenne ich - grauenvoll - quäle ich manchmal meine Jungs mit! Data ist übrigens der Androide aus Star Trek - Next Generation. Er ist immer verzweifelt bemüht, menschliche Emotionen nachempfinden zu können._

_Bei Merlin, ich komme ja richtig ins Labern hier - sorry - jetzt aber los..._

**16. Kapitel**

**Lieben allein genügt nicht**

Natürlich war dieses Weibsstück nicht wieder erschienen. Lucius Malfoy schlug mit dem Knauf seines Gehstocks wütend in seine Handfläche. Glaubte diese Schlampe wirklich ihm entkommen zu können? Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, sich ein neues käufliches Wesen zu beschaffen. Es gab mehr als genug davon - doch sein Jagdtrieb war geweckt. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er sein Spielzeug gefunden hätte.In Vorfreude auf die entsetzten Augen, die sie machen würde wenn er sie aufgespürt hatte, verließ er das Hotelzimmer und machte sich auf die Suche. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er heute noch auf seine Kosten kommen würde. Seine Faust schloss sich so fest um den silbernen Knauf des Stockes, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Er musste Ruhe bewahren. Wenn er zu wütend wurde, dann ging es zu schnell und er würde sich hinterher darüber ärgern es nicht richtig ausgekostet zu haben.

Etliche Stunden später lag er mit seiner Frau im Bett und ein angenehmes Prickeln durchlief seinen Körper.Auch in dieser Nacht hatte Lucius Malfoy seine schöne Frau zum Beischlaf überredet. Es war für ihn wie ein beruhigendes Nachspiel zu dem, was er am Nachmittag ausgekostet hatte. Wenn er die Wärme, Sanftheit und die Reinheit seiner Frau spürte, dann wusste er, dass all die anderen Frauen es verdient hatten besudelt zu werden. Er hatte dieser Prostituierten gezeigt wo ihr Platz war. Er hatte sie gedemütigt und bestraft. Immer noch hatte er ihr Flehen und Weinen im Ohr. Welches Recht hatte diese wertlose Person, um Gnade zu bitten? Wenn er eines gelernt hatte in all den Jahren, dann die Tatsache, dass jede Form von Gnade eine Schwäche war. Er hatte ihr bewiesen, dass er nicht schwach war. Und schließlich hatte sie sogar aufgehört zu flehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wieder schien die Sonne in sein Gesicht. Sie kitzelte auf seiner Nase. Dann auf seiner Wange und schließlich auf seiner Stirn.

Verwundert öffnete er die Augen. Severus sah gerade noch, wie Hermine ihre Lippen auf sein rechtes Auge sinken ließ und schloss es schnell wieder. Doch sie hatte wohl inne gehalten, als sie merkte dass er sich geregt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sie kritisch an.

"Du bist wach," stellte Hermine leise lachend fest.

Er brummte und setzte einen finsteren Ausdruck auf. "Kein Wunder, wenn du mich weckst."

"Oje - das könnte ein Problem werden," sagte sie bedeutsam. Er setzte sich auf, schob sich das Kissen in den Rücken und schnaubte schließlich mürrisch: "Was?"

Hermine setzte ein überdeutliches Lächeln auf. "Du bist ein Morgenmuffel," sagte sie dann und erwartete darauf offensichtlich auch noch eine Erwiderung. Als er sie weiterhin böse anfunkelte, ließ sie schnell ihr Lächeln verschwinden und sagte wesentlich zurückhaltender: "Die Sonne scheint - da solltest du nicht den Tag mit derart finsterer Miene beginnen."

Seine Worte kamen schnell und, wie er im Nachhinein feststellte, unüberlegt: "In meinem Kerker ist es finster und still. Es ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich mich wohl fühle. Das solltest du, verdammt noch mal, eigentlich wissen!"

Nun schwankte Hermines Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Wut und Verletzung. "Okay - ich hab es begriffen! Himmel noch mal - dich zu wecken kommt einem Kamikaze-Kommando gleich."

"Warum hast du mich eigentlich geweckt?" fragte er fordernd. Nun sah _sie _ihn böse funkelnd an. "Vergiss es einfach," zischte sie und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Severus sah sie forschend an. Dann blieb sein Blick verwundert bei ihren Brustwarzen hängen, die steil unter dem dünnen Nachthemd hervorragten. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass es so kalt doch gar nicht sei, als sie schnell aufstand um den Raum zu verlassen. "Wo gehst du hin?" fragte er verblüfft.

"Duschen," kam die äußerst knappe Antwort, ohne dass sie sich noch einmal zu ihm umgedreht hätte. Erst als sie die Tür zum Badezimmer eindeutig lauter schloss, als es eigentlich von Nöten gewesen wäre, kam ihm der Grund für ihre Wut in den Sinn. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn auf ganz liebevolle Art wecken wollen, um dann nahtlos zu einem Liebesspiel überzugehen. Zumindest sah ihm alles danach aus - jetzt, wo es eindeutig zu spät war.

Severus ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. So etwas war er einfach nicht gewöhnt. Allein die Tatsache überhaupt neben jemandem zu erwachen, war schon merkwürdig genug, aber seine schlechte Laune am Morgen gegen Sexhungrigkeit auszutauschen, schien ihm im Moment völlig undenkbar - auch wenn er gerade festzustellen begann, dass sein Körper anscheinend der Meinung war, dies sei durchaus ein guter Tausch.

Hermine hatte gerade einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht um das Duschgel zu verteilen, bevor sie erneut unter den Strahl treten wollte, als plötzlich das Wasser aufhörte zu laufen. Erstaunt sah sie zur Armatur, ob sie versehentlich dagegen gekommen war. Doch der Grund dafür, dass sie so plötzlich auf dem Trockenen saß, war wohl eindeutig die Männerhand, die auf dem Hahn lag. Sofort begann sie zu frösteln, weil der wärmende Strom versiegt war. "Severus - mach das Wasser wieder an," sagte sie grimmig.

Ein diebisches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sie bibbernd vor sich sah. "Nein," sagte er knapp und hielt ihre Hand fest, die den Wasserhahn wieder anstellen wollte.

"Sev, mir ist kalt," sagte sie zitternd.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu ihren Brustwarzen.

"Das sehe ich," erwiderte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Dann stieg er, zu Hermines grenzenloser Verwunderung, zu ihr in die Duschwanne. "Ich denke, ich sollte das ändern," sagte er dunkel, "aber erst nachdem ich dich richtig eingeseift habe. Im gleichen Moment glitten seine Hände über ihren Körper. Hermine wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. "Severus, bitte - mir ist wirklich kalt." Er klang nun eindeutig schadenfroh. "Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du mich geweckt hast - aber keine Sorge, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dir wieder warm wird."

Immer zappeliger stellte sie fest, dass er anscheinend der Meinung war, dass einige Stellen ihres Körpers der ganz besonders sorgfältigen Reinigung bedurften. Sie drehte sich immer wieder um sich selbst, um seinen Händen zu entkommen, die scheinbar überall gleichzeitig waren.

"Severus - Sev - SEV!"

"Was ist los?" fragte er unschuldig, "Ich helfe dir doch bloß."

Sie sah ihn mahnend an, dann sagte sie jedes Wort betonend: "Ich werde jetzt die Dusche wieder anstellen. Und du solltest dieselbe jetzt besser verlassen, denn - falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast - du trägst eine Hose - die einzige, die du dabei hast, wenn mich nicht täuscht."

Bevor Hermine ihre Drohung in die Tat umsetzen konnte, beobachtete sie mit offenem Mund, wie er selbst nach dem Hebel des Hahns griff und das Wasser anstellte. Sofort war seine Hose völlig durchnässt. Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und prustete laut los.

Er strich mit beiden Händen seine nassen Haare nach hinten und sagte laut, um das Rauschen der Dusche zu übertönen: "Ich hoffe, ich werde heute keine Kleidung brauchen, weil ich vorhabe den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett zu verbringen."

"Im Bett?" fragte sie ungläubig nach.

Er sah sich kurz in der beengten Kabine um und antwortete: "Naja, fangen wir halt in der Dusche an." Dann umschlang und küsste er sie, was ihr Lachen zum Verstummen brachte.

Als seine Hose später auf dem Balkon zum Trocknen hing, lagen beide im Bett und Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus Brust. "Hättest du nicht das T-Shirt opfern können, statt deiner Hose?"

Er sah sie gespielt beleidigt an: "Dir gefällt also mein T-Shirt wirklich nicht? Ich denke, ich werde es in Zukunft oft tragen."

"Wo - in Hogwarts?" prustete Hermine.

"Warum nicht?" fragte er warnend.

"Im Unterricht?" sie musste bei dem Gedanken daran wirklich laut loslachen.

"Immer," bekräftigte er.

"Ja, sicher - solange du tausend andere Sachen darüber tragen kannst."

Er lachte nun ebenfalls. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. "Komm mit mir nach Hogwarts - du bist dort sicher."

Auch Hermines Lachen war völlig verschwunden, als sie ihn resigniert ansah. "Das kann ich nicht, Severus. Ich werde nicht in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren. Mein Entschluss steht fest."

Er schien zu überlegen wie er sie überreden konnte, doch seine Argumente waren wohl sogar in seinen eigenen Augen nicht besonders überzeugend, als er sagte: "Aber wir bekommen ein Kind. Wir sollten zusammenleben, findest du nicht?"

"Dann zieh du zu mir," sagte sie herausfordernd.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Ton war ebenso herausfordernd als er fragte: "Und was soll ich hier tun? Soll ich Eis verkaufen? Hermine, ich bitte dich! Wir gehören in die magische Welt. Du kannst so viel mehr erreichen - als, als...das hier."

Sofort erhob sie sich und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Ja, Severus - das habe ich auch einmal gedacht. Solange, bis dein _Herr und Meister_ kam, mir alles weggenommen hat was ich mir aufgebaut hatte und mein Leben zerstörte, mit diesem sadistischen Todesserfluch!"

Seine Miene verwandelte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Aus seinen, eben noch bittenden Augen sprach nun keinerlei Regung mehr. Hermine begriff zu spät wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Doch es war geschehen. Sie konnte ihre Worte nicht unausgesprochen machen. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass ein Teil von ihr es genau so empfand. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste sie natürlich zugeben, dass Severus Snape ohne diesen Fluch niemals der Vater ihres Kindes geworden wäre. Dass sie niemals mit diesem Mann, den sie bis dahin gefürchtet, wenn nicht sogar gehasst hatte, das Bett geteilt hätte.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht erst in ihren Geist eindringen musste, um diese Gedanken erkennen zu können.

Wie betäubt beobachtete sie, wie er das Bett verließ und zum Balkon ging. Mit einer harschen Bewegung riss er seine, inzwischen wenigstens nicht mehr tropfnasse Hose von der Leine und zog sie fluchend an. Hermine hörte aus den schnellen Verwünschungen seine Selbstbeschimpfung heraus, wie dämlich er gewesen sei, seinen Zauberstab in Hogwarts gelassen zu haben. Wortlos sah sie zu, wie er die Hose und das viel diskutierte T-Shirt hektisch anzog und schließlich sein Oberhemd, sowie den Umhang, welche er seit Freitag wie lästige Gepäckstücke mit sich herumschleppte, überwarf.

Als seine Schritte ihn zur Wohnungstür führten, versuchte sie verzweifelt ihn aufzuhalten. "Verzeih mir Severus - ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Bitte geh nicht!"

Er drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt zur Seite. "Ich muss nachdenken. In ein paar Stunden bin ich zurück. Ruh dich aus - denk an das Kind!" ermahnte er zuletzt, dann riss er die Tür auf und verließ die Wohnung.

Hermine konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie hatte sich das alles nur so entwickeln können? Hätte jemand ihr während ihrer Schulzeit gesagt, dass ihr irgendwann zum Heulen elend wäre, weil sie Severus Snape verletzt hatte, dann hätte sie an dessen Verstand gezweifelt.

Sie lief zum Balkon und sah gerade noch, wie er um die nächste Ecke bog. Hermine ging zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer und ließ sich einfach kraftlos auf den Boden sinken. Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen. Als sie spürte, dass die Tränen sich nicht zurückhalten ließen, weinte sie lautlos. Doch dann rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. In einem Punkt hatte er ohne Zweifel Recht gehabt - sie musste auf das Kind acht geben. Es war nicht gut, so sehr in Schmerz zu versinken, dass einem das Herz weh tat, wenn man gleichzeitig ein neues Leben in sich trug.

Und nun endlich, nach scheinbar endlos langer Zeit, konnte Hermine wieder klar denken. Mit einem mal sah sie alles genau vor sich. Es gab nur _einen_ Weg für sie. Sie würde ihn gehen, ohne mit sich darüber diskutieren zu lassen. Severus musste einsehen, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war. Voller Tatendrang ging sie schnell ins Bad, um sich die restlichen Tränen vom Gesicht zu waschen. Dann wählte sie das lange rote Kleid und zog es schnell über. Schließlich verließ sie die Wohnung und ging zu dem Ort, an dem sie ihn vermutete.

Als sie den Park betrat, sah sie gleich die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die vor dem See im Gras saß. Hermine bemerkte, dass heute durchaus noch einige Bänke frei gewesen wären, denn nur wenige Leute besuchten den Park, da es noch früh am Tage war. Dennoch war es schon ganz beträchtlich warm und Hermine spürte wie ihr Atem plötzlich schwerer ging. Oder war das nur ihre Nervosität? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie ihm sagte was sie vorhatte?

Mit leisen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu. Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, bemerkte er sie erst, als sie sich neben ihm nieder ließ. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine freudige Regung, aber auch keine besondere Verärgerung, so dass Hermine ein wenig Mut fasste. "Hast du schon nachdenken können?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und räusperte sich. "Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass du mich nie wirklich lieben können wirst. Dass du mir nie vergeben können wirst. Und dass ich es eigentlich auch gar nicht verdient habe. Ich habe zuviel erwartet - obwohl mir doch rein gar nichts zusteht. Du hattest Recht. Ich sollte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und mein Leben leben. Du wirst jede Unterstützung von mir bekommen, die du wünschst - ansonsten werde ich dich und das Kind in Ruhe lassen."

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er hielt sie davon ab, indem er schnell weitersprach: "Es ist besser so, denn ich habe ohnehin eine andere Aufgabe. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich dem stelle was ich bin. Ich werde es vorher mit Dumbledore besprechen."

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie alarmiert nach.

"Du und unser Kind - ihr sollt nie wieder Angst vor Voldemort haben müssen. Niemand soll je wieder Angst vor ihm haben müssen - dafür werde ich sorgen!"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. Was hatte sie da nur angestellt? War es sein verletzter Stolz, der ihn dazu trieb, sich nun kopflos in einen Kampf gegen den Lord stürzen zu wollen? Krampfhaft überlegte sie, was sie sagen konnte, ohne seine Wut noch zu schüren.

"Wir werden dich brauchen," erwiderte sie zaghaft.

"Brauchen?" höhnte er. "Du brauchst mich nicht, Hermine. Niemand braucht mich!"

"Severus - unser Kind braucht dich. Und du irrst dich..._ich_ brauche dich auch." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche er ihre Worte gar nicht an sich heranzulassen.

"Der Lord muss sterben - und er darf keine Möglichkeit haben, vorher in einen neuen Körper überzuwechseln. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich werde es verhindern, Hermine."Sie begriff, dass es sinnlos war ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu wollen. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Und sie wunderte sich etwas darüber, wie ähnlich sie sich in Wirklichkeit waren. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Ja, das wirst du. Auch ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht - und ich weiß, wie du...wie _wir_ es schaffen können."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich jetzt soweit zusammen, dass sie fast aneinander stießen. "Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

Hermine atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie: "Es wird Zeit, dass Auroren, der Orden und die Todesser gemeinsam kämpfen."

Severus sah sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. "Du hast dich wohl versprochen," sagte er unsicher lachend.

Doch Hermines Blick blieb fest. "Nein, das habe ich nicht! Severus - wir beide verkörpern all das. Wir beide werden es schaffen. Vielleicht benötigen wir noch einige Unterstützung, wenn wir erstmal zu Voldemort vorgedrungen sind - aber ihn aufzuspüren, das bewerkstelligen wir beide ganz alleine."

"Du überschätzt meine Stellung beim Lord. Früher war ich einer seiner ersten Männer, aber das ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Zu selten bin ich über Leichen gegangen, um ihn weiterhin zufrieden zu stellen. Nun bin ich nur noch ein Mitläufer für ihn - doch wenigstens hat er nicht erkannt, dass ich immer noch spioniere - was ohnehin nicht mehr viel einbringt."

Hermines Augen glitzerten und sie schien mit einem mal voller Energie zu sein. "Das werden wir ändern, Severus. Du wirst in seinem Ansehen wieder steigen und du wirst darauf bestehen ihm seine Beute höchstpersönlich zu übergeben."

Severus Gesicht wurde nun völlig blass. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sofort hatte er begriffen was sie meinte. Sie selbst hatte sich als Voldemorts Beute bezeichnet.

"Nein! Das werde ich niemals tun. Egal wie gut dein Plan ist. Es kann immer etwas schiefgehen. Das werde ich nicht riskieren. Vergiss es!"

"Es ist unsere einzige Chance," sagte sie ernst.

"Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Hermine, du hast kein Recht dich als Lockvogel anzubieten. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr allein _dein_ Leben, über das du entscheidest."

Diesmal schaffte sie es, ihre Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen, doch er beobachtete sie einen Moment still und sagte schließlich leise und mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme: "Wie heuchlerisch von mir. Wie treffend, dass ausgerechnet ein Todesser dich darauf hinweist, dass dein Körper nicht mehr alleine dir gehört. Wie unverzeihlich von mir, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass du nicht selbst über dich bestimmen darfst."

"Hör auf - Hör endlich auf damit!" schrie sie ihn an. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es für mich war, mich so ausgeliefert zu fühlen. Ich hatte in dieser Nacht nur eine einzige Hoffnung - die, dass sie mich töten würden, nachdem sie mich benutzt hätten, damit ich nicht weiter mit dieser Demütigung leben müsste. Aber ich konnte fliehen, noch bevor es zum Schlimmsten gekommen war."

Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt. "Du glaubst, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es für dich war?"

"Nein - das kannst du nicht! Du standest immer auf der Seite des Ausführenden, nie auf der des Gequälten!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Wut.

Sein Gesicht hatte wieder diesen versteinerten Ausdruck angenommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde jetzt nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken, wenn man ihm ein glühendes Eisen auf die Haut pressen würde. Dennoch klang seine Stimme erstaunlich verletzt, als er sagte: "Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du auch nur ansatzweise verstehst, welche Qualen ich durchgemacht habe. Aber ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich dich sehr gut verstehe. - Damals, als du feststelltest, dass der Fluch zu wirken begann, da wolltest du am liebsten sterben. Doch du hast deinen Kampfgeist wiederentdeckt und wusstest, dass du dich einem Todesser hingeben musstest um zu überleben. Als du zu mir kamst, warst du voller Ekel vor einem Sadisten wie mir. Du ahntest, dass ich lange keinen Kontakt zu Voldemort hatte - fürchtetest allerdings, dass sich das jederzeit ändern könnte. Du hast es gehasst, von mir berührt zu werden. Du hattest Angst vor mir. Als du dann spürtest, dass mir mehr an dir lag, als nur der schnelle Sex, da hat es dir Genugtuung bereitet, mich vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Der verdammte Todesser sollte doch mal sehen, wie das ist wenn man leidet, nicht wahr? _Mein_ Fehler war es, mich in dich zu verlieben - aber _du_ hast den weitaus größeren Fehler begangen, als du dich in mich verliebtest. Und jetzt sag mir eines - _hasst _du es, mich zu_ lieben_?"

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann dachte sie über diese paradoxe Frage nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, das er scheinbar erwartete.

"Ja," sagte sie schwach, "ich darf dich nicht lieben. Du verkörperst meinen schlimmsten Albtraum - kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Sein Lachen klang gequält. "Doch, das kann ich verstehen. Ich verstehe es nur zu gut. Was verlangst du nun von mir - was?"

Hermine versuchte sich zu sammeln. Ihre Stimme sollte trotz ihrer grenzenlosen Verwirrung fest klingen. "Ich verlange von dir, dass du dir meinen Plan anhörst und wir ihn gemeinsam in die Tat umsetzen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt den Lord zu überrumpeln, dann werde ich sie nutzen. Wenn er erst wieder zu Kräften gelangt ist, dann ist es zu spät. Dann werden erneut die Menschen unter seiner schrecklichen Herrschaft leiden. Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann werde ich es eben allein versuchen. Ich werde zu Lucius Malfoy gehen und mich ihm stellen. Es wäre mir jedoch lieber, wenn du bei mir wärst, wenn ich diesen schweren Schritt gehe - denn, ob du es glaubst oder nicht - trotz allem...trotz der widerstreitenden Gefühle in mir, weiß ich eines mit absoluter Sicherheit. Ich liebe dich - und ich vertraue dir."

TBC


	17. Viel zu wenig Zeit

**Eine RundeButterbier für Euch liebe Reviewer und eine Keksfährte füralle, bis zum Go-Button ;)**

_**Minnie: Was das Auf und Ab der Gefühle angeht - das setzt mir auch zu (aber ich fürchte in der Situation geht es nicht anders). Die beiden haben es wirklich nicht leicht!**_

_**Chromoxid: Sie will Rache**_

_**Schnuffie: Oh, Malfoy kommt hier echt nicht gut weg - Du kannst den Gummiprügel schon mal schwingen ;) Ja, der gute Sev ist wirklich ein bißchen aus der Übung, was das erkennen erotischer Signale angeht. Aber soooo sehr aus der Übung dann auch wieder nicht +g+ Ist übrigens gar nicht so gut solche Parodien zu schreiben - wenn ich jetzt nur 'ne Socke sehe, muss ich an Snape denken +ggg+**_

_**Saxas13: Ja, es wird ein steiniger Weg (um mal Snape aus diesem Kapitel zu zitieren)**_

_**ardsmair: Ich freue mich wieder von Dir zu hören - Danke!**_

_**Nuja: Ich leide auch mit - und ich fürchte es ist noch nicht vorbei...**_

_**Kathi: "verwirrend, jedoch nicht widersprüchlich" - danke, das bedeutet mir viel!**_

_**Severin1: Vielen Dank! Ja, mal sehen, ob sich Sevie noch bei Voldemort bedankt - ach, ich verrate wohl nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass dies nicht so sein wird ;) Hermine ist immer noch voller Zorn - und der wird immer größer, wie man in diesem Kapitel sieht. Selbst einer intelligenten Hexe wie ihr entschlüpfen da immer wieder Worte, die sie besser hinunterschlucken sollte (ich kenne das Problem leider nur zu gut)**_

_**MyLoveIsYourLove: Danke fürs Review! Ich muss zugeben, dass mich diese Story selber emotional sehr mitnimmt.**_

_**Loki Slytherin: Beide haben es echt nicht leicht in dieser Geschichte - und wie ich schon mal in ein Review an Dich geschrieben habe - ich mag auch Sad-Ends (nur das ich irgendwie keine schreiben kann - oder doch? ;)**_

_**Meta Capricorn: Genau, diesen Konflikt sehe ich auch. Die Lucius-Szenen sind wirklich heftig, da stimme ich Dir zu! Wegen des amerikanischen Films - sag mal welchen Du meinst, ich denke nämlich immer, dass mir die Szene in der Art auch bekannt vorkommt, komme aber einfach nicht drauf. **_

_**HexeLea: Schön, dass Du wieder da bist! Ich freue mich sehr! Der Weg der beiden wird noch einige üble Überraschungen bereithalten. **_

**17. Kapitel**

**Viel zu wenig Zeit**

"Narcissa, lässt du uns bitte allein, Darling." Lucius Stimme hatte freundlich, aber bestimmt geklungen. Die blonde Frau lächelte noch einmal kurz Severus zu, der ihrem Mann gegenüber saß. "Natürlich," sagte sie an ihren Mann gewandt und schloss dann folgsam die Tür hinter sich. Severus verstand nicht, wie Narcissa sich mit so einem Leben zufrieden geben konnte. Es hatte eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, da hatte er sich gewünscht, sie wäre die Frau an _seiner_ Seite. Doch immer wenn er sie jetzt sah, dann widerte ihn ihr marionettengleiches Lächeln zutiefst an.

Severus wusste um die abartigen Vorlieben Malfoys. Und er wusste, dass Narcissa diese ebenfalls kannte. Wie konnte eine Frau einen Mann lieben, der die eigenen Geschlechtsgenossinen wie Dreck behandelte? Noch ehe Severus diesen Gedanken zu ende führen konnte, sprach Lucius ihn an.

"Du machst dir Sorgen um den Lord?"

"Ja," sagte der Zaubertrankmeister zögerlich. "Doch das ist es nicht allein, warum ich dich aufgesucht habe. Ich denke ich habe etwas, das Voldemort bereits verloren glaubte, und das er vielleicht gerne wieder hätte."

Lucius beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und sah Snape neugierig an. "Von was sprichst du?"

Severus verzog keine Miene, als er sagte: "Von einem Schlammblut, das sich nach dem Samen eines Todessers verzehrt."

Malfoy ließ ein überraschtes Lachen hören. "Du willst mir sagen, dass dieses kleine Biest zu dir gekommen ist? Warum? Woher weiß sie, dass du ein Todesser bist und wie kommt es, dass der Fluch nun doch noch wirkt?"

Ein Ausdruck des Sieges spiegelte sich auf Snapes Gesicht wieder, als er langsam und scheinbar genüsslich von seiner Begegnung mit Hermine erzählte. "Ich traf sie völlig zufällig in London. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich sofort daran, was du mir über sie und den Fluch erzählt hattest. Und siehe da - das kleine Schlammblut schien mir aus der Hand zu fressen. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich ein Todesser bin. Es ist wohl eher der niedere Instinkt, dem sie folgt. Wahrscheinlich wurde der Fluch nachträglich doch noch aktiv, denn du kannst mir glauben, dass sie mehr als willig gewesen wäre."

Das Glitzern in Malfoys Augen strafte seine Worte Lügen, als er eindringlich mahnte: "Ich hoffe, du hast sie nicht angerührt. Sie gehört dem Lord!"

Snape hob abwehrend beide Hände. "Ich weiß, was ich unserem Herrn schulde. Natürlich habe ich sie nicht berührt - naja, vielleicht ein bisschen grob angefasst - aber ansonsten ist sie völlig auf die Erlösung durch Voldemort angewiesen."

Die Erregung in Lucius Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. "So hat der Fluch diesen Muggelabschaum also doch noch in die Knie gezwungen. Ich sehe es geradezu vor mir, wie sie ihn anbettelt, sie zu erlösen."

Severus zwang sich ebenfalls ein Lachen auf sein Gesicht. Dann sagte er mit drängender Stimme: "Wir sollten uns allerdings ein wenig beeilen - ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch durchhält ohne körperlichen Schaden zu nehmen."

"Das sollte uns nur recht sein. Dann wird sie uns diesmal wenigstens nicht entwischen. Ich freue mich auf ihre panischen Augen, wenn sie sich unter mir wiederfindet, sobald der Lord meinen Körper durchdrungen hat."

Dies war nun fast mehr, als Severus ertragen konnte. Sein erster Impuls war, Lucius den Schädel einzuschlagen, dies wäre der direkte Weg - doch leider der falsche. Also brachte er alle Selbstdisziplin auf, die er noch besaß und lächelte sein Gegenüber verschlagen an.

"Sie wird sich hoffentlich unter uns allen wiederfinden," sagte er um eine lüsterne Stimme bemüht. Sein Magen begann wieder zu rebellieren. Doch er beschwor sich durchzuhalten.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte Lucius nun fordernd. Severus Miene wurde verschlossen. "Das ist allein meine Sache, Lucius. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie mir nicht entwischt. Vereinbare ein Treffen mit dem Lord und ich werde sie ihm persönlich überreichen."

Der blonde Mann nickte langsam. Dann sagte er mit anerkennender Stimme: "Du hast diesmal die Trümpfe in der Hand, Severus. Aber täusche dich nicht - der Lord wird dennoch _mich _für seine Erneuerung auswählen."

"Wir werden sehen," antwortete Snape vage. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie zufrieden er mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs war.

Erneut ermahnte Lucius ihn: "Denk daran, der Lord hat das Vorrecht - ich glaube nicht, dass er Gnade walten lässt, wenn du sie vor ihm nimmst!"

"Ein Grund mehr, warum ich sie nicht _dir_ überlasse - ich möchte nicht, dass der Lord Groll gegen dich hegen muss," sagte Snape vielsagend und blickte sein Gegenüber nun geringschätzig an.

Dieser lachte laut auf und sagte dann: "Du hast Recht - wenn ich sie in die Finger bekäme, dann würde ich für nichts garantieren. Ihre ängstlichen Augen habe ich in letzter Zeit bei vielen Frauen gesucht - doch es fehlte immer der gebrochene Stolz. Pure Angst, ja, die habe ich gefunden - aber, wo vorher kein Stolz war, da kann man auch keinen brechen. Doch bei dieser Granger war es etwas anderes. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie sie zerbrach."

Für Severus wurde es nun wirklich unerträglich. Immer wieder sagte er sich still, dass Malfoy sich irrte. Hermines Stolz war nicht gebrochen - sie war in dieser Nacht zutiefst gedemütigt worden. Doch sie hatte es geschafft, diese Schmach in Wut umzuwandeln. Mit seiner Hilfe würde sie Rache üben können. Doch der Weg dorthin würde steinig werden. Severus musste schnell von hier verschwinden, denn er glaubte fast, dass die Angst um Hermine und das ungeborene Kind, sich nur allzudeutlich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

Malfoy schien jedoch nichts zu bemerken.

"Ich werde sofort mit dem Lord Kontakt aufnehmen. Erwarte meine Eule, Severus."

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte bestätigend: "Grüße an Narcissa," sagte er murmelnd und ging zum Kamin.

"Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau," sagte Lucius plötzlich. Snape blickte sich verwundert um. Malfoys Gesicht schien wirklich Liebe auszustrahlen. Doch dann fuhr er fort zu sprechen: "Narcissa hat immer nur mir gehört. Bald wird sie sich dem Lord hingeben. Doch er und ich werden dann dieselbe Person sein."

Severus dachte einen Moment über das Gesagte nach. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Lucius die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Auch _er_ hatte Narcissa besessen. Eine ganze Nacht lang, hatte sie sich ihm hingegeben. Dies war schon lange her, doch ihm war alles noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. Damals hatte sie noch gelebt - heute war sie innerlich tot. Getötet durch die Grausamkeit ihres Ehemannes, der quälte und demütigte und dennoch wie der perfekte Gentleman dastand. Als Severus sich wieder zum Kamin wandte, spürte er nur einen einzigen Wunsch. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Hermine zurückkehren. Zu einer Frau, die zärtlich und doch unnachgiebig war. Die verzeihen konnte und dennoch wild entschlossen war, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Und die es fertig brachte ihre widerstreitenden Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu erkennen und dennoch die Liebe zu ihm siegen zu lassen. Severus Snape erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Und auch keine andere Wahl mehr haben wollte. Er würde Hermine immer lieben, egal wie diese Geschichte endete. Sie beide gehörten zusammen und würden notfalls gemeinsam - nein, zu dritt - in den Tod gehen.

Hermine war wild entschlossen, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Severus musste einsehen, dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihr diese einzige Chance auf Rache auszuschlagen. Er hatte den Lord ohnehin aufspüren wollen - doch hätte er es lieber alleine getan.

Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben spürte er panische Angst um einen geliebten Menschen.

Doch obwohl da diese Liebe in ihm war, blieb sein Blick kalt und distanziert, als er abschließend zu Lucius Malfoy sagte: "Wenn Voldemort bereit ist mich zu empfangen, dann werde ich ihm sein Spielzeug mit Ehrerbietung überreichen. Solange wird sie in meinen Händen die Qualen erleiden, die einem unwürdigen Schlammblut zustehen."

Malfoy erhob sich nun. Seine Mundwinkel wurden von einem grausamen Lächeln umspielt. "Zügle deine sexuelle Gier - alles andere wird der Lord verzeihen."

"Ich werde meine Gier mit anderen Frauen stillen," antwortete Snape auf die neuerliche Warnung Malfoys mit diabolischer Stimme.

Der blonde Mann schickte Severus ein verstehendes Lächeln und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme: "Dennoch bereitet der Triumph über dieses widerspenstige Miststück den größten Genuss. Er wird mir zuteil werden - und vielleicht auch dir, wenn der Hunger des Lords gestillt ist."

Kein Muskel rührte sich in Snapes Gesicht. Er sah Malfoy mit gleichbleibender abgründiger Freude an, doch in seinen Gedanken begann sich ein Wirbelsturm zu bilden: 'Das Spiel ist zu gefährlich. Sie wird darin umkommen - ganz zum Schluss, nachdem...' schnell rief er sich zur Ordnung.

In seinem Kopf war dennoch der schreckliche Zweifel gesät worden. Es war zu riskant. Es war ein Vorhaben, das auf die schlimmste aller Arten enden konnte. Nicht mit dem Tod - das hätte ihn nicht so sehr geängstigt, sondern mit der völligen Zerstörung der eigenen Identität und vor allem des so lebenswichtigen Stolzes. Der Einsatz, den Hermine bereit war aufs Spiel zu setzen, lag jenseits jeder Vernunft.

Doch mit vernünftigen Argumenten gegen ihr Begehren zu agieren wäre sinnlos gewesen. Hermine hatte klar gemacht, dass sie es auf jeden Fall durchziehen würde. Er wollte bei ihr sein - um sie zu unterstützen, zu bewachen, zu schützen. Doch dafür musste er die Rolle ihres Folterknechts annehmen. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass er nun doch noch zu dem werden musste, von dem sie anfangs gefürchtet hatte, dass er es sein würde. Von dem sie geglaubt hatte, er würde es genießen.

Doch er genoss nichts davon.

Wie ein Sadist würde er sich aufführen müssen. Trotz all seiner Disziplin und der mühsam erlernten Gleichgültigkeit dem Leid anderer gegenüber, spürte er, dass diese Aufgabe seine Fähigkeiten übersteigen würde.

Doch welcher Ausweg blieb?

Er konnte versuchen Hermine zu zwingen auf die Durchführung ihrer Pläne zu verzichten - und wäre damit um keinen Deut besser, als ein Erpresser. Aber, es gab eine weitere Möglichkeit sie von ihrem Entschluss abzubringen - vielleicht zumindest.

Als er in den Kamin trat und Malfoy Manor verließ, stand seine Entscheidung fest. Er würde etwas tun, was er noch nie getan hatte. Doch der Gedanke an Hermine und ihr gemeinsames Kind machte ihn stark genug, um schwach zu sein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bitte gib diese Pläne auf, Hermine."

Severus hatte sie gebeten neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Nun hielt er ihre Hände fest in seinen und sah sie flehend an. Hermine starrte mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unglauben zurück.

"Das werde ich nicht," sagte sie fest.

"Du darfst dieses Vorhaben nicht in die Tat umsetzen - es wird schrecklich enden, ich weiß es."

"Severus - was ist nur mit dir? Ich habe dich noch nie so reden gehört. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich mich notfalls auch alleine dem Lord stelle. Ich will ihn besiegen!"

"Das kannst du nicht! Versteh doch - er wird dich demütigen, benutzen und erst wenn du jedem einzelnen Todesser zur Verfügung gestanden hast, wird er dich töten - ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich dieser Gefahr aussetzt. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest auf mein Bitten hören, Hermine. Wann habe ich jemals um etwas gebeten? Aber jetzt flehe ich dich an - gib diesen wahnsinnigen Plan auf."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. In der Tat konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals so hilflos gesehen zu haben. Doch dann begann sie langsam mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. "Angenommen, ich würde jetzt einen Rückzieher machen - was ich nicht tun werde - was glaubst du, wie Voldemort reagiert, wenn du mit leeren Händen dastehst, wenn du zu ihm gerufen wirst?"

Seine Miene verschloss sich. "Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich werde schon eine Möglichkeit finden, es ihm plausibel zu machen."

Ihr Lachen klang zynisch: "Ja, natürlich - du wirst einfach sagen: 'Oops - tut mir leid, war ein Versehen - ich wollte nur ausfindig machen, wo Sie sich aufhalten, diese Granger ist mir leider entwischt - kann ja mal passieren.' "

Severus wischte das Gesagte mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, doch Hermine redete erhitzt weiter: "Ja, ich weiß, das kümmert dich nicht. Du glaubst, irgendwie wieder aus dieser Geschichte herauszukommen. Aber das wirst du nicht. Du warst in dem Moment verloren, als du auf meinen Deal eingegangen bist. Bei Merlin, Severus - was habe ich nur getan? Der Lord hat _mein _Leben zerstört und ich habe _deines_ zerstört!"

Wütend krampften ihre Hände ineinander. Die Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Handflächen. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann wollte er nach ihr greifen. Hermine sprang auf, als könne sie es nicht ertragen von ihm berührt zu werden.

"Nein - ich werde erst wieder Frieden finden, wenn er besiegt ist. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann bin ich bereit bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Aber ich muss es tun - mit dir, oder ohne dich. Ich werde, wenn nötig, auf Knien vor ihm kriechen, um ihm dann das Messer direkt ins Herz rammen zu können. Er soll büßen, Severus - für all das was er uns, und so vielen anderen angetan hat. Und jeder der ihm je gedient hat, soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten," erschrocken hielt sie inne als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade im Zorn gesagt hatte.

Severus sah sie ohne eine Regung an. Dann nickte er stumm und erhob sich. Sie sah ihm wie betäubt nach, als er ins Badezimmer ging.

"Ich dämliche Kuh," murmelte sie leise und spürte, wie die Wut sich in Scham verwandelte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Severus den Weg nach Hogwarts ging, war es bereits tiefste Nacht.

Er war nach Hogsmeade appariert und musste den Rest zu Fuß gehen, doch das kam ihm gerade recht. Die Nacht war lau und tausende von Sternen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.

Hermine und er hatten sich nicht im Streit getrennt, doch beiden war wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass seine schreckliche Vergangenheit sie immer wieder voneinander trennen würde.

Wenn er sie das nächste mal sehen würde, dann würde er sie wie seine Gefangene behandeln müssen. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und sah zum Himmel empor. Warum hatte es so kommen müssen? War es sein Schicksal, mitansehen zu müssen wie sie vor seinen Augen missbraucht und getötet wurde? Oder würde er selbst dann bereits von Voldemort hingerichtet worden sein und sie völlig wehrlos zurücklassen?

Diese Überlegungen gruben sich tief in seinen Geist. Das Kind, das ihn in seinen Gedanken bereits Vater nannte, würde vielleicht nie das Licht der Welt erblicken. Es würde ebenso unter Voldemorts Hand sterben, wie Hermine und er.

Und selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten - selbst wenn dieser unwahrscheinlichste aller Fälle eintrat - was dann?

Würde Hermine ihm jemals verzeihen? Konnte er sich selbst jemals verzeihen?

Bevor er diese Reise nach London angetreten hatte, in der Hoffnung dass er sie diesmal wirklich finden würde, hatte er niemals mit einer dermaßenen Intensität über diese Dinge nachgedacht.

Doch nun war alles anders. Er würde Vater werden. Immer noch hatte er diese Tatsache nicht wirklich begriffen. Es war so unglaublich. So unerwartet. Überwältigend. Wie konnte es auch nur einen einzigen Mann auf Erden geben, den es nicht berührte zu erfahren, dass er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben Vater wurde?

Das dies ihm geschehen war, war so unglaublich, dass er es sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen musste.

Diese starken Emotionen waren jedoch gefährlich. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sie unter Kontrolle hielt, wenn er Malfoy und Voldemort gegenüberstand.

Und so wie es zur Zeit aussah, würde dieser Tag sehr viel früher kommen, als ihm lieb war.

TBC


	18. Die Fesseln der Liebe

_Ganz großen Dankesknuddler an:_

_Minnie: Ja, die Dinge werden tatsächlich finster. Was das Leiden betrifft...oje!_

_Loki Slytherin: Hermine hat sich in der Tat einen schlechten Zeitpunkt für Rache ausgesucht - allerdings gibt es wohl auch keinen 'richtigen' Zeitpunkt_

_Meta Capricorn: Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie viele Kapitel es werden...äh...ich schreibe gerade am 22. ist das ein Hinweis? Aber 50 werden es diesmal nicht - ich versprech's!_

_Schnuffie: Ja, Du hast den Malfoy in meiner Geschichte schon gut durchschaut. Undwas gewisseVermutungen angeht, sage ich nur...dass ich zum derzeiten Zeitpunkt schweigen werde ;) Stimmt, Hermine sieht in ihm nicht immer den Todesser, bis sie sich plötzlich in der Realität wiederfindet - das ist nicht einfach, vor allem nicht in der Zukunft..._

_Chromoxid: Danke! freu Hermines Beweggründe sind so verständlich wie irrsinnig._

_mahalove: Danke - und schön, dass Du wieder vorbeischaust. Du bist ja selbst sehr fleißig und ich hänge hoffnungslos hinterher...wird aber noch!_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Nein, für Severus wird es nicht leicht, seinen Part zu spielen! Hab ich Dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich Deinen Nicknamen toll finde?_

_Mariacharly: Was soll ich sagen? Du hast mich einfach schon viel zu gut durchschaut ;) Hmm...also was Lucius angeht - sagen wir mal so...in dieser Geschichte mag ich ihn natürlich auch nicht (das wäre wohl auch nicht gerade gesund g), aber so im Allgemeinen denke ich, dass man durchaus auch Dinge über ihn schreiben könnte, die nicht ganz so...grausam sind. Vielleicht werde ich mich mal mit einer kleinen Geschichte bei ihm entschuldigen...oder einem Drabble ;) Ich hab da so 'ne Idee im Kopf. Danke, was Du zum Thema 'steinigen' gesagt hast - Du weißt, wieviel mir das bedeutet!_

_ardsmair: g Ich werde mich bemühen, die nächste Geschichte mit relaxterer Handlung zu schreiben - solange müsst Ihr durchhalten -naja, m ü s s t nicht, aber ich würde mich feuen! _

_Noel McKey: Meine Phantasie hat auch damit gespielt, was alles schief gehen kann...das Ergebnis werde ich Euch im nächsten Kapitel präsentieren hörte sich das jetzt wie eine Drohung an - Schreck! Sanfter Sev - jaaaaahhhh - ähm, räusper Du hast Recht, ein flehender Snape ist wohl eher selten und ich danke Dir für Dein Lob diesbezüglich - und ich möchte nochmal betonen, dass ich Deinen Sev mag!_

_Severin1: Hier kommt das neue Kapitel! Severus muss noch ganz schön viel Selbstdisziplin beweisen. Aber mehr wird, wie immer, nicht verraten. ;)_

_CitySweeper: Vielen Dank! Genau, Lucius ist ein wichtiges Element in dieser Geschichte. Severus und Hermine haben eine gefährlicheAufgabe vor sich..._

_und deshalb düsen wir jetzt mal ab ins 18. Kapitel...wenn Ihr Lust habt...und wenn Ihr dann auch noch Lust habt mir eine Rückmeldung zu geben...hach...Ihr wisst schon ;)_

**18. Kapitel**

**Die Fesseln der Liebe**

Der Lärm in der Großen Halle war vermutlich nicht größer als an allen anderen Tagen der Woche auch, doch Severus Nerven lagen blank. Am liebsten hätte er einen Schweigezauber über den ganzen Raum gelegt. Neben ihm am Lehrertisch redete Professor Trelawney unentwegt auf Professor Flitwick ein. Severus hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging, aber es kam ihm vor, als würden auch die beiden immer lauter.

Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder unruhig zur Decke. Zwar besaß er nicht die wundersamen, oder eher zweifelhaften Eigenschaften einer Professor Trelawney, doch er spürte, dass heute der gefürchtete Tag sein würde. Mit einem Gefühl aufsteigender Übelkeit schob er sogar seine Kaffeetasse von sich.

Eine ganze Schulwoche war inzwischen vergangen und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er an jedem einzelnen Morgen Angst gehabt, dass Malfoys Eule eintreffen würde. Doch heute, an diesem Freitagmorgen war er sich sicher, dass sie ihm die grausame Botschaft bringen würde. Heute würde der Tag sein, an dem er Hermine dem Lord scheinbar aushändigen würde. Sein Magen krampfte zusammen, bei diesem Gedanken.

Als der Vogel nur ein paar Minuten später tatsächlich auf ihn zuflog, hätte er am liebsten nach ihm geschlagen. Doch er nahm die Nachricht ohne jegliche Emotion in Empfang und schickte das Tier mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung wieder zurück. Diese verfluchte Eule wagte es doch wirklich, ihm vor Wut aus einer ausbleibenden Leckerei in die Hand zu picken, dann schwang sie sich schnell wieder in die Lüfte und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

Der Brief in seinen Händen verschwand jedoch leider nicht. Die Nachricht war kurz gefasst. Sie war so gehalten, dass ein nicht Eingeweihter keine Ahnung hätte, was sie bedeutete. Für ihn jedoch war sie eine klare Anweisung, wann und wo er seine Beute zu übergeben hatte.

Er steckte den Brief ein und hing seinen düsteren Gedanken nach. Dann bemerkte er Dumbledores Blick. Ein weiterer Punkt, der ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Hermine und er hatten entschieden, dass sie den Direktor einweihen wollten, jedoch sollte er erst in Aktion treten wenn sie den ersten Schritt gewagt hatten. Es würde nicht leicht werden Albus mitzuteilen, dass sie zwar seine Hilfe benötigten, sich Voldemort jedoch zuerst einmal allein stellen mussten. Er würde es nicht gutheißen. Doch welche Wahl blieb ihnen schon? Wenn sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite haben wollten, dann mussten sie ihre Rollen spielen und das bedeutete, dass sie beide völlig allein wären.

Severus sah Albus bereits jetzt an, dass er sich fragte, was er vor ihm verbergen wollte. Natürlich war dem Direktor nicht entgangen, dass die Eule der Malfoys ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Den Unterricht hatte er noch in Ruhe abhalten dürfen, bevor ihn Albus auf dem Weg in seine Kerker abfing.

"Severus - du erlaubst, dass ich dich in deine Räume begleite?" setzte der alte Mann voraus.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schickte dem alten Mann ein gequältes Lächeln: "Kann ich dich irgendwie davon abhalten?"

"Nein!" war die kurze Antwort.

"Dachte ich mir," nuschelte Snape und ging, von Dumbledore gefolgt die Treppe hinunter.

Der Direktor ignorierte, dass Severus ihn nicht ausdrücklich hereingebeten hatte und machte es sich auf dessen Sofa bequem.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?" fragte Snape ergeben. Der alte Mann strich sich nachdenklich über den langen Bart und zwinkerte kurz, als er sagte: "Du kannst mir sagen, was _ich_ für _dich _tun kann. Ich denke, das wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang."

Wie schaffte Dumbledore es immer bloß genau zu wissen, was vor sich ging? Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Sessel und sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an.

Dann räusperte er sich und seine Stimme war ernst, als er sagte: "Hermine und ich werden den Lord ausfindig machen. Das ist die Chance für den Orden ihn zu besiegen. Voldemort wird schwach sein - vielleicht sogar schon tot, falls wir erfolgreich sein sollten. Doch es wird noch eine schwierige Aufgabe werden seine Gefolgsleute unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Daher wäre es sinnvoll, ebenfalls das Ministerium zu informieren."

Dumbledore verzog keine Miene. Er sah den Zaubertrankmeister wie gelähmt an. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch, seinen Gedanken verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen: "Was, bei Merlin, soll das heißen? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Es steht gar nicht zur Debatte, dass ihr euch einer solchen Gefahr aussetzt! Wie bist du nur auf eine solch waghalsige Idee gekommen, Severus?"

Der Direktor hielt nun inne und sein Blick bohrte sich in die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. Dann sagte er bestürzt: "Es war gar nicht _deine_ Idee. Miss Granger will es so! Verdammt Severus, warum stimmst du dem zu?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister hob hilflos beide Hände. "Das tue ich nicht. Doch sie wird zu ihm gehen, Albus. Egal, ob ich sie unterstütze oder nicht. Sie wird es tun," wiederholte er dann leise.

"Ich weiß, dass sie schon immer sehr ehrgeizig war, doch das scheint mir entschieden zu tollkühn zu sein. Was bewegt sie dazu, sich so kopflos dieser Gefahr auszusetzen? Und jetzt sag mir nicht wieder, sie würde nicht wollen, dass du mir den Grund nennst!"

Der Direktor beobachtete sein Gegenüber genau. Severus war sich dieser Observierung nur allzu bewusst. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während er die Hände ineinander rang. "Ich kann nicht," sagte er dann bestimmt.

Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen und seine Stimme klang abgrundtief enttäuscht, als er sagte: "Es will mir nicht einleuchten, wieso zwei Menschen, die einander offensichtlich soviel bedeuten, sich in solche Gefahr begeben wollen. Ist es Miss Grangers verletzter Stolz, dass sie als Aurorin den Lord nicht bezwingen konnte?"

Severus senkte den Kopf: "Glaubst du wirklich, wenn es nur diesen Grund gäbe, würde ich sie in ihrem Vorhaben unterstützen?"

Dumbledore hob nun eine Augenbraue. "Dann steckt also mehr dahinter. Was ist damals geschehen, als Miss Granger - als Hermine - vermisst wurde?"

Severus sprang regelrecht vom Sofa und ging unruhig auf und ab. "Sag es mir!" forderte Dumbledore mit entschlossenem Blick. Der Zaubertrankmeister blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah seinen Mentor mit einer Mischung aus Unwillen und Bedauern an.

"Sie hat eine offene Rechnung mit Voldemort - das muss dir reichen, Albus."

Der Direktor nickte leicht: "Ja, das muss es wohl," murmelte er enttäuscht. Dann erhob er sich ein wenig schwerfällig und ging zur Tür. Nach einem nochmaligen kurzen Nicken verließ er Snapes Räume.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eine einzelne Kerze leuchtete in der ansonsten dunklen Bibliothek.

Filch hatte den Schimmer auf seinem üblichen Kontrollgang bemerkt und betrat nun leise die Räume, die eigentlich geschlossen sein sollten. Mit schlurfenden Schritten und keuchendem Atem schlich er die Gänge entlang, um den Einbrecher auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Als er um die Ecke bog, und in den eben noch erleuchteten Gang spähte, stutzte er für einen Moment. Erst vor ein paar Sekunden war offensichtlich die Kerze gelöscht worden, das verriet ihm seine Nase überdeutlich.

Ein geiferndes Lachen entrang sich Filchs Kehle, als er nun seine Laterne entzündete, um den herumstreunenden Schüler zu stellen. Doch als sein Lichtschein die Umgebung erhellte, sah er nichts weiter als einen Raum voller Bücher. Er drehte sich kurz im Kreis und lauschte.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch, das scheinbar hastig ins Regal zurückgestellt worden war, denn es lugte ein Stück heraus und einige Seiten schienen geknickt zu sein. Filch griff neugierig danach und zog es heraus. Er schlug es an der Stelle auf, an der die Seiten Eselsohren aufwiesen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er auf ein Kapitel, das sich mit Geburtsvorbereitung befasste. Dann klappte er das Buch mit einem Knall zu und sah sich noch einmal misstrauisch um.

Diese Schule verkam immer mehr.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätten sich Jungen und Mädchen hier nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen - geschweige denn, dass solche Dinge passierten. Aber die Schülerin, die sich hier eingeschlichen hatte, um zu ergründen was ihr bevorstand, würde man spätestens in ein paar Monaten deutlich erkennen können. So lange würde er sich gedulden müssen, um eine Strafe für nächtliches Herumschleichen zu verhängen. Doch vergessen würde er diesen Vorfall mit Sicherheit nicht.

Auch Severus würde diesen Vorfall wohl nicht so schnell vergessen. Er hätte sich selbst verfluchen können, dass er nicht an den herumschleichenden Filch gedacht hatte, als er sich in die Bibliothek begeben hatte, um in Ruhe einen Blick in die Bücher werfen zu können, die bisher für ihn völlig uninteressant gewesen waren.

Mit einem Seufzer hatte er früher am Abend festgestellt, dass sich in seiner privaten Bibliothek kein einziges Buch näher mit dem Thema Schwangerschaft befasste - wozu auch? Es gab zwar einige Bücher, worin Tränke aufgeführt waren die gewisse Begleiterscheinungen lindern sollten, aber über den eigentlichen Ablauf von Schwangerschaft und Geburt handelten sie nicht.

Natürlich hatte er keinen Moment in Erwägung gezogen, die Schulbibliothek zu den normalen Öffnungszeiten aufzusuchen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass jemand sah, womit er sich seit neuestem beschäftigte. Doch beinahe hätte ausgerechnet der Hausmeister es herausbekommen. Nur seiner blitzschnellen Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass er bereits auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war, als Filch seine Kerze entzündete.

Den gesamten Weg zurück in seine Kerker schwebten ihm die Dinge durch den Kopf, die er eben gelesen hatte.

Er wünschte sich dieses Kind inzwischen mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine Hoffnung, dass er und Hermine ihr riskantes Unterfangen erfolgreich zu ende bringen würden, wuchs mit jedem Tag.

Doch selbst wenn sie überleben sollten, so war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er bei der Entbindung zugegen sein konnte, und diese ebenfalls überleben würde. Das, was er gelesen hatte, klang bei weitem nicht so als sei dies ein Spaziergang. Er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er Hermine eine nicht unerhebliche Last aufgebürdet hatte.

Ob dies wohl jeder werdender Vater so empfand?

Er hatte diese freudige Erregung bei anderen Männern, die Vater wurden nie verstehen können. Es hatte ihn sogar angewidert. Wie konnte man nur so weich werden, bloß weil man ein Kind gezeugt hatte?

Doch nun sah dies alles anders aus und er begann zu begreifen, dass ihn die anderen bloß für seine Gefühlskälte bedauert hatten.

Ein Teil von ihm hätte Albus am liebsten diese Neuigkeit mitgeteilt. Doch er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen wäre. Für den Direktor war auch so schon unverständlich, wieso er Hermine in ihrem Plan zur Seite stand. Doch wenn Dumbledore geahnt hätte, was die beiden wirklich aufs Spiel setzen, dann hätte er sie niemals zu Voldemort gehen lassen.

Severus entkleidete sich und legte sich nur in Unterwäsche auf sein Bett. Er vermisste Hermine. Es wäre schön, sie nun berühren zu können. Er wollte in ihre Augen sehen und das Gefühl haben, dass es sich lohnte zu kämpfen - das alles gut werden konnte. Er wollte sie küssen, in der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn ebenso begehrte, wie er sie.

Wenn Hermine seine Haut berührte, dann stürzten so viele Emotionen auf ihn ein, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machte sie zu analysieren, sondern gewillt war, sich einfach von diesem unbändigen Strom fortreißen zu lassen.

An seinem Körper bildete sich bei diesen Gedanken die inzwischen wohlvertraute Gänsehaut.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er sie bereits morgen sehen würde. Doch sie würden nur wenig Zeit füreinander haben. Voldemort erwartete sie beide. Severus bedeckte mit seinem Arm die Augen. Wieder schlug das Schicksal grausam lachend zu.

Er spürte bereits jetzt, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde. Daher stand er auf und zog sich eine schwarze Hose und einen grauen Pullover über. Dann verließ er die Kerker und begab er sich zum Haupttor. Kurz darauf ging er, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, vom Schloss fort. Als er den Apparierschutz überwunden hatte, verschwand er für Uneingeweihte einfach von der Bildfläche.

Er apparierte direkt vor Hermines Tür. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, klopfte er an. Severus fragte sich gerade, ob Hermine wohl seine Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass es morgen soweit war, als er ihre Stimme hörte: "Wer ist da?"

Er verspürte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vermutlich hatte er ihr einen Schrecken eingejagt, denn eigentlich war es inzwischen ziemlich spät und sie hatte wohl heute kaum noch mit ihm gerechnet.

Daher gab er sich schnell zu erkennen.

Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet. Hermine wandte sich jedoch direkt um, und ging zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer. Irritiert schloss er die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr dann.

Erst nachdem ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Sein Atem stockte und er sah sie entsetzt an.

"Bei Merlin..." entfuhr es ihm.

Hermines rechter Wangenknochen wies einen bläulichen Bluterguss auf. An ihrem Hals waren blutige Striemen, die von einem Seil zu stammen schienen. Er erkannte die gleichen Striemen an ihren Handgelenken.

tbc


	19. Der Hölle entgegen

_Vielen Dank an:_

_Noel McKey : Ja, Du hast ganz Recht mit Deiner Vermutung - jedenfalls teilweise. _

_Chromoxid: Aufklärung folgt!_

_Schnuffie: Auch Du hattest Recht mit Deiner Vermutung. Über Deine Bemerkung zu Malfoys Eule musste ich echt lachen!_

_Minnie: Danke! Ja, war wirklich ein übler Moment um aufzuhören - wollte eigentlich schneller updaten, aber mir kamen zwei Überraschungsbesucher dazwischen._

_ardsmair: Der Cliffhanger tanzt auf Deiner Nase rum ;) ? Der Spruch war gut! Und vielen Dank - ich freue mich sehr!_

_Loki Slytherin: Wäre vielleicht wirklich lustig gewesen, wenn Filch ihn überrascht hätte...das Gesicht stellen wir uns jetzt einfach mal vor... ;)_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Ich bin Ur-gemein+schluchz+ Aber Du hast schon Recht, nach dem Cliffhanger hab ich das verdient_

_kathi: Vielen Dank! Und ich verneige mich auch dankbar- vor Dir und allen anderen Lesern!_

_HexeLea: Jetzt muss Severus erst sein schauspielerisches Talent wirklich unter Beweis stellen - stimmt, Albus hätte es niemals zugelassen, wenn er alles gewusst hätte_

_Mariacharly: Die Kapiteltitel - mit denen geht es mir ähnlich wie mit meinen Romantiteln - ich habe sie, noch bevor ich den Text dazu geschrieben habe (merkwürdig - ich weiß). Ja, war wirklich ein fieser Cliffhanger +kira zieht den kopf ein+ Danke für die Sachen, die durchs Modem kamen +lecker+ _

_mahalove: Ja, war wirklich fies von mir da aufzuhören...womit ich nicht sagen will, dass es keine Cliffhanger mehr gibt +g+ Deine neuen Kapitel stehen immer noch auf meiner to-do-liste!_

_iome: Schön, dass Du wieder hier bist! Und dann noch gleich mit der richtigen Vermutung! Ich glaube, ich sollte mal Gutscheine für Maniküren mit hochladen ;)_

**19. Kapitel**

**Der Hölle entgegen**

Sofort war er bei Hermine und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand, als er erkannte was sich darin befand. Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei ließ sie den Strick zu Boden fallen.

"Nein - nein..." stammelte er ungläubig.

"Ich musste es tun. Der Lord wird sonst misstrauisch. Er muss denken, dass du mich misshandelt hast. Voldemort muss glauben, dass es dir Spaß macht, mich zu quälen. Nur auf diese Art wird er dir vertrauen, habe ich recht?"

Severus sah sie völlig entgeistert an, er antwortete jedoch nicht.

"Habe ich recht mit dieser Einschätzung?" fragte sie noch einmal nachdrücklich. Schließlich schloss er schmerzerfüllt die Augen und sagte: "Ja - er hätte es vermutlich verdächtig gefunden, wenn ich nicht meinen Zorn an dir ausgelassen hätte. Dennoch...wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Hermine betrachtete den fassungslosen Severus mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Dann straffte sie sich und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Einer musste es ja tun. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du dich weigern würdest mich zu verletzen."

"Bei Merlin, Hermine. Wir hätten einen Zauber verwenden können, oder einen Trick."

"Nein," fiel sie ihm ins Wort, "wir dürfen nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er es als Täuschung erkennt. Er muss alles glauben was er sieht, sonst wird er uns sofort durchschauen."

Sie sah, dass er immer noch nicht seinen ungläubigen Blick von den Wunden nehmen konnte, die sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln versuchte sie seine Augen zu fixieren. "Warum bist du heute schon hergekommen?" fragte sie dann sanft, "ich dachte wir wollten uns erst morgen sehen, wenn es...soweit ist."

Er hob hilflos beide Hände. "Ich wollte bei dir sein," gab er dann tonlos zu.

Plötzlich sammelten sich Tränen in Hermines Augen und sie umarmte ihn stumm. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden spürte er das Beben ihres Körpers, das von leisem Schluchzen begleitet wurde.

"Wir können dies alles noch abwenden, Hermine. Wir werden morgen einfach nicht vor dem Lord erscheinen."

Er wusste, dass seine Worte sinnlos waren. Hermine schob ihn nun entschieden von sich und sah ihn wieder mit dem entschlossenen Blick an, den er inzwischen schon fast fürchtete.

"Ich werde es durchziehen - und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Hilf mir oder lass es - aber entscheide dich. Wir dürfen keinen Zweifel bei Voldemort wecken. Nicht für eine Sekunde!"

Severus Gesicht schien zu Stein geworden zu sein. Irritiert sah sie in seine kalten Augen. "Er wird keinen Zweifel haben - keinen Moment lang," sagte er dann ohne jegliche Emotion. Hermine überlief ein Frösteln. So oft hatte sie seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten schon erlebt, ohne auch nur das geringste davon zu ahnen.

Immer wenn er nach einem Todessertreffen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Immer wenn er von Schülern und Lehrern die Ablehnung bestätigt bekommen hatte, von der er ohnehin schon ausgegangen war. Immer wenn er unwirsch und vor allem völlig einsam durch die Gänge der Schule gerauscht war.

Immer, wenn er Sympathie für _die _Menschen heucheln musste, die Übelkeit in ihm hervorriefen. Sie sah ihn an und erkannte diesen unnahbaren, zynischen und eiskalten Snape aus ihrer Schulzeit wieder. Sein Blick schien sie wieder in ein kleines Mädchen zu verwandeln, und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde wieder stotternd vor Angst vor ihm stehen. Doch dann kam erneut Leben in seine Augen und er lächelte traurig, als er ihr Wechselspiel der Emotionen beobachtete.

"Vertraust du meiner Grausamkeit?" fragte er gequält.

Hermine schluckte mühsam. "Nein - ich vertraue deinem Talent, sie vorzuspielen," erwiderte sie dann mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Er nickte leicht und sie begriff, dass er auch jetzt die wahren Gefühle in sich verbarg. Was musste das für ein Leben sein. Immer nur das zeigen zu dürfen, was einen nicht verwundbar machte. Es musste schrecklich sein, nie den Schmerz zeigen zu können, der einen von Innen heraus zerfraß.

Severus hatte immer den Hass der Menschen um ihn herum geschürt. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, er habe diesen Hass nie bemerkt. Obwohl_ bemerkt _vielleicht schon, aber sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass ihm dies egal sei - Hauptsache die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihm. Der Severus Snape, wie sie ihn in ihrer Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte, schien geradezu von dieser Angst der anderen zu leben.

Doch nun war _er_ es, der Angst hatte. Sie wusste es. Konnte es spüren. Und sie konnte es verstehen. Er hatte plötzlich ein Ziel vor Augen. Etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Hermine begriff, dass es das Kind in ihrem Körper war, das den bisher furchtlosen Snape nun mit unbändiger Intensität ans Leben band. Solange es ihm gleichgültig war, ob er lebte oder starb, war er stark gewesen.

Aber jetzt hatte er den Wunsch, all dies durchzustehen und er war sich alles andere als sicher, dass sie dies schaffen würden. Sie hatte ihn in eine schreckliche Lage gedrängt. Doch nein - es war nicht ihre Schuld. Er war es, der eines Tages entschieden hatte, sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Nun wurde es Zeit, für diesen Fehler zu bezahlen. Hermine war schmerzlich bewusst, dass jedoch nicht nur er dafür bezahlen musste. Sie selbst war der eigentliche Einsatz in diesem grausamen Spiel.

Sie und das Kind.

Hermine ertrug es nicht länger darüber nachzudenken.

Unbewusst rieb sie über die Wunden an ihren Handgelenken. "Severus," sagte sie matt, "würdest du mich heute Nacht einfach nur festhalten? Wenn es morgen so weit ist...dann...ich werde mich daran erinnern...egal, was du dann gezwungen bist zu tun."

Fast hatte sie erwartet, dass er ihr versicherte, ihr niemals etwas zu Leide zu tun - doch er sagte nichts dergleichen, und sie erkannte, wie unabwendbar dieses Schicksal war.

"Ja - ich würde dich heute Nacht gerne festhalten," sagte er und seine Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Viel zu schnell war diese Nacht vorübergegangen. Die Zeiger der Uhr waren unaufhaltsam vorangeschritten und die Sonne stand schon früh am Himmel. Hermine erwachte mit dem Gefühl der innigen Verbundenheit mit Severus. Ihr Körper war dicht an ihn geschmiegt.

Er schlief noch und sie hörte sein leises Schnarchen. Plötzlich zuckte der Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte und die Muskeln spannten sich an, während er im Schlaf Worte eines Streits murmelte.

Sanft griff sie nach seiner Hand, deren Finger sich unter Einfluss des Traumes zur Faust geballt hatten. Unter ihrem Griff löste sich die Faust und sein Schlaf wurde wieder ruhiger. Zärtlich küsste sie auf seine Knöchel und vergrub ihre Finger vorsichtig zwischen seinen. Dann dämmerte sie selbst wieder in die Welt des Traumes hinüber.

Als sie das nächste mal erwachte, lag sie allein im Bett. Mit blinzelnden Augen sah sie sich um. Dann lauschte sie und hörte das Wasser der Dusche rauschen. Sie überlegte, ob sie schnell aufstehen sollte um Frühstück zu machen.

Doch dann raste ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, der alles so unwirklich machte. Für einen Moment hatte sie fast das Gefühl gehabt, dies könne zu ihrem zukünftigen Leben gehören. Eine gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht - eine Dusche am Morgen - ein gemeinsames Frühstück - ein normales Leben. Aber das war es nicht. Nichts von alledem war normal. Dies waren die letzten innigen Stunden, die sie vor sich hatten, bevor sie sich in die Hölle begeben würden. Vielleicht waren dies sogar die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens.

Hermine hörte wie die Dusche verstummte. Sie war unfähig sich zu rühren. Vielleicht würde der Tag stillstehen, wenn sie sich nicht aus dem Bett rührte. Völlig gefesselt war sie von der Sorge um den Ausgang ihres Vorhabens. Doch sie versuchte diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Die wenige Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, wollte sie nicht mit zerstörerischen Gedanken verschwenden. Sie wollte leben - hier und jetzt - mit ihm. Sie sehnte sich danach ihn zu spüren und das Kommende unter seinen zärtlichen Händen zu vergessen.

Severus betrat leise das Schlafzimmer. Um seine Hüften hatte er ein Handtuch geschlungen, und seine nassen Haare fielen ihm widerspenstig in die Stirn.

Hermine hatte schnell die Augen geschlossen und sich schlafend gestellt. Als er ihr jedoch den Rücken zuwandte griff sie blitzschnell nach seinem Handtuch und hielt es nur eine Sekunde später in der Hand, um es dann mit Schwung auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zu werfen.

Er drehte sich erstaunt um und sie musste lachen, als sie seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Was...Hermine!" entfuhr es ihm empört.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern. Dann richtete sie sich etwas im Bett auf, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihm auf den Bauchnabel, während ihre Hände über seine Brust strichen. Seine Reaktion auf diese Berührungen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Hermines Hände wanderten über seine Schultern und an seinem Rücken hinab, bis zu seinen Pobacken. Sein Atem ging nun sehr schnell und sie streifte mit beiden Händen an seinem erigierten Penis entlang, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Ehe er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, umschloss sie sein Glied mit ihrem Mund und ihre Hände legten sich erneut an seinen Hintern, um ihren Willen, ihn auf diese Art zu verwöhnen, zu unterstreichen. Für einen Moment stammelte Severus tatsächlich protestierend ihren Namen, was sie dazu veranlasste, das immer härter werdende Objekt ihrer Begierde noch tiefer in ihrem Mund aufzunehmen. Sie registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass sein Protest allzu schnell verstummte.

Sie wusste, dass er es genoss, und dies verschaffte, auf eine eigenartige Weise, auch ihr eine tiefe Befriedigung. Doch diesmal ließ er es nicht zu, dass er sich in ihrem Mund ergoss. Rechtzeitig zog er sich zurück und drängte sie dazu, sich auf das Bett zu legen.

Hermine spürte dass er Mühe hatte, seine Erregung im Griff zu behalten. Doch er wollte, dass sie ebenfalls Erfüllung fand.

Sie spreizte die Beine und ließ es zu, dass er sie mit der Hand stimulierte. Erst nachdem er sie auf diese Weise befriedigt hatte, drang er in sie ein und seine harten Stöße führten dazu, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm noch einmal die befreiende Wirkung des Orgasmus erlebte.

Mit immer noch bebenden Körpern lagen sie nebeneinander, als Severus atemlos, aber mit unverkennbar trockenem Humor: "Guten Morgen, Hermine," sagte.

Sie lachte leise. Dann sagte sie ernst: "Ich wünschte, unsere Tage könnten immer so beginnen."

Nun lachte er ebenfalls: "Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden."

Dann schwiegen sie beide in dem Bewusstsein, dass dies vermutlich nie wieder so geschehen würde. Das Angsteinflößende, das an diesem Tag noch unweigerlich geschehen würde, hing wie eine Guillotine über ihren Köpfen und sie hatten beide das Gefühl, ein einziges Wort würde genügen, um sie vorzeitig hinuntersausen zu lassen.

Hermine rieb unbewusst an den Striemen an ihrem Hals. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie geschunden sie aussah. Severus hatte ihre Gedanken wohl erraten, denn er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

"Für mich bist du wunderschön," murmelte er.

Sie lächelte unsicher und hob dann beide Hände, um die Striemen an den Handgelenken zu inspizieren.

"Glaubst du, sie sehen noch frisch genug aus?" fragte sie kritisch.

Seine Stimme klang eindringlich, als er sagte: "Hermine - bei Merlin - sie sind ja fast noch blutig! Wenn dies vorüber ist, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dir nie wieder etwas geschieht. Nie wieder sollst du Schmerzen erleiden müssen."

Sie lächelte ihn nun zweifelnd an. "Das wird dir wohl nicht gelingen. Es sei denn, du hast einen Zauberspruch gefunden, mit dem man Kinder schmerzlos zur Welt bringen kann."

Severus sah sie kurz an, dann schüttelte er vage den Kopf: "Ich arbeite daran, in Ordnung?"

"Tu das," erwiderte sie nun lachend.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Hermine, von Severus Blick gefolgt, auf. "Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?" fragte sie.

"Ein Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht," stimmte er zu und verließ ebenfalls das Bett. Nachdem sie angezogen waren, gingen sie gemeinsam in die Küche und Severus brühte den Kaffee auf, während Hermine den Tisch deckte. Als sie wenig später zusammensaßen, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie trotz jeglicher Vernunft darauf hoffte, dass so ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte. Doch sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Severus sollte nicht einen Moment daran zweifeln, dass sie bereit war alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

Heute war der Tag, an dem sie Voldemort zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Oder es war der Tag, an dem sie grausam gefoltert und getötet wurde. Das Brot schmeckte plötzlich nicht mehr und Hermine musste den Bissen mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee hinunterspülen. Sie bemerkte, dass Severus sie nachdenklich beobachtet hatte. Doch als sie ihm in die Augen sah wandte er den Blick ab und sie verstand, dass er sie nicht mehr überreden würde ihren Plan aufzugeben. Er respektierte ihren Willen.

"Wo wird das...Treffen stattfinden?" fragte sie um eine ruhige Stimme bemüht.

"Es wird im Hause der Malfoys arrangiert. Lucius sagt, der Lord hätte darauf bestanden. Wahrscheinlich will Voldemort immer noch verhindern, dass sein eigentliches Versteck preisgegeben wird. Wir können nur hoffen dass er einen Fehler macht, sonst sind wir in einer denkbar schlechten Position, Hermine. Wir sind völlig alleine. Die Ordensmitglieder werden wohl kaum eine Chance haben ins Haus der Malfoys einzudringen. Unser Vorhaben ist mehr als...schwierig."

"Du meinst leichtsinnig - selbstmörderisch," korrigierte sie sich dann nochmals.

Er sah sie nun mit ernstem Blick an. "Ja," bestätigte er ihre Vermutung.

"Severus, lass mich allein gehen. Sie werden glauben, dass du mich schickst, wenn du mich vorher fesselst."

Er stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.

"Ich soll dich gefesselt nach Malfoy Manor schicken? Warum sagst du mir nicht gleich, dass ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen töten soll? Hermine, wir werden es gemeinsam wagen - und vermutlich gemeinsam umkommen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Frühstück wie ein Kind auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Stumme Tränen waren ihr übers Gesicht gelaufen und sie hatte darauf geachtet, dass er sie nicht bemerkte.

Schließlich hatte sie sich erhoben und war ebenfalls duschen gegangen. Als sie unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand, hatte sie erneut bemerkt, wie die Tränen nur so aus ihr herausströmen wollten.

Sie hatte ihnen keinen Einhalt geboten und falls Severus ihr Schluchzen trotz des Rauschens des Wassers gehört hatte, dann hatte er sie wohl nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollen, denn er tat so, als habe er nichts bemerkt, als sie in einen Bademantel gehüllt zu ihm zurückkehrte.

"Was hast du eigentlich Enrico gesagt?" fragte er plötzlich, um ein einigermaßen neutrales Thema bemüht.

"Ich habe ihn einfach gefragt, ob ich ein paar Tage frei haben könne. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, aber er meinte, _Amore_ sei das Wichtigste im Leben und er würde meinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen wollen." Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Chef. Er war einfach zu gut für diese Welt. Wenn Enrico wüsste, was Hermine wirklich in dieser Zeit vorhatte, dann hätte er ihr niemals freigegeben. Im Gegenteil, er hätte sie rund um die Uhr dabehalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Dummheiten machte.

Die Zeit verging grausam schnell und es kam Hermine fast unwirklich vor, dass die Sonne noch freundlich schien, als Severus schließlich zu ihr sagte: "Es ist soweit. Wir müssen jetzt apparieren."

Hermine konnte nichts erwidern. Sie schluckte und versuchte die Panik nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen.

Severus sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen.

"Bitte - vergiss nicht, dass ich...dich liebe. Bitte vergiss es nicht," wiederholte er noch einmal inständig.

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. "Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Keine Sekunde."

"Verzeih mir," murmelte er dann und griff mit harter Hand nach ihrer Kehle, kurz bevor sie gemeinsam disapparierten. Hermine sah, wie die Welt um sie verschwamm. Severus hielt sie in eisernem Griff und sie spürte, wie ihr das Atmen immer schwerer fiel.

Kurz bevor sie schon glaubte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, ließ er sie los und drückte sie zur Erde nieder. Hermine griff sich an den Hals und würgte. Ihre Augen tränten und verschwommen sah sie, dass sie sich nun offensichtlich im Hause der Malfoys befanden. Sie sah, wie ein Mann in ihre Richtung kam.

Mühsam hob sie den Kopf und erkannte, dass es Lucius Malfoy war, der gerade mit einem Fuß ausholte um ihr einen Tritt zu verpassen. Doch Severus stellte sich ihm schnell in den Weg und seine Stimme klang eiskalt und berechnend, als er sagte: "Ich fürchte, ich habe das Schlammblut schon viel zu hart rangenommen. Lass sie - sonst stirbt sie uns noch unter den Händen weg, bevor der Lord seinen Spaß hatte."

Ein heiseres Lachen erklang plötzlich hinter ihnen, das Hermine erschreckend vertraut war. Sofort ließ sich Severus auf die Knie sinken und senkte den Kopf. Hermine wurde fast übel, als sie sah, wie demütig Severus dem Lord Ehrerbietung zollte.

Unendlich langsam und mit pfeifendem Atem kam Voldemort auf sie zu. Sein anhaltendes, grausames Lachen schien nicht zu seinem geschwächten Körper zu passen. Hermine, die immer noch am Boden kauerte, wollte aufstehen, doch blitzschnell hatte sich Severus erhoben und legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken, um sie wieder zu Boden zu zwingen.

Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und war sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sie beinahe einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hätte. Es hatte sicher seinen Grund, dass sogar Severus sich dem Lord gegenüber so devot verhielt. Mit abfälliger Stimme erklärte er Voldemort: "Sie hat kein größeres Ziel, als sich mit Euch zu vereinigen. Deshalb auch die Ungeduld." Dann wandte er sich mit brutaler Stimme an Hermine: "Du wirst schon merken, wenn der Lord so gütig ist, dich zu seiner Gespielin zu machen. Bis dahin wirst du dich nicht rühren, sonst bekommst du wieder die Fesseln angelegt!"

Hermine duckte sich noch ein Stück tiefer und nickte panisch. Erst jetzt ließ er sie wieder los.

"Wie ich sehe hast du schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie weiß, wem sie zu dienen hat," sagte der Lord anerkennend.

Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Doch viel schlimmer noch als seine Worte, war seine geifernde Stimme. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, sie würde sich übergeben müssen, wenn er sie berührte. Verzweifelt biss sie die Zähne aufeinander, als er immer näher kam. Kurz vor ihr blieb der Lord stehen und sie bemerkte, dass er leicht schwankte. Ob dies die Gelegenheit war, auf die sie so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte?

Sie trug keinen Zauberstab bei sich. Das wäre eindeutig zu auffällig gewesen. Severus hatte seinen zwar dabei, doch er war in seinem Umhang verborgen und er hatte bisher nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn unauffällig hervorzuholen.Der Lord war nahe genug und Hermine beschwor Severus im Stillen jetzt den Überraschungsangriff zu starten. Doch dann sah sie zu Lucius Malfoy, der wie ein Luchs über die Situation wachte. Hermine wurde klar, dass sie unter diesen Umständen keine Chance hatten. Wenn sie Voldemort nun angriffen, würden sie beide blitzschnell tot sein.

Schon spürte Hermine die zittrigen Finger des dunklen Lords an ihrem Kinn. Sie zwang sich, ihn nicht angeekelt anzusehen. Schließlich stand sie doch angeblich unter dem Fluch, der sie willig machen sollte. Doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, konnte sie nicht so tun, als würde sie sich nach ihm verzehren.

Also sah sie ihm nur gleichgültig in die glühenden Augen, was ihr ein enormes schauspielerisches Talent abverlangte. Voldemort schien dies jedoch zu genügen, war er doch sonst nur widerwillige Blicke gewohnt.

"Gleich bist du mein," sagte er zischend. Hermine brachte ein Nicken zu Stande. Seine seltsam aufgequollenen Finger strichen über ihre Wange. Sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht den Kopf wegzudrehen.

"Doch bevor ich dich zu meiner Dienerin auf Lebenszeit mache, habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen." Sein Atem ging jetzt schneller, in vorfreudiger Erwartung. Das Pfeifen wurde stärker und Hermines Übelkeit nahm zu.

"Lucius," fuhr er nun an den wachsamen Malfoy gerichtet fort, "es gibt wohl keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für unsere Verschmelzung. Wir werden unseren Pakt, nach abgeschlossener Verwandlung, mit einer besonderen Tat krönen. Ich werde, mit Hilfe deines Körpers, einen Nachkommen zeugen. Dieses Weib ist zwar ein Schlammblut, doch ihre Anlagen sind ausgesprochen gut. Und wenn sie willig ist, sich mir auch in Zukunft hinzugeben, dann wird der Fluch aufgehoben sein."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sich Severus und Hermine an.

Der Fluch war also gar nicht durch die Schwangerschaft aufgehoben wurden, sondern allein durch die Tatsache, dass Hermine an den Punkt gelangt war, dass sie sich Severus jederzeit freiwillig hingegeben hätte. Dann wäre es ihr also möglich in Zukunft ohne den Fluch zu leben, solange sie gewillt war, sich ihm freiwillig hinzugeben. Sie wusste, dass sie dies mit Freuden tun würde. Doch im Moment schien das alles andere als wichtig, denn zur Zeit sah es nicht so aus, als hätten sie überhaupt eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte Severus zu Voldemort: "Dann ist es nicht Euer Plan, sie zu töten?"

Der Lord ließ einen Moment verstreichen, ehe er mit rauer Stimme antwortete: "Warum sollte ich sie töten? Ich will mit ihr nach Möglichkeit nicht nur _einen _Nachkommen zeugen. Sie wird mir so lange dienen, wie ich sie benötige."

Severus wusste, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab, dennoch ließ ihm die Frage keine Ruhe und so stellte er sie dem Lord, mit einem abfälligen Blick auf die am Boden kauernde Hermine: "Habt Ihr den Fluch so angelegt, dass sie sich in Euch verliebt, wenn Ihr der erste seid, der ihr Erlösung verschafft?"

Hermines Herz blieb fast stehen.

Severus glaubte, dass sie sich nur wegen der Wirkung des Fluchs in ihn verliebt hatte. Und wäre dies nicht auch eine logische Erklärung für ihre widerstreitenden Gefühle ihm gegenüber?

Für eine halbe Ewigkeit schien der Lord keine Antwort zu geben. Hermine hatte Angst, dass Severus sich verraten hatte. Diese Neugier passte so gar nicht zu dem eiskalten Zaubertrankmeister.

Doch dann stieß der Lord ein heiseres Lachen aus. "Verlieben?" fragte er abfällig nach, "Nein, es reicht wenn sie mich fürchtet und sich mir dennoch hingibt. Der Fluch wird dafür sorgen, dass sie in jedem Falle ein Kind empfängt. Und da ich in einem jungen starken Körper wiedererweckt sein werde, wird sie sich mir in Zukunft hingeben wann immer ich es will."

Hermine wagte es, Severus einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Auch seine Augen wanderten zu ihr, doch sein Blick blieb kalt.

Hermine erinnerte sich an seine Worte: 'Vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe.'

Doch dies fiel ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schwerer zu glauben. Sie sah mit Entsetzen, wie plötzlich das Mal an Severus Arm eine blutrote Färbung annahm. Augenblicklich warf er sich dem Lord zu Füßen und sagte voller Inbrunst: "Ich werde Euch ewig dienen mein Lord. Sagt, was Ihr verlangt und ich werde es tun."

tbc

_Ich würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn Ihr nach dem Lesen noch eine Minute für ein Review erübrigen könntet...aber das wisst Ihr ja ;)_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,_

_Eure Kira_


	20. Jenseits der Angst

_Zu verdanken ist dieses schnelle Update den tollsten Reviewern der Welt:_

_Chromoxid: Danke+verneig+_

_iome: Du liegst schon wieder richtig!_

_mahalove: hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel_

_Jean nin asar ahi smabell: Na, da freue ich mich doch drauf ;)_

_Mariacharly:Ich gebe zu, das schnelle Update kommt auch,weil ich fast schon einschlechtes Gewissen habe, wegen der vielen Cliffhanger ;) Demnächst nur noch One-Shots +grins+_

_ardsmair: spannend und einfühlsam? Danke, genau das wollte ich hören +knuddel+_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Vielen Dank! Hier kommen Antworten_

_Kathi:Es ist schön, wenn man sich in die beiden hineinversetzen kann - danke!_

_Schnuffie: Ja, wird nicht leicht für die beiden - wundert das jetzt wen+g+_

_Loki:Schiebe hier schnell ein neues Kapitel durchs Modem - o.k?_

_Noel McKey: Es ist schön, zu lesen, welche Gefühle beim Leser entstehen - danke!_

_Granger78: Ja, den Zauberspruch gegen Geburtsschmerzen hätte ich ebenfalls gerne gehabt - ich hoffe Sev findet einen +g+_

_calista: Danke! Geht schon weiter :)_

_HexeLea: Es freut mich sehr, wenn Du nach wie vor begeistert bist. Ganz lieben Dank!_

_CitySweeper: Zu viele Emotionen? Ehrlichgesagt geht mir das bei der Story selber manchmal so_

_Severin1: Hey, cool - Dein Review kam eben noch rein - insofern biete ich Dir die Chance auf das schnellste Update ;)_

**20. Kapitel**

**Jenseits der Angst**

Voldemort hatte nach Lucius Malfoys Arm gegriffen und stellte mit Hilfe dessen Mals eine Verbindung zu Severus her, der dieser nicht entkommen konnte. Hermine wusste, dass er sich dieser Macht nicht entziehen konnte.

In diesem Zustand war er ihr keine Hilfe. Sie war völlig auf sich gestellt. Mit dem Gefühl als würde ein eisiger Hauch sie durchwehen, sah sie zu, wie Severus vor seinem Gebieter den Kopf senkte.

Lucius Malfoy stand ebenfalls völlig unter dem Einfluss des dunklen Lords. Er schien sich nicht rühren zu können, während die Hand Voldemorts über seinem Mal schwebte. Hermine fragte sich still, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Doch als sie die folgenden Worte hörte, die aus dem Munde des unmenschlichen Monsters drangen, das sich selbst 'Lord Voldemort' nannte, da glaubte sie, die Welt um sie herum müsse jeden Moment einstürzen.

"Lucius, du warst mir immer ein treuer Diener. Nie habe ich an deiner Loyalität zweifeln müssen. Und nun bist du sogar bereit, mir deinen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ich weiß, dass du mein wichtigster Mann bist. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich mich entschieden, dich zu behalten. Du wirst auch weiterhin an meiner Seite sein. Aber Severus - bei dir bin ich mir schon lange nicht mehr sicher, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Beweise mir, dass du ein wahrer Todesser bist. Biete dich mir freiwillig an, und ich werde dir die Ehre zuteil werden lassen, als der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten weiterexistieren zu dürfen."

Hermine fühlte sich, als habe ihr jemand bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz herausgerissen. Sie starrte zu Severus, der nach wie vor demütig vor dem Lord kniete.

"Nein."

Zuerst glaubte sie, dieses Wort stamme von Severus, doch es war Lucius, der es ungläubig gestammelt hatte.

"Mein Lord - Ihr hattet mich ausgewählt - mich!" stieß er wütend hervor.

"Schweig!" herrschte der Lord ihn an. Sein Blick war nicht von Snape gewichen, der immer noch nicht reagierte.

"Ich erwarte deine Antwort," sagte Voldemort ungeduldig an die vor ihm kniende Person gerichtet. Plötzlich richtete Severus sich auf und laut und deutlich sagte er: "Die Ehre, Euch mit meinem Körper dienen zu dürfen, nehme ich mit Freuden an."

Der Lord stieß ein zufriedenes Lachen aus. Dann wandte er sich an Lucius: "Sei nicht enttäuscht mein Freund. Glaube mir, dir wird noch genug Ehre zuteil. Und schließlich kann selbst ich einer schönen Frau keinen Wunsch abschlagen - insbesondere dann, wenn er so überzeugend vorgebracht wird."

Lucius Malfoy sah den Lord unverstehend an. "Was meint Ihr damit? Welcher Wunsch?"

Erneut lachte Voldemort. "Deine Frau Narcissa hat mir sehr überzeugend klar gemacht, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Um dich zu behalten war sie bereit, sich mir selbst in Zukunft als Gegenleistung anzubieten."

Narcissa, verflucht - was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte sich dem Lord anbieten sollen, jedoch erst nachdem er mit ihm verschmolzen war. Nicht, um genau dies zu verhindern. Lucius Malfoy kochte vor Wut. Wenn er seine Frau jetzt zu packen bekommen hätte, dann hätte er sie auf der Stelle getötet.

Voldemort schien nicht gewillt, weiter auf die Verärgerung Malfoys einzugehen. Er richtete nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus.

Die Augen des Lords leuchteten wie im Fieberwahn, als er sagte: "Mit Hilfe deines Körpers werde ich nach Hogwarts gelangen. Ich werde Dumbledore gegenüberstehen und er wird nicht ahnen, dass ich es bin - bis er unter meinen Händen langsam sein Leben aushaucht. Erst dann wird der alte Narr begreifen, dass er den Kampf endgültig verloren hat. Ich freue mich auf sein Gesicht, wenn er erkennt, dass ich unter seiner Nase in Hogwarts eindringen konnte und die Macht dann endlich wieder mir gehört."

Severus ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören. "Ja, mein Lord. Der Dummkopf vertraut mir, er wird die Wahrheit erst erkennen, wenn es zu spät ist."

Hermine starrte Severus nun entsetzt an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Der schlimmste aller Fälle war eingetreten. In wenigen Minuten wollte der Lord Severus Körper übernehmen. Die Verzweiflung in Hermine war so groß, dass sie es nicht mehr über sich brachte, ihre Rolle zu spielen. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Irgendetwas musste geschehen. Es durfte nicht so enden. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke, dann würde der Mann, den sie liebte nicht mehr existieren. Seine Hände würden sie berühren, und seine Augen würden sie verschlingen, während er seine Gier an ihr stillte, doch es würde nicht mehr _er_ sein. Der Lord würde sie benutzen, um seine Pläne zu verfolgen. Hermine konnte unmöglich noch länger so tun, als stünde sie unter dem Fluch. Sie musste kämpfen. Jetzt! Sie richtete sich auf und machte einen Schritt auf Voldemort zu.

Severus hatte es beobachtet und ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, stürzte er auf sie zu und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Sie geriet ins Wanken und konnte spüren, wie er mit festem Griff ihren Arm umklammerte und so einen Sturz verhinderte. Ihr Arm fühlte sich an, als sei er in einen Schraubstock gespannt. Seine Stimme klang atemlos, als er sagte: "Du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut. Jetzt wirst du mir doch noch zu Willen sein! Du hast geglaubt, meine Schläge hinnehmen zu müssen sei schlimm? Dann warte ab wie es sein wird, wenn ich dich..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Kuss unter, den er ihr gewaltsam auf den Mund presste, indem er ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern unbarmherzig zu sich zog.

Eng drückte sich Severus an sie, um ihr Angst vor _dem_ Körper einzuflößen, der sie nur wenig später, ohne Rücksicht in Besitz nehmen sollte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sein Schlag war schmerzhaft gewesen. Ihre Wange glühte förmlich. Und auch der Kuss war ihr widerlich. Severus Stimme klang geifernd und seine Augen sprühten fast genauso vor Irrsinn, wie die des Lords. Hermine fühlte, wie Severus sie regelrecht zwischen sich und der Wand einklemmte. Dann spürte sie, wie er seine Hand unter ihren Umhang schob. Für einen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung, er würde sie noch mehr demütigen wollen, indem er ihr die Kleidung herunterriss.

Doch dann spürte sie, wie er ihr etwas zusteckte. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie wusste, dass es zu spät war. Severus hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aus diesem Spiel lebend herauszukommen. Er hatte ihr seinen Zauberstab überlassen, damit sie sich wenigstens noch gegen den Lord - nein, gegen _ihn_, wehren könnte. Hermine hatte den Zauberstab in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs geschoben und erst jetzt ließ Severus von ihr ab. Sein Lachen klang grausam, als er sie mit einem letzten Blick bedachte.

Dann wandte er sich um und ging zu Voldemort. Dieser hatte das Schauspiel mit gierigen Augen verfolgt. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass Snape es geschafft hatte Panik in ihr hervorzurufen.

Hermine spürte den Zauberstab dicht an ihrem Körper. Doch es war noch zu früh. Der Lord weidete sich noch an ihrer Angst und der gleichzeitigen Unfähigkeit, dem Schauspiel zu entfliehen. Lucius Blick lag ebenfalls auf ihr. Aus seinen Augen sprach das Bedauern, dass es nun nicht er sein würde, der sie besitzen könnte. Severus hingegen wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er war auf die Knie gesunken und bot Voldemort seinen Arm, mit dem Todessermal dar.

Der Lord griff danach und kurz darauf stieß Severus einen erstickten Schrei aus. Hermine wusste, dass die Transformation nun begann. Sie stürzte in die Richtung der beiden Männer, wurde jedoch von Lucius Malfoy festgehalten. Der blonde Mann drehte ihr einen Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken. "Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen," zischte er.

Hermine spürte, wie der Griff sie lähmte. Wie von Sinnen schrie sie: "Nein - nein - bitte, NEIN!"

Fast im gleichen Moment stieß auch Voldemort einen langen Schrei aus.

Malfoy sah zu den beiden Männern hinüber, die nun voreinander knieten und beide sehr kraftlos aussahen. Hermine wusste, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Doch sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein greller Lichtblitz schoss zu Lucius Malfoy und traf ihn am Arm.

Sofort ließ er Hermine los, und ein ungläubiger Blick lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er schrie: "Narcissa - was - bei Merlin - soll das?"

Das Gesicht der bildschönen Narcissa Malfoy war nun zu einer hässlichen Maske verzerrt, als sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihren Mann zuschritt.

"Du hast wirklich geglaubt, ich würde all dies über mich ergehen lassen? Glaubst du wirklich ich sei dein Eigentum? Ich weiß, dass du es gerne siehst, wenn jemand Qualen leidet. Doch zur Abwechslung wirst diesmal _du_ es sein, der leiden wird. Mal sehen, ob dir das dann immer noch so gut gefällt. Ich habe den Lord nur aus einem einzigen Grund gebeten, sich nicht mit dir zu vereinen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du diese Macht erhälst. Du hattest schon immer viel zu viel Macht über mich und auch über andere. Damit ist nun endgültig Schluss!"

Hermine hörte, wie Narcissa ihrem Mann einen Cruciatus entgegenschickte. Doch sie hatte sich bereits abgewandt und lief zu Severus, der von dem Geschehen offensichtlich nicht das Geringste mitbekam. Sein Körper vibrierte heftig, als der Lord ihm beide Hände an die Schläfen legte, um seine körperliche Hülle zu übernehmen.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck holte Hermine Severus Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den ebenfalls heftig zitternden Voldemort.

Im letzten Moment sah sie, wie der Blick des Lords sich ungläubig auf den Zauberstab richtete. Er schien zu erkennen, wem dieser eigentlich gehörte, denn seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als er auf den Mann vor sich blickte.

"Stupor," rief Hermine und der Lord wurde soweit weg geschleudert, dass er gegen die rückwärtige Wand schlug. Der ohnehin völlig geschwächte Voldemort wurde ohnmächtig und Hermine sah, wie ein Rinnsal Blut aus seinem Mund lief, als er scheinbar leblos auf dem Boden lag.

Hinter sich hörte Hermine Lucius Malfoy vor Schmerz schreien, während Narcissa, wie von Sinnen, Verwünschungen ausstieß.

Doch Hermine hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Sie sank zu Severus auf die Knie und suchte seinen Blick. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen als sie erkannte, dass seine Augen leer waren. Kein Erkennen sprach daraus. Keine Reaktion auf ihre Berührungen. Er kniete einfach nur da und schien darauf zu warten, mit neuem Leben gefüllt zu werden.

Severus Snape gab es nicht mehr.

Hermine griff nach ihm und schüttelte seinen Körper. Sie schrie ihn an und schließlich weinte sie an seiner Brust, doch er reagierte überhaupt nicht.

Hinter ihr flehte Lucius Malfoy seine Frau an aufzuhören, doch Narcissa war wie besessen davon, ihrem Mann die jahrelangen stillen Qualen heimzuzahlen. Sie hörte nicht auf. Erst als er schon geraume Zeit leblos auf dem Boden lag, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen und murmelte unablässig: "Du sollst nur mal sehen wie das ist."

Hermine begriff, dass Narcissa Malfoy den Verstand verloren hatte. Sie hatte ihren Mann getötet und es nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt.

Auch sie selbst war nahe daran, den Verstand zu verlieren. Severus war zu einer leeren Hülle geworden.

Von Voldemort erklang plötzlich ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen.

Hermine sah nur kurz zu ihm und erkannte, dass er zu kraftlos war, um sich erheben zu können. So sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte ihn zu töten, so gleichgültig war er ihr nun. Sollte er doch leiden - sie würde ihn nicht vorzeitig davon erlösen. Und sie erkannte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen musste, dass er ihr noch gefährlich werden könnte.

Abermals ging ihr Blick zu Severus. Er sah durch sie hindurch.

"Bitte - lieber Merlin, hilf uns! Hilf uns doch!" flehte Hermine.

Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und sie griff nach Severus Hand. Behutsam legte sie sie auf ihren Bauch. "Unser Kind braucht dich. Ich brauche dich. Komm zu uns zurück." Sie konnte keinerlei Regung bei ihm erkennen.

"Verdammt!" brüllte sie dann wütend, "glaubst du, du könntest dich so leicht aus der Affäre ziehen? Du wirst gefälligst deine Aufgaben übernehmen! Das ist nicht nur _mein _Kind. Du hast hier noch eine Menge zu tun - also, mach dass du wieder zu Sinnen kommst - VERSTEHST DU!"

Ein leises Lachen ertönte hinter ihr.

Hermine drehte sich wuterfüllt um. Dort lag Voldemort und immer mehr Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Offensichtlich hatte er innere Verletzungen durch den heftigen Aufprall erlitten. Trotzdem lachte er leise. Hermine ließ von dem apathischen Snape ab und ging zu Voldemort hinüber.

Sie stand vor ihm und sah kalt auf ihn herab. Sein Lachen wurde noch eine Spur lauter, als er sie dort stehen sah.

"Er hat also doch nicht die Finger von dir lassen können," stellte er mit spöttischer Stimme fest und wurde kurz darauf von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, der einen weiteren Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund strömen ließ.

Hermine betrachtete ihn angeekelt.

"Er hat dich geschwängert. Du erwartest also das Kind eines Todessers," flüsterte der Lord nun mit enormer Kraftanstrengung.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und sah zum reglosen Severus hinüber. "Ich erwarte ein Kind von dem Mann, den ich liebe," sagte sie wieder an den Lord gewandt.

Als sei dies der größte Witz, den er je gehört habe, lachte Voldemort erneut auf. "Der Mann, den du liebst," höhnte er, "den gibt es nicht mehr. Du hättest uns nicht unterbrechen sollen, dann hättest du wenigstens seinen lebendigen Körper gehabt."

Erneut ergoss sich ein Blutschwall über seine Brust. Hermine kam dennoch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. "Er hat lieber sterben wollen, als Ihnen mit seinem Körper zu dienen," sagte sie hasserfüllt.

"Aber er ist nicht gestorben. Er ist gefangen," sagte der Lord mit diabolisch blitzenden Augen. Hermine holte den Zauberstab hervor, den sie wieder in den Umhang gesteckt hatte.

Sie drehte sich kurz zu Narcissa um, die sich neben ihren toten Mann hatte sinken lassen und seinen Körper wie den eines Kindes hin und her wiegte. Dabei sprach sie immer noch leise auf ihn ein.

Hermine sah zu Severus, der von all dem nichts mitzubekommen schien.

"Wo ist er gefangen? Wie ist er gefangen?" fragte Hermine fordernd.

Doch Voldemort lachte nur abermals. "Bis du das herausgefunden hast, ist es zu spät," geiferte er. Dann wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und sah auf die Hand, an der sein Blut klebte. "Schade um seinen Körper. Ich hätte ihn gerne gehabt. Aber auch du wirst seinen Körper nun nie wieder haben, nicht wahr? Das hätte anders enden können."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dies war ein einziger Albtraum. Irgendwie musste sie Severus doch wieder in die Wirklichkeit holen können. Doch was, wenn sein Geist wirklich nicht mehr in seinem Körper war? Was, wenn dies tatsächlich nur noch eine leere Hülle war, die dort mitten auf dem Boden kniete. Hermine fröstelte bei der Vorstellung. Man würde Severus nach St. Mungos bringen. Er würde keinerlei Reaktion zeigen, wenn sie ihm ihr Kind präsentieren würde. Und immer würde sie wissen, dass er in Wahrheit irgendwo gefangen war, ohne die Möglichkeit sich je zu befreien.

Der Lord schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er grinste sie boshaft an.

"Vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe," sagte er dann plötzlich.

Hermine glaubte im ersten Moment, sie habe sich verhört. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass der Lord dies in ihren Gedanken gelesen haben musste. Und sie nun mit dieser letzten Bitte, die Severus an sie gerichtet hatte, bevor sie dieses schreckliche Theater spielen mussten, benutzte, um sie zu quälen.

Sie sah ihn forschend an. Was würde er sich als nächstes einfallen lassen, bevor er endlich so kraftlos war, dass er für immer schwieg. Voldemort öffnete den Mund, doch seine Worte waren so leise, dass sie sie kaum verstand. Sie ging noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran, obwohl sie seine Gemeinheiten eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.

Ganz leise vernahm sie seine Worte: "Töte ihn."

Hermine wich vor Voldemort zurück.

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Und dann begriff sie endlich. Dies war nicht der Lord. Dies war Severus, der zu ihr sprach.

Mit aller Kraft griff sie nach dem blutüberströmten Körper Voldemorts und schleifte ihn zum knienden Severus hinüber.

Der sterbende Lord begann erneut zu höhnen: "Es ist zu spät. Du wirst es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. Du hast versagt, Schlammblut. Aber mein Fluch hat über dich gesiegt - dein Kind wird immer der beste Beweis dafür sein - du wirst meinen Sieg über dich nie vergessen," ein erneutes Lachen folgte, doch es war nur noch sehr schwach.

Es kostete sie enorme Anstrengung, den Lord so zu drehen, dass sie seine Hände an die Schläfen des knienden Severus legen konnte.

Mit einem Zauberspruch sorgte sie dafür, dass diese dort blieben wo sie waren und betete, dass Voldemort nicht doch noch genügend Kraft aufbringen würde, um Severus Schaden zuzufügen.

Als alles soweit war, hoffte sie einfach, dass dies der richtige Weg war. Severus - wenn es denn Severus gewesen war - hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft aufbringen können, zu ihr zu sprechen. Doch er hatte verlangt, dass sie den Lord tötete. Sie versuchte daran zu glauben, dass Severus wirklich in dessen Körper gefangen war, und auf diese Weise die Möglichkeit fand, in seinen eigenen Körper zurückzukehren, bevor der Lord starb und ihn mit in die Hölle nahm.

Doch freiwillig würde der Lord ihn sicher nicht gehen lassen. Severus musste den richtigen Moment zwischen Leben und Tod finden, um wieder in seinen Körper zu wechseln.

"Ich werde den tödlichen Fluch anwenden," sagte sie an Voldemort gewandt, in der Hoffnung, dass Severus sie hörte.

Dem dunklen Lord schien es ganz und gar nicht zu passen, dass die Frau, die eigentlich sein Opfer hatte sein sollen, ihn durchschaut hatte. Er versuchte die Hände von Snapes Schläfen zu lösen, musste jedoch einsehen, dass seine Kraft nicht ausreichte.

Hermine hob langsam Severus Zauberstab, dann richtete sie ihn auf Voldemort.

"Ich habe über dich triumphiert...," sagte dieser, bevor Hermine die Worte sprach, die ihn endgültig zum Schweigen brachten.

"Avada Kedavra," sagte sie langsam und beobachtete die beiden Männer vor ihr genau.

Sie hatte nichts erkennen können, außer dem Blitz aus Severus Zauberstab, der gegen den Lord prallte und diesen sofort tot zusammensacken ließ.

Für einen Moment stand sie einfach nur da und fühlte sich hilflos. Es war so völlig anders, als sie es ersehnt hatte. Wenn sie sich auch diese Rache mehr als alles andere gewünscht hatte, so hatte sie dennoch die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass sie gerade einen Menschen getötet hatte. Auch wenn man diese Kreatur kaum noch als Menschen bezeichnen konnte und er für seine grauenhaften Taten an ihr und so vielen anderen den Tod verdient hatte, so fühlte sie dennoch, dass es letztendlich nicht ihre Aufgabe gewesen wäre ihn hinzurichten.

Doch sie hatte es in der Hoffnung getan, Severus damit retten zu können. Als sie zu der, nach wie vor knienden Gestalt sah, brach sie in Tränen aus und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn endgültig verloren. Vielleicht hatte sie alles falsch verstanden. Vielleicht war es doch eine grauenvolle Falle des Lords gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie mit ihm auch Severus getötet. Hermine war völlig verzweifelt. Die Welt um sie herum schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Nie wieder wollte sie in die leblosen Augen des Mannes blicken, der alles riskiert hatte, weil sie ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Arme sie umschlangen.

Es kam ihr vor wie ein Wunder, als sie in Severus Augen blickte. "Du hast es geschafft," sagte er leise.

Hermine konnte nicht antworten. Es war das erste mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie erfuhr, dass Glück einem ebenso die Kehle zuschnüren konnte wie das Gefühl der Angst.

Severus wand ihr schnell den Zauberstab aus den Händen und erst jetzt begriff Hermine, dass Auroren und Ordensmitglieder gemeinsam den Raum betraten. Sie konnte kaum reagieren, als Severus sich erhob und von Auroren den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen bekam.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später war er magisch gefesselt worden und einer der Auroren, den Hermine als ihren ehemaligen Kollegen David Morriss erkannte, sagte: "Sie werden verhaftet, weil sie im Verdacht stehen, ein Todesser zu sein und einen unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet zu haben. Sie werden nun nach Askaban gebracht, bis ihre Sache verhandelt wird."

Hermine versuchte David daran zu hindern Severus abzuführen, doch der ehemalige Kollege sagte nur, "du kennst die Bestimmungen, Hermine. Ich muss ihn mitnehmen - auch wenn es Lord Voldemort ist, den er getötet hat. Er ist ein Todesser und er hat gegen die Gesetze verstoßen."

Hermine wollte verzweifelt einwenden, dass er es nicht gewesen war, der den tödlichen Fluch gesprochen hatte, sondern sie. Doch Severus unterbrach sie sofort: "Denk an unser Kind! Alles wird gut. Ich verspreche es dir."

Dann wurde er abgeführt und Hermine fiel Dumbledore weinend in die Arme, der auf sie zugeeilt war. Hinter ihm hatte Draco Malfoy den Raum betreten. Er versuchte seine Mutter dazu zu bewegen, endlich von dem toten Vater abzulassen.

Hermine schluchzte immer noch und versuchte wenigstens Dumbledore klar zu machen, was sich wirklich abgespielt hatte.

Doch dieser hob beschwichtigend den Arm. "Severus hat Recht. Es wird alles ins Reine kommen. Die Anklage gegen ihm wird fallen gelassen werden. Es ist nur eine reine Formsache, dass er nach Askaban gebracht wird. Und wenn es wahr ist...wenn Sie wirklich ein Kind erwarten, Miss Granger - dann ist es besser, wenn _er_ nach Askaban geht!"

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst wiederbekommen - und jetzt nehmen sie ihn mir wieder weg. Ich ertrage das nicht. Ich brauche ihn. Ich liebe Severus."

Der Direktor nahm Hermine fester in den Arm. "Sie bekommen ihn wieder. Das verspreche ich."

Draco Malfoy kam jetzt auf sie zu. Er sah völlig verstört aus und seine Stimme klang fast tonlos. "Ich wollte es erst gar nicht glauben, als meine Mutter mir erzählte, dass der Lord mit meinem Vater die Körper tauschen wollte. Sie war außer sich. Immer hat sie zu ihm gehalten, all die Jahre lang. Und plötzlich lässt sie mir eine Nachricht zukommen, dass sie nicht länger mit ansehen wird, wie der Lord und mein Vater unser aller Leben zerstören. Die ganze Zeit über haben wir mit den Todessern sympathisiert, doch dass mein Vater soweit gehen würde, sein - und unser aller Leben für den Lord zu opfern - konnte ich nicht glauben. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, mich Ihnen anzuvertrauen, Professor Dumbledore - in der Hoffnung, dass Sie einen Weg finden würden, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Doch ich ahnte nicht, dass meine Mutter bereits ihre eigenen Pläne hatte. Mein Vater könnte vielleicht noch leben, wenn ich schneller gewesen wäre."

Dumbledore fasste Draco behutsam bei der Schulter. "Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie haben sich für die richtige Seite entschieden. Für Ihre Mutter wird jetzt alles getan, was in unserer Macht steht."

"Sie hat meinen Vater getötet," sagte Draco mit erstickter Stimme.

Dumbledore nickte stumm und zum ersten mal schienen dem alten Mann tatsächlich die Worte zu fehlen.

tbc


	21. Einsame Nächte

_Tausend Dank an die lieben Reviewer und ich muss gleich etwas klarstellen - ähm, die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu ende...es folgen noch einige Kapitel!_

_Mariacharly: Danke für die 10-Minuten-Retour-Kutsche +guck unschuldig+ - Jaja, Du kennst mich einfach zu gut inzwischen -natürlich geht es spannend weiter +guck noch unschuldiger+ Habe eben Dein neues Kapitel zu "Objects in the rear view mirror" gelesen und musste mich jetzt richtig gedanklich losreißen um hier mal mein Update zu machen!_

_Chromoxid: Draco kommt später nochmal..._

_Schnuffie+Kira reicht Schnuffie erstmal einen Fön und Glättspray+ Ja, ganz so reibungslos läuft das nicht, da hast Du schon recht!_

_Jean nin asar ahi smabell: Tja, das mit den Fragen ist so 'ne Sache...ich hab da so ein Prinzip -ich verrate nichts, was die Handlung vorwegnimmt. Wegen dem 'Kirrewerden' der Leser habe ich aber wenigstens immer ein schlechtes Gewissen - ehrlich!Deine Zusammenfassung fand ich gut: Hermine schwanger - der Vater im Gefängnis - und Dumbledore sprachlos...ja, es ist wirklich kein gutes Zeichen, wenn Dumbledore sprachlos ist, nicht wahr? ;)_

_Loki: Danke für die Kira in "HP und das Legat des Raben"! Und danke fürs Lob!_

_Severin1: Hm...ich fürchte, einiges kommt doch anders ;)_

_ardsmair: wir werden sehen...+Kira mal wieder schwer kryptisch+_

_iome: Kannst Du Gedanken lesen? In Sicherheit wiegen ist bei mir nie gut - zumindest nicht, bis ENDE unter der Geschichte steht ;)_

_Sevena: Ich verneige mich ebenfalls vor Dir. Nicht nur wegen Deiner wundervollen Art, Dein Lob zu formulieren, sondern auch allein schon dafür, dass Du Dich geoutet hast! Vielen Dank dafür!_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Tja, doch - sie können! Die Geschichte geht weiter... magst Du noch?_

_Kalinetrine: Nein, das ist noch nicht das letzte Kapitel - Du hast nicht bei Titanic geweint? Also, ich auch nicht +Kira lügt, dass sich die Balken biegen+_

_kathi: Ich freue mich - magst Du mir auch treu bleiben, wenn noch nicht Schluss ist? Es freut mich, wenn ich Dich überraschen kann!_

_Noel McKey: Aaaah, Du weisst, wie sehr ich es liebe, die Emotionen meiner Leser kennen zu lernen! Danke dafür! Aber mit dem 'alles wird jetzt gut' ist das so 'ne Sache..._

_Celina-Hp: Danke für Deine Reviews! Du hast Recht, Hermine hat es wirklich verdient, dass alles gut wird!_

_lala212: Viele Fragen - und in diesem Kapitel gibt es zumindest einige Antworten darauf! Nein, es kommt definitiv nicht nur noch ein einziges Chap!_

_HexeLea: Danke! Danke und...Danke+tief verbeug+ Mal sehen, ob Dumbledore Recht hat..._

_Meta Capricorn: Eine? Ich glaub der Rest Deines Reviews ist verschluckt worden ;)_

_Minnie: Vielen Dank für Deine Reviews! Ich habe gesehen, dass Du fleißig warst und werde mir gleich genüsslich das neue Kapitel zu "Der mit der Hexe tanzt" reinziehen :)_

_Orlane: Schön, dass Du hier bist! Tja, das mit dem schlechten Gewissen ist so 'ne Sache...ich habe tatsächlich eins...ist so eine Art Dauerzustand bei mir - aber man gewöhnt sich dran ;)_

_So, es erwartet Euch ein relativ langes Kapitel- ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt und würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir wieder kundtut, was Ihr davon haltet..._

**21. Kapitel**

**Einsame Nächte **

Drei Wochen war es nun schon her, dass Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Nach Severus Verhaftung hatte Dumbledore ihr angeboten im Schloss zu wohnen, bis Severus aus der Haft entlassen würde. Sie hatte sofort dankbar angenommen. Unmöglich hätte sie sich länger in London aufhalten können. Nie war die Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt so wichtig gewesen wie jetzt. Es war nicht leicht gewesen Enrico im Stich zu lassen. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr irgendwann verzeihen könnte. In einem kurzen Brief hatte sie erklärt, dass sie mit Severus zurück nach Schottland gehen würde und sie daher nicht mehr zur Arbeit erscheinen könnte. Hermine wusste, wie wenig Enrico ein solches Verhalten verdient hatte und sie wollte es eines Tages wieder gut machen. Doch sie war nicht in der Lage, sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ihr ganzes Denken kreisten nur um Severus Festnahme.

Jeden Tag hoffte sie auf die Nachricht, dass die Anklage gegen Severus fallen gelassen worden sei. Obwohl Hermine nun auf Hogwarts wohnte, vermied sie jeglichen Kontakt. Sie aß nicht in der Großen Halle und ging nur durch das Schloss, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Sie hoffte, dass die Lehrer verstanden, dass sie nicht zu Gesprächen aufgelegt war. Zuerst hatte Dumbledore Hermine in einem der Gästezimmer einquartiert, doch schon bald hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie war in die Kerker geschlichen und hatte endlos lang Passwörter ausprobiert, in der Hoffnung sie würde Zugang zu Severus Räumen erhalten.

Jedes Wort, das ihr im Wortschatz eines Slytherin als besonders gebräuchlich erschienen war, hatte sie ausprobiert. Nach endlos langer Zeit hatte sie sich an die Wand direkt gegenüber Severus Tür gelehnt und sich verzweifelt zu Boden gleiten lassen. Sie wollte so gerne in diese Räume. Hermine wusste, dass es nicht Recht war, doch sie brauchte diese Erinnerungen an ihn, die dort hinter dieser Tür, in Hülle und Fülle auf sie warteten.

Doch es schien sinnlos. So wenig, wie man sie in Askaban zu ihm ließ, so wenig konnte sie diese verdammte Tür überwinden.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, als sie einfach so davongelaufen war. Hatte er die gleichen Qualen durchlebt, wie sie nun?

Angenommen er hatte so gelitten, wie sie jetzt - angenommen, er hatte ebenfalls keinen Gedanken mehr fassen können, ohne ihren Namen ständig in seinem Kopf zu hören...

Hermine erhob sich in nervöser Erwartung. Einen Moment sah sie auf das unüberwindliche Hindernis, dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und sagte: "Hermine."

Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie nicht früher darauf gekommen war. Das Türschloss gab ein klickendes Geräusch von sich und Hermine wusste, dass sie nun eintreten konnte.

Doch sie zögerte. Würde er ihr verzeihen? Sie erinnerte sich, wie wütend sie gewesen war, dass er einfach in ihr Pensionszimmer eingedrungen war. Es war nichts anderes, was sie nun vorhatte.

Das Schuldgefühl war stark, doch noch viel stärker war ihre Sehnsucht, die Dinge zu berühren, die er berührt hatte. Einst hatte sie sich davor geekelt. Doch war dies wirklich so gewesen, oder hatte sie es sich damals nur eingeredet, um ihre Gefühle für ihn zu verleugnen?

Entschieden stieß sie die Tür auf und stand einen Moment im Türrahmen. Der Raum war dunkel und die Luft abgestanden. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und sagte: "Lumos."

Dann trat sie, geleitet durch den Lichtstrahl den er aussandte, in den Raum, der ihr in diesem Moment wie ein tröstendes Versteck vorkam. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich einen Moment um.

Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit sie zuletzt hier gewesen war. Hermine ging zu dem Sessel, in dem er so oft gesessen hatte und strich über die Lehne. Ihr Blick streifte kurz den Tisch, auf dem er ihr ein Frühstück angerichtet hatte. Sie verspürte Scham, als sie daran dachte, wie Recht er gehabt hatte als er sagte, sie hätte Rache an ihm üben wollen, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass ihm mehr an ihr lag. Sie hatte seine vorsichtigen Annäherungen schroff zurückgewiesen. Das verschmähte Frühstück war ein Beweis für diese boshafte Regung in ihr gewesen. Ihr wortloses Verschwinden wohl ein noch viel stärkerer Beweis. Auch wenn sie sich tatsächlich um ihn gesorgt hatte, ein Teil von ihr hatte ihn bestrafen wollen. Dafür, dass er ein Todesser war. Ein Anhänger Voldemorts, dem sie sich hingeben musste, weil ihr keine andere Wahl geblieben war.

Sie war erschreckt, wenn auch nicht verwundert gewesen, wie gut Severus ihre Emotionen aufgeschlüsselt hatte. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Es war so paradox, dass der Auslöser für ihre Liebe gleichzeitig eine tiefe Demütigung in ihr zutage förderte.

Doch nun, da sie ihn so schmerzlich vermisste, schien ihr dies alles unwichtig. Wenn sie jetzt nur bei ihm sein könnte, dann würde sie nie wieder nach Schuld fragen.

Ihre Finger wanderten über die Bücher in seinem Regal. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ihr Blick fiel auf die Schlafzimmertür. Bevor sie das schlechte Gewissen erneut überfallen konnte, trat sie hinein und entzündete eine der Kerzen die neben dem Bett standen. Offensichtlich hatten die Hauselfen keinen Zutritt zu diesen Räumen, denn das Bett war ungemacht.

Hermine folgte dem erotischen Impuls der sie überfiel, als sie das zerwühlte Bett sah. Sie legte den Umhang ab und öffnete ihre Kleidung, um sie dann langsam von sich zu streifen.

Als sie nur noch im Höschen dastand, zögerte sie noch einen Moment, dann ließ sie sich in das Bett sinken und bedeckte ihre nackte Haut mit der Decke, die zuletzt seinen Körper berührt hatte.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Kissen und sog seinen Geruch, der in dem Gewebe haftete, gierig ein. Das Bettzeug umhüllte ihren nackten Körper und sie war sich schmerzlich bewusst, wie gerne sie ihn, anstelle des Stoffes gefühlt hätte.

Sie hatten sich in diesem Bett geliebt. Mit einem Kribbeln, das nicht allein in ihrem Bauch zu spüren war, erinnerte sie sich an die merkwürdigen Liebesspiele, die sie bei ihren ersten intimen Begegnungen ausgetauscht hatten.

Hermine war schockiert gewesen, über einige der Dinge, die er verlangt hatte. Doch sie hatte ihn förmlich dazu aufgefordert. Und obwohl sie es damals um jeden Preis hatte verhindern wollen, war sie doch von Treffen zu Treffen immer erregter gewesen.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich ihrer Lust erst richtig hingegeben hatte. Hermine musste daran denken, wie er seine Hand in ihr Höschen geschoben hatte und wie entsetzt sie anfangs gewesen, war, als er ihre Klitoris massiert hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Zungenspiel, das er eben jenem Teil ihres Körpers gewidmet hatte.

Sie war damals wie von Sinnen gewesen und jetzt waren ihre Gedanken bei ihm, als ihre Hand den Weg zu diesem lustvollen Punkt fand.

Leise stöhnte sie seinen Namen, während ihre Erregung in Wellen dem Höhepunkt entgegensteuerte. Als sich die Spannung wohltuend gelöst hatte, vergrub sie abermals den Kopf in seinem Kissen und begann lautlos zu weinen.

Welcher Egoismus hatte sie getrieben dies zu tun, während er in Askaban saß und der Zukunft sorgenvoll entgegenblickte.

Nur wenige Minuten später war sie erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht in seinen Räumen verbracht und als sie am nächsten Morgen zu Professor Dumbledore hatte gehen wollen, um zu erfahren ob es etwas neues gab, stand der Direktor mit einigen Schülern in der Halle und sah, wie sie die Treppen von den Kerkern heraufkam.

Ein Lächeln hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er wusste, dass sie Severus Räume von nun an bewohnen würde.

Und so schlief sie von da an jede Nacht in seinem Bett, immer darauf bedacht, das egoistische Verhalten vom ersten Tag, nicht zu wiederholen.

Sein Badezimmer stellte neben seinem Bett die größte Herausforderung dar, sich nicht in sinnlichen Träumen zu verlieren. Überall begegnete sie dort Dingen, die sie an seinen Körper erinnerten.

Es fing beim Duschgel an, dass sie benutzte, obwohl der Duft an ihr wohl etwas merkwürdig war. Sie war jedoch süchtig nach diesem Geruch, denn er hatte ihn stets umgeben, wenn sie mit ihm intim gewesen war. Das Rasiermesser, das aufgeklappt neben dem Waschbecken lag, ließ sie darüber nachdenken, dass er nie auch nur ansatzweise einen Bart gehabt hatte. Wie mochte er wohl nun aussehen. Wurde es den Gefangenen in Askaban erlaubt sich zu rasieren? Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie verwahrlost Sirius damals ausgesehen hatte und bezweifelte es stark.

Sie hatte noch etwas in seinem Schrank entdeckt. Es war der Verhütungstrank, den er erwähnt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er ihn am selben Abend hergestellt, an dem sie ihm ihr Angebot unterbreitet hatte. Er hatte das Herstellungsdatum vermerkt und nicht nur das - ein Zettel lag unter dem Fläschchen mit dem Trank, auf dem er jede Einnahme mit Datum und Uhrzeit vermerkt hatte. Er hatte penibel darauf geachtet, dass der Trank dafür sorgte, dass er kein Kind zeugen würde. Und doch hatte er es mit Fassung getragen, dass er nun doch Vater wurde. Hermine spürte, wie ein Gefühl der Liebe sie überschwemmte. Der Snape, dem sie sich als Sexobjekt angeboten hatte, und von dem sie es nie erwartet hätte, stand zu seinem Kind. Das war so viel mehr, als man von manch einem anderen Mann behaupten konnte.

Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Jeden Tag suchte sie Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf und fragte, ob er Neuigkeiten für sie hätte. Doch immer schüttelte der Direktor traurig den Kopf.

Dann endlich, war es so weit. Eine Hauselfe hatte an ihre Tür geklopft und Hermine ausgerichtet, dass der Direktor sie erwarte.

Sofort war sie zu ihm geeilt. Als sie völlig außer Atem vor seinem Schreibtisch saß, sah er sie tadelnd an.

"Miss Granger, Sie müssen auf sich aufpassen. Das Kind bekommt schon Aufregungen genug mit, als dass Sie noch dermaßen durch die Gänge hetzen."

Hermine nickte schnell. Dann bedeutete sie Dumbledore, dass er weitersprechen solle.

Er räusperte sich und hob einen Brief von seinem Schreibtisch. Er sagte, mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf das Schreiben in seinen Händen: "Die Verhandlung wird Übermorgen um 15.00 Uhr beginnen. Severus hat mich als seinen Verteidiger angegeben, da ich am besten in seine Aktivitäten eingeweiht bin. Es wurden auch Zuschauer zur Verhandlung zugelassen. Das ist sicher ein Punkt, der sehr belastend für Severus ist, doch es ist auch die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Sie sich sehen können, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte stumm. Sie wusste, dass der Direktor mit aller Kraft für Severus kämpfen würde. Er schien wirklich der einzige Freund zu sein, den Severus je im Leben gehabt hatte. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. "Professor Dumbledore, Sie haben ihn doch sicher gesehen, um sich mit ihm wegen der Verhandlung zu besprechen. Bitte, sagen Sie mir ehrlich wie es ihm geht."

Der Direktor schien einen kurzen Kampf mit sich selbst auszutragen, bevor er sagte: "Ich war heute morgen bei ihm, früher hat man selbst mich nicht mit ihm sprechen lassen. Es ist schwer für ihn. Er denkt immer nur an Sie und das Kind. Das gibt ihm die Kraft durchzuhalten. Gleichzeitig bietet es den Dementoren immer wieder neue Nahrung."

Hermine konnte nur ahnen, wie schrecklich es sein musste, sämtliche positiven Gefühle von Askabans Wächtern immer wieder entrissen zu bekommen. Sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken, dass ein ersticktes Schluchzen in ihr aufstieg. Dumbledore sah sie ebenso erschüttert an, wie sie selbst sich fühlte. "Wir werden ihn da schon rausholen," sagte er sanft. Dann fügte er mit einem leichten Lächeln an, "Ich habe Severus gesagt, dass Sie nun seine Räume bewohnen. Er hat gelächelt, nur für einen kurzen Moment, aber er hat gelächelt." Nun konnte Hermine die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Direktor stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum zu ihr. Dann umarmte er sie väterlich. Hermine schluchzte noch eine zeitlang in dieser wohltuenden Umarmung. Schließlich sammelte sie sich, wischte die Tränen fort und sah ihn dankbar an. "Professor Dumbledore - nennen Sie mich doch bitte Hermine und _du_."

Dumbledore lächelte nun seinerseits: "Das werde ich gerne tun - Hermine. Wenn du mich Albus nennst und ebenfalls duzen magst."

"Gerne," erwiderte sie, wich seinem Blick jedoch schnell aus.

"Du hast Angst um ihn, nicht wahr?" fragte Dumbledore verstehend.

"Ich...ich habe fürchterliche Angst. Glaubst...du, der Prozess wird eingestellt?"

Der Direktor rieb sich nachdenklich über den Bart. "Ich hoffe es," gab er dann leise zu. Dann fügte er an: "Ehrlichgesagt bin ich erstaunt, dass es überhaupt zu einer Verhandlung kommt. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass die ganze Sache viel schneller vom Tisch sein würde. Auf meine Briefe erfolgte keine Reaktion vom Ministerium. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Übermorgen alles klärt. Und Severus wird dann als freier Mann zurückkehren können."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Albus," sagte sie fast flüsternd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Stunden waren endlos dahingekrochen. Am liebsten wäre Hermine am folgenden Tag gar nicht aufgestanden. Es war eine einzige Qual, darauf zu warten, dass er endlich vorüber war.

Doch als das nächste mal die Sonne aufging, stand Hermine früh auf und machte einen langen Spaziergang über die Ländereien, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie schaute bei Hagrid vorbei, der ebenfalls früh wach war und einen Kessel reinigte, in dem eine undefinierbare Masse klebte. Er unterbrach seine Arbeit, als er Hermine in einiger Entfernung stehen sah.

Dann lächelte er sie an und winkte sie mit seiner prankenartigen Hand näher.

Zögerlich ging sie zu ihm. Es war merkwürdig, ihn nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Hermine verspürte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn die ganze Zeit über noch nicht einmal besucht hatte.

"Habe gehört, du wohnst jetzt im Kerker," sagte er in seiner knappen Art.

Hermine nickte unsicher.

"Hast Snape nie leiden können...," sagte er und unterbrach sich dann.

Sie atmete tief durch und sagte: "Ich war damals ein Kind. Er hat mir Angst gemacht. Aber jetzt...ich...ich..."

Hagrid unterbrach ihr Stammeln so sanft es dem Halbriesen möglich war: "Ist schon gut, Hermine. Versteh ich...naja, nicht wirklich, aber ich weiß Bescheid, wollte ich sagen."

Sie sah kurz auf ihren Bauch und sah Hagrids bestätigenden Blick. Er wusste auch dies.

"Ich liebe Severus," sagte Hermine, um ihr Zögern von eben wieder gut zu machen.

Hagrid nickte zögerlich. Hermine begriff, wie schwer es dem Freund fallen musste, dies zu akzeptieren. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, welch ein schwerer Weg vor ihnen liegen würde.

Hagrid bemühte sich wenigstens um Verständnis. Das durfte sie keinesfalls von jedem erwarten. Es würde harte Arbeit werden, wenn sie wollte, dass alle ihre Beziehung tolerierten. Doch musste es überhaupt jeder gutheißen? Es war ihr Leben. Egal wie andere dazu standen, sie würde jedem der es hören wollte erzählen, wen sie liebte und dass sie von ihm ein Kind bekam. Auch Harry und Ron würde sie davon in Kenntnis setzen.

Gerade Hagrids unsicheres Lächeln hatte sie in diesem Vorhaben bekräftigt.

Doch vorerst war ohnehin das Wichtigste, dass Severus aus Askaban entlassen würde.

Hermine dachte an den kommenden Nachmittag. Endlich würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Noch einige Stunden musste sie jedoch durchhalten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Raum war voller Menschen, Kobolde, Geister und sogar zwei Zentauren waren anwesend, obwohl sie sich doch sonst von Menschen fernhielten. Doch die Nachricht vom Tode Voldemorts hatte auch sie erreicht und es gab wohl kein Wesen in der magischen Welt, das nicht erfahren wollte, wie die Anhänger des Lords nun bestraft würden.

Journalisten sämtlicher magischer Zeitungen waren anwesend und der Lärm, der im Gerichtssaal herrschte, verstummte erst, als die Richterin den Raum betrat.

Es war eine hagere Frau mit wallendem roten Haar. Ihr Blick glitt stechend durch den Raum, bevor sie sich auf den Richterstuhl setzte.

Hermine war nervös. Man hatte Severus noch nicht in den Raum geführt. Sie kannte dieses Vorgehen nur bei besonders schweren Verbrechern und es verhieß nichts Gutes für diesen Prozess, dass man mit Severus so verfuhr.

Albus hatte bereits seinen Platz eingenommen und wartete ebenso auf seinen Mandanten. Am Tisch neben ihm saß William Shadow vom Ministerium, der die Anklage führen würde. Erst als es völlig still im Raum war, gab Richterin Handerson dem Geist zu ihrer linken ein kurzes Zeichen. Er schwebte augenblicklich durch die Tür, um die Wächter aufzufordern, den Angeklagten hereinzuführen.

Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als die Tür sich öffnete.

Zuerst trat ein Wärter Askabans ein, der seinen Zauberstab drohend auf den Mann, der ihm folgte, gerichtet hatte. Diese Aktion kam Hermine wie eine Show für die Presse vor, denn als Severus den Raum betrat wurde schnell klar, dass er die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt hatte. Dennoch trat noch ein zweiter Wärter hinter ihm in den Raum, der ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in Severus Kopfhöhe hielt. Man wollte der Öffentlichkeit offensichtlich damit suggerieren, dass man nun, nach Voldemorts Tod, alle ehemaligen Todesser unter Kontrolle hatte. Wenigstens waren keine Dementoren zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung zugelassen. Doch auch die menschlichen Wärter schienen kaum noch wirklich etwas Menschliches an sich zu haben.

Die Menge wurde unruhig. Hermine ignorierte die gezischten Bemerkungen, dass man dem Gefangenen gleich ansehen würde, wie brutal er sei.

Sie spürte nur, wie eine Welle des Zorns sie überlief. Severus sah erbärmlich aus. Sein Gesicht war blass und hager. Die Augen waren von tiefen Schatten untermalt. Er trug einen ungepflegten Bart, so dass er völlig verwahrlost aussah. Selbst seine Statur wirkte wie gebrochen. Er schien kaum in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten. Die Dementoren hatten, in den drei Wochen die Severus nun bereits in Askaban war, ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Hermine konnte kaum hinsehen. Es war schrecklich ihn so zu sehen. Sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Von den Wärtern eskortiert, wurde er an seinen Platz neben Albus gebracht. Doch ehe er sich setzte, ging sein Blick suchend durch die Reihen der Zuschauer. Dann erkannte er sie und seine Bewacher ignorierend, ging er zu ihr.

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er sagte: "Hermine - du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Es ist nicht gut für dich und..."

Mit einem Ruck wurde er zurückgerissen und von seinen Wärtern auf den für ihn vorgesehenen Stuhl gezwungen. Schmerzerfüllt schloss Hermine die Augen. Dann begann die Richterin mit den Formalitäten. Eine winzige Gerichtselfe notierte Severus Personalien emsig auf einen Bogen Pergament.

Dann folgte die Anklage.

Richterin Handerson holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Anklageschrift verlas. Hermines Mut sank mit jedem Punkt immer mehr. Sie erkannte, dass Severus alles zur Last gelegt wurde, was seine Spionagetätigkeit beim Lord je mit sich gebracht hatte. Auch der tödliche Fluch gegen Voldemort war in der Anklage aufgeführt. Hermine spürte, wie alles in ihr schrie._ Sie_ war es gewesen, die den 'Avada Kedavra' gesprochen hatte. Doch die Vorwürfe gegen Severus wollten gar kein Ende finden. Hermine stockte der Atem, als die Richterin, nachdem sie endlich geendet hatte, Severus die Frage stellte, ob er sich für schuldig oder unschuldig befand.

Die Menge der Zuschauer hatte ebenfalls scheinbar den Atem angehalten und wartete ungeduldig auf seine Antwort. Die Wärter zogen ihn auf die Beine.

"Schuldig," ließ sich Severus deutlich vernehmen, bevor er wieder kraftlos auf seinen Stuhl sank.

"Nein!" rief Hermine.

Die Richterin ließ ihren stechenden Blick zu der aufrührerischen jungen Frau schweifen.

"Wenn Sie nicht sofort still sind, dann werden Sie des Raumes verwiesen," mahnte sie.

Severus wollte sich zu ihr umdrehen, doch er wurde sofort von seinen Wächtern daran gehindert und im gleichen Moment erhob sich auch schon Dumbledore, um eine ergänzende Erklärung abzugeben.

"Mein Mandant erklärt sich für schuldig, was die Anklagepunkte angeht, doch ich bitte das Gericht die Umstände, die dazu führten, zu berücksichtigen."

Ein Murmeln und Flüstern ging durch den Saal. Hermine erkannte, dass die Menge keinen Unterschied machen wollte, zwischen einem Mann, der freiwillig diese Dinge getan hatte, und einem der so gehandelt hatte, damit seine Deckung als Spion nicht aufflog.

Die Richterin zog kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn in die Luft.

Es gab einen entsetzlichen Knall, der auch den Letzten zum verstummen brachte.

Langsam legte sie den Stab vor sich auf den Tisch und sagte mit schnarrender Stimme: "Wenn diese Verhandlung noch einmal unterbrochen wird, dann werde ich einen Schweigezauber über die Zuschauer legen."

Dann gab sie Dumbledore ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

Er räusperte sich kurz, dann sagte er: "Durch den Einsatz von Severus Snape, haben wir vieles, was der Lord geplant hatte, im Vorfeld erfahren und konnten Vorkehrungen treffen. Außerdem konnte er, im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten, oftmals den Lord davon abhalten, Menschen zu quälen oder gar zu töten. Nicht zuletzt sollte berücksichtigt werden, dass wir es _seiner_ Aussage zu verdanken haben, dass so viele Todesser kurz nach dem Tode Voldemorts bereits ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden konnten."

"Er soll _auch_ seine gerechte Strafe erhalten! Hat er etwa nicht gemordet?" rief eine Frau aufgebracht.

Richterin Handerson griff blitzschnell zum Zauberstab und brachte die Frau mit einem Wink zum Schweigen.

Dann rieb sie sich kurz die Augen und sagte an Dumbledore gerichtet: "Der Einwand ist berechtigt. So leicht kann man es sich nicht machen."

"Hohes Gericht," ließ sich jetzt auch der Ankläger William Shadow vernehmen. "Der Angeklagte hat Leid über viele Menschen gebracht, wie jeder andere Todesser auch. Wenn man ihn wegen seiner Taten nicht verurteilt, dann wird jeder Anhänger Voldemorts darauf plädieren, doch nur Befehle des Lords ausgeführt zu haben. Eine Wiedergutmachung an der Gesellschaft ist unabdingbar."

Diesmal konnte Hermine nur am Schnauben der Leute hinter ihr hören, dass sie ganz der Meinung des Anklägers waren.

Die Richterin erteilte nun wieder Dumbledore das Wort.

"Mein Mandant bestreitet gar nicht die Dinge, die ihm zur Last gelegt werden, begangen zu haben. Doch er tat dies um der Gesellschaft zu dienen. Es war ein gefährliches Unterfangen, sich in die Reihen der Todesser zu begeben. Sollten wir ihm seinen Einsatz, der oft genug lebensgefährlich für ihn war, so danken?"

Jetzt erhob sich William Shadow mit siegessicherer Miene.

"Mr. Snape, würden Sie uns bitte sagen, ob das Spionieren der Grund für Ihren Eintritt bei den Todessern war?"

Hermine stockte vor Schreck der Atem.

Entgegen besseren Wissens hoffte sie, dass Severus nun lügen würde.

Doch das tat er nicht.

"Nein. Das war nicht der Grund. Ich bin aus Überzeugung zu den Todessern gegangen. Erst später - als ich erkannte, dass es ein schrecklicher Fehler war - habe ich begonnen zu spionieren."

Erneut schien die Menge still zu beben. Stühle quietschten, während einige sich neugierig nach vorne lehnten. Niemand wollte das Geringste verpassen.

Hermine dagegen wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und aus dem Saal geflohen. Es war alles so furchtbar, dass sie glaubte, es könne unmöglich noch schlimmer kommen. Doch die nächste Frage von Shadow war geradezu vernichtend.

"Ja, Mr. Snape - dann können Sie uns doch sicher auch sagen, wie viele Menschen Sie getötet haben, bevor Sie dann zum Spion wurden."

Severus schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf.

"Was!" begehrte Shadow laut auf, "Sie können es uns nicht sagen - waren es so viele, dass Sie mit dem Zählen nicht nachkamen?"

Seine Stimme hatte überaus zynisch geklungen und Severus sah ihn einen Moment vernichtend an. Dann senkte er den Kopf jedoch wieder und sagte schwach: "Keinen."

"Keinen? Und das sollen wir Ihnen glauben?" Erneut troff die Stimme des Anklägers vor Sarkasmus.

"Da ich keine Zeugen dafür habe, bin ich wohl darauf angewiesen, dass Sie mir glauben."

Die Richterin hob jetzt beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Wir werden im Verlauf der Verhandlung noch einige Zeugen hören. Vielleicht ist doch jemand darunter, der uns über diese erste Zeit bei den Todessern Auskunft geben kann. Professor Dumbledore, wir würden dann gerne Ihren ersten Zeugen hören."

Der Direktor erhob sich kurz und gab dem Gerichtsgeist einen Zettel, worauf dieser wiederum durch die geschlossene Tür schwebte.

Kurz darauf betrat Minerva McGonagall den Raum. Sie setzte sich an den Zeugentisch und ihr Gesicht sah für einen Moment entsetzt aus, als sie Severus ansah. Die Richterin klärte auch mit ihr die Personalien, dann fragte sie: "In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zum Angeklagten?"

"Wir sind Kollegen," sagte die Stellvertretende Direktorin.

"Und wussten Sie von den Aktivitäten Severus Snapes bei den Todessern?"

"Ja," antwortet McGonagall sofort, dann fuhr sie fort, "Ich bin ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix. So wie Severus Snape auch. Wir alle wussten von seinem Einsatz beim Lord. Und wir alle wissen, wie sehr Severus manchmal darunter litt."

Hermine sah, wie Severus überrascht den Kopf hob und Minerva ansah. Diese verzog keine Miene und sah ihm stumm entgegen.

"Könnte die Zeugin dies bitte erklären," ließ sich Shadow gelangweilt vernehmen.

Minerva sah kurz zur Richterin, die ihr auffordernd zunickte.

"Nun," sagte sie dann und ihr Blick ging zögerlich wieder zu Severus, "er hatte oft körperliche Blessuren von den Misshandlungen des Lords, die mehrmals sogar eine Behandlung durch unsere Krankenschwester Madam Pomfrey erforderten."

Hermine stockte abermals der Atem, als sie dies hörte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Severus vorgeworfen hatte, dass er stets auf der ausführenden Seite, und nie auf der Seite des Gequälten gestanden habe.

Minerva erzählte mit fester Stimme weiter, "Ich weiß aber auch, dass er psychisch sehr unter seiner Rolle gelitten hat. Er litt oft an Schlafstörungen und Kopfschmerzen..."

"So?" fiel der Ankläger ihr ins Wort , "und woher wissen Sie, dass der Angeklagte an Schlafstörungen und Kopfschmerzen litt. Hat er Ihnen das etwa gesagt?"

McGonagalls Stimme war ruhig, jedoch hatte sie einen Unterton, als spräche sie mit einem begriffsstutzigen Schüler.

"Mr. Shadow, ich denke, wenn jemand sich freiwillig dreimal die Woche für die Nachtwache einteilen lässt, dann deutet das durchaus auf eine gewisse Schlaflosigkeit hin. Ich für meinen Teil habe die Nachtwache gemieden wann immer ich konnte, da ich meinen Schlaf dringend benötige. Unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, kann sicher bestätigen, wie oft ihn Severus Snape sogar auf seinen Rundgängen durchs Schloss begleitet hat, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht eingeteilt war. Und was die Kopfschmerzen betrifft - ich kann Ihnen genau beschreiben, wie das Fläschchen aussieht, das Professor Snape ständig bei sich trug, um dem Schmerz in seinem Kopf wenigstens etwas Einhalt zu gebieten."

Shadow winkte bereits ab. "Das ist alles höchst interessant," sagte er geringschätzig, "und Sie denken, Kopfschmerzen und Schlaflosigkeit lassen darauf schließen, dass der Angeklagte unter seiner Rolle beim Lord litt?"

Minerva McGonagall hob abfällig eine Augenbraue.

"Ja - Sie vergessen die Misshandlungen, die ich Eingangs erwähnte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape nur selten darüber geredet hat, und ich denke wirklich, dass Madam Pomfrey uns mehr Informationen geben können wird - doch was ich nur sagen will, ist, dass ich nicht denke, dass Severus Snape so masochistisch veranlagt ist, dass er sich freiwillig dem Cruciatus unterworfen hat, bis er stundenlang nur noch Blut spuckte."

Hermine schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund. Welches Unrecht sie Severus mit ihrer Bemerkung angetan hatte, er hätte nie unter dem Lord gelitten, wurde ihr nun erst wirklich bewusst.

Die Richterin ließ einen Moment den Blick auf Severus ruhen. Offensichtlich versuchte sie zu ergründen, wie ein Mensch solche Qualen freiwillig durchgehalten hatte.

Doch das Stechen ihrer Augen wurde um keinen Deut weicher. "Professor Dumbledore, haben Sie Fragen an die Zeugin?"

Der Direktor räusperte sich kurz und sah dann McGonagall mit einem leichten Lächeln an. "Professor McGonagall, würden Sie uns bitte sagen, ob Sie Professor Snape mögen."

"Das tut doch nichts zur Sache," fuhr Shadow dazwischen.

"Oh - ich denke schon. Es soll uns etwas darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wie die Menschen in Professor Snapes Umfeld auf ihn reagiert haben und dazu dienen, dass wir uns ein Bild über das soziale Verhalten meines Mandanten machen können."

Unwillkürlich entfuhr Severus ein gequältes Stöhnen. Doch Dumbledore ignorierte es und sah um Erlaubnis bittend zur Richterin. Diese nickte leicht und sagte: "Bitte wiederholen Sie Ihre Frage - die Zeugin soll antworten."

Dumbledore fragte erneut: "Mögen Sie Professor Snape?"

Zum ersten mal schien McGonagall verunsichert.

Sie verschloss den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie. Dann sah sie kurz auf ihre Hände. Sie schaute zu Dumbledore und mied Severus Blick, als sie sagte: "Ich habe Professor Snape nie besonders gemocht. Er erschien mir immer sehr verschlossen. Doch ich muss ihn nicht mögen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass er stets seine Pflichten erfüllt hat und uns allen einen großen Dienst erwiesen hat."

Der Direktor nickte Minerva dankend zu, dann wurde sie aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen.

"Wir werden die Verhandlung nun für eine Viertelstunde unterbrechen, bevor der nächste Zeuge gehört wird," gab Richterin Handerson bekannt.

Dann verließ sie den Saal und sofort erhoben sich auch die Zuschauer, um sich gegenseitig ihre Meinung auf dem Flur kundzutun.

Severus wurde von seinen Wärtern erneut massiv mit den Zauberstäben bedroht, was Albus mit grimmiger Miene beobachtete.

Hermine hörte, wie er zu den Wärtern sagte: "Können Sie während der Verhandlung nicht wenigstens seine Fesselung lösen? Es ist doch nicht nötig, einen Angeklagten derart zu behandeln."

"Wir befolgen nur unsere Anweisungen," sagte einer der Wärter ohne die geringste Regung.

Severus schien es egal zu sein. Er hatte nur _einen_ Wunsch - er wollte mit Hermine sprechen. Doch kaum hatte er sich zu ihr gedreht, wollten die Wärter ihn erneut herumreißen. Dumbledore ging dazwischen und Hermine hatte für einen Moment Angst, sie würden den alten Mann einfach niederschlagen. Doch das schienen sie nicht zu wagen, denn Dumbledore hatte nach wie vor eine Menge Einfluss.

"Sehen Sie - er ist gefesselt und Sie haben zwei Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Lassen Sie ihn mit ihr reden. Sie haben ihn doch jederzeit unter Kontrolle."

Die beiden Wärter sahen sich ratlos an.

"Es wäre sicher nicht in Ihrem Sinne, wenn der Orden des Phönix eine offizielle Beschwerde gegen die Arbeitsweise der Wärter von Askaban einlegen müsste, nicht wahr?"

Nach einer kurzen Unterredung miteinander, stimmten die Wärter schließlich zu, dass der Gefangene unter ihrer strengen Aufsicht mit der jungen Frau reden dürfe.

Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er ging zu Hermine und versuchte seine beiden bedrohlichen Schatten zu ignorieren.

tbc


	22. aber sprich nur ein Wort

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!_

_ardsmair: Geht mir genauso, ich mag es auch nicht, wenn Leute nur schwarz oder weiß sehen...es gibt soviel dazwischen!_

_Jean nin asar ahi smabell: Mal sehen, was Dumbledore noch ausrichten kann_

_Chromoxid: Ich denke, Minerva schätzt Snapes Wissen...und seine Loyalität_

_Minnie: Bitte schön - ein Taschentuch...zu spät?...vielleicht brauchst Du es nochmal ;) Ja, die Verhandlung nimmt so ihren Lauf..._

_Orlane: Vielen Dank! Ja, es war ein guter Moment für Hermine über das Geschehene noch einmal nachzudenken (und für mich, es nochmal zu erwähnen - da hast Du vollkommen Recht ;)_

_Kalinetrine: Ich hoffe, Du magst die Geschichte auch wenn sie noch weitergeht. Also, es ist etwas schwer zu sagen wie viele Kapitel noch kommen werden - ich schätze mal...fünf...vielleicht_

_Schnuffie: Hast Du das Schniefen im Griff? ;) Vielen Dank fürs Lob! Nein, es ist noch nicht vorbei :)_

_HexeLea: Kira ist aufgrund Deines wundervollen Reviews geschmolzen...sie lässt ein gehauchtes Danke ausrichten ;)_

_mahalove: Ja, was das Pokerface angeht, hätte ich auch gerne etwas mehr snapische Eigenschaften - ich finde es auch klasse wie er seine Probleme verstecken kann. Na, ich hoffe doch, dass meine Geschichte auch nach Voldemorts Tod noch spannend bleibt!_

_iome: Hmm...also, eigentlich würde ich gerne mal ein Sad-End schreiben...aaaber...ja, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Happy-End-Schreiber (gebe aber die Hoffnung nicht auf ;)_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Ich hab jetzt mal noch an so ungefähr fünf Kapitel gedacht...muss allderdings zugeben, dass ich das vorher nie so sagen kann._

_Celina-Hp: Ich denke, wenn sie nicht zur Verhandlung gegangen wäre, dann wäre sie die Kerkerwände vor Nervösität raufgelaufen...aber es wird ihr später nochmal dazu geraten lieber in Hogwarts zu bleiben (glaubst du, sie wird dem Rat folgen? ;)_

_Loki Slytherin: Albus macht seine Sache nicht schlecht...ob er es schafft werden wir sehen. Ich musste bei der Vorstellung lachen, wie Hermine den nächstbesten, der eine blöde Bemerkung macht, niederschlägt (man sieht die Hermine-Draco-Szene aus HP3 förmlich vor sich g)_

_kathi: Schön, wenn ich es schaffe Dich immer noch zu verblüffen - ich danke Dir, dass Du mir treu bleiben willst und vielleicht wird es ja doch noch etwas mit dem Ritt in den Sonnenuntergang ;)_

_Meta Capricorn: Ja, die Du-Anbiet-Szene...ich finde, dass es im wahren Leben auch immer irgendwie peinlich, kitschig oder einfach nur seltsam ist, wenn man diesen Schritt wagt. Meine Kapitel kommen immer relativ jungfräulich daher. Soll heißen, ich habe keine Beta...ich hoffe, dafür geht's_

_lala212: Schön, dass Du Dich freust, dass die Story weitergeht! Die Verhandlung läuft bisher tatsächlich nicht gut für Severus._

_Mariacharly: Oh Mann - ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll...also tausendmal Danke! Was die Verhandlung betrifft, haben wir mit Sicherheit die gleichen Gedankengänge!_

_Noel McKey: Dein Gefühl trügt Dich nicht - es wird nicht leicht für Sev. _

_Tja, was wollte ich noch sagen?_

_Erstmal möchte ich mich gerne für die Drabble-Reviews bedanken...ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass an dieser Stelle zu tun und denke, die Richtigen fühlen sich angesprochen :)_

_Und dann möchte ich kurz noch Gerd danken, für das Review zum erotischen Kapitel von "Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau" - Na, da drück ich Dir doch mal die Daumen für Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk ;)_

_Außerdem danke ich Gin'iro für das Review zu "Männer und Technik"_

_So, jetzt bin ich fertig (glaub ich)...fühlt Euch alle geknuddelt und hört bloß nicht auf mit Reviewschreiben...jedes einzelne freut mich!_

**22. Kapitel**

**...aber sprich nur ein Wort...**

Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermine. Seine Augen verschlangen sie geradezu. Hermine erkannte, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass er sie nicht berühren konnte. Ohne auf die Wächter zu achten umarmte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Berühren Sie den Gefangenen nicht," zischte einer der Wärter.

Hermine setzte sich zurück und sah, wie Severus Augen blitzten. Sie wusste nicht, ob dies vor Wut geschah, oder aus Trauer, ihr so nah und doch so fern zu sein.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mit trockener Kehle.

Sie nicke stumm und sagte dann: "Gut - es geht mir gut. Mit dem Kind ist auch alles in Ordnung. Wir brauchen dich Severus - bitte halte durch."

Sie versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen, doch er schien ihr auszuweichen. Von Nahem sah er noch erschöpfter, noch ausgemergelter aus. Er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

"Ich fürchte, wenn diese Verhandlung vorbei ist, dann wirst du mich hassen. Ich werde ein verurteilter Verbrecher sein, Hermine. Nie - nie habe ich gewollt, dass du diese schrecklichen Dinge, die ich getan habe, zu hören bekommst. Und es tut mir leid um unser Kind. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn nie jemand erfährt, wer sein Vater ist - _was _sein Vater ist."

Hermine war völlig erschüttert über seine Worte. "Ich werde dich nie hassen. Severus, auch wenn du nie im Einzelnen über die Dinge gesprochen hast - ich weiß, was du getan hast. Ich wusste es schon vorher. Doch ich habe meinen Kampf diesbezüglich bereits ausgefochten. Ich weiß, wie du wirklich bist. Du wirst nicht in Askaban bleiben müssen. Albus wird einen Weg finden. Bitte, du musst um deine Freiheit kämpfen!"

Ein Lächeln voller Schmerz lag auf seinem Gesicht. "So möchte ich dich in Erinnerung behalten, Hermine. So voller Hoffnung und Tatendrang. Du bist wunderschön. Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust."

"Jeden," erwiderte Hermine sofort.

"Du sollst in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich möchte, dass du weiterhin in meinen Räumen wohnst. So kann ich dich in meiner Erinnerung sehen und weiß, dass du sicher bist. Bitte Hermine, es laufen immer noch zu viele ehemalige Todesser frei herum. Und nun, nachdem ich so viele verraten habe..."

"Du hast Angst, dass einer Rache an mir üben könnte," sagte Hermine erschrocken.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. "Du siehst, ich bringe nur Unglück über dich," sagte er leise.

Sie schluckte, dann sah sie ihm entschlossen in die Augen. "Dann verlange ich auch ein Versprechen von dir."

"Ich würde ebenfalls gerne 'jedes' sagen, aber ich fürchte, meine Möglichkeiten sind äußerst begrenzt," gab er zu bedenken.

"Ich möchte, dass du alles dafür tust, um frei zu kommen," wiederholte sie, dann fügte sie an: "um mich selbst vor drohenden Gefahren schützen zu können."

Er nickte. "Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun," bestätigte er.

"Gut," sagte Hermine, "mehr verlange ich nicht. Ich vermisse dich schrecklich," fügte sie dann an. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die beiden Wärter unwirsch nach ihm griffen und vom Stuhl rissen. Severus wurde gegen einen der anderen Stühle geschleudert, der krachend umfiel. Dumbledore schickte den Wächtern einen bösen Blick, doch sie reagierten nur noch harscher darauf und zwangen Severus erneut auf seinen Platz auf der Anklagebank.

Kurz darauf füllte sich der Raum wieder und die Richterin schaffte es allein durch ihren Blick für Ruhe zu sorgen.

"Als nächste Zeugin hören wir nun die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts. Sie soll uns Auskunft darüber geben, ob der Angeklagte in seiner Zeit beim Lord tatsächlich solchen Repressalien ausgesetzt war."

Nur wenige Augenblicke später befand sich Madam Pomfrey im Zeugenstand. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als bekannt wurde, dass Severus die Medi-Hexe von ihrer Schweigepflicht entbunden hatte. Dies war wohl allein dem Einfluss Dumbledores zu verdanken, mutmaßte Hermine erleichtert. Die Richterin sah Madam Pomfrey auffordernd an."Würden Sie uns bitte etwas über die Verletzungen von Professor Snape sagen, die Sie behandelten, nachdem er von den Treffen der Todesser zurückkam."

Hermine bemerkte, dass es Poppy sichtlich schwer fiel, diese Dinge preiszugeben. Doch sie atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

"Der Professor hatte mehrmals Knochenbrüche, die wir über Nacht heilen mussten. Auch Schürf- und Schnittwunden kamen vor. Einige Male hatte er Verbrennungen. Oftmals habe ich ihm ein Schlafmittel geben müssen, damit er wenigstens für ein paar Stunden Ruhe fand, nachdem er von den Treffen zurück kam. In ein paar Nächten habe ich seinen Schlaf überwachen müssen, weil er so geschwächt war, dass man ihn unmöglich alleine lassen konnte. Dann hörte ich manchmal wie er im Schlaf redete." Sie sah entschuldigend zu Severus, der wie betäubt den Kopf schüttelte. Offenbar hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt.

"Er...er hat oft im Schlaf gefleht, es möge endlich aufhören Manchmal hat er gesagt, er schaffe es nicht mehr...und einmal bat er darum...zu...sterben."

Absolute Stille hatte sich über den Raum gesenkt. Hermine wusste, was nun in Severus vorging. Dies war so schrecklich für ihn, wie die Verhandlung selbst. Sein Seelenleben wurde vor der ganzen Magierwelt ausgebreitet, denn die Journalisten schrieben fleißig mit.

Doch worin er eine Demütigung sah, sah Hermine die bisher größte Chance. Die Richterin musste doch verstehen, dass ein Mensch, der so gelitten hatte, bereits genug für seine Taten gebüßt hatte.

Mitten in die Stille hinein erhob sich die Stimme von Ankläger Shadow. "Madam Pomfrey, Sie haben uns nun erzählt, welche Verwundungen der Angeklagte erlitten hatte. Mich würde interessieren, ob Sie auch jemals ein Opfer von Professor Snape behandeln mussten und welche Verletzungen diese Person aufwies."

Sein Lächeln war so falsch, wie die gespielte Neugier auf ihre Antwort.

Die Krankenschwester setzte einen unerschütterlichen Ausdruck auf und erwiderte: "Nein, ich habe nie eine solche Person zu Gesicht bekommen. Und falls Sie es wissen wollen, es ist mir auch nicht bekannt, ob es sich so verhalten hat, dass Professor Snape seinerseits jemanden verletzt hat."

"Nun, davon müssen wir wohl ausgehen, nicht wahr? Er gibt es ja auch offen zu. Der Angeklagte hat den Vorwürfen zugestimmt und sich für schuldig befunden. Es ist bedauerlich, dass er Verletzungen davongetragen hat, doch dies spricht ihn nicht frei, nicht wahr?"

Madam Pomfrey überhörte seine ohnehin rhetorische Frage geflissentlich. Dann reckte sie ihr Kinn Shadow entgegen und sagte: "Das Leben des Professors besteht seit Jahren aus Schmerz und Qual. Ich habe gesehen, wie er schlimmste Verletzungen mit äußerster Disziplin ertragen hat. Er mag in Ausübung seiner Spionagetätigkeit Dinge getan haben, die wir normalerweise als Verbrechen verurteilen würden, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er nie leichtfertig Elend über andere Menschen gebracht hat. Wenn ich dies beweisen soll, dann muss ich leider sagen, dass ich es nicht kann. Aber ich habe oft mit Menschen zu tun, die vor Schmerz wie von Sinnen sind - da sind schnell schon einmal hasserfüllte Schuldzuweisungen gemacht. Professor Snape war oft am Ende seiner Kraft. Doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals auf Rache gebrannt hätte. Wenn er den Weg gefunden hatte wieder zu genesen, hat er sich sofort wieder in seine Arbeit gestürzt."

"Aber ist es nicht so, dass Professor Snape als sehr grausamer Lehrer verschrien ist? Haben die Schüler nicht Angst vor seiner unbeherrschten Art? Das, was Sie uns hier erzählen klingt ja ganz so, als sei er die ausgeglichenste Person, die Ihnen je begegnet ist."

Madam Pomfrey entfuhr ein Schnauben. "Ich habe nie behauptet, dass er ausgeglichen sei. Im Gegenteil, er ist höchst unausgeglichen. Und vielleicht auch unbeherrscht, vor allem wenn man es aus Sicht eines Schülers sieht."

"Ihre Zeugin," winkte Shadow in Richtung Dumbledore ab. Offensichtlich wollte er den negativen Eindruck dieser Aussage gerne so stehen lassen.

Dumbledore stand langsam auf und ging zum Tisch, an dem die Krankenschwester saß.

"Madam Pomfrey, Sie sagen, Professor Snape sei höchst unausgeglichen. Muss man das so verstehen, dass er eine Gefahr für seine Umwelt darstellt?"

Die Krankenschwester sah den Direktor einen Moment verständnislos an, dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf: "Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich denke, dass die Einsamkeit, zu der er während seiner Zeit der Spionage verdammt war, dafür gesorgt hat, dass er sich psychisch sehr unter Druck gesetzt fühlte und...wenn ich das mal so sagen darf..." sie wandte sich nun an die Richterin, "...es ist mit Sicherheit nicht förderlich, wenn er nun eine Haftstrafe in Askaban bekommt. Dementoren richten großen Schaden in der Psyche eines Menschen an. Ich wäre dafür, dass man sie aus Askaban abzieht. Bestrafung ist eine Sache...aber einen Menschen auf so grauenvolle Weise tagtäglich zu Grunde zu richten, indem man ihm sämtliche positiven Gefühle nimmt, das ist grausam."

Die Richterin zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf die Ausführungen der Medi-Hexe. Madam Pomfrey hingegen wirkte erleichtert, dass sie ihren Standpunkt diesbezüglich klargemacht hatte.

Schließlich hatte Poppy mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus den Zeugenstand verlassen. Hermine wusste, dass die Krankenschwester Recht hatte. Die Dementoren konnten aus einem Menschen innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Häufchen Elend machen. Sie hatte dies damals bei Harry erlebt. Und nun hatten diese teuflischen Bestien Severus in ihrer Gewalt. Jedermann klagte die Taten der Todesser an, doch was hinter den Toren von Askaban vor sich ging, schien niemanden zu berühren. Es gab auch dort Menschen, die zu Unrecht gequält wurden. Deren Verurteilung ein Fehler war. So wie Sirius damals. Jahrelang hatte er Höllenqualen durchlitten. Hermine spürte, wie die Verzweiflung in ihr wuchs. Sollte Severus jetzt das gleiche Schicksal bevorstehen wie Sirius damals? Aber Hermine wusste, dass sie sich nichts vormachen durfte. In dem Moment, als sie an Sirius gedacht hatte, wurde die Erinnerung wieder deutlich. Sie hatte sehr wohl schon eine Situation erlebt, in der Severus nach Rache gelechzt hatte. Sie sah ihn förmlich noch vor sich, wie er in der Heulenden Hütte Sirius versprach, den Anblick zu ertragen, wenn dieser den Kuss der Dementoren empfangen würde. Hermine wusste, dass Severus tatsächlich sehr nachtragend war. Doch sie musste ihm zugute halten, dass er durch Sirius und den Rest der Rumtreiber viel Leid erfahren hatte, das ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen sollte. Letztendlich hatten ihn genau diese Grausamkeiten dazu verleitet, sich dem Dunklen Lord damals anzuschließen. Hermine verscheuchte diese Gedanken und versuchte sich auf die Worte der Richterin zu konzentrieren.

Diese wollte am heutigen Tag noch einen Zeugen hören, bevor die Verhandlung vertagt würde.

Ankläger Shadow ließ seinen Blick zu Severus wandern. Mit Siegesgewissheit in der Stimme, sagte er: "Ich rufe Mr. Ernest Taylor in den Zeugenstand."

Hermine stutzte, so wie offenbar auch Albus Dumbledore, denn der Blick des Direktors ging fragend zu Severus. Doch dieser sah seinen Mentor gar nicht an. Sein Blick war auf William Shadow gerichtet und zwischen ihnen schien sich ein stiller Zweikampf abzuspielen. Schließlich zog sich der Mund des Anklägers triumphierend in die Breite und Hermines Blut schien in ihren Adern zu gefrieren, als Severus den Kopf sinken ließ und auf die Tischplatte vor sich sah.

In diesem Moment ahnte Hermine, dass ihnen nichts Gutes bevorstand.

Ein älterer Mann betrat den Raum. Er trug einen Anzug, wie den eines Muggelgeschäftsmannes. Dennoch sah man wie dürr er wohl sein musste, denn die Hose flatterte geradezu um seine Beine. Das Haar war vollständig ergraut, ebenso sein Schnurrbart. Dass es sich dennoch um einen Zauberer handelte, erkannte man an einem Geist, der neben ihm schwebte und seltsam mit ihm verbunden schien. Dieser Geist sah genauso aus wie der Mann selbst. Keinerlei Eigeninitiative schien von ihm auszugehen.

Hermine konnte sich dunkel erinnern, von so etwas einmal gelesen zu haben, doch sie war viel zu sehr in ihrer Angst verstrickt, um näher darüber nachzudenken.

Nachdem der Mann sich gesetzt hatte, schwebte der Geist weiter neben ihm. Er schien tatsächlich nur ein handlungsunfähiges Abbild von ihm zu sein. Shadow ließ erneut seinen Blick auf Severus fallen, bevor er langsam aufstand und zu seinem Zeugen ging.

Er bedachte den Mann mit einem besorgten Blick, als er sagte: "Mr. Taylor - wie geht es Ihnen?"

Der Angesprochene warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Geist und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme: "Es geht mir ganz gut - jetzt wieder," fügte er dann etwas lauter an.

"Würden Sie uns bitte sagen, was Sie von Beruf sind."

Taylor hob kurz hilflos die Hand: "Sie meinen was ich von Beruf _war," _betonte er dann.

Der Ankläger nickte aufmunternd.

"Nun, ich habe als Assistent von Professor Montgomery gearbeitet. Er war Leiter einer geheimen Wissenschaftsabteilung im Ministerium. Wir befassten uns hauptsächlich mit der Entwicklung von Schutzzaubern, die nicht nur dunkle Magie abhalten, sondern auch dazu dienen sollten, eine Rückverfolgung des Anwenders möglich zu machen. Wäre uns damals der Durchbruch gelungen, dann hätte man die Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger wesentlich schneller unter Kontrolle bekommen."

Shadow schien freundlich wie nie zuvor an diesem Tag. "Sie sagen, wenn der Durchbruch gelungen wäre - was ist denn schiefgelaufen?"

Ein bitterer Zug bildete sich um den Mund des alten Mannes. "Professor Montgomery wurde ermordet. Er war die treibende Kraft in diesem Projekt. Dieser Mann war ein Genie. Er war jedoch so eigentümlich, wie man es Wissenschaftlern gerne nachsagt. Dies galt vor allem in Bezug auf die Aufzeichnungen seiner Forschungen. Er vertraute niemandem. Doch er hatte einige seiner Ideen in einem privaten Denkarium abgelegt. Für den Fall seines Ablebens war ich dazu auserkoren es lesen zu können und seine Forschungen weiterzuführen."

"Von wem wurde er getötet?" fragte Shadow nun sanft. Der alte Mann senkte gramgebeugt den Kopf und antwortete: "Das hat nie jemand herausgefunden. Es gab keine Beweise. Eines Tages wurde er tot in einem Waldstück gefunden. Als man ihn fand war klar, dass er zu Tode gefoltert worden war. Er muss schrecklich ausgesehen haben," erstickt brach er ab.

Dann hob er plötzlich energisch den Kopf, so dass der Geist neben ihm ein wenig ins Wanken geriet.

"Doch auch, wenn man angeblich nicht herausfinden konnte wer ihn getötet hat, so wusste ich es dennoch ganz genau. Und welch besseren Beweis gab es, als meine eigene Entführung unmittelbar nach seinem Tode?"

Shadow ging jetzt in Richtung Severus, kurz vor ihm drehte er sich wieder abrupt seinem Zeugen zu.

"Sie wurden entführt? Von wem und warum? Erzählen Sie uns bitte davon."

In den Augen Taylors sah man plötzlich die Angst wachsen. Unruhig zuckten seine Pupillen hin und her und er schien nur noch mit Mühe atmen zu können. "Bitte," sagte Shadow nun wieder sehr sanft, "ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für Sie - doch es ist wichtig, dass das Gericht erfährt was damals passiert ist."

Der Mann im Zeugenstand schien seine ganze Kraft aufbringen zu müssen, als er zu erzählen begann.

"Nun, wie gesagt, es geschah kurz nach der Ermordung von Professor Montgomery. Ich stand noch völlig unter Schock und hatte einen großen Bogen um das Labor gemacht. Die Erinnerungen an unsere Zusammenarbeit waren einfach zu schmerzlich. Schließlich entschied ich jedoch, dass ich meinem Versprechen, mich weiterhin um die Forschungen zu kümmern, endlich gerecht werden müsste. Also apparierte ich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt vor dem Institut. Man kann aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht hineinapparieren. Doch kaum war ich vor dem Gebäude angekommen, spürte ich auch schon einen Zauberstab, der in meinen Rücken gebohrt wurde. Dann sprach der Mann, der hinter mir stand und dessen Gesicht ich deshalb nicht sehen konnte, mit drohender Stimme.

Er sagte mir, ich solle tun was er verlange, sonst würde er mich auf der Stelle töten. Da mir noch grausam in Erinnerung war, was mit Professor Montgomery passiert war, zweifelte ich keine Sekunde an seinen Worten. Um so entsetzter war ich, als ich mit ihm zusammen nur kurze Zeit später direkt auf eine Waldlichtung apparierte. Es war mir auch vorher schon klar gewesen, dass die Todesser den Professor umgebracht hatten. Und im selben Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass sie von ihm nicht die Informationen bekommen hatten, die sie haben wollten. Er hatte seine Geheimnisse mit in den Tod genommen. Ich hatte nur einen kurzen Moment um mich umzusehen, bevor ich brutal auf die Knie gezwungen wurde und man mir die Augen verband. Aber ich hatte erkannt, dass ich mich mitten im Kreise der Todesser befand und der Lord nur mit kurzen Handbewegungen über mein Schicksal entschied. Mein Entführer stellte mir dann die Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort wusste. Ich wusste sie wirklich nicht - hatte ich doch noch gar keinen Blick in das Denkarium werfen können. Bei meiner Arbeit mit Professor Montgomery habe ich viel an Wissen aufgenommen, doch die entscheidenden Elemente waren mir genauso ein Rätsel, wie den Bestien, die mich entführt hatten. Doch sie glaubten mir offensichtlich nicht. Ich wurde geschlagen und mit dem Cruciatus belegt, bis meine Sinne schwanden. Immer wieder beteuerte ich, keine Informationen zu besitzen, doch meine Entführer glaubten mir einfach nicht. Es war das Schrecklichste, was ich je erlebt habe."

Shadow schüttelte ergriffen den Kopf. "Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Vor allem, da Sie wussten, dass Sie diesen Ort vermutlich nicht wieder lebend verlassen würden, nicht wahr? Mr. Taylor, würden Sie uns bitte sagen, ob Sie den Mann, der Sie entführt und gequält hat, erkannt haben?"

"Ja - ich habe ihn erkannt."

"Ist der Mann hier im Gerichtssaal anwesend?"

Taylor nickte nachdrücklich. "Ja - es ist der Mann dort auf der Anklagebank," sein Blick lag voller Rachsucht auf Severus.

"Danke, Mr. Taylor," Shadow schenkte seinem Zeugen ein kurzes Kopfnicken und begab sich auf seinen Platz zurück.

Hermine sah, wie Albus einen Moment Severus ansah. Dann stand er auf und strich sich langsam über den langen Bart, bevor er zu Taylor ging.

"Mr. Taylor, das ist eine furchtbare Geschichte, die Sie uns hier mitgeteilt haben. Dennoch bleiben einige Fragen offen. Die erste scheint mir besonders wichtig - Sie sagen, Sie haben in Ihrem Entführer Severus Snape erkannt - hat der Entführer sich Ihnen denn ohne Maske gezeigt?"

Taylors Blick bekam wieder den hektischen Ausdruck, den er vorhin schon gezeigt hatte. Seine Pupillen wanderten kurz zu Severus, nur um sich dann wie versteinert wieder Dumbledore zuzuwenden.

"Anfangs trug er eine Maske. Doch später...ich hatte die Möglichkeit ihn ohne Maske zu sehen. Es war der Mann dort." Den letzten Satz betonend, zeigte er mit ausgestrecktem Finger abermals in Richtung Anklagebank. Hermine sah, wie Severus den Mann ohne eine einzige Regung ansah.

"Die Todesser haben also keine Informationen von Ihnen erhalten können. Professor Montgomery hatte ebenfalls keine Informationen preisgegeben - er wurde getötet. Doch Sie leben - wie konnten Sie den Todessern entkommen, Mr. Taylor?"

Für einen Moment schien der Mann eine Antwort verweigern zu wollen. Nur eine Ermahnung der Richterin brachte ihn dazu, Auskunft zu geben.

Widerwillig sagte er: "Als ich schon halb tot war, hat mein Peiniger schließlich wohl endlich begriffen, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. Ich hörte wie er dem Lord versprach, er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich ihm sämtliche Unterlagen des Projektes aushändige und mich danach töten. Der Lord stimmte zu und wir apparierten zurück an die Stelle, an der er mich in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Obwohl ich mich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte und dem Tode näher als dem Leben war, sah ich meine Chance. Ich schlug nach ihm, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf mich richten konnte. Dabei riss ich ihm die Maske vom Gesicht."

Albus wartete, dass der Mann weitererzählte, doch dieser hielt es für besser, an dieser Stelle abzubrechen.

"Würden Sie uns bitte auch erklären, was danach geschah? Konnten Sie den Täter überwältigen?"

Taylor fuhr sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. "Nein," sagte er dann schließlich, "fast im gleichen Moment apparierte ein weiterer Todesser neben uns. Es war eine Frau. Sie sah, dass ich meinen Peiniger ohne Maske gesehen hatte und zischte ihm zu, er solle mich am besten auf der Stelle töten. Doch er sagte, er müsse erst die Unterlagen haben. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und im Institut war niemand mehr. Die beiden Todesser zwangen mich, sie ins Gebäude zu führen und durchwühlten das ganze Labor. Schließlich entdeckten sie das Denkarium. Ich weigerte mich, es für sie zu öffnen. Schließlich wusste ich, dass sie mich sowieso töten würden. Doch die Frau lachte bloß und sagte, es gäbe verschiedene Arten zu sterben. Wenn ich darauf bestehen würde vorher unendliche Qualen zu erleiden, dann würde sie keine Sekunde zögern mir diesen Gefallen zu tun. Und dann begann sie mich mit Flüchen zu quälen - einer schmerzhafter als der andere. Der Mann versuchte inzwischen das Denkarium zu öffnen. Ich merkte, wie meine Lebenskraft schwand. Schließlich war ich an einem Punkt, an dem ich es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und irgendwie hatte diese Sadistin es geschafft, mir gleichzeitig einen Fluch anzuhexen der mich nicht ohnmächtig werden ließ. Immer wieder versicherte sie mir, dass ich noch lange zu leiden hätte. Und sie hatte Spaß daran!"

Dumbledore versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch Hermine erkannte deutlich, wie sehr ihn diese Schilderung mitnahm. Dennoch war seine Stimme ruhig und freundlich, als er sagte: "Sie erzählen jetzt von einer Frau - haben Sie diese auch erkannt?"

"Nein - sie trug die Maske die ganze Zeit über."

"Was geschah weiter?" bohrte Dumbledore nun erneut.

Taylors Blick ging wieder für einen kurzen Moment zu Severus. "Der Mann hat es schließlich tatsächlich geschafft, das Denkarium zu öffnen. Ich war entsetzt. Dafür hatte ich soviel leiden müssen - dafür hatte Professor Montgomery sterben müssen - alles umsonst! Der Mann drückte schließlich der Todesserin den Gedankensammler in die Hand und sagte ihr, sie solle ihn so schnell wie möglich dem Lord bringen. Er würde noch bleiben um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich ihn niemals würde identifizieren können."

"Das scheint ihm nicht gelungen zu sein," warf Dumbledore mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein.

Taylor schwieg einen Moment verbissen und ein unruhiger Blick ging jetzt zu Shadow. Die Richterin wies ihn abermals darauf hin, dass er die Wahrheit zu sagen habe.

Diesmal dauerte es noch länger, bis er fortfuhr zu erzählen.

"Bevor die Frau den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte, sie würde ihm helfen dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nicht überleben würde. Dann schickte sie mir einen tödlichen Fluch entgegen. Er streifte mich jedoch nur - was ihr wohl entgangen war, denn sie machte sich schnell mit der wertvollen Beute davon."

Dumbledores Stimme wurde nun so energisch, wie Hermine es selten zuvor erlebt hatte. "Mr. Taylor - vielleicht habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt - daher stelle ich Ihnen meine Frage nun ganz direkt - was hat dazu geführt, dass Sie noch leben und dass Sie diesen Rescue-Geist an Ihrer Seite tragen?"

Hermine hätte sich fast vor den Kopf geschlagen. Natürlich, jetzt wurde es ihr wieder klar. Sie hatte davon in einem Medi-Hexen-Magazin gelesen. Ein Rescue-Geist konnte in dem Moment herbeigerufen werden, wo die Seele den Körper verließ. Allerdings gelang dies ausschließlich nur Leuten, die emotional mit dem Sterbenden nicht in enger Verbindung standen. Verwandten und Freunden war es nicht möglich einem geliebten Menschen auf diese Weise das Leben zu retten. Und selbst ausgebildeten Medi-Magiern gelang es nur sehr selten.

Dennoch - es schien bei Mr. Taylor geglückt zu sein und Hermine sah ihre Ahnung bestätigt, als er zähneknirschend sagte: "Mein Peiniger hat diesen Rescue-Geist heraufbeschworen. Meine Seele wohnt jetzt darin. Ohne den Geist bin ich nicht mehr lebensfähig."

Albus Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, dann fasste er zusammen: "Severus Snape hat Ihnen also das Leben gerettet?"

Sofort verwandelte sich das Gesicht von Taylor zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse.  
"Er hat mich entführt. Er hat mich gefoltert. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass wichtige Aufzeichnungen in die Hände des Lords gerieten. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass mein ganzes Schaffen von einem Moment zum anderen völlig sinnlos gewesen war."

"Und er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet," warf Dumbledore abermals ein.

"Er ist ein Todesser!" schrie Taylor nun erbost.

"Er war ein Todesser, der in Wahrheit ein Spion war. Nichts beweist dies besser, als der Zeuge der Anklage, Hohes Gericht," Dumbledore sah nun zu Richterin Handerson.

"Er hat mir gedroht - er sagte, wenn ich ihn je verrate, dann wird er einen Weg finden, mich zu töten. Sie müssen mich vor ihm schützen - Sie müssen!" schrie Taylor nun panisch.

Die Richterin sah einen Moment mit ihren stahlharten Augen zum Zeugen, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Severus.

"Nun, ich denke, wenn der Angeklagte Sie hätte umbringen wollen, dann hätte er Sie damals einfach nur sterben lassen müssen. Was seine Drohung angeht, so bezog sie sich wohl auf den Dunklen Lord. Doch dieser ist nun tot. Ich sehe keine Gefahr für Sie, Mr. Taylor. Sie können den Zeugenstand nun verlassen."

Taylor erhob sich zögernd. Seine Augen wanderten hektisch zu Severus, der jedoch nur ruhig dasaß, so als ginge ihn das alles nichts an.

Dann verließ der alte Mann zögerlich den Gerichtssaal.

"Die Verhandlung wird auf Morgen zur selben Zeit vertagt," ließ sich die Richterin kurz vernehmen.

Dann verließ sie den Gerichtssaal und Severus Wärter packten ihn augenblicklich und zogen ihn mit sich. Hermine glaubte zu ahnen, wie zufrieden diese beiden unmenschlichen Wächter sein würden, wenn sie Severus erst wieder der Bewachung durch die Dementoren unterstellt hätten. Sie versuchte noch einmal Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen, doch sie erkannte, dass ihm gar nicht die Zeit dazu blieb. Oder war er ihr etwa absichtlich ausgewichen? Hermine wusste, genau wie alle anderen Anwesenden in diesem Raum, dass Severus diesen Mann gequält hatte. Sie hatte wieder seine Worte im Gedächtnis, dass er sich gewünscht hätte, sie würde nie die Dinge zu hören bekommen, die er getan hatte. Es war schlimm das alles so genau vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, doch wenn sie versuchte es nüchtern zu betrachten, dann war ihr immer klar gewesen, dass Severus mehr als nur einem Menschen solches Leid zugefügt hatte.

Es war grauenvoll, aber es war notwendig gewesen um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Viele Menschen würden dies nie verstehen. Insbesondere, weil sie Severus nicht so kannten, wie sie ihn inzwischen kannte. Seine geschauspielerte Grausamkeit wirkte einfach zu realistisch.

tbc


	23. Große und kleine Schwächen

_Nach dem letzten Hochladen meines Kapitels, konnte man sich ja hier eine ganze Zeit nicht einloggen - und somit war auch das Reviewen erst später möglich - ich danke allen per Kniefall, die es dennoch getan haben!_

_HexeLea: Danke für Dein Vertrauen! Ich bin auch gespannt, ob Rowling ihn noch rehabilitiert (ob er da auch eine Gerichtsverhandlung vor sich hat? Na, wir werden sehen - Hauptsache er stirbt nicht, schon gar nicht durch einen rachenehmenden Harry Potter._

_Jean nin asar ahi smabell: Klasse! Die Sache mit dem Heuler war gut! Pack auch einen von mir mit rein ;)_

_Chromoxid: Danke:)_

_Sevena: Danke! Jetzt bin ich wohl an der Reihe rot zu werden! Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du reviewst und würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn Du es weiterhin tust - denn Du vermitteltst sehr schön, was wie ankam - ich wünschte, dazu würden sich noch mehr Leser durchringen!_

_Kalinetrine: Danke für Deine Mail! Fühle mich geehrt über Dein Urteil, dass der Rescue-Geist seine Existenzberechtigung als eigenständige Erfindung hätte. Zu Deiner Frage: Severus sagt ihr, dass er es für besser gehalten hätte, wenn sie nicht ins Gericht gekommen wäre. Aber er hat ihren Dickkopf ja nun schon zu genüge kennengelernt und weiß, dass er mit der Bitte, dass sie gehen solle, ohnehin nur auf taube Ohrenstoßen würde_

_ardsmair: Ja, eine schwierige Situation (auch für mich - das hab ich jetzt davon, dass ich dachte, es geht nicht an, dass Albus immer ein gutes Wort einlegt und alles ist vergessen und verziehen) Nein, im Ernst, es freut mich, dass der Zwiespalt so greifbar ist! Danke!_

_Kathi: Vielen Dank - ich freu mich übrigens auch, dass Du an der Story so dranbleibst +verneig+_

_Loki Slytherin: Stimmt, der gute Sev hat sich so einiges zu Schulden kommen lassen. Albus hat alle Hände voll zu tun und Hermine muss ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle behalten - nicht einfach, in vielerlei Hinsicht!_

_Orlane: Schön, dass die Atmosphäre so rüberkam. Nein, Anwältin bin ich nicht. Habe nur leidenschaftlich gerne L.A.Law, Ally McBeal und Edel und Starck gesehen +g+ Aber Sevs Prozess liegt mir schwerer im Magen, als alle Fälle dieser Serien zusammen +gg+ Nicht an den Nägeln kauen! (überlass das den Schülern ;)_

_Schnuffie: Bitte erheb Dich wieder...bei so lieben Reviews ist es meine Sache auf die Knie zu sinken! Ja, stimmt, der Gummiknüppel kann bei Shadow gut zum Einsatz kommen - pack mal noch nicht weg ;)_

_cheperi: Danke! Und herzlich willkommen! Würde mich freuen, wenn Du mir treu bleibst:)_

_Eilantha: Auch Dir ein herzlich willkommen! Hast Du mit dem Gedanken gespielt Staatsanwältin zu werden? Oder bist Du gar auf dem Weg dorthin? Nun ja, Shadow ist schon so 'ne Marke für sich, an dem sollte man sich nicht orientieren. Würde mich freuen wieder von Dir zu hören ;)_

_CitySweeper: Tausend Dank! Ja, der Zeuge hat ein wenig Probleme damit, Severus' lebensrettende Maßnahme richtig zu würdigen - daher freue ich mich um so mehr, dass Du meinen Rescue-Geist würdigst ;) Und überhaupt -danke für das Lob!_

_Minnie: Als hättest Du mein nächstes Kapitel schon gelesen - Hermines Hormone spielen tatsächlich verrückt - vielleicht jedoch auf andere Art als Du befürchtet hast (oder auch nicht ;) Auch Dir vielen Dank für Dein Lob die Zeugen und den Rescue-Geist betreffend!_

_Mariacharly: Jetzt fragst Du Dich sicher wie ich hier tippen kann, wo ich Dir doch beide Daumen drücke (Mist, erwischt ;)Aber ich drücke sie mental - siehst Du? Taylor hast Du ablsolut durchschaut! Was meinen Hang zu Happy-Ends angeht, so übe ich ja fleißig dagegen an ;) Es gibt aber Dinge, die lerne ich einfach nie! _

**23. Kapitel**

**Große und kleine Schwächen**

Hermine hatte das Gespräch mit Dumbledore gesucht. Der Direktor konnte seine Besorgnis nur äußerst schlecht verbergen. Sie wusste, dass er über einen Plan nachgrübelte.

"Albus, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Severus für etwas bestraft wird das_ ich_ getan habe. Ich habe den verbotenen Fluch benutzt und werde dafür die Konsequenzen tragen," sagte sie entschlossen.

Der alte Mann lächelte gütig. "Willst du Severus wirklich auf diese Art quälen?", fragte er dann mit eindringlicher Stimme. Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an und wollte zu einer heftigen Antwort ansetzen, doch der Direktor hob beschwichtigend die Hand und unterbrach sie.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass er es je verwinden wird, wenn die Frau die er liebt nach Askaban geschickt wird, obwohl er in der Lage gewesen wäre dies zu verhindern? Hermine, die Anklagepunkte gegen Severus sind so...erdrückend, dass es für die Urteilsfindung vermutlich keinen Unterschied macht, ob ihm dies auch zur Last gelegt wird oder nicht. Doch wenn du jetzt darauf bestehst die Verantwortung für dein Handeln zu übernehmen, dann wird man vermutlich euch beide verurteilen. Du zerstörst ihn wenn du dich ebenfalls in die Fänge der Dementoren begibst. Das Einzige was ihn zum Durchhalten animiert, bist du Hermine - du und das Kind. Er braucht euch jetzt mehr als alles andere. Er muss wissen, dass ihr auf ihn wartet."

Hermine senkte den Kopf und ließ ein verzweifeltes Schnauben hören. "Ich möchte ihm helfen. Es ist alles so ungerecht. Die Menschen hassen ihn. Sie verurteilen was er getan hat, ohne zu sehen warum er es tun musste. Keiner scheint zu erkennen, dass er immer gelitten hat wenn er diese schrecklichen Dinge tat."

Albus nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. "Ich hoffe, dass die Richterin dies erkennt", sagte er matt. "Hermine, die Gesellschaft wird in Severus immer einen Täter sehen. Er hat dies schon vor langer Zeit so hingenommen. Doch er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn die Leute dich nun ebenfalls verurteilen. Bitte, schweig über die Wahrheit was den Fluch anbelangt. Und sei stark gegen die, die euer Glück zerstören wollen."

"Unser Glück...", wiederholte sie traurig die Worte des Direktors. "Unser Glück liegt in den Händen des Gerichts. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das noch länger durchstehen soll. Es macht mich wahnsinnig zu wissen, dass Severus gerade jetzt in diesem Moment das Positive, das er seit langer Zeit empfindet, von den Dementoren gewaltsam entrissen bekommt."

Dumbledore wusste, dass er ihr keinen Trost spenden konnte. Ihn bekümmerten die gleichen Gedanken, seit Severus sich in Haft befand.

Hermine hatte Albus schließlich in der Gewissheit verlassen, dass er alles Erdenkliche tun würde um Severus zu helfen. Und sie hatte begriffen, dass er Recht hatte wenn er sagte, dass es Severus zerstören würde wenn sie sich für schuldig bekannte.

Als sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker war, rief Madam Pomfrey nach ihr. Hermine blieb zögerlich stehen. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf Konversation. Doch die Krankenschwester schien ebenfalls keine Belanglosigkeiten austauschen zu wollen. Hektische Flecken hatten sich auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet und sie sah sich unsicher um, ob jemand in Hörweite war.

Hermine verspürte eine wachsende Neugier und schlug kurzerhand vor, dass die Krankenschwester sie in die Kerker begleiten solle. Mit einem erstaunten Blick und einem kurzen Nicken, stimmte diese schließlich zu.

Als Hermine die Tür geöffnet hatte, ließ sie Poppy den Vortritt. Die Krankenschwester bemühte sich, nicht allzu offensichtlich den Raum zu inspizieren, was Hermine schmerzvoll an ihren ersten Aufenthalt in Severus Wohnraum erinnerte.

"Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee, Poppy?"

Wiederum folgte nur ein kurzes Nicken und Hermine beeilte sich mit der Teezubereitung, denn so langsam fragte sie sich, was die Krankenschwester auf dem Herzen hatte.

Als sie sich schließlich gegenüber saßen, sah sie sie auffordernd an. Madam Pomfrey starrte sehr angestrengt in ihren Tee, als sie zu sprechen begann.

"Was ich heute im Gericht erzählt habe...ich denke, der Professor wird alles andere als begeistert gewesen sein. Ich hätte normalerweise niemals etwas über seine Verletzungen erzählt...ganz zu schweigen von seinen Träumen."

Hermine verstand die Überlegungen von Poppy nur zu gut. Sie spürte, dass die Krankenschwester nicht um ihr Ansehen bei Severus fürchtete, sondern vor allem ehrlich um ihn besorgt war, ohne den Mut zu finden dies auch in die entsprechenden Worte zu kleiden. Hermine wusste, dass die Menschen die sich Gedanken um seine Empfindungen machten, eher rar gesät waren - sogar an dieser Schule.

Mit einem Lächeln sah sie der Krankenschwester in die Augen. "Ich denke er wird verstehen, dass Sie ihm helfen wollten. Und ich glaube, das haben Sie auch! Es ist wichtig, dass jemand erkannt hat, wie sehr er unter seiner Rolle litt. Das hätte wohl niemand besser als Sie herausstellen können. Dieser ganze Prozess ist für Severus eine schreckliche Qual. Je mehr klar gemacht wird, dass er ein Mensch und kein Monster ist, desto besser für ihn - auch wenn dann ein paar seiner menschlichen Schwächen an die Öffentlichkeit getragen werden."

Madam Pomfrey nippte erleichtert an ihrem Tee. "Dieser Prozess ist auch eine Qual für Sie, Hermine. Er ist der Schwangerschaft nicht gerade zuträglich."

Hermine nickte betrübt. "Ich kann es mir nicht aussuchen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder folgte ein Nicken der Krankenschwester. "Versuchen Sie für Ausgleich zu sorgen", war ihr etwas hilfloser Rat. "Reden Sie über ihre Gefühle. Fressen Sie Ihre Ängste nicht in sich hinein. Gehen Sie viel spazieren und verstecken Sie sich nicht immer in diesem düsteren Kerker."

Hermine sah sich kurz um, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. "Hier erinnert mich alles an ihn - das gibt mir Kraft, verstehen Sie?"

Die Krankenschwester sah sich scheu um. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm recht wäre, dass ich in seiner Wohnung bin", erwiderte sie unsicher.

Hermine wunderte sich etwas über die zurückhaltende Art von Madam Pomfrey. Wenn sie in ihrem Krankenflügel war, dann gab sie gezielte Anweisungen und war sich ihrer Vorgehensweise immer hundertprozentig sicher. Doch nun schien sie sich tatsächlich auf fremdes Terrain begeben zu haben. Hermine sah es als Annäherung, die ihr mehr als Willkommen war.

"Es ist nun auch meine Wohnung - wenn Severus mit mir zusammenleben möchte, dann wird er sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass wir ab und an Besuch haben. Er wird sich an so einiges gewöhnen müssen...", Hermine ließ ihren Satz unbeendet.

Poppy lächelte verstehend. "An ein schreiendes Baby, das einen die halbe Nacht wach hält, muss sich jeder Vater erst gewöhnen - Mütter übrigens auch. Doch aus einem unerfindlichen Grund scheint es Frauen doch zumindest etwas leichter zu fallen."

"Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst.

Madam Pomfrey legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Sie schaffen das schon. Man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben - das gilt auch für die Fürsorge und Erziehung von Kindern."

Mit dem Gefühl eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben, verabschiedete sich Hermine eine halbe Stunde später von der Krankenschwester.

Als sie die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, nahm sie eine der Kerzen und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Im schwachen Lichtschein begab sie sich zu Severus Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn fast ehrfürchtig. In all der Zeit die sie nun bereits hier wohnte, hatte sie nicht gewagt Schränke zu öffnen, die sie nicht unbedingt benötigte. Ihre eigene Kleidung hatte sie in ihrer verzauberten Tasche gelassen, die sie jetzt als Kleiderschrank benutzte.

Als sie nun Severus Roben vor sich sah, überkam sie sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wusste worauf ihre kleine Unartigkeit hinauslief - auf eine sehr viel größere Unartigkeit.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem dunklen Stoff aus. Ein flüchtiger Blick haschte über seine Hosen und Anzüge. Dann entdeckte sie verwundert ein paar Hemden in dunkelgrün, bordeauxrot und sogar ein bunt gemustertes. Hermine stutzte. Das I-Love-London -T-Shirt kam ihr in den Sinn und sie musste leise lachen.

Als hätte sie nur begrenzte Zeit, sich aus diesem Wunderland etwas auszusuchen, griff sie schließlich doch zu einem seiner Umhänge. Dieses Kleidungsstück verband sie einfach am ehesten mit ihm. Schnell schloss sie den Schrank und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, als müsse sie einen Irrwicht daran hindern dort heraus zu stürmen.

Verwirrt bemerkte sie wie ihr Herz raste. Ihr Atem ging auch ungewöhnlich schnell. Ihr war warm. Entsetzlich warm. Vermutlich die Hormone.

Sie musste sich ohnehin umziehen - also blieb ihr doch gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich erst einmal zu entkleiden. Hermine schalt sich selbst. "Was für eine blöde Ausrede - du bist schon so weit, dass du dich selbst belügst - und mit dir sprichst," fügte sie dann verwirrt an. Ärgerlich schloss sie die Augen. Das war einfach verrückt. Wenn sie jetzt jemand so sehen könnte. Wenn Severus sie jetzt so sehen könnte - was würde er tun?

Ihre Gedanken waren eindeutig in die falsche Richtung gegangen. Denn ihre innere Stimme flüsterte ihr belustigt zu: 'Ja, was würde er wohl tun wenn er sehen könnte, wie du vor Erregung fast zerspringst, nur weil du seinen Umhang in den Händen hältst.'

Und dann schoben sich die Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf, die sie so sorgfältig vermieden hatte. Die Erinnerung seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut, seines Atems an ihrem Hals, seines Körpers auf dem ihren. Hermine schluckte mühsam. Dann fluchte sie laut über sich selbst und wusste im gleichen Moment,

dass sie den Kampf verloren hatte. Mit fast schon hastigen Bewegungen streifte sie ihre Kleidung vom Körper und als sie nichts mehr am Leibe trug zögerte sie einen kurzen Moment. Dann gab sie endgültig auf. Als sie schließlich seinen Umhang über ihre nackte Haut streifte und seinen Geruch tief einatmete, wünschte sie, dass er ebenfalls an sie dachte - doch sofort hielt sie inne und das schlechte Gewissen schlug so heftig zu wie nie zuvor. Er durfte auf keinen Fall an sie denken, denn in dem Moment, wo er seine Gedanken ebenso auf eine sinnliche Reise schicken würde, wie sie es im Begriff war zu tun, würden die Dementoren sich vermutlich mit größtem Vergnügen auf ihn stürzen und ihn leer und desillusioniert zurücklassen.

Hermines Leidenschaft schien für einen Moment wie erstickt. Sie wollte seinen vertrauten Geruch dennoch so nah wie möglich an ihrem Körper haben. Mit kurzen Handgriffen wickelte sie den Umhang um sich und ignorierte das Gefühl, das der Stoff auf ihren gehärteten Brustwarzen auslöste. Sie legte sich auf das Bett und verschränkte mit Nachdruck die Hände vor ihrem Körper. Während sie spürte, wie die Wellen des Verlangens erst wie mächtige Brecher und dann schließlich nur noch wie kleine Wellen über sie hereinbrachen, wurde ihr klar, dass sie diesen Kampf beim nächsten mal wohl nicht mehr gewinnen würde. Und wäre dies wirklich so schlimm? Mit diesem wohltuenden Zweifel sank sie schließlich in Schlaf.

Träume waren ungerecht. Sie scherten sich einen Dreck darum, ob man sich in erotische Phantasien verstricken lassen wollte, oder nicht. Ohne Zweifel, ohne Gewissen oder Rücksicht brachen sie über einen herein und ließen einen das durchleben, was man mit kontrollierten Gedanken so mühsam verdrängt hatte. In Hermines Fall waren das sämtliche Liebesspiele, die sie mit Severus je erlebt hatte und noch einige, die sie sich im wachen Zustand nicht vorzustellen gewagt hätte. Völlig konfus erwachte sie am nächsten morgen. Ihre Erinnerung war wenigstens gnädig, denn sie konnte sich nur verschwommen an Szenen erinnern, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln und entschied, dass sie viel zu viel Zeit alleine verbrachte. Sie musste auf andere Gedanken kommen. Daher entschied sie, ab sofort in der Großen Halle zu speisen. Als sie diese später betrat um zu frühstücken, hatte sie ihre Emotionen wenigstens wieder einigermaßen im Griff.

Doch schon schnell stellte sie fest, dass sie sich den Weg zum Frühstück hätte sparen können. Keinen Bissen bekam sie hinunter. Der Geruch des Kaffees verursachte eine verspätete Übelkeit, die eigentlich zu Beginn einer Schwangerschaft auftrat. Die lärmenden Schüler schienen sie mit neugierigen Blicken regelrecht zu durchbohren und bei dem ein oder anderen glaubte sie ein gehässiges Lachen zu hören. Sicher waren heute in sämtlichen Zeitungen Berichte über den Prozess.

Hermine merkte wie ihr schwindlig wurde. Ihr Hände begannen zu zittern und in ihren Ohren rauschte es unangenehm.

Schnell erhob sie sich. Das war jedoch eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, denn sie spürte ihre Beine nicht unter sich. Ihre Hände griffen ins Leere und stießen die Kaffeetasse von Professor Trelawney um. Die Wahrsagelehrerin stierte sie durch die riesigen Brillengläsern hindurch an und zischte: "Ich sehe, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht, mein Kind."

Hermine fragte sich noch, ob dies eine Weissagung sein sollte, bevor es schwarz vor ihren Augen wurde. Wenigstens hatte die Lehrerin, deren beste Freundin eine Kristallkugel zu sein schien, einmal wahre Voraussicht bewiesen und fing die ohnmächtige Hermine mit einem lauten Ächzen auf.

Sofort waren auch die anderen Lehrer aufmerksam geworden und allen voran kam Dumbledore herbeigelaufen.

"Holen Sie Madam Pomfrey," rief er Filch zu, der gerade durch die rückwärtige Tür die Große Halle betrat. Dann half er Trelawney Hermine vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen, nicht ohne vorher noch durch ein 'Accio' ein Kissen herbeizuholen und es ihr unter den Kopf zu schieben.

Langsam erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und blickte benebelt in die Gesichter, die besorgt über ihr zu schweben schienen.

"Alles in Ordnung - halb so schlimm," ließ sich Madam Pomfrey beherzt vernehmen. Mit Nachdruck schob sie die besorgten Lehrer zur Seite und selbst Dumbledore trat einen Schritt zurück, um der Krankenschwester Platz zu machen.

Hermine war die ganze Situation peinlich, dazu kam, dass sie sich einfach hundeelend fühlte.

"Ich werde Sie in den Krankenflügel mitnehmen. Reine Routine. Es ist nichts Ernstes."

Mit dieser kurzen Erklärung sprach sie einen 'Mobilcorpus', der Hermine sanft durch die Luft trug. Diese Art der Beförderung führte nicht gerade dazu, dass ihr Unbehagen nachgelassen hätte. Als sie schließlich auf ein Bett der Krankenstation sank, beugte sich Poppy leicht lächelnd über sie.

"Ihre Kontrolluntersuchung wäre ohnehin bald wieder fällig gewesen - mir scheint, wir sollten einen Rundumcheck machen."

Hermine stöhnte bei diesen Worten entsetzt auf. "Aber das geht nicht, Poppy. Heute geht die Verhandlung weiter. Ich muss später ins Gericht."

"Ja - später!" Madam Pomfrey ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wo jetzt die Prioritäten lagen. Hermine fragte sich, wo die unsichere Frau von gestern geblieben war.

Eine Ewigkeit, wie Hermine schien, hatte die Krankenschwester verschiedene Untersuchungen bei ihr durchgeführt.

"Alles soweit in Ordnung", war ihr abschließendes Urteil. Hermine wollte schon aufstehen, als sie von Poppy sanft wieder in die liegende Position gedrückt wurde.

"Aber - Sie haben Eisenmangel. Das geschieht schnell bei schwangeren Frauen, die sich zudem nicht ausgewogen Ernähren. Sie haben in letzter Zeit kaum etwas gegessen. Das geht nicht. Aber selbst wenn Sie jetzt endlich wieder zu Verstand kommen - so schnell kann ihr Körper das fehlende Eisen nicht ersetzen. Da müssen wir ein wenig mit einem Trank nachhelfen."

Sie stellte eine kleine Glasflasche auf das Tischchen, das neben dem Bett stand.

"Danke, ich werde mich daran halten", sagte Hermine folgsam.

Die Krankenschwester nickte. Dann räusperte sie sich. "Da ist noch etwas..."

Hermine sah sie fragend an.

Poppy senkte ihre Stimme, obwohl sie ohnehin niemand hören konnte, weil sie allein im Raum waren.

"Sie stehen sehr unter Anspannung. Damit meine ich jetzt nicht Ihre psychische Verfassung, sondern ihre körperliche. Während einer Schwangerschaft kommt es zu enormen hormonellen Veränderungen. Das kann dazu führen, dass die Frau ein gesteigertes...Lustgefühl empfindet. Das ist eine medizinische Tatsache," bekräftigte sie auf Hermines empörten Blick.

"Poppy, das ist...ich will nicht..." Hermine schwieg schließlich und spürte wie ihre blassen Wangen sich plötzlich rot färbten.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung - sowohl, dass Sie nicht darüber sprechen möchten, als auch die Tatsache, dass es einfach nun mal von Natur aus so ist. Was jedoch nicht in Ordnung ist, ist wenn Sie diesen Drang mit Gewalt unterdrücken - egal aus welchem Grund."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Dieses Gespräch war unglaublich unangenehm. Doch sie sah in den Augen der Krankenschwester, dass es ihr auch nicht leicht fiel, sie es jedoch für wichtig hielt.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem kurzen Nicken und Madam Pomfrey atmete daraufhin tief durch. "Gut, dann werde ich Sie jetzt mal offiziell entlassen, damit Sie sich vor dem heutigen Prozess noch ein wenig ausruhen können."

Immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch nickte Hermine dankbar und verließ schließlich den Krankenflügel. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Kerker war, fing Dumbledore sie ab. Offensichtlich hatte er nur darauf gewartet, sie unter vier Augen zu sprechen. So folgte sie ihm in sein Büro.

Hermine bemerkte wie fahrig der Direktor war. Eine Eigenschaft, die so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

Schließlich rückte er seine Brille noch einmal zurecht und sagte: "Hermine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich gut ist wenn du an der Verhandlung teilnimmst. Es stellt vielleicht eine zu große Belastung dar. Du solltest hier auf Hogwarts bleiben - er wird es verstehen."

Mit Nachdruck schüttelte Hermine augenblicklich den Kopf. "Nein - versteh doch - ich könnte es nicht ertragen...ich muss im Gericht sein! Das Einzige, das mir eine Erleichterung wäre, ist ein Freispruch Severus'. So lange werde ich dort sein. Und ich werde mich von niemandem davon abhalten lassen!"

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig über den aggressiven Ton der jungen Frau. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft mit ihrer Zustimmung gerechnet, dem Gerichtssaal fernzubleiben. Dennoch verwandelte sich sein Lächeln plötzlich in eine sehr ernste Miene. Hermine ahnte, dass er ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen würde.

"Ich fürchte wir dürfen nicht von einem Freispruch ausgehen, Hermine. Und niemand weiß wie lange sich der Prozess hinziehen wird. Du musst deine Kräfte einteilen."

"Das werde ich. Ich muss nur ausgewogener essen - dann wird so etwas wie heute morgen nicht wieder geschehen." Über den anderen Aspekt, den Poppy erwähnt hatte, würde sie mit Sicherheit nichts erzählen, soviel stand fest.

Dumbledore nickte nachdrücklich. "Wir haben alle einen ganz schönen Schrecken bekommen, Hermine. Du musst auf dich achten. Severus reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn er erfährt, dass wir zugelassen haben, dass du dich übernimmst."

"Albus - ich bin schwanger - nicht krank!" stellte Hermine nochmals ihren Standpunkt klar.

Der Direktor lachte leicht bei diesem sehr bekannten Spruch, doch er musste ihr natürlich zustimmen. "Dann werden wir also später gemeinsam zum Gericht apparieren?", fragte er versöhnlich.

"Gerne", erwiderte Hermine knapp. "Ich werde dann mal mein Versprechen einlösen und mich noch ein wenig ausruhen bis es soweit ist."

Dumbledore schien das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee zu halten und entließ sie mit einem aufmunternden Augenzwinkern.

Als Hermine in Severus Räumen angekommen war, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach ein Leben führen, wie andere Paare auch? Warum musste alles so schrecklich ausweglos aussehen?

Es schien ihr, als habe sie sich gerade erst hingelegt, als es leicht gegen die Tür klopfte. Benommen erhob sie sich und stellte verwirrt fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Als sie öffnete, teilte ihr eine Hauselfe mit, der Direktor würde bereits in der Eingangshalle auf sie warten.

Hermine wirbelte - kaum dass sie Albus die Nachricht hatte überbringen lassen, sie käme sofort - wie ein Blitz ins Bad, um einige Minuten später scheinbar völlig ruhig dem Direktor gegenüberzutreten. Dieser sah sie einen Moment aufmerksam an, dann lächelte er und sagte: "Gut, dass du noch ein wenig geschlafen hast. Es wird sicher wieder anstrengend heute."

Hermine war verlegen. "Woher weißt du, dass ich noch geschlafen habe?", fragte sie verblüfft. Sie wusste, dass dem Direktor so leicht nichts entging, doch sie hatte sich extra Mühe gegeben besonders fit zu erscheinen.

Albus schickte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln: "Du hast Schlaffalten im Gesicht."

Hermine ließ zwei Finger über ihre Wangen gleiten und konnte tatsächlich spüren, dass das Couchkissen eine verräterische Spur hinterlassen hatte.

"Was wird Severus denken, wenn er das sieht? Er wird glauben, dass ich in aller Seelenruhe schlafen kann, während ihm weitere qualvolle Zeit in Askaban droht."

Albus sah sie tadelnd an: "Er wird erleichtert sein, dass du auf deine Gesundheit achtest - und auf die des Kindes!" sagte er dann nachdrücklich.

Hermine begleitete ihn schweigend bis zum Apparierplatz. Dann disapparierten sie gemeinsam, um sich fast augenblicklich vor dem Gerichtsgebäude wiederzufinden.

tbc

_Natürlich freue ich mich über die wachsende Zahl im Hit-Counter und bei den Favoriten - aber es wäre auch schön, wenn Ihr Euch überwinden könntet ein Review dazulassen - ich beisse nicht! (Höchstens manchmal meinen Kater, aber dann hat er zuerst gebissen!)_


	24. Dem Schatten des Vaters entfliehen

_Wow - ich bin ja völlig geplättet! Eure Reviews - der Hammer!_

_So viele haben sich das erste mal gemeldet und ich bin sehr dankbar dafür - und natürlich danke ich denen, die mir schon seit etlichen Kapiteln treu sind+Schokokekse in die Runde werf+_

_Shakle: Vielen Dank fürs Überwinden! Stimmt, Du bist nicht die Einzige, die auf einen Freispruch hofft. Schau'n wir mal..._

_Schnuffie: Das finde ich aber sehr beruhigend, dass Du nicht vorhast aus Deiner Malfoy-Shadow-Keule eine Kira-Keule zu machen ;) Ich hoffe Du bleibst dabei..._

_Sevena: Deine okklumentischen Fähigkeiten sind wirklich nicht schlecht...aber ob das Wort "schuldig" kommt, wird nicht verraten_

_Eilantha: Hermine ist jetzt Anfang fünfter Monat. Ich freue mich, dass ich Dich jetzt so schnell nicht mehr los werde :)_

_Jean nin asar ahi sambell: bezügl. Monat siehe oben, wegen der Luststeigerung - naja, frau wird ja nicht gleich zum wilden Tier +lach+ aber Hermine hat es echt nicht leicht, denn das Ziel ihrer Begierde ist ja leider nicht 'verfügbar' und dann kommt da immer wieder dieses schlechte Gewissen durch..._

_Chromoxid: Da hast Du wirklich recht mit Deinen Überlegungen! Aber die beiden müssen leider noch länger aushalten_

_Celina-Hp: Hermine ist unverbesserlich? Tja, so sind wir Frauen halt, oder? ;)_

_ardsmair: Ja, wirklich eine vertrackte Situation - ich habe definitiv Lösungsansätze, nur welche werden nicht verraten ;)_

_Auriane02: Gutes Ende? Hmjaneinhmmalsehn...+räusper+ Ja, ich habe meinen Kater tatsächlich mal gebissen, nachdem er mich gebissen hatte - war für uns beide keine gute Erfahrung, kann ich also nicht wirklich empfehlen (er beisst mich immer noch, aber ich hab's mir wieder schnell abgewöhnt) ;) Was macht denn eigentlich "Akte Toy Trek"?_

_Minnie: Ich seh Dich regelrecht grinsend vor mir...komm, wir halten ein Schild hoch "Wir fordern freien Zugriff für Hermine auf Severus' Kleiderschrank"...Moment, muss gerade wieder ernst werden...Ja, Dumbledore hat gerade kein gutes Gefühl was die Verhandlung betrifft, aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja bald - nur nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben_

_Anna2509: Schon wieder hab ich dieses Grinsen im Gesicht - klar, ich geb Dir völlig Recht - Freispruch für Severus, er hat immerhin Wichtigeres zu erledigen als in Askaban rumzusitzen!_

_Den Grund find ich gar nicht oberflächlich +breitgrins+_

_Orlane: Ehrlich, Du hast jemanden in der Familie der auch so offen mit der Sprache rausrückt wie die gute Poppy im letzten Kapitel? Also ich könnte da den ein oder anderen ähnlich veranlagten Mensch beisteuern ;) Das mit dem großen ungeduldigen Fan ist lieb - danke!_

_greeneyedsnake: Schön von Dir zu hören, freut mich unheimlich - ich dachte schon, ich hätte Dich verloren :) Ja, das mit dem Sad-End überlege ich mir wirklich noch...und überlege...und überlege... ;)_

_Katyes: Mal sehen, wie sich die bisher negative Stimmung der Gerichtsverhandlung entwickelt...stimmt, bei so einem Gespräch würde wahrscheinlich jeder rot anlaufen :)_

_Motianna's Morgana: Danke fürs Lob - und danke fürs Reviewen...die Sache, dass man mit seinen Aufgaben wächst - ja, Du hast abosolut Recht - vor der Geburt meiner Kinder hätte ich es auch nicht geglaubt (aber was bleibt einem auch übrig, oder?) +g+_

_elana: Vielen Dank! Tja, jetzt kommt ja schon Nachschub +kira schmeißt schnell ein kapitel ins netz und hofft, dass elana ihr treu bleibt+_

_kathi: weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll...+kira völlig rot von deinem lob+ ich sag jetzt einfach: daaaaaaaaaanke!"_

_HexeLea: Also, was meine eigenen Erfahrungen betrifft...ähm...nein, habe ich jetzt so extrem bei meinen beiden Schwangerschaften nicht feststellen können...nicht schlimmer als sonst jedenfalls +lach wie blöd+ sorry+ernst werd+ Ja, lass Dich überraschen wer als nächstes aussagt_

_Loki Slytherin: Ich weiß nicht, warum Dein ungutes Gefühl immer stärker wird - aber es ist mit Sicherheit nicht so ganz verkehrt! ;)_

_cheperi: Ja, gute Frage - Besuchszeiten in Askaban...Resozialisierung...hmmm...und was ist mit 'guter Führung'...? Habe Deine Drohung bezüglich Happy-End zur Kenntnis genommen :)_

_Charybdis77+kira hüpft freudig in der gegend rum+ waaahhh, danke für soviel Lob! Geil-Geiler-Kiras Story? Na, diese Superlative gefällt mir doch außerordentlich gut+grins+ Und dann noch der Rest dazu...ich bin einfach platt! Autorenkarriere?- ja, hab ich tatsächlich drüber nachgedacht - ist aber nicht so einfach! _

_Snapeless: Vielen dank +kniefall+ geht schon weiter :)_

_sisi74sd: Ich bemühe mich weiter um schnelle Updates. Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Ich weiß nicht, mit dem Leiden ist das so eine Sache...noch ist nichts ausgestanden, fürchte ich._

_Noel McKey: Schön, dass Dir meine Trelawney gefallen hat! Ich kann absolut verstehen wenn man über das eigene Schreiben schon mal das Lesen woanders aufschiebt, keine Sorge:) Ich habe in dem Moment, als ich mein letztes Drabble hochgeladen habe gesehen, dass Du gerade zwischen zwei Reviews warst - lustig - deshalb habe ich Dich auch gleich mal im Drabble gegrüßt +lach+ _

_Anja: Ich schreib ja schon +g+_

_Mariacharly: Die Technik hat Dich wieder! (oder Du die Technik? - na, wie auch immer, ich freu mich!) Ja, für Poppy habe ich ein besonderes Faible (und wieder das Ding mit der Schweigepflicht ;) Immerhin wird sie in dieser Geschichte noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen! _

_CitySweeper: Stimmt, sie hat wirklich eine stressige Schwangerschaft! Ob Severus sich nach der Haft verändern wird? Definitiv Ja+kira hüpft jetzt schnell weg, bevor ihr zuviel rausrutscht+ _

_Achso...ein neues Kapitel gibt es hier ja auch noch ;) Und da kommt es schon:_

**Kapitel 24**

**Dem Schatten des Vaters entfliehen**

Auf den Gängen des Gerichtssaals lief ein junger Mann unruhig auf und ab. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis man ihn herein rief. Er sah aus dem Fenster und seufzte leise. Nach allem was geschehen war, hatte er das Gefühl, selbst nicht mehr so recht in diese Welt zu gehören. Was sollte er noch hier? Seine Wurzeln waren ausgelöscht. Sein Vater, der stets ein Vorbild für ihn gewesen war, hatte das ganze Leben lang die falschen Ziele verfolgt. Und nun, nachdem seine Mutter endlich aus ihrer jahrelangen Lethargie erwacht war, hatte dies nur einen zerstörerischen Moment angedauert, um sie dann in einen sehr viel größeren katatonischen Zustand zu versetzen.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er drang einfach nicht zu ihr durch. Genausowenig wie die Medi-Magier, die sich um ihre Heilung bemühten. Draco glaubte, dass seine Mutter gar nicht gesund werden wollte. Es war ihr Versteck, so wie früher die scheinbare Unwissenheit ihr Versteck gewesen war. Wenn Draco bei ihr saß, dann sprach sie von seinem Vater als würde er noch leben. Es war so, als hätte es diesen furchtbaren Tag und ihre furchtbare Tat überhaupt nicht gegeben. In St. Mungos war sie unter ständiger Beobachtung. Man stufte sie als unberechenbar ein. Die sanfte, schöne Narcissa Malfoy war eine unberechenbare Mörderin geworden. Er wusste einfach nicht welche Gefühle er nun für sie empfinden sollte. Also bemühte er sich, ihr die Unterstützung teil werden zu lassen, die sie benötigte und versuchte ansonsten eine Wertung ihrer Tat weitestgehend zu vermeiden.

Er betete inständig, dass ihm heute vor Gericht diese seltsame Distanziertheit ebenso gelingen würde. Es ging jedoch nicht um seine Mutter in diesem Prozess. So wie ihr Zustand derweil aussah, würde es in ihrem Fall auch zu keinem Prozess kommen. Sie schien sich, laut den Ärzten, ihrer Tat nicht einmal bewusst zu sein. Draco begann zu ahnen, dass sie St. Mungos nie wieder verlassen würde. Dies wäre eine lebenslange Strafe, die nicht von Richtern, sondern von Ärzten gesprochen wurde. Heute war er jedoch als Zeuge geladen, zu einem Prozess, dessen Angeklagter sich sehr wohl über seine Taten im Klaren sein musste. Es ging hier um seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer, Professor Snape. Draco atmete tief durch und sah auf seine Uhr. Eigentlich hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, doch die Nervosität ließ ihn den Tag in kleine, übersichtliche Zeiteinheiten einteilen, um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Plötzlich kam ein Elf auf ihn zu. Das kleine Wesen hielt den Kopf gesenkt und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Draco gab ein fragendes Knurren von sich. Dies war offensichtlich kein Gerichtself. Was wollte dieses Wesen also von ihm?

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm und immer noch gesenktem Kopf reichte es ihm einen gefalteten Bogen Pergament. Draco nahm ihn reflexartig entgegen. Sofort drehte der Elf sich um und hastete davon.

Verwirrt entfaltete der junge Mann den Zettel und las die Zeilen:

_Durch den Verräter Snape haben wir unseren geliebten Lord verloren._

_Der feige Tränkepanscher war nie einer von uns. Für seinen Verrat hat er die höchste Strafe verdient._

_Sage zu seinen Gunsten aus, damit er aus Askaban entlassen wird und seine Strafe durch die Hand der Todesser erfahren kann._

_Du hast hoffentlich nicht vergessen, wem du deine luxuriöse Kindheit zu verdanken hast,_

_wir würden es sehr bedauern, wenn deine Zukunft nicht ebenso angenehm aussehen würde._

_Ein Freund _

Draco stopfte den Zettel hastig in seine Umhangtasche und lief zeitgleich los. Noch vor dem Ausgang hatte er den Elfen eingeholt und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest, damit er ihm nicht entwischen konnte.

"Wer hat dir diesen Zettel gegeben? Los sag schon!"

Der Elf zog den Kopf ein und sah ihn aus schreckensgroßen Augen an. "Sir...ich...ich weiß nicht. Ein Mann. Ich hab ihn nicht erkennen können. Er trug eine Maske. Bitte Sir...ich bin doch nur ein Bote...ich weiß nichts...wirklich..."

Draco stieß den Elf unwirsch fort. Dieser drehte sich schnell um und hastete aus dem Gerichtsgebäude. Nachdenklich ging Draco zurück. Natürlich hatte er nicht erst von der Maske hören müssen, um zu wissen, dass es sich bei dem Verfasser der Botschaft um einen Todesser handelte.

Es war ihm klar, dass es noch immer viele von ihnen gab die im Untergrund lebten. Wahrscheinlich versuchten sie die Ziele des Lords weiterzuverfolgen. Diese Hartnäckigen versuchten die Ideologie des Lords am Leben zu erhalten, hatten sie doch ihr ganzes Leben dieser Aufgabe gewidmet.

Draco bog gerade um die Ecke als er sah, dass er offensichtlich schon aufgerufen worden war und der Geist gerade ratlos wieder im Gerichtssaal verschwinden wollte. Draco begann zu laufen: "Ich bin hier!" rief er und folgte dem Gerichtsgeist schließlich in den Saal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte. Als man Severus unter der gleichen Prozedur in den Raum führte wie am Tag zuvor, hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien. Natürlich hatte sie versucht gleich zu Anfang Blickkontakt mit Severus herzustellen. Er hatte sie nur kurz angesehen und seine Augen waren für einen winzigen Moment mit ihren verschmolzen, dennoch konnte sie seine Isolation fast körperlich spüren. Er war immer allein gewesen, wenn er die schlimmsten Stunden seines Lebens hatte durchstehen müssen. Sie konnte verstehen, dass er sich ihr hier nicht öffnen konnte. Es gab zu viele neugierige Augen, die jede seiner Schwächen sofort in bare Münze umwandeln wollten. Die Auflage des "Tagespropheten" sollte bereits schwindelerregende Höhen erreicht haben. Hermine hatte es vermieden in eine Zeitung zu sehen. Doch während sie das Gericht betreten hatte, konnte sie unmöglich einem Severus mit kalten Augen entgehen, der sie von den Titelblättern anstierte. Überall standen Leute, die die neuesten Artikel lesen wollten, bevor der Prozess in die nächste Runde ging. Offenbar war der gestrige Verhandlungstag bis ins kleinste Detail geschildert worden.

Die Stimmung im Gerichtssaal hatte sich kaum merklich geändert. Ein paar Leute schienen tatsächlich über Severus wahre Rolle bei den Todessern nachgedacht zu haben. Was einige dennoch nicht von boshaftem Gemurmel abhielt. Hermine versuchte es auch heute zu ignorieren. Doch wenn sie gestern schon sehr erschreckt über Severus Erscheinungsbild war, so wurde heute nur allzu deutlich, wie sehr er seinen Wärtern ausgeliefert war. Seine aufgeplatzte Lippe zeugte davon, dass seine Bewacher offensichtlich nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgingen. Hermine spürte ein Feuer der Wut in sich brennen und wusste nicht, ob sie es unter Kontrolle bekommen würde. Doch dann sah sie den kritischen Blick der Richterin, die Severus genau betrachtete.

"Angeklagter - würden Sie mir bitte erklären, wie Sie zu dieser Verletzung gekommen sind!"

"Er ist gegen eine Wand gelaufen," ließ sich einer der Wärter sofort vernehmen.

Richterin Handerson bedachte den Mann mit einem tödlichen Blick. "Falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir befinden uns hier bei Gericht. Wenn ich eine Frage stelle, dann möchte ich sie von demjenigen beantwortet bekommen, an den sie gerichtet war. Doch Ihre schnelle Antwort ist sehr interessant und lässt mich einige Rückschlüsse ziehen. Lösen Sie die Fesseln des Angeklagten. Es ist nicht üblich, dass jemand gefesselt in meinem Gerichtssaal sitzt."

"Aber das ist so unsere Anweisung - er ist gefährlich!" ereiferte sich der andere, der sonst so schweigsamen Wärter.

Die Richterin hob langsam ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus. Nach einem leise gemurmelten Zauber fielen die Fesseln zu Boden.

"Dies hier ist mein Gerichtssaal. Was hier geschieht, bestimme ich. Und ich rate Ihnen gut auf den Angeklagten aufzupassen. Sollte er wieder _gegen eine Wand laufen_, dann werde ich Sie persönlich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Der Wärter Askabans warf Severus einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Dieser hatte kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben und rieb nun seine Handgelenke.

Hermine wäre der Richterin in diesem Moment am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, doch der Blick von Handerson blieb völlig kühl, als sie jetzt den Ankläger aufforderte seinen Zeugen hereinholen zu lassen.

Als Draco Malfoy den Raum betrat war Hermine wirklich überrascht. Er hatte bei Dumbledore Hilfe gesucht und trat nun als Belastungszeuge gegen Severus auf. Doch wenn Hermine richtig darüber nachdachte, dann erschien es ihr logisch. Immerhin hatte er den Todessern den Rücken gekehrt und Severus stand als eben solcher vor Gericht.

Der Blick des ehemaligen Mitschülers streifte sie kurz und wanderte dann augenblicklich zur Anklagebank. Hermine konnte seine Gemütslage nicht einschätzen. Als sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte, hatte er völlig unter Schock gestanden, nachdem er seinen Vater tot, und seine Mutter völlig von Sinnen aufgefunden hatte. Hermine wusste, dass er unter Schuldgefühlen litt weil er es nicht hatte verhindern können. Heute wirkte er jedoch ruhig und selbstbeherrscht, obwohl Hermine klar war, dass davon ein Großteil nur vorgespielt war.

Seine Formalitäten waren schnell geklärt und William Shadow rieb sich kurz die Hände, was ein Gefühl des Ekels in Hermine auslöste, bewies es doch seine Vorfreude nun weitere schreckliche Details über Severus Grausamkeiten ans Licht zu zerren.

"Mr. Malfoy, ihr Vater war jahrelang ein Mitglied der Todesser, ist das korrekt?"

"Ja - das war er."

"Und ist es ebenso korrekt, dass Ihr Vater und Severus Snape enge Freunde waren?"

Draco zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht ob man es _enge Freund_e nennen kann, aber sie hatten öfters Kontakt zueinander."

"Sie selbst sind nie ein Mitglied der Todesser geworden, obwohl Sie doch unter dem Einfluss Ihres Vaters standen, der eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle in den Reihen Lord Voldemorts gespielt hat. Darf ich fragen, was Sie davon abhielt sich eine gute Position an der Seite Ihres Vaters zu sichern?"

Dracos Blick wanderte kurz zu Snape. "Ich hatte vorerst andere Pläne für mein Leben. Durch meinen Vater kannte ich den strengen Gehorsam, den der Lord von seinen Todessern verlangte. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es eine lebenslange Bindung wäre und ich war noch nicht so weit. Mein Vater konnte den Lord stets überzeugen, dass ich erst eine umfassende Bildung und einige Auslandsaufenthalte absolvieren sollte, bevor man mich schließlich zu einem Diener Voldemorts machen würde."

"Und das hat Voldemort so akzeptiert?"

"Ja, das tat er. Denn mein Vater hatte sein Wort gegeben, dass er mich dem Lord danach überantworten würde - und er hätte sein Wort gehalten, dessen bin ich mir genauso sicher, wie der Lord es war."

"Hatten Sie Kontakt zu dem Angeklagten?"

Draco stutzte sichtlich. "Er war mein Lehrer während meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts," antwortete er dann mit einem weiteren Blick zu Severus.

William Shadow schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. "Hatten Sie außerdem Kontakt zu ihm? Haben Sie etwas über seine Rolle bei Voldemort erfahren?"

"Nur was mein Vater mir berichtete. Ich sah, dass Severus Snape meinen Vater ein paar mal besuchte, doch ich war nie an einem der Gespräche beteiligt."

Shadow wurde immer unwirscher. "Was hat Ihnen denn Ihr Vater über diese Besuche erzählt?"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als versuche er sich zu erinnern. Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen.

"Nun - er hat mir nie etwas über ihre Pläne mitgeteilt, falls Sie das meinen. Schließlich war ich noch kein Todesser und die Pläne waren geheim. Mein Vater war sehr genau in solchen Dingen. Einmal sagte er mir, dass er wohl kaum noch am leben sei, wenn er sich nicht so genau an die Anweisungen des Lords halten würde. Über Professor Snape hat er eigentlich nie besonders gut gesprochen, deshalb bin ich auch etwas verwundert darüber, dass Sie ihn als seinen Freund bezeichnen. So habe ich es jedenfalls nie empfunden. Mein Vater hat oft über Snapes Feigheit gelästert. Für den Geschmack meines Vaters hatte er zu wenig Spaß am Töten. In letzter Zeit zweifelte mein Vater sogar immer mehr an der Loyalität Snapes dem Lord gegenüber. Ich glaube, die beiden waren viel eher Konkurrenten, als Freunde."

Der Ankläger sah Draco mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Offensichtlich hatte er das Gefühl, die Befragung liefe nicht ganz in seinem Sinne. Hermine hatte dieses Gefühl ebenfalls, genauso wie der leise lächelnde Dumbledore.

"Aber Sie wissen aus diesen Gesprächen mit ihrem Vater, dass Severus Snape Menschen gefoltert und getötet hat, nicht wahr?" versuchte Shadow Draco wieder zum Zeugen der Anklage zu machen.

Dieser legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah ärgerlich auf den Mann, der ihn in die Enge treiben wollte.

"Ja, das hat er wohl getan - er war ein Todesser. Wenn ich jedoch meinem, inzwischen toten Vater, Glauben schenken darf, dann hat Snape es nie aus Lust an der Grausamkeit getan. Mein Vater hat ihn dafür verachtet. Und er empfand es als gerechte Strafe, dass der Lord die Privilegien Snapes aufgehoben hatte, weil dieser ihm nicht genug Sinn für die Sache zu haben schien."

William Shadows Gesicht verdüsterte sich erneut, als Richterin Handerson ihn auffordernd ansah. "Ihr Zeuge," knurrte er Dumbledore schließlich zu. Der Direktor kam behände auf die Beine und sah Draco eindringlich an.

"Sie haben uns ja bereits geschildert, wie Ihrer Meinung nach das Verhältnis zwischen Ihrem Vater und Severus Snape war. Sie wissen von den Vorgängen in Ihrem Elternhaus, an dem Tag als Voldemort starb. Haben Sie eine Vermutung, warum der Lord letztendlich entschieden hatte in den Körper Severus Snapes zu wechseln, obwohl Ihr Vater sich freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt hatte?"

Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

"Ich denke, er wollte meinen Vater nicht verlieren. Er wollte weiter dessen Gehorsamkeit zu seinen Gunsten nutzen. Vielleicht glaubte er eher auf Snape verzichten zu können. Ich denke, dass der Lord schon länger wusste, dass er auf Snape nicht vertrauen durfte."

"Also sagen Sie uns, dass der Lord glaubte, Snape sei kein wahrer Todesser?"

Draco nickte. Dann sagte er bestätigend: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn nicht für einen wahren Todesser hielt. Ebenso sicher wie ich weiß, dass Severus Snape nun von den Todessern als Feind angesehen wird, den es zu bestrafen gilt."

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, dann sagte er nachdenklich: "Severus Snape hat dafür gesorgt, dass etliche Anhänger Voldemorts festgenommen werden konnten. Ich denke da ist es nur logisch, dass sie ihn als ihren Feind ansehen."

Draco nickte abermals. Dann sah er kurz zur Richterin.

Nach einem Räuspern sagte er: "Da es hier um die Frage geht ob Snape hinter den Ideologien der Todesser stand, oder durch seine Rolle als Spion zu den Taten gezwungen war die er ausgeführt hat, möchte ich dem Gericht etwas zukommen lassen das ich eben durch einen Boten erhalten habe. Ich denke, das ist der Beweis, dass Severus Snape unter den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr als einer der ihren galt. Es ist wohl auch Zeichen genug wie widerwillig er selbst in den Augen von Voldemorts Anhängern seinen Aufgaben nachgekommen ist. Ich vermute, dass Voldemort durch seinen Akt, den Körper Snapes zu seiner Verwandlung zu benutzen, ihn einem letzten Test unterziehen wollte. Entweder er willigte ein und wäre damit als Individuum ausgeschaltet, oder er lehnte ab und hätte diesen Tag mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt. Es blieb ihm also keine wirkliche Wahl."

Mit diesen Worten zog er das Blatt Pergament, das ihm durch den Elfen überbracht worden war, aus der Tasche und reichte es der Richterin.

Diese las es kurz und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Sie bedeutete Dumbledore zu seinem Platz zurück zu gehen und fixierte dann William Shadow einen Moment.

"Dieses Schreiben wird als Beweisstück zugelassen," sie reichte es an einen Gerichtsgeist weiter. Der überbrachte es erst Shadow und schließlich Dumbledore zur Einsicht. Richterin Handerson wartete bis die beiden über den Inhalt in Kenntnis gesetzt waren. Sie atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie: "Es ist ein Zeichen für die nach wie vor bedrohliche Präsenz der Todesser, wenn Zeugen derartig bedroht und unter Druck gesetzt werden. Offenbar glauben diese Verbrecher immer noch, dass die Entscheidung über ein Menschenleben in ihrer Hand liegt. Die Aufgaben des Ministeriums scheinen mir also vorangig darin zu liegen, für Sicherheit zu sorgen." Damit warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf Shadow.

"Ich möchte Morgen die Schlussplädoyers hören," sagte Richterin Handerson mit finsterer Miene.

Shadow sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Aber, Hohes Gericht...der Fall...es gibt noch so Vieles was zu klären wäre! Wir stehen doch erst am Anfang der Verhandlung..."

Handerson ließ einen Moment ihren stechenden Blick auf ihm ruhen, bevor sie antwortete: "Mr. Shadow, dieser Prozess hätte vermutlich gar nicht erst stattfinden sollen. Ich werde nicht meine Zeit länger damit verschwenden Zeugen anzuhören die scheinbar letztendlich alle nur das Gleiche sagen. Sie haben meine Entscheidung gehört. Morgen möchte ich die Plädoyers!"

Der Ankläger öffnete nochmals protestierend den Mund, schloss ihn unter dem mahnenden Blick der Richterin jedoch wieder. Auch Dumbledore schien überrascht, wenn auch wesentlich freudiger als sein Kontrahent. Severus Blick lag auf Draco Malfoy.

Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser ihm eine helfende Hand reichen würde, wenn dieser damit jedoch auch die Forderungen der Todesser tatsächlich unterstützte. Doch die Tatsache, dass er das Schreiben dem Gericht als Beweismittel zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, machte klar, dass er nicht wegen der Drohung zu Severus Gunsten ausgesagt hatte, sondern aus ehrlicher Überzeugung.

Hermines Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer als Severus Blick schließlich zu ihr wanderte. Seine ernste Miene, der ein kurzes Kopfschütteln folgte, war ihr jedoch Zeichen genug. Es war eine Warnung an sie gewesen. Sie sollte sich hüten zu glauben, dass nun alles gut werden würde.

tbc

_Es würde mich freuen wenn Euch dieses Kapitel in Zukunft zum Weiterlesen, sowie zum Reviewen verleiten könnte ;)_

_Eure Kira _


	25. Mit offenen Karten

_Eure lieben Reviews haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich ziemlich fleißig war in den letzten Tagen - Diese Geschichte wird etwas mehr als dreißig Kapitel umfassen und ich freue mich (wie immer),dass Ihr diesen Weg so treu mit mir gemeinsam geht! Außerdem freue ich mich, dass sich auch jetzt immer noch einige ganz neu zu Wort melden - fürs erste Review ist es nie zu spät:)_

_Lieben Dank an:_

_Jean nin asar ahi smabell: Du warst ja wahnsinnig schnell mit Lesen +respekt+ Es stimmt, Severus ist in einer äußerst schwierigen Lage - ich fürchte jedoch, das ist für ihn kein neuer Zustand ;)_

_sisi74sd: Du würdest Dumbledore zutrauen, dass er Draco einen Erpresserbrief schickt? Also, der kam wirklich von einem Todesser - aber Dein Verdacht hat so seinen ganz eigenen Reiz!_

_Shakle: Du willst alles hier und jetzt? Ach, was soll ich sagen - ich doch auch +seufz+ ;)_

_Minnie: Ich mag es wenn Du spekulierst! Wenn Du mir schreibst, dass Du hoffst, dass ich es nicht allzu schlimm mache für die beiden, dann bekomme ich ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen und denke mir, die nächste Geschichte (die ich ja nicht schreibe, weil ich mich nach dieser in eine Severus Snape-Entziehungskur begebe), wird mal richtig sorgenfrei und lustig werden...mal seh'n was mein Therapeuth dazu sagt +lach+_

_Schnuffie: Blümchen? Für mich? Danke+strahl+ Nicht alles was Malfoy heißt ist böse +g+ jedenfalls mal nicht in dieser Geschichte. Du glaubst ich ziehe noch ein Karnickel aus dem Sack? Kann es sein, dass ich den Eindruck hinterlasse, dass bei mir nicht alles geradeaus laufen kann, wenn es auch danach aussieht? Ja? Na, dann ist ja gut :)_

_Orlane: Ja, hm...Schlussplädoyer...wie soll ich das jetzt sagen... - kommt erst später +duck weg+ Ja, die Gefahr droht wirklich von allen Seiten - ich versuche ein schnelles Update hinzubekommen - bitte lass Deine Fingernägel leben! ;)_

_Chromoxid: Danke! Draco hat wirklich eine harte Schule durchgemacht - ich denke das kommt in diesem Kapitel auch noch einmal deutlich heraus._

_Gerd: Ich hab flott weiter geschrieben - kann doch so eine nette Aufforderung nicht ignorieren ;)_

_CitySweeper: Erstmal danke für Dein Lob+strahl+ Es freut mich, dass Dir Draco gefällt! Zu Deinen Fragen: Draco war ja nie dabei, wenn Severus seinen Vater besuchte. Er hat immer nur erlebt, wie sein Vater hinter Severus Rücken über ihn gelästert hat. Daher schließt er, dass das Verhältnis der beiden eher durch Konkurrenz, als durch Freundschaft geprägt war. Ja - Harry und Ron...die kommen tatsächlich noch! In diesem Kapitel gibt es zumindest schon mal einen Brief. Was die Prophezeiung angeht - die wird nochmal erwähnt (muss ja alles seine Ordnung haben;) aber ich entschuldige mich hiermit schon mal bei allen Harry-Fans, dass nicht er es war, der Voldemort ins Jenseits befördert hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass J.K. Rowling dem Jungen-der-lebt diese Rolle mit Glanz und Gloria zukommen lässt :)_

_ardsmair: Silberstreifen am Horizont sind ja leider sehr vergänglich! ;) Ich habe wirklich lachen müssen, als ich Dein: "Draco kann selbstständig denken - ein Wunder - ein Wunder" las! Aber Du hast recht, und in diesem Kapitel wird das noch deutlicher._

_Wuschel22: Danke fürs Lob und für's Review+verbeug+ _

_Meta Capricorn: Es freut mich, dass Dir Handerson so gut gefällt! Sie ist auch für mich eine wichtige Figur (vom Charakter her). Tja, Du kennst mich offenbar schon zu gut was Cliffhanger angeht. ;) Keine Sorge, ich lasse nicht zu, dass sich meine Leser untereinander prügeln - ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich und sage deutlich: Es werden Cliffhanger kommen und Meta hat mich nicht dazu animiert, sondern sie kommen so oder so! Und dann falle ich auf die Knie und bitte um Verzeihung (da ich aber weiß wie sehr Du Kitsch hasst ;) stehe ich schnell wieder auf und tue so, als habe ich diese theatralische Szene nie aufgeführt) - Oh Gott, nimm mich nicht ernst - ich weiß ja gar nicht was ich hier schreibe :)_

_Mariacharly: Ja, ich weiß, dass Du Draco magst. Mein Draco hat es doch ein wenig Deinem zu verdanken, dass er hier so nett wegkommt - Du hörst richtig...Du hast mich beeinflusst:) __Stimmt, Severus hat nicht das Gefühl, dass nun alles gut wird...Ich danke Dir für das Päckchen mit dem Bestechungsmaterial +mjam+_

_Katyes: Eine Warnung an Euch? Hmm...jo:) Shadow darf sich bei seinem Plädoyer noch mal so richtig austoben (aber das dauert noch ein bisschen +unschuldig guck+)_

_Honigdrache: Hilfe! Nicht beißen! Von einem Drachen gebissen zu werden stelle ich mir nicht angenehm vor - auch wenn's ein Honigdrache ist ;) Ich beeile mich ja schon mit demUpdaten - habe aber jetzt schon irre viele Termine in der Vorweihnachtszeit - naja, wer nicht:)_

_Anna2509: Ja, Draco ist hier ganz sympathisch, nicht wahr? Vielen Dank für DeinReview! _

_Kathi: Danke für die Schokoladenkekse - ich weiß allerdings noch nicht so genau, ob ich sie verdient habe...denn ich kann noch nicht verraten ob alles gut wird ;)_

_Eilantha: Danke fürs Lob! Ja, Dracos Aussage hat Sev schon sehr geholfen - ob es wohl reicht? _

_belle: Och - mit solch netten Wiederholungen in Reviews kann ich schon leben ;) Vielen Dank!_

_Noel McKey: Ich freue mich, dass Du Zeit für mich findest :) Vielen Dank für Dein Lob - ach ja, und für die Drabble-Reviews - mit meinem Gruß wollte ich Dich nicht nötigen sie zu lesen +kira jetzt ein ganz schlechtes gewissen hat:)+_

_Loki Slytherin: Ja, mein 'guter' Shadow steht in der Beliebtheitsskala meiner Leser nicht gerade sehr weit oben ;) _

_Angel-chan-19: Danke für Dein Review! Jetzt gehts weiter mit Kapitel 25 _

_greeneyedsnake: Es freut mich wenn Du dieser Sucht weiterhin frönst ;) Auf Deine Vermutung und Deine Frage komme ich später zurück...würde im Moment zu viel verraten ;)_

_iome: Vielen Dank+freu+ Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, die Befürchtung meine Leser mit der Gerichtsverhandlung zu irritieren - denn immerhin geht Severus ja in den meisten Stories mit einem Merlin-Orden nach hause. Hier wollte ich gerne mal einen (für mich) realistischeren Verlauf ._

**Kapitel 25**

**Mit offenen Karten **

Hermine hastete den Gang entlang. Sie wäre gerne einfach sitzen geblieben und hätte dem letzten Blick, den sie mit Severus gewechselt hatte, noch etwas nachgespürt, um zu ergründen ob sie sich in ihrer Einschätzung, seine Warnung betreffend, täuschte. Nachdem man ihn abgeführt hatte riss sie sich schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und bahnte sich eilig einen Weg durch die Leute, die schwatzend und trödelnd den Gerichtssaal verließen.

Sie sah ihn am Ende des Ganges und begann zu laufen.

"Draco", rief sie, "warte bitte."

Der junge Mann blieb stehen, zögerte jedoch sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Erst als sie bei ihm angelangt war, wandte er sich ihr scheinbar widerwillig zu. Hermine war irritiert über seinen abschätzenden Blick.

"Granger, was willst du?"

Sie musste schlucken. Diese kalte Anrede hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie sah wie er sie ungeduldig musterte, dann wich sein Blick ihr plötzlich aus. Hermine hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er am liebsten an einem ganz anderen Ort wäre. Fern von allem was sein Nachdenken über die Dinge erzwang.

"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Unverändert", seine Stimme klang desinteressiert.

"Das tut mir leid", erwiderte sie leise.

Er nickte kurz. Dann wollte er sich abwenden. "Draco - bitte", sie verstummte als sich seine Augen direkt in ihre zu bohren schienen.

"Hör zu Granger - ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt, sonst nichts. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Hermine fühlte sich hilflos. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn gehen lassen musste - aber sie konnte es nicht.

"Du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht, Draco. Du musst auf dich aufpassen!"

Nun blieb er erneut stehen und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ein völlig anderer als noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

"Die Todesser haben die Familie Malfoy bereits zerstört. Da kommt es auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht mehr an. Aber offensichtlich ist dir nicht klar, in welcher Gefahr _du_ dich befindest." Er schüttelte einen Moment den Kopf und sah sie dann mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck an. "Ich meine, du und Snape...das ist eine ziemlich merkwürdige Beziehung, nicht wahr Granger? Ich glaube, ich habe dich immer falsch eingeschätzt. Und wenn die Zeitungen Recht haben, dann erwartest du sogar ein Kind von ihm." Sein Blick wanderte forschend zu ihrem Bauch.

Instinktiv legte sie eine Hand darauf, als müsse sie das Kind vor den neugierigen Blicken schützen.

"Dann ist es also tatsächlich wahr?", seine Stimme klang wirklich verblüfft.

"Was haben die Zeitungen geschrieben?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Ihm entfuhr ein ungläubiges Schnaufen. "Granger, du liest doch sonst alles was dir zwischen die Finger kommt. Willst du mir wirklich erzählen, du hättest heute deine Nase noch nicht in eine Zeitung gesteckt?"

Hermine hatte konnte keine Kraft aufbringen zu verbergen, dass er sie mit seinem Spott verletzte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen Moment zusammen, dann wurde seine Stimme weicher als er sagte: "Es wurde berichtet, dass Snapes schwangere Freundin im Gerichtssaal säße und, trotz ihrer Anwesenheit am Tag von Voldemorts Tod, nicht selbst als Zeugin aufgerufen würde. Es wurde zwar kein Name genannt, aber natürlich war mir klar, dass es sich nur um dich handeln konnte."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. Wie hatte sie auch ernsthaft erwarten können, dass ihre Beziehung geheim bleiben könnte. Entweder war die Erwähnung der Schwangerschaft ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen - oder ein Reporter hatte Informationen von den Wächtern erhalten, die das leise Gespräch zwischen ihr und Severus als einzige gehört hatten. Sie würde wohl kaum die Wahrheit erfahren. Hermine fühlte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen.

Draco sah wie sein Gegenüber plötzlich blass wurde. Unbeholfen streckte er eine Hand nach Hermine aus. "Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte schwach. Er sah sich kurz um und führte sie dann zu einem der Stühle im Eingangsbereich. "Tu mir 'nen Gefallen und kipp nicht um, Granger. Ich hab keine Ahnung was man mit einer bewusstlosen schwangeren Frau macht, o.k.?"

Sie nickte zögerlich und lächelte ihn kurz kraftlos an. Hermine bemühte sich langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. "Geht schon wieder", sagte sie schließlich.

Er sah tatsächlich äußerst erleichtert aus. "Ich war schon sehr verwundert als ich dich mit Snape zusammen im Hause meiner Eltern antraf. Allerdings hatte ich bei weitem genug Sorgen, um mich damit näher befassen zu können. Aber nun habe sogar ich begriffen, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Und ich frage mich, ehrlich gesagt, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Ich dachte immer du und Potter..."

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Zwischen Harry und mir war nie etwas. Wir waren nur Freunde."

"Und Weasley?" fragte Draco um auch den letzten Zweifel auszuräumen.

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er lächelte sie schief an. "Wundert mich nicht, dass die beiden nicht bei dir landen konnten wenn du auf Typen wie Snape stehst."

Hermine entfuhr ein kurzes Lachen. "Die Sache zwischen Severus und mir hat sich einfach so ergeben", erklärte sie vage.

Er schien zu grübeln. "Severus...", spürte er dann dem Klang dieses Wortes nach. "Außerhalb der Schule kannte ich nur meinen Vater der ihn mit Vornamen ansprach. Aus deinem Mund klingt es allerdings irgendwie angenehmer."

"Na, das will ich doch hoffen", sagte sie lächelnd. Er lächelte zurück. "Du hättest dir kaum eine kompliziertere Beziehung aussuchen können, Granger - außer mit mir vielleicht." Hermine sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "War nur ein Witz", beteuerte er dann. Plötzlich wurde er ernst. "Mit den Drohungen der Todesser ist nicht zu spaßen. Du musst dich schützen, Hermine." Das Wort war raus, bevor er es noch richtig bemerkt hatte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er zum ersten Mal ihren Vornamen benutzt hatte, stutzte er einen Moment und schien sich dann selbst einzugestehen, dass es wohl längst Zeit dafür war, ihr nicht mehr ihren Nachnamen wie eine Beleidigung um die Ohren zu knallen.

Hermine vermied es ihm allzu deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie die Veränderung überhaupt bemerkt hatte. "Ich lebe auf Hogwarts. Dort bin ich geschützt genug. Ich sollte jetzt mal Ausschau nach Albus halten, er wird sich sicher schon wundern wo ich bin."

"Sprichst du jetzt alle ehemaligen Lehrer mit Vornamen an?" erkundigte Draco sich mit einem Lachen. Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf: "Nein - nicht alle. Ich sollte jetzt aber wirklich nach ihm suchen." Dracos Blick ging an ihr vorbei. "Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein. Er steht dort drüben. Offenbar will er nicht stören."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah, wie Dumbledore in einige Unterlagen vertieft an der Wand lehnte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, steckte er die Unterlagen weg und kam langsam auf sie zu.

"Mr. Malfoy, das war sehr mutig von Ihnen. Und sehr hilfreich", fügte er dann an.

"Professor, es war mir ernst als ich zu Ihnen kam und sagte, dass ich den Todessern den Rücken kehren würde. In dem Moment, als ich mich dazu entschieden hatte war mir klar, dass es gefährlich für mich werden würde. Aber in Zeiten wie diesen leben wir alle gefährlich, nicht wahr?" Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine und unwillkürlich auf ihren Bauch, den sie diesmal nicht schützend vor ihm verbarg.

"Was werden Sie nun tun, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Dumbledore. Draco zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, doch seine Worte klangen entschieden und wohl überlegt.

"Ich werde eine neue Laufbahn einschlagen, denke ich. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mein Leben neu einrichte. Und nun, wo ich ohnehin die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt sein werde mich um den Schutz vor den Todessern zu kümmern, da dachte ich mir, ich werde mal antesten, ob man mich als Auror ausbilden würde. Wenn ich mir Leute wie Shadow ansehe, dann werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ministerium ebenfalls mal frischen Wind braucht."

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. "Ja, da könnten Sie durchaus Recht haben, Mr. Malfoy. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück. Und wenn Sie mal Hilfe brauchen - meine Tür steht Ihnen jederzeit offen. Passen Sie auf sich auf."

Draco nickte dankend: "Sie auch Professor - Hermine", mit diesem knappen Gruß drehte er sich um und verließ kurz darauf das Gerichtsgebäude.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Hoffnung wuchs mit jeder Stunde. Hermine wusste, dass Severus sie genau davon hatte abhalten wollen. Dennoch glaubte sie gespürt zu haben, wie die Richterin in Severus ebenfalls ein Opfer sah. Nie zuvor hatte sie so fest an einen Freispruch geglaubt.

Obwohl sie fast vor Aufregung zersprang, wagte sie nicht sich zum Büro des Direktors zu begeben. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihn bei seinen Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag stören.

Es war inzwischen Abend und Hermines Einfall, in die Bibliothek zu gehen um die Zeit totzuschlagen, ließ sich nicht in die Tat umsetzen, da diese inzwischen geschlossen hatte. Früher wäre sie natürlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und hätte mit Harry oder Ron eine Partie Zauberschach gespielt. Erneut wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mit den beiden unbedingt Kontakt aufnehmen musste. Sie würden es ihr ohnehin nie verzeihen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy vor ihnen von ihrer Beziehung zu Severus wusste. Also fügte sie sich in das Unvermeidbare.

Entschieden griff sie nach Feder und Papier und schrieb die längst überfälligen Briefe. So schwer war ihr noch nie eine Korrespondenz gefallen. Aus jedem Satz schien das schlechte Gewissen den Jungs gegenüber, und die Sorge um Severus sich widerzuspiegeln. Als sie schließlich die fast identischen Schreiben überflog war ihr klar, dass die Jungs dies wie ein Hammer treffen musste. Sie war versucht beide Botschaften mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zu zerreißen. Doch sie hielt inne. Diese Briefe waren ihr schon schwer genug gefallen. Sie würde keinen zweiten Anlauf zu Stande bringen. Also rollte sie sie kurzerhand zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei um sie abzuschicken, bevor sie es sich nochmals anders überlegen konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Nacht war einfach nur grauenvoll gewesen. Es war eine der schlimmsten ihres ganzen Lebens. Die Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung hatte sie kein Auge zutun lassen. Immer wieder war sie rastlos aufgestanden und ziellos durch die Räume gelaufen. Wie unter Zwang hatte sie jeden einzelnen Gegenstand berührt, von dem sie sich erinnern konnte dass er ihn jemals in der Hand gehalten hatte. Und sie hatte unablässig gemurmelt: "Du musst zu mir zurückkehren. Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich."

Schließlich hatte sie sich wieder erschöpft auf das Bett gelegt, doch der Schlaf wollte sich immer noch nicht einstellen. Leicht legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und versuchte eine winzige Bewegung des Kindes zu erhaschen. Doch es war zu früh. Noch war da nichts zu spüren und kaum etwas zu sehen. Aber es war da. Sie spürte es. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass da eine Mischung aus ihr und ihm in ihr heranwuchs. Eine Mischung, und dennoch ein völlig eigenständiger Mensch. Zum ersten mal dachte sie darüber nach, wie dieser Mensch wohl sein würde. Draco hatte Recht - sie waren tatsächlich ein merkwürdiges Paar.

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Draco, Harry und Ron...sie alle glaubten nun die Wahrheit über ihre Beziehung zu Severus zu kennen. Doch die Wahrheit war viel komplizierter, viel beschämender als all ihre Freunde es sich wohl vorstellen konnten. Nie würden sie erfahren was Severus wirklich für ein Mann war, wenn sie nicht die wahren Umstände kannten, die ihre Beziehung überhaupt erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Wie sehr er sich gegen die rein sexuelle Beziehung aufgelehnt hatte. Seine Bemühungen, ihr den Grund für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten zu entlocken, und seine Schuldgefühle wegen seines egoistischen Verhaltens. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie sehr es ihn verletzt haben musste als sie ihm sagte, sie könne ihm nicht vertrauen. Immer hatte sie geglaubt, dass es ihm völlig gleichgültig war ob ihm jemand vertraute oder nicht. Sie hatte ihn immer so eingeschätzt, dass er auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus war und ihm sonst nichts etwas bedeutete. Er hatte ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen. Immer und immer wieder. Wie sollte sie all dies ihren Freunden klar machen, ohne die furchtbar peinlichen Details ihres Fluchs dabei zu erwähnen? Sie hoffte, dass ihre Freunde es einfach verstehen würden. Die neuen Gegebenheiten einfach akzeptierten und ihr alles Glück der Welt wünschten.

Hermines Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Severus Prozess und ihre Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft und das Kissen. Er musste freigesprochen werden - er musste einfach.

Als sie es schließlich gar nicht mehr aushielt stand sie auf und zog sich Jeans und Pullover über. Dann stieg sie die Stufen aus den Kerkern hinauf und verließ das Schloss durch die riesige Eingangstür. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und Hermine setzte sich auf eine niedrige Mauer, um das Farbenspiel zu beobachten, das sich jede Minute zu ändern schien.

Die Fenster des Schlosses lagen alle noch im Dunkeln. Hermine stutzte jedoch als sie glaubte, aus Dumbledores Büro einen schwachen Lichtschein zu erkennen.

Sollte der alte Mann etwa die ganze Nacht über an dem Plädoyer gearbeitet haben? Doch sie konnte dem Direktor wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen, dass er seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf geopfert hatte. Zudem war ihr klar, dass sie ohnehin besser nicht erzählte, dass sie ebenfalls die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Sie war schließlich nicht nur für ihre eigene Gesundheit verantwortlich, sondern auch für die des Kindes. Mit schlechtem Gewissen erhob sie sich von der kalten Mauer und ging ein Stück durch die noch kühle Morgenluft.

Schließlich schlich sie sich zurück ins Schloss und in die Kerker, um einige Zeit später scheinbar ausgeschlafen zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen.

Sie zwang sich dazu, eine ausgewogene Zusammenstellung auf ihren Teller zu legen, dann betrachtete sie ihn und sofort kamen ihr Zweifel wie sie auch nur die Hälfte davon bewältigen sollte. Als sie Dumbledores Blick auf sich spürte, begann sie zögerlich zu essen. Nachdem sie tapfer den Teller leer gegessen hatte, fragte sie sich, was daran so gesund sein sollte wenn ihr jetzt doch kotzübel war. Dieser Zustand wurde nicht besser als die Posteulen plötzlich wie Pfeile durch die Luft schwirrten. Überall verteilten sie Zeitungen und auch Hermine wollte sich heute zwingen einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Nachdem sie eine der Hogwartseulen vom "Tagespropheten" befreit hatte, wollte sie diesen gerade aufschlagen, als plötzlich wieder etwas um ihren Kopf segelte. 'Das kann unmöglich sein', war ihr erster Gedanke. Sie hatte diese Eule schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie kommen würde - aber so schnell?

"Hedwig", sagte sie in einer Mischung aus Beklemmung und echter Freude, was ihre Stimme seltsam fremd klingen ließ.

Die Schneeeule schien sich ebenfalls zu freuen sie zu sehen, was sie mit einer Landung auf ihrem Tisch und einem kurzen Schnäbeln an Hermines Fingernägeln kundtat. Hermine strich ihr sanft über das Gefieder, was Hedwig mit einem leisen Krächzen zu genießen schien. Dann besann sich die Eule offensichtlich auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe und streckte ihr Bein aus, an dem eine Rolle Pergament befestigt war.

"Von Harry, hm?", fragte Hermine überflüssigerweise. Mit zittrigen Fingern löste sie die Nachricht und Hedwig begann an einem Stück Brötchen zu knabbern, das Hermine ihr hingeschoben hatte. "Er hatte es wohl ziemlich eilig mit einer Antwort", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst, während sie den Brief entrollte. Verwirrt sah sie auf die wenigen Worte, die dort eindeutig in Harrys Schrift geschrieben standen.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_danke für Deine Nachricht. Ich werde so bald wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen um mit Dir zu sprechen._

_Gruß,_

_Harry_

"Ja, toll Harry. Richtig ermunternd. Warum hast du nicht gleich geschrieben, ich solle mir noch einen letzten Wunsch vor meiner Hinrichtung ausdenken", fauchte sie dann böse den Brief an, worauf nicht nur Hedwig sie befremdet anssah, sondern auch Professor Trelawney - völlig ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten vergessend - offensichtlich versuchte, in Hermines Pergament zu schielen.

Hermine rollte es wütend zusammen und strich Hedwig dann noch einmal sanft übers Gefieder. "Du kannst losfliegen, Hedwig. Ich habe keinen Brief für dich. Bevor ich Harry jetzt _darauf_ antworte, antworte ich besser gar nicht."

Damit erhoben sich Eule und Hermine gleichermaßen. Während Hedwig durch eines der geöffneten Schlossfenster davonflog, verließ Hermine mit eiligen Schritten die Große Halle. Als sie in den Kerkern angekommen war, schmiss sie wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie hatte es doch gewusst - warum enttäuschte sie Harrys kühles Verhalten trotzdem so? Es war ihr doch klar gewesen, dass er nicht sagen würde: "Hey, wenn du ihn jetzt magst, dann mag ich ihn halt auch - ich wünsch euch eine tolle Zukunft."

Doch eigentlich hatte er ja gar nichts gesagt. Sein Brief war so etwas von neutral, dass es schon an eine Frechheit grenzte.

Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu verblüfft und wollte sich jede Stellungnahme untersagen, bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Dennoch hätte er eine andere Anrede wählen können. Ein einfaches 'Hallo' fand Hermine nach den langen Jahren der Freundschaft dann doch etwas gefühllos.

Bisher waren die Reaktionen ihrer Mitmenschen äußerst unterschiedlich gewesen, wenn sie von ihrem Verhältnis zu Severus erfuhren. Albus hatte es scheinbar sofort akzeptiert. Hagrid hatte zwar zugegeben, dass er es nicht recht verstand, aber sich dennoch um Toleranz bemüht. Draco hatte versucht sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber er hatte erstaunlich gut reagiert als er erkannte wie ernst es ihr war. Und Harry? Sie würde wohl warten müssen bis er sein Versprechen einlöste und nach Hogwarts kam. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es so eilig damit hatte. Rons Nachricht würde mit Sicherheit später eintreffen. Hermine war gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Obwohl sie es mit Albus nicht extra vereinbart hatte, trafen sie sich wieder in der Eingangshalle um später gemeinsam zum Gericht zu apparieren. Der Direktor lächelte sie an, doch sie erkannte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen nur allzu deutlich. Er bemerkte ihren kritischen Blick. Mit einem Seufzen sagte er: "Meine Nacht war vermutlich genauso erholsam wie deine, Hermine. Ich hoffe es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass Richterin Handerson den Prozess so schnell beenden möchte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Shadow noch einmal schweres Geschütz auffahren wird. Sein Plädoyer könnte zu einer Zerreißprobe für die ohnehin schon aufgeladene Stimmung werden. Viele wollen einfach nur Rache an den Todessern. Sie wollen Rache weil sie Angst haben. Und ich fürchte, diese Angst ist immer noch berechtigt. Hermine, ich möchte dass du bei Gericht in meiner Nähe bleibst. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du mich vorher informierst, wenn du Hogwarts verlassen möchtest - und sei es nur für einen Einkauf in Hogsmeade."

Hermine sah ihn empört an. "Das klingt ja ganz so, als hätten die Todesser es geschafft, dass ich nun unter Arrest stehe."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen", sagte er dann knapp. Danach apparierten sie bis vor das Gerichtsgebäude.

Hermine glaubte ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Wohin man auch sah standen Menschen, die sich drängten um ins Gebäude gelassen zu werden. Doch ein Aufseher versperrte ihnen den Weg.

"Ich darf niemanden mehr hineinlassen der nichts mit dem Prozess zu tun hat. Bitte benutzen sie die magischen Übertragungskugeln um die Verhandlung zu verfolgen. Nehmen sie die Kugeln bitte aus den Körben, die in Kürze herausgetragen werden und legen sie sie später wieder dort hinein. Niemand darf mehr hinein, das Gebäude ist überfüllt."

Als der Mann Hermine und Albus auf sich zukommen sah, trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie schnell eintreten, bevor er wieder den Eingang versperrte.

Auf den Fluren des Gerichts war die Hölle los. Viele Leute versuchten noch in den Gerichtssaal zu drängen, obwohl die Plätze bereits alle besetzt waren. Reporter versuchten lautstark wenigstens auf einen Stehplatz zu beharren. Dann sahen sie wie Albus und Hermine versuchten so schnell wie möglich an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. Sofort stürzten sie auf sie zu.

Ein Mann mit einem Schreibblock, über dem eine selbstschreibende Feder tanzte, stürmte auf Hermine zu und fragte: "Miss Granger, was machen Sie wenn Severus Snape lebenslänglich nach Askaban muss?" Ein anderer Reporter versuchte ebenfalls sich zu ihr durchzukämpfen: "Wussten Sie, dass er ein Todesser ist als Sie sich mit ihm einließen?" Zeitgleich versuchte Rita Kimmkorn ihr Glück, indem sie es auf die sanfte Tour versuchte: "Gibt das Kind Ihnen Kraft diese schweren Zeiten durchzustehen?"

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein gehetztes Tier. Albus bedeutete ihr zu schweigen und gemeinsam bahnten sie sich den Weg durch die Journalisten, bis sie im Gerichtssaal ankamen. Dieser war tatsächlich völlig überfüllt. Kein einziger Platz war mehr frei. Albus sah Hermine kurz an, dann sagte er: "Wenn die Presse ohnehin inzwischen im Bilde über eure Beziehung ist, dann wirst du jetzt auch keine falsche Zurückhaltung zeigen und auf dein Recht pochen."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, sprach er auch schon einen der Gerichtsgeister an. "Diese junge Frau ist die Lebensgefährtin des Angeklagten. Ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie ein Recht auf einen Sitzplatz hat."

Der Geist machte sich sofort daran einen geeigneten Platz für Hermine zu schaffen, indem er einem der Reporter stumm die Tür wies.

Albus ging zu seinem Platz, nachdem er Hermine zu ihrem Stuhl begleitet hatte. Er hatte ihr sein typisches Zwinkern geschenkt, bevor er sie sich selbst überlassen musste. Hermine hoffte, dass der Prozess bald los ging. Es war schrecklich zu wissen, dass Shadow in wenigen Minuten wieder den Hass auf Severus schüren würde. Doch Hermine wollte einfach nur, dass sie es hinter sich brachten. Die Leute, der Lärm, die Reporter und die unverholenen Blicke, die sie nun von allen Seiten trafen, waren fast mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Aber Hermine würde es ertragen. Sie würde auch diesen Verhandlungstag durchstehen. Und sie spürte wie ihre Nervosität wuchs, Severus endlich zu sehen.

Sollte doch die ganze Welt wissen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Jeder in der magischen Welt sollte erfahren, dass sie Severus Snape liebte - egal ob man ihn frei ließ oder schuldig sprach.

tbc

_Tausche neues Kapitel gegen Reviews ;)_


	26. Wahrheiten

_Wie Ihr sicherlich wisst, darf ich hier keine Danksagungen mehr ins Kapitel einfügen - darum seid Euch noch mal meiner großen Freude und Dankbarkeit über Eure Rückmeldungen versichert! In Zukunft werde ich Fragen per reply-Funktion beantworten._

_Eure Kira_

**Kapitel 26**

**Wahrheiten**

Ihre Blicke trafen sich als er hereingeführt wurde. Seine Hände waren nicht gefesselt, wie die Tage zuvor. Scheinbar hatte man ihm auch erlaubt sich zu rasieren. Hatte man vorher noch Wert darauf gelegt den Gefangenen wie einen verwahrlosten Bettler erscheinen zu lassen, so war man sich von Seiten des Ministeriums anscheinend darüber klar geworden, dass es dem Ruf von Askaban wohl mehr schadete als nutzte, wenn die Gefangenen so heruntergekommen aussahen; denn inzwischen hatte es selbst unter den Reportern kritische Stimmen darüber gegeben, wie man im Zauberergefängnis mit den Insassen verfuhr.

Dennoch sah Hermine ihm an, dass die Dementoren ihm schwer zugesetzt hatten. Sie erkannte es in seinen Augen, die sonderbar leer waren. Es hatte einige Sekunden gedauert bis er sie zu erkennen schien. Tatsächlich kam es ihr vor, als habe er in seinem Gedächtnis lange nach einer Erinnerung von ihr suchen müssen und sie fröstelte unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken.

Gerne hätte sie ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt, doch sie spürte wie ihr diese Geste schrecklich misslang.

Plötzlich war da wieder diese Angst. Es war das schreckliche Gefühl den Dingen völlig hilflos gegenüber zu stehen.

Severus Wächter waren vom Ministerium ebenfalls ausgewechselt worden. Zwar hatten sie nicht ganz so ein bedrohliches Erscheinungsbild wie ihre Vorgänger, doch auch sie waren streng darauf bedacht den Gefangenen keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Nachdem sie Severus zu seinem Platz geführt hatten, legten sie ihre Hände griffbereit an ihre Zauberstäbe.

Noch etwas war heute anders als an den Tagen zuvor. Richterin Handerson hatte den Gerichtssaal noch nicht betreten. Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit um Severus etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Hermine vermutete, dass er mit ihm noch einmal ihre Vorgehensweise besprach und war daher um so erstaunter als Severus sich kurz zu ihr umwandte. In seinem Blick lag ein leichter Tadel, den Hermine nicht so recht verstand. War es die Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder im Gericht saß, statt sich auszuruhen? Doch dann bemerkte sie, wie seine Augen voller Abscheu über die Reporter zu ihrer Seite glitten und ihr wurde klar, dass Albus ihm von den Zeitungsartikeln erzählt hatte. Sofort wusste sie, wie unerträglich es für ihn sein musste zu wissen, dass sie wegen der Sensationsgier der Presse nun in Gefahr schwebte, und er nicht in der Lage war sie zu schützen.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu ihr. Sie fragte sich still was er denn von ihr erwartet hatte. Hätte sie die Beziehung zu ihm leugnen sollen? Hermine legte allen Mut und alle Entschlossenheit in ihre stille Botschaft an ihn. Sie würde zu ihm stehen, egal was sie dies kosten würde.

Er schien sie verstanden zu haben, denn er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und in seine Augen trat ein resignierter Ausdruck.

Als die Richterin schließlich den Raum betrat wandte er sich zu dieser Frau, die über seine Zukunft entscheiden würde. Im Saal herrschte augenblicklich Ruhe.

Handerson hatte ihr rotes Haar heute zu einem Knoten gebunden, was ihr einen noch strengeren Ausdruck verlieh. Mit einem kurzen Blick schien sie zu kontrollieren ob alle Prozessbeteiligten ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, um dann mit ruhiger Stimme nochmals zu verkünden, dass heute die Schlussplädoyers auf dem Programm standen. An mehreren Stellen im Gerichtssaal waren Sender aufgestellt, die den Verlauf der Verhandlung direkt an die Übertragungskugeln weitergeben würden.

"Zuerst hat der Ankläger das Wort. Bitte Mr. Shadow..."

Dieser erhob sich umständlich von seinem Stuhl und strich einen imaginären Fussel von seinem Anzug, was wohl den Eindruck erwecken sollte, wie wichtig dem Mann ein lupenreines Erscheinungsbild war.

Er nahm wie zufällig seine Position direkt neben einem der Sender ein und konnte dabei Severus nur aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen, so als sei schon allein dessen direkter Anblick eine Gefahr.

Langsam und deutlich begann er zu sprechen.

"Der Todesser Snape hat sich freiwillig dem Lord angeschlossen. Er hat ihm dienen wollen und sich das Mal, zum Zeichen seiner ewigen Treue ihm gegenüber, einbrennen lassen. Er hat Menschen gefoltert und getötet. Wir haben einen Zeugen gehört, der ihn eindeutig identifiziert hat. Es mag sein, dass er sich später dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen hat und als Spion tätig war, doch wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er zuvor aus freien Stücken zu den Todessern gegangen ist. Außerdem möchte ich zu bedenken geben, was der Angeklagte für ein gewissenloser Mann sein muss; denn man darf nicht vergessen, dass er auch in der Zeit seiner Spionagetätigkeit immer noch Menschen gequält und ins Verderben gestürzt hat. Gleichzeitig hatte man ihn jedoch mit der Aufgabe betraut, junge Schüler auszubilden. Wenn Menschen wie er das Vorbild unserer Jugend sein sollen, dann muss ich doch schwer an unserer Gesellschaft zweifeln. Wenn ich in diese Augen sehe...", er warf jetzt Severus einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte ihn dann direkt wieder ab, als habe er einen Peitschenhieb erhalten, "...dann sehe ich keine Reue. Ich sehe nur Hass. Hass auf die Menschen, die ihn für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen. Ich sehe keine Einsicht, dass sein Verhalten falsch war - dass es unendlich vielen bedauernswerten Menschen zutiefst geschadet hat, was er ihnen unter dem Deckmantel der Spionage angetan hat. Ein Mann wie Severus Snape kann nicht anders als seiner brutalen Neigung nachzugehen. Er hat Menschen unterdrückt im Auftrag des Lords. Glaubt hier ernsthaft jemand, dass er diese Macht nun gerne aufgibt?

In meinen Augen hat sich Severus Snape nur immer _das_ genommen, was ihm gerade am lohnensten erschien. Zuerst hat er sich dem damals außerordentlich mächtigen Voldemort angeschlossen, später hat er sich auf Dumbledores - und damit auf die Seite des Ordens des Phönix geschlagen, nur um jetzt die Opferrolle spielen zu können. Ihm war klar, dass eines Tages die Herrschaft des Lords zu ende sein würde. Er selbst hat ihn getötet. Wer sagt uns, dass Snape nicht _selbst _vorhatte in die Fußstapfen des Lords zu treten? Wer sagt uns, dass er nicht bereit war ihm seinen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen um bei fast abgeschlossener Transformation wieder zu seinem Vorteil zu handeln. Er wollte vielleicht Voldemort töten als er dessen Macht in seinem Körper spürte um die alleinige Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Sicher, dafür gibt es keine Beweise - doch ebenso gibt es keine Gegenbeweise. Wofür es jedoch Beweise gibt, sind seine barbarischen Taten, die er angeblich nur ausgeführt hat, weil ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben ist. Es bleibt einem immer eine Wahl, nicht wahr? Schade, dass wir keine weiteren Opfer seiner Taten anhören konnten. Viele von ihnen wären heute jedoch zweifellos auch gar nicht mehr in der Lage gegen ihn auszusagen. Sie schweigen - für immer, weil er sie tötete."

Mit diesen schrecklichen Worten ging Shadow schwerfällig zu seinem Platz zurück, so als habe es ihn unendlich viel Kraft gekostet diese Bürde der Wahrheit bisher ganz alleine mit sich herum schleppen zu müssen.

Eine atemlose Stille war eingetreten. Hermine war wie betäubt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde. Doch sie hatte dennoch nicht mit einem so harten Schlag gerechnet. Dieser Shadow unterstellte Severus gar, die Position von Voldemort einnehmen zu wollen. Wie hatte er die Tatsachen nur so verdrehen können? Severus Rolle beim Orden des Phönix hatte er wie eine ausgeklügelte Täuschung hingestellt. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der verzweifelten Wut. Fast im gleichen Moment brannte sich ein Blitzlichtgewitter in dieselben. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie ein halbes Dutzend Kameras auf sie gerichtet war. Verzweifelt hob sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Dann hörte sie einen Tumult. Ein erschreckter Schrei hallte neben ihr und als sie die Hände senkte, sah sie wie Severus dem Reporter neben ihr die Kamera direkt aus der Hand schlug.

"Nein", rief sie hilflos und sah Severus direkt in die Augen, die jetzt so nah waren, dass sie nichts anders mehr wahrnahm. Doch sie entfernten sich blitzschnell, als die Wärter ihn mit einem gemeinsamen "Stupor" von ihr schleuderten. Hermine schloss gequält die Augen als sie sah, wie er zwischen den Sitzreihen zu Fall kam und die Zuschauer panisch aufsprangen um mit dem Mörder Snape nicht in Körperkontakt zu kommen.

Es war wie in einem Albtraum.

Hermine wusste geraume Zeit nicht, ob ihr Herz überhaupt noch schlug.

Sie sah ihn dort liegen, während seine Wächter sich daran machten ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.

Der Gerichtssaal war in helle Aufruhr versetzt. Hermine fühlte wie ihre Hoffnung schwand. Der Auftritt von Shadow und Severus unbeherrschter Ausbruch schienen das Urteil schon besiegelt zu haben.

Hermine konnte das alles nicht länger, scheinbar unbeteiligt, beobachten. Sie hastete zu Severus, der langsam wieder erwachte und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie vor ihm kniete.

"Bitte Sev, du darfst ihnen nicht den Triumph gönnen. Bitte, bleib stark...mir zuliebe...halt durch."

Er schien in diesem Moment nur sie zu sehen und zu hören, obwohl die Wächter ihn lautstark anbrüllten, endlich wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Als sie von einem der Bewacher unsanft zur Seite geschoben wurde, ging sie schnell auf ihren Platz zurück um nicht zu riskieren, dass Severus sich wieder in seine Wut steigerte.

Auch Albus schien entsetzt über die plötzlich heftige Reaktion seines Mandanten. Er warf Hermine einen verzweifelten Blick zu, der ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

Als Severus und die aufgeschreckten Zuschauer wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, sorgte Richterin Handerson mit schnarrender Stimme augenblicklich wieder für Ruhe.

"Angeklagter, Sie haben es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, dass Ihnen nun während der Verhandlung wieder Fesseln angelegt werden", ein kurzer Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab und sie hatte diese Anweisung bereits selbst ausgeführt. Dann räusperte sie sich und ihr Blick richtete sich eisig in die

Schar der Journalisten. "Während der Verhandlung ist es untersagt Fotos zu machen. Außerdem möchte ich Sie ersuchen, Miss Granger nicht so zu bedrängen."

Hermine stockte der Atem. Die Richterin kannte ihren Namen. Und sie wusste zweifellos auch von ihrer Verbindung zu Severus. Natürlich - die Zeitungen waren ja voll davon. Die Richterin sah sie jetzt an, und Hermine schickte ihr ein dankbares Nicken, was diese kaum merklich erwiderte.

Dann wandte sich der Blick der Richterin wieder den Reportern zu.

"Das unerlaubte Bildmaterial wird von mir beschlagnahmt", lautete ihre Entscheidung, und auf einen neuerlichen Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffneten sich die Kameras mit einem leisen Klick und kurz darauf schwebten sämtliche Filme zum Richterstuhl. Handerson nahm den Protest der Journalisten mit einem genervten Ausdruck zur Kenntnis.

"Halten Sie sich an die Regeln. Das gilt für alle hier." Ihre Augen lagen jetzt drohend auf Severus.

"Sie haben Glück, dass ich sehr wohl unterscheiden kann, ob jemand Gewalt anwendet weil ihm gerade mal danach ist, ober ob er es tut weil er einen geliebten Menschen bedrängt sieht. Aber ich warne Sie - fordern Sie dieses Glück nicht noch einmal heraus!"

Hermine sah Severus stummes Nicken und sie musste erneut Tränen zurückhalten.

Sie wusste, dass seine Wut grenzenlos war. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, sie vor eigentlich harmlosen Journalisten zu schützen - geschweige denn vor drohender Gefahr von Seiten der Todesser. Sie spürte seine Verzweiflung geradezu.

Die Richterin ließ ihren Blick noch eine ganze Weile auf dem sichtlich zerknirschten Snape ruhen, bevor sie zu seinem Verteidiger schwenkte und ihm mit einem leisen Seufzen das Wort erteilte.

Hermine wusste, dass Albus Severus am liebsten die Leviten gelesen hätte. Es war schwer einen Mann, der eben noch jemand anderen tätlich angegriffen hatte, als sanftes Lamm darzustellen. Doch Hermine wunderte sich allein über die Einleitung Dumbledores und nahm sich vor, ihn hinterher zu fragen ob er sich aufgrund der Vorkommnisse dazu entschieden hatte, oder ob er es von Anfang an so geplant hatte.

"Severus Snape weiß sehr genau wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und er setzt sich vorbehaltlos für diese Ziele ein. Er ist von dem Moment an, da er spioniert hat, hundertprozentig auf der Seite des Orden des Phönix gewesen. Und somit auch auf der Seite des Ministeriums - was dieses heute wohl lieber unter den Teppich kehren würde. Doch Tatsache ist, dass es ohne Professor Snapes Hilfe bis heute nicht gelungen wäre den Lord zu vernichten. Dass er ihn getötet hat, war ein Befreiungsschlag für die gesamte Zaubererwelt - und sollte ihm daher heute nicht auch noch zur Last gelegt werden."

Dumbledores Blick wanderte kurz zu Hermine, doch nur sie und Severus konnten verstehen was er zu bedeuten hatte. Dann sprach er weiter:

"Severus Snape hat uns allen einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Er hat Leib und Leben eingesetzt, die Welt von einem der größten Übel zu befreien. Er hat es verstanden dafür zu sorgen dem allen ein Ende zu bereiten, bevor der Lord zu neuer Kraft erstarken konnte. Er hat über Jahre hinweg wichtige Informationen weitergegeben, die oftmals zur direkten Rettung von Menschenleben beitragen konnten. Außerdem hat er dafür gesorgt, dass viele Verbrechen der Todesser bereits im Keim erstickt werden konnten. Ebenso hat er bewirkt, dass viele ehemalige Anhänger Voldemorts inzwischen verurteilt werden konnten. Wir haben gehört welchen Qualen Severus Snape während seiner Zeit beim Lord ausgesetzt war. Er hat ein Leben voller Schmerz und Entbehrungen in Kauf genommen. Er schwebte jederzeit in der Gefahr enttarnt und dafür bestialisch getötet zu werden. Er tat dies alles, um seinen Fehler den Todessern beigetreten zu sein, wieder auszumerzen. Der Ankläger sagt, dass jeder eine Wahl hat. Severus Snape hat willentlich die Entscheidung getroffen, sein Leben dem Kampf gegen den Lord zu widmen. Er hat zum Schein auf dessen Seite gekämpft und dabei Dinge ausführen müssen, die ihn selbst fast zerstört haben. Doch er hat durchgehalten, um uns alle von dem Tyrannen Voldemort befreien zu können. Und nun, da dies geschafft ist, erntet er nur Hass und Unverständnis. Wie könnte es ihm jemand verdenken, wenn er nun das schützen möchte, was ihm die Kraft gibt das alles durchzustehen. Wenn ihm jetzt jemand vorwirft, dass er Frau und Kind schützt, so hat derjenige nicht die einfachsten Regeln der Liebe begriffen. Ich wünsche diesem Mann, der so lange auf all dies zum Wohle der Zaubererwelt verzichtet hat, dass er diese Dinge sorgenfrei genießen kann. Und dass er zudem die Dankbarkeit erfährt, die ihm zusteht."

Dumbledore begab sich zurück auf seinen Platz und nickte Severus kurz zu.

Richterin Handerson ließ einen Moment die Stille den Raum beherrschen. Dann lehnte sie sich in den Richterstuhl zurück und sah über die Menge. Schließlich hob sie die Stimme etwas an und verkündete: "Das Gericht zieht sich nun zur Urteilsfindung zurück. Die Zuschauer verlassen derweil den Gerichtssaal. Dem Angeklagten wird es gestattet mit seiner Lebensgefährtin, unter Aufsicht der Wärter, ein Gespräch zu führen."

Damit erhob sich die Richterin und verließ den Saal.

Die Gerichtsgeister sorgten dafür, dass die Zuschauer ebenfalls der Anweisung der Richterin folgten und schließlich waren nur noch Hermine, Severus und die beiden Wärter im Gerichtssaal.

Sie wartete nicht auf ein weiteres Zeichen der Wärter, sondern ging eilig zu Severus. Hermine setzte sich auf Albus Stuhl und sah einen Moment zweifelnd zu den Wärtern. Dann streckte sie eine Hand nach Severus aus und strich seine Wange entlang.

"Du hättest das nicht tun sollen. Es ist egal was sie über uns schreiben. Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich, Severus. Von mir aus sollen sie sonst was schreiben, wenn ich dich nur zurück bekomme."

Er stieß ein kurzes Schnauben aus.

"Ja, es war ein Fehler. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich sehe in allem nur noch das Schlechte, Hermine. Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es eine Auswirkung der Dementoren ist, aber mein Gefühl lässt sich trotzdem nicht ändern. Es fühlt sich alles so hoffnungslos an. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie tun dir weh mit ihrer geifernden Sensationslust. Ich weiß es war falsch, aber ich musste sie davon abhalten dich zu demütigen. Du hast soviel durchgemacht. Die Todesser haben dir schon so viel angetan. Und jetzt...jetzt erfährst du wieder Leid, an dem ein Todesser Schuld ist...durch mich."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Hör auf damit. Du bist kein Todesser mehr...und ich erfahre kein Leid durch dich. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst - sie haben einen zerstörerischen Einfluss auf dich."

Er sah sie gequält an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als müsse er erst wieder klar werden.

"Hermine - ich weiß du willst das nicht hören, aber ich glaube, dass ich es verdient habe bestraft zu werden. Ich habe nur schreckliche Dinge getan. Vielleicht gehöre ich für den Rest meines Lebens nach Askaban."

"Du hast Recht Severus - das will ich nicht hören! Es sind diese verdammten Dementoren, die dich dies fühlen lassen. Sie lassen dir nur die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Dinge. Du kennst ihren negativen Einfluss. Lass dich nicht davon beherrschen. Dein Kind braucht dich - so wie ich!"

"Mein Kind", murmelte er und sein Blick schien in die Ferne zu schweifen. "Das Kind braucht keinen so schlechten Vater. Es sollte ohne diese Last aufwachsen."

Hermine spürte wie er ihr entglitt. Es war furchtbar. All ihre Worte schienen an ihm abzuprallen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Argumente keinen nahrhaften Boden in seinem verbrannten Geist finden würden. Die Dementoren waren dabei, alles was ihn bislang ausgemacht hatte, zu zerstören. Hilflos streckte sie nun beide Hände nach seinem Gesicht aus. Die Proteste der Wärter ignorierend, zog sie ihn sanft zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Als er sich nicht dagegen wehrte, küsste sie ihn schließlich auf den Mund. Für einen Moment schien er verblüfft, doch plötzlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss und seine Zunge tanzte mit der ihren, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Es waren die beiden Wärter, die diesen rettenden Kuss energisch unterbrachen. Sie zogen Severus zurück und begannen Vorschriften und Regeln mit harschen Worten an Hermine zu richten, die diese zwar hörte, jedoch gar nicht erst in ihr Gedächtnis aufnahm. Da waren nur Severus Augen, die plötzlich warm funkelten. Und sie sah, wie sich Worte auf den Lippen formten, die sie eben noch so stürmisch geküsst hatte. "Ich erinnere mich", sagte er wortlos, so dass nur sie es verstand. Hermine spürte wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr berühren durfte, weil die Wärter ansonsten Gewalt anwenden würden. Doch ihr Blick schien ihn zu berühren. Ganz tief in ihm drin hatte sie seinen verschütteten Mut aus einem eisigen Gefängnis befreit. Sie hoffte, dass er ihn nun von selbst wiederfinden konnte, wann immer die Dementoren ihm erneut so schrecklich zusetzen würden.

tbc

_Vermutlich wollt Ihr jetzt ein Urteil - gebt mir eins, dann geb ich Euch eins...der Deal ist doch fair, oder? ;)_


	27. Justitia hat das Sagen

_Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews!_

_Die reply-Funktion macht mich zwar nicht wirklich glücklich, aber sie klappt ;)_

_Liquid, Dir hatte ich per Mail ausführlich geantwortet - sie kam jedoch leider an mich zurück, deshalb hier nochmal kurz ein Dank an Dich und was Deine Frage wegen des Urteils damals betrifft - sie wird in diesem Kapitel beantwortet. _

**Kapitel 27**

**Justitia hat das Sagen**

Als der Raum sich langsam wieder füllte, sah Hermine den ein oder anderen mitleidigen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie versuchte diese genauso zu ignorieren, wie die offensichtlich feindlichen Blicke.

Noch war das Urteil nicht gesprochen. Hermine bemühte sich so beherrscht wie möglich zu bleiben. Doch als die Richterin den Raum betrat, spürte sie wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden und ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren.

Handerson schien völlig ruhig, als sie ihren Platz einnahm. Hermine kam es vor, als läge dennoch ein etwas gequälter Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Mit angehaltenem Atem hörte sie, wie die Richterin zu sprechen begann.

"Dieser Prozess hat einiges an Aufsehen erregt. Ich möchte jedoch betonen, dass er einzigartig ist und durchaus nicht als Präzedenzfall für den rechtlichen Umgang mit Todessern dient. Denn im Falle von Professor Severus Snape haben wir es mit einer Ausnahme zu tun. Und als solches möchte ich auch das Urteil bewertet wissen. Wir haben viel erfahren über den Menschen Snape und seine Rolle beim Dunklen Lord. Vieles davon schockiert uns zutiefst. Daher möchte ich mein Urteil gerne ausführlich begründen. Von dem Vorwurf, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewendet zu haben, wird der Angeklagte freigesprochen. Er verwendete ihn um sein eigenes Leben und das anderer Menschen zu retten. Was seine Rolle als Spion angeht, so kann man wohl davon ausgehen, dass er nicht den Erfolg hätte erzielen können, wenn er sich geweigert hätte den Befehlen Voldemorts nachzukommen. Der Zeuge der Anklage hat ihn unwillentlich von dem Vorwurf der Grausamkeit aus persönlichem Vergnügen, entlastet."

Hermine spürte wie ihr Herz plötzlich sehr viel leichter wurde. Das Blut schien mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Körper zu rauschen. Alle ihre Sinne waren geschärft und sie konnte fast hören, wie die Richterin scharf einatmete um ihre nächsten Worte zu sprechen.

"Da das Ministerium eine Wiederaufnahme des damaligen Verfahrens gegen den Angeklagten bewirkt hat, bleibt nun noch dieser Anklagepunkt. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass Severus Snape sich vor seiner Zeit der Spionage freiwillig dem Lord anschloss. Ebenso ist es eine Tatsache, dass er Menschen in dieser Zeit gequält hat und dies persönlich zu verantworten hatte. Daher erkenne ich ihn in diesem Punkt für schuldig und verhänge eine Haftstrafe in Askaban."

Die Welt stand plötzlich still. Alles schien eingefroren zu sein. Vor allem Hermines Herz war nun, von einer Sekunde zur anderen, zu einem tonnenschweren Eisklumpen erstarrt.

Die Richterin ließ ihren Blick auf Severus ruhen, der das Urteil mit gesenkten Lidern entgegennahm.

"Dass das Strafmaß dennoch milde ausfällt, beruht darauf, dass er sich auf die richtigen Ziele besonnen hat und sein Wissen über die Todesser dem Orden und dem Ministerium zu Nutze gemacht hat. Darum lautet mein Urteil 6 Monate, davon 3 auf Bewährung. In diesen drei Monaten Haft wird der Angeklagte für seine Taten büßen und seine Schuld sühnen. Außerdem wird dem Gefangenen zum Ende seiner Haft das Todessermal ausgebrannt. Der Schmerz, den er damals damit in Kauf genommen hat es eingebrannt zu bekommen, soll erneuert werden und ihn daran erinnern, dass er den dunklen Mächten für immer abschwört."

Hermine konnte die Tränen fühlen, die ihr über das Gesicht strömten. Es kam ihr vor, als habe die Richterin soeben Severus Todesurteil gesprochen. Doch sowohl Severus als auch Dumbledore, sahen völlig ruhig aus.

Handerson sah nun zu Shadow hinüber. Dann richtete sie ihre Worte direkt an ihn.

"Wenn dieses Urteil vollstreckt wurde, ist auch die letzte Schuld des Angeklagten gesühnt. Er soll die Möglichkeit haben ein Leben in Frieden zu führen. Was die Haftstrafe in Askaban angeht, so bedauere ich, dass er der verheerenden Wirkung der Dementoren ausgesetzt sein wird. Denn ich gebe der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts in ihren Bedenken vollkommen Recht. Der negative Einfluss der Dementoren wirkt sich nachteilig auf die Resozialisierung der Verurteilten aus. Es wäre sinnvoller, die Gefangenen auf eine angemessene Weise zu bestrafen und ihnen den Weg in die Gesellschaft zu erleichtern, statt sie emotional auszuweiden. Doch diese Entscheidung liegt leider nicht bei mir. Dennoch möchte ich die Chance ergreifen und mich der Vorteile der großen Pressepräsenz in diesem Raum bedienen...indem ich das Ministerium auffordere für die Ergreifung der restlichen Todesser zu sorgen. Wie dieser Prozess gezeigt hat, ist es sehr viel bequemer sich zurückzulehnen und sich für zweifelhafte Erfolge feiern zu lassen. Der Einsatz den der Ankläger hier an den Tag gelegt hat, lässt mich darauf schließen, dass man im Ministerium lieber auf den trügerischen Eindruck der Stärke hinweisen würde, statt Schwächen einzugestehen. Dies ist besonders verheerend wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sogar ihrem eigenen Informanten in den Rücken gefallen sind. Wenn ich nur so an die Pflicht des Ministerium appellieren kann, indem ich damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehe, dann werde ich keine Sekunde damit zögern. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

Entschieden erhob sie sich und schickte Severus einen letzten Blick, bevor sie sich schließlich abwandte und den Raum verließ.

Sofort schien der Saal zu brodeln. Überall wurde geredet und die Journalisten sprangen von ihren Stühlen um für die Sonderausgabe das Gesicht des Verurteilten abzulichten.

Severus nahm es mit stoischer Gelassenheit hin. Durch Hermines Kopf hallten zwei Wörter, die ihr wie feindliche Eindringlinge vorkamen: _'Drei Monate, drei Monate_.'

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie würden ihn ihr wegnehmen. _Drei Monate_

Er würde weiter Askabans grausamen Wärtern ausgesetzt sein. _Drei Monate_

Er würde nicht miterleben wie ihr Kind in ihr heranwuchs. _Drei Monate_

Dann sah sie Dumbledores mahnenden Blick. "Wir reden später Hermine", zischte er ihr zu.

Die Wärter ließen es zu, dass Severus zu ihr ging. Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Hoffnung an. "Drei Monate, Hermine. Dann bin ich endlich frei."

Die Wärter waren wohl der Meinung, dass dies genügen musste, denn sie nahmen Severus jetzt in ihre Mitte und führten ihn ab.

Hermine war wie erstickt. Kein Wort war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Der Schock saß zu tief. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie innerlich gerade gestorben war und war dennoch froh, dass sie es nicht getan hatte. Doch nun hatte sie nicht ein einziges Wort an ihn gerichtet, bevor er in diese dreimonatige Hölle geschickt wurde. Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung strömten über ihr Gesicht und sie biss sich in den Handknöchel um einen haltlosen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Plötzlich spürte sie Albus Arme um sich. Er murmelte beruhigend auf sie ein, während er ihnen einen Weg durch die Journalisten bahnte. Sie ließ sich willenlos von ihm führen. Als sie schließlich apparierten, spürte sie wie er sie in festem Griff hielt als wolle er verhindern, dass sie sich während dieses Vorgangs ganz einfach in ihre Bestandteile auflöste. Er führte sie auch weiterhin. Kraftlos folgte sie ihm zum Schloss und schließlich in sein Büro.

Er sorgte dafür, dass sie bequem saß und es fehlte nicht viel, dass er ihr den Tee, den er ihr angeboten hatte, selbst einflößte.

Er war so fürsorglich gewesen, dass Hermine durch seinen plötzlich härteren Tonfall endlich aus ihrer Starre gerissen wurde.

"Ich verstehe, dass deine Welt zusammengebrochen scheint. Aber du hast kein Recht so verzweifelt zu sein. Hermine, es sind nur drei Monate. Weißt du eigentlich wie dieses Urteil hätte ausfallen können? Von einem Freispruch konnten wir nur träumen. Und dennoch wurde er in den meisten Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Auch das Urteil selbst sollte kein Grund zur Verzweiflung sein. Wie die Richterin sagte, wird er seine Schuld nach dieser Zeit gesühnt haben. Er wird frei sein. Er wird nie wieder Angst vor einer Entdeckung seiner Todesserzugehörigkeit haben müssen. Und er wird nie wieder sein Leben seiner Rolle als Spion unterordnen müssen. Wenn _er_ das so sieht, warum kannst du das dann nicht?"

Der Vorwurf in Albus Worten machte Hermine ihr irrationales Verhalten erst richtig klar. Doch sie war unfähig die Gnade in diesem Urteil zu erkennen.

"Er muss drei Monate nach Askaban. Die Dementoren werden ihn zerstören. - Und die Todesser haben Rache geschworen." Ihre Worte gingen in Schluchzen über.

Sie nahm wahr, wie Albus sich seinem Kamin zuwandte und offenbar mit Madam Pomfrey Kontakt aufnahm. Dann kam er zu Hermine zurück und legte erneut seinen Arm um sie.

"Du bist am Ende deiner Kräfte. Kein Wunder nach diesen qualvollen Tagen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass du zur Ruhe kommst."

Er wiegte sie leise und Fawkes sang ein beruhigendes Lied, so als gelte es einem Kind das Einschlafen zu erleichtern. Als Madam Pomfrey das Büro betrat sah sie Hermine in die verweinten Augen und fühlte dann ihren Puls.

"Wie ist das Urteil ausgefallen?", fragte sie Dumbledore. Dieser seufzte, dann sagte er: "Er hat sechs Monate bekommen - drei auf Bewährung."

"Das ist eine gute Nachricht", murmelte Poppy, während sie in ihrer mitgebrachten Tasche nach einem Arzneifläschchen suchte.

Hermine hatte einen Moment gebraucht um die Worte Poppys auf sich wirken zu lassen. "Was soll daran gut sein?" krächzte sie aufgebracht. Die Krankenschwester zuckte tatsächlich kurz zurück und sah sie erstaunt an.

"Er hätte eine jahrelange Haftstrafe bekommen können. Ich denke, es hätte ganz anders für ihn ausgehen können."

Hermine konnte die Worte einfach nicht zurückhalten: "Er hätte freigesprochen werden müssen."

Die Krankenschwester sah unsicher zum Direktor. Dieser hatte wohl gerade entschieden, dass es an der Zeit sei nochmals harte Worte zu sprechen, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihre Patientin ins Land der Träume schicken würde.

"Hermine, Severus hat Unrecht getan. Er hat es zugegeben und er wird dafür sühnen. Einen Großteil seiner Schuld konnte er durch seine Rolle als Spion gutmachen, aber er hat immer gewusst, dass er eines Tages für seinen Fehler bezahlen muss. Ich glaube, du hast dir zu viele Illusionen gemacht. Doch es hat gut für ihn geendet. Es wäre besser wenn du das begreifst - er hat es begriffen."

Auf ein Nicken von ihm verabreichte Poppy ihr nun einige Tropfen Medizin und Hermine spürte, wie ihr wütendes Aufbegehren von einem Gefühl des Wohlbefindens und der angenehmen Schwere abgelöst wurde.

Nur einige Augenblicke später hatten Albus und Poppy sie auf das Sofa des Direktors gebettet, wo sie die nächsten Stunden einem erholsamen Schlaf überantwortet war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen als Hermine erwachte. Sie sah sich irritiert um. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und sie erhob sich noch etwas benommen.

Als sie Albus mit einem Buch in der Hand in seinem Sessel sitzen sah, räusperte sie sich kurz. Sofort legte er das Buch zur Seite und kam zu ihr.

"Ich hoffe es geht dir nun etwas besser", sagte er leise.

Hermine nickte beklommen. "Was hat mir Poppy gegeben? Schadet es nicht dem Kind?"

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein - sie würde diesbezüglich niemals ein Risiko eingehen. Außerdem war dein Zustand auch nicht gerade gut für das Kind."

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Ich war einfach so durcheinander. Es ist, als hätte man mir plötzlich die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Ich weiß, dass du recht hast - es war unsinnig einen Freispruch zu erwarten. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da hätte ich selbst gefordert, dass er für seine Taten bezahlen muss. Aber jetzt...es ist so verwirrend..."

Albus lachte auf: "Das ist die Liebe. Ich bin zwar alt, aber ich kann mich an dieses Gefühl noch vage erinnern." Er fügte ein Augenzwinkern an. Dann sagte er mit gespieltem Ernst: "Die Liebe ist scheußlich. Sie macht einen konfus und ist völlig unlogisch. Doch wenn sie erwidert wird, dann sollte man diese Unannehmlichkeiten schon mal auf sich nehmen."

Hermine brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande und sah den Direktor tadelnd an. "Du machst dich über mich lustig, Albus", stellte sie dann fest.

Er stieß abermals ein Lachen aus. "Severus und du - ihr seid euch gar nicht so unähnlich. Versprich mir aber eins, Hermine - bevor du so ernst wirst wie er, bemühe dich lieber darum, dass ihm das Lachen ab und zu leichter fällt."

"Das werde ich", erwiderte sie.

Albus strich nun nachdenklich über seinen Bart, worauf Hermine das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr eine Frage stellen wollte und nun überlegte, wie er sie am besten formulierte.

Auffordernd sah sie ihn an. Der Direktor räusperte sich kurz, dann sagte er entschieden: "Als du vor ein paar Monaten Severus wegen deiner Übersetzungen aufgesucht hast, war das damals der einzige Grund?"

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an. Natürlich hatte Albus damals geahnt, dass es einen anderen Grund für ihre Besuche gab. Sie schluckte schwer, dann sagte sie: "Nein, da war noch etwas anderes. Severus hat mir sehr geholfen damals. Ohne ihn hätte ich diese Zeit nicht durchgestanden."

Dem Direktor war klar, dass sie damit alles und nichts erzählt hatte. Doch er bewunderte diese Fähigkeit viel zu sehr, als sie durch ein erneutes Nachfragen zu untergraben.

"Ich werde jetzt mal besser gehen", sagte Hermine dann leise und dankte Albus für seine Fürsorge.

Als sie in die Kerker zurückgekehrt war, ließ sie sich auf die Couch sinken und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Ja, Severus hatte ihr damals tatsächlich geholfen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihm diese Art der _Hilfe _wohl nicht wirklich unangenehm war, doch dass sich daraus Liebe entwickelt hatte, war keineswegs geplant gewesen. Hermine musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an seinen aggressiven Tonfall, als er ihr wütend seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Sie war wirklich schockiert gewesen. Verzweifelt hatte sie sich an ihren Hass auf die Todesser geklammert und doch schon bald einsehen müssen, dass dies ebenfalls immer mehr dem Gefühl der Liebe zu ihm gewichen war.

Und nun? Nun saß sie da mit ihrer Liebe und konnte Severus nicht halten, nicht berühren, ihn nicht einmal sehen.

Verzweifelt krallte sie ihre Finger in das Couchkissen, um es im nächsten Moment wütend gegen die Wand zu werfen. Sie fühlte ihr Herz aufgeregt pochen. Und plötzlich war da noch ein Pochen. Ganz leise. Wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlinges. Sie hielt inne und spürte diesem Gefühl irritiert nach. Dann legte sie behutsam ihre Hand auf den Bauch. Es war kaum wahrzunehmen - aber es war da. Das wachsende Leben in ihr brachte sich in Erinnerung. Es schien ihr ein Zeichen zu schicken, so als wolle es sagen: "Die Zukunft erwacht gerade erst."

Und Hermine fühlte abermals wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude.

tbc


	28. Schwierige Freundschaften

**28. Kapitel**

**Schwierige Freundschaften**

Hogwarts lag im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Die Blätter an den Bäumen hatten alle möglichen prächtigen Herbstfarben angenommen und die Luft war nun schon recht kalt morgens. Hermine genoss diese Zeit besonders. Jeden neuen Tag begann sie mit einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Sie atmete die klare Luft ein und sah über den See, der wie ein zweiter Himmel still vor ihr lag.

Alles war nun schon mühsamer. Sie kam schnell außer Atem und machte öfters Pausen um in sich hinein zu horchen. Inzwischen kam die Antwort des kleinen Menschen in ihrem Bauch erstaunlich heftig. Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als habe das Kind enormes Vergnügen daran, einen Salto nach dem anderen zu schlagen und Hermine legte ihre Handfläche auf die Wölbung, die sich sichtbar bewegte.

"So ein unruhiger Geist. Von deinem Vater hast du dieses Gezappel bestimmt nicht geerbt." Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken lachen. Sie hatte sich Severus noch nie als Kind vorgestellt - schon gar nicht als Baby. Sollte es wahr sein - war dieser Mann jemals ein hilfloses Geschöpf gewesen, das auf die Hilfe seiner Mitmenschen angewiesen war ohne darüber zu murren? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Es musste wohl an der Schwangerschaft liegen, dass ihr solch rührselige Gedanken immer häufiger in den Sinn kamen. Oder vielleicht lag es auch an der Sehnsucht, die sie nach dem Vater dieses Kindes unter ihrem Herzen empfand.

"Nur noch einen Monat. Bald ist es ausgestanden - durchhalten, Hermine, durchhalten", ermunterte sie sich selbst.

Dies war ebenfalls ein Ritual geworden. Hier draußen am See redete sie mit dem Kind - und manchmal auch mit sich selbst. In Hogwarts vermied sie diese neue Marotte. Es hatte etwas mit der Natur zu tun, der sie sich hier draußen so verbunden fühlte und die sie eher ein inneres Ohr für ihr eigenes Befinden und dem des Kindes haben ließ.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam Zeit zurückzukehren. Nach dem Frühstück würde sie in die Bibliothek gehen um Madam Pince zu helfen. Es war ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen ihr und Albus gewesen, wenigstens diese Tätigkeit ausüben zu dürfen. Er hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wenn sie sich den ganzen Tag ausgeruht hätte - rund um die Uhr. Hermine hatte mit Nachdruck klar gemacht, dass sie mit Sicherheit nicht noch länger die Annehmlichkeiten von Hogwarts genießen würde, ohne sich wenigstens einen Teil davon durch Arbeit zu verdienen. Seine Argumentation, dass sie die Frau eines Lehrers sei und schon deshalb das Recht habe, so lange auf Hogwarts zu verweilen wie sie wolle, hatte sie mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung von sich gewiesen. "Erstens sind Severus und ich nicht verheiratet - wie ich dich wohl erinnern darf, und zweitens...was soll das überhaupt für eine merkwürdige Regelung sein? Und aus welchem Jahrhundert stammt sie?"

Albus hatte schließlich eingesehen, dass er Hermine nicht ewig zum Nichtstun verdammen konnte. Er war denn auch sehr erleichtert gewesen, als Madam Pince den Vorschlag machte, dass ihre ehemalig beste Besucherin doch ein wenig in der Bibliothek aushelfen könne.

Ein anderer harter Kampf waren die Besuche in Hogsmeade. Albus wollte nicht, dass sie ohne Begleitung Hogwarts verließ. Hermine sah ein, dass die Gefahr durch die Todesser bedauerlicherweise äußerst präsent war. Doch all dieses Einsehen nutze nichts, wenn sie bald kein einziges Kleidungsstück mehr hatte, das ihr noch passen würde. So hatte sie also Minerva McGonagall dabei, als sie sich genötigt sah einen Schwung neuer BH's und Hosen zu kaufen. Für Still-BH's würde sie wohl einen nochmaligen Ausflug einplanen müssen, da es ihr in Gegenwart ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin irgendwie peinlich war über die Vor- oder Nachteile des ein oder anderen Modells zu spekulieren. Sie hoffte Albus würde es erlauben, dass sie mit Poppy nach Hogsmeade ging, auch wenn die Krankenschwester nicht über so viele Kenntnisse in Kampfzaubern verfügte. Poppy und sie waren inzwischen zu engen Vertrauten geworden. Tatsächlich vertraute Hermine der neuen Freundin Dinge an, die sie vor anderen lieber geheimhielt. Doch den wahren Grund, warum sie damals Severus aufgesucht hatte, hatte sie auch ihr nicht verraten. Von dem Deal, der zwischen ihr und Severus damals geschlossen worden war, sollte nie jemand erfahren.

Als Hermine später sah, wie die Schüler die Große Halle verließen um sich in die Unterrichtsräume zu begeben, überfiel sie fast so etwas wie Melancholie. Einerseits kam es ihr vor als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie ebenfalls dort an den Tischen gesessen hatte - andererseits schien es fast in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und genoss die Ruhe, die eingekehrt war. Plötzlich sah sie, wie die Tür sich öffnete und zögerlich zwei Personen eintraten.

Hermine schluckte mühsam. 'Warum ausgerechnet heute?' war ihr erster Gedanke. Doch sie hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde, und dieser Tag war nicht besser oder schlechter als jeder andere.

Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich neugierig um. Offensichtlich waren auch sie von einer leichten Wehmut befallen, denn sie konnte sehen wie Ron Harry auf die Schulter klopfte und sagte: "Wahnsinn - alles ist noch wie früher. Ich könnte glatt in den Gryffindorturm raufgehen. Das ist fast unheimlich."

Harry nickte zustimmend, doch sein Blick lag inzwischen auf Hermine, die ihnen vom Lehrertisch aus entgegensah.

Auch Ron hatte sie nun entdeckt und zielstrebig kamen sie auf sie zu.

Hermine bemerkte, dass beide sich wohl extra in Schale geworfen hatten. Aus den beiden Jungs waren tatsächlich gutaussehende Männer geworden. Wäre Hermine nicht so angespannt gewesen, hätte sie über diesen Gedanken in sich hineinschmunzeln müssen.

"Professor Dumbledore sagte uns du seist noch hier. Wir hoffen wir überfallen dich nicht allzu sehr."

Hermine konnte selber hören wie ihre Stimme ein wenig schwankte als sie erwiderte: "Nun, ihr kommt schon ein wenig überraschend. Ich muss jetzt in die Bibliothek."

Ron sah Harry lachend an: "Der Spruch kommt mir jetzt auch schon wieder so bekannt vor. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir die Schule wirklich schon hinter uns haben?"

Harry ging nicht auf seinen Scherz an, sondern sah Hermine forschend an, die sich nicht von ihrem Platz gerührt hatte. "Nicht gerade eine stürmische Begrüßung", stellte er dann trocken fest.

"Ich denke nur, nach deiner herzlichen Antwort auf meinen Brief, den ich vor _zwei Monaten _geschickt hatte, sollte ich mich mit Freundschaftsbekundungen lieber etwas zurückhalten."

Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, denn was selbstgefällig hatte klingen sollen, klang schneidend und offenbarte damit ihre eigene Verletzlichkeit.

Ron kratzte sich nun verlegen am Kopf und sah Hermine zerknirscht an. "Weißt du, da hatten wir noch die ganzen Spiele vor uns. Unser Trainer kennt da kein Pardon. Wenn man professionell Quidditch spielt, dann bleibt das Privatleben schon mal auf der Strecke. Frag mal meine neue Freundin, die kann ein Lied davon singen."

Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Ich verstehe - jetzt ist die Quidditch-Saison rum und da habt ihr gedacht, ihr schaut mal bei der guten alten Freundin vorbei. Rein zufällig versteht sich."

Harrys Augen verwandelten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und seine Worte trafen Hermine wie Messerstiche. "Was hast du denn erwartet, nach deiner Botschaft? Wie lange hattest du noch damit warten wollen, uns die _Kleinigkeit _mitzuteilen, dass dein neuer Lover niemand anderer als Mr. Ex-Todesser persönlich ist? Du hast uns doch nur diese Briefe geschickt, weil es einen Tag später sowieso in allen Zeitungen erscheinen würde. Ich würde sagen, da hast du mit deiner Beichte gerade nochmal die Anstandskurve gekriegt, nicht wahr Hermine?"

Wenn er jetzt glaubte, dass sie vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen würde, dann hatte sich Harry gewaltig getäuscht. Hermine blieb scheinbar ruhig. Sie hatte viel zu oft diese Situation - die eines Tages unvermeidlich wäre - durchgespielt. Dennoch kostete es sie einige Mühe jetzt einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

"Als ich damals diese Briefe schrieb, wusste ich noch nicht, dass die Presse hinter Severus und mein Verhältnis gekommen war. Es traf mich völlig unvorbereitet, dass einen Tag später mein Name in der Zeitung stand. Ich schrieb diese Briefe, weil ich euch einweihen wollte. Es fiel mir schwer genug, und wie deine Reaktion zeigt, Harry, waren meine Sorgen durchaus nicht unbegründet."

"Davon kannst du ausgehen! Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Unter welchem Fluch hast du bloß gestanden, dich ausgerechnet mit Snape einzulassen?" Hermine wusste, dass Harry nur eine Redewendung benutzt hatte, dennoch schien ihr Herz kurzfristig einen Aussetzer zu haben.

"Auch wenn es dich schockieren sollte - ich liebe Severus. Ich liebe ihn - verstehst du, Harry?" Ihre Stimme klang, als wolle sie einem Kind ein neues Wort beibringen. Harry sah sie entsprechend wütend an.

Ron hatte den Schlagabtausch der beiden Freunde stumm verfolgt und räusperte sich. "Nun, ich denke Hermine, das haben wir inzwischen tatsächlich begriffen..."

"Zeit genug hattet ihr dafür", murmelte sie unwirsch. Ron ließ sich nicht beirren und führte seinen Satz zu ende:"...aber was wir nicht verstehen, ist warum?"

"Warum?" fragte Hermine ungläubig nach.

"Ja Hermine - ist eine ganz einfach Frage - warum?" ließ sich nun auch Harry wieder vernehmen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es in Worte fassen kann - abgesehen davon, dass ich es auch gar nicht will. Ich liebe ihn - das muss euch reichen!"

Sie stand auf, in dem festen Vorsatz die Große Halle nun ohne jedes weitere Wort zu verlassen. Als sie gerade stand, hörte sie, wie Ron scharf einatmete. "Bei Merlin - du hast zwar geschrieben, dass du schwanger bist, aber _so_ schwanger..." er brach seinen Satz ab, als er bemerkte welchen Unsinn er da gerade redete.

Harry starrte ebenfalls auf ihren deutlich gerundeten Bauch. Er schien plötzlich sprachlos. Hermine hatte auch diese Reaktion erwartet. Sie versuchte sich betont gleichgültig zu geben. Plötzlich zog Harry einen der Stühle zu sich heran und ließ sich darauf sinken. Hermine, über seine Reaktion völlig überrascht, setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. Als Ron begriff, dass er plötzlich der einzige war der noch stand, ließ auch er sich neben den beiden auf einen der Stühle nieder.

"Hattet ihr das geplant?" fragte Harry nun sehr viel weniger aufbrausend, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

"Nicht so direkt", antwortete Hermine und fühlte sich nun tatsächlich etwas ruhiger.

"Das hätte ich mir jetzt auch nicht so wirklich bei Snape vorstellen können", Harrys Augen huschten abermals über den dicken Bauch.

Hermine schickte ihm ein Lächeln, das gerade mal eine Sekunde währte: "Ich glaube, es gibt viele Dinge die du dir bei ihm nicht vorstellen kannst - und die er dennoch tut. Er freut sich auf dieses Kind, Harry - obwohl es nicht geplant war. Du siehst immer noch den strengen Lehrer in ihm - so ist er nicht."

Harry lachte zynisch: "Ich sehe immer noch den ungerechten, boshaften Menschen in ihm - willst du mir wirklich sagen so ist er nicht?"

"Er ist nicht boshaft. Aber du hast recht - er ist kein einfacher Mensch. Vielleicht liebe ich ihn deshalb. Er hat so viele Seiten an sich, die liebenswert sind. Man entdeckt sie nicht gleich, aber wenn man ihn so kennt wie ich ihn kenne, dann ist die Frage, warum ich ihn liebe, überflüssig."

Ron sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie konnte förmlich sehen wie er versuchte ihre Worte zu verarbeiten. Harry war da leider etwas schneller gewesen und seine Stimme wurde wieder ungehalten: "Wir reden hier aber schon noch von dem Mann, der uns unsere ganze Schulzeit über gequält hat. Von dem Mann, der jetzt in Askaban sitzt und eine Haftstrafe verbüßt, die er bestimmt nicht für seine Liebenswürdigkeit aufgebrummt bekommen hat."

Hermine spürte wie dieses Gespräch langsam allzu heftig an ihren Nerven zerrte. Darum riss sie sich noch einmal zusammen, sah Harry direkt in die Augen und erklärte in ruhigem, aber eisigem Tonfall: "Wir reden hier über den Vater meines Kindes, Harry. Wir reden hier über den Mann, mit dem ich dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte. Es tut mir leid wenn euch meine Wahl nicht gefällt, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht aus diesem - sagen wir mal, eher bescheidenen Grund - etwas daran zu ändern."

Ron schien plötzlich sehr interessiert an der Tischplatte vor sich. Harry dagegen sah Hermine in die Augen, so als suche er ein Anzeichen von Wahnsinn.

Dann nahm er plötzlich die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich über die geschlossenen Lider. Schließlich zog er sie umständlich wieder auf und warf einen Blick auf Ron, der diesen ruhig erwiderte. "Wenn es nicht Snape wäre - jeder andere, aber nicht Snape..." er hatte diese Worte leise gesprochen, scheinbar zu sich selbst.

"Er ist es aber", beharrte Hermine. Sie sah die beiden Freunde mit einem traurigen Lächeln an, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass dies vielleicht ihr letztes Zusammentreffen sein würde, wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren sollten.

"Tja, wenn _er_ es ist - und ich genau weiß, dass es dir letztendlich egal ist was wir sagen...", erwiderte Harry, sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Ron und schließlich wieder zu Hermine zurück, "...dann ist das wohl Zeichen genug wie ernst dir diese Sache ist", schloss er.

Hermine nickte: "Todernst", bestätigte sie.

Ron fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Maserung der Tischplatte nach, während er sagte: "Also ich weiß auch nicht ob ich mich jemals wirklich damit anfreunden kann - aber ich werde es versuchen. Clara - das ist meine Freundin - sagt mir immer, ich solle die Dinge nehmen wie sie sind, weil ich so schell aufbrause, wenn etwas nicht so läuft wie ich es mir vorstelle. Also werde ich endlich mal ihren Rat befolgen und versuchen mich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass du dich mit Snape eingelassen hast. Ich werde versuchen es zu akzeptieren."

Harry nickte Hermine kurz zu: "Das gleiche gilt für mich", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Sie sah die beiden jungen Männer mit einem erleichterten Lächeln an. "Du hast recht Harry, letztendlich wäre es mir egal gewesen - aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mir so sehr viel lieber ist. Und ich hoffe, dass es euch eines Tages nicht mehr ganz so schwer fallen wird."

Ron lachte erleichtert auf. "Weißt du Hermine, vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir uns in Zukunft öfter mal sehen würden."

Hermine lachte nun ebenfalls, dann sagte sie: "_Ich _bin es nicht, die ständig Quidditch spielt. In nächster Zeit schon gar nicht. Da werde ich wohl rund um die Uhr zu hause anzutreffen sein - bei Tag und bei Nacht."

Auch Harry hatte plötzlich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: "Unsere Mine als Mama - das ist...ungewohnt."

"Na, dann warte mal auf unseren Professor Snape als Papa", versuchte Ron sich in zweifelhafter Diplomatie.

"Das wird sicher noch ungewohnter", ging Harry auf den Scherz ein.

Ron sah Hermine plötzlich nachdenklich an. "Sag mal, diese ganze Zeit über, in der du dich nicht gemeldet hast - war das nur wegen deiner Beziehung zu Snape?"

Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wie in die Ecke gedrängt. Doch es war so einfach ihre Freunde in diesem Glauben zu lassen. Jedes Wort zuviel stellte eine Gefahr dar, dass sie doch noch hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen würden. "Ich hatte einfach Angst - es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht vertraut habe", sagte sie und hatte damit noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Harry schien plötzlich beschämt über seine anfängliche Aggression und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Ron versuchte die peinliche Situation mit einer Frage zu beenden: "Du sagtest, du seist demnächst jederzeit zu hause anzutreffen. Soll das heißen, ihr bleibt in Hogwarts?"

Hermine nickte, dann sagte sie belustigt: "Ich fürchte, ich werde Severus nicht einmal aus dem Kerker herausbekommen. Aber es ist auch in keinster Weise dort so, wie wir es uns als Schüler immer ausgemalt haben. Es ist gemütlich und auch sehr hell. Vielleicht werde ich das Kinderzimmer verzaubern, so als hätte es ein Fenster mit dem Blick auf den See. Es gibt da so einen Raum den Severus eigentlich gar nicht benutzt - er müsste nur die Bücher woanders hin räumen..."

Harry und Ron nickten still. Eine Mutter, die darüber nachdenkt wie sie das Kinderzimmer einrichtet, sollte man besser nicht unterbrechen, soviel war den beiden immerhin klar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron und Harry hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten. Sie besuchten Hermine so oft es nur ging. Der erste Besuch im Kerker war äußerst angespannt verlaufen. Bevor sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten gestand Ron Hermine ein, dass er immer das Gefühl hatte, sein gefürchteter Zaubertranklehrer würde jeden Moment erscheinen und ihn hochkant rausschmeißen. Auch Harry hatte ungewohnt nervös gewirkt und Hermine kam der beklemmende Gedanke, dass sie die beiden eigentlich nicht mit Sicherheit davon überzeugen konnte, dass es sich nicht genau so abspielen würde, wenn Severus zurück war.

Ja - bald würde er nach hause kommen. Hermine lag jetzt oft die halbe Nacht wach und dachte nach. Die Schwangerschaft war so weit fortgeschritten, dass an eine bequeme Schlafposition nicht mehr zu denken war. Poppy untersuchte sie regelmäßig und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, sie aufzumuntern und gleichzeitig zur Ruhe zu ermahnen. Doch Hermine fühlte eine Unrast. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wegen der Ankunft des Babys oder wegen Severus langersehnter Rückkehr war. Doch wahrscheinlich war es aus beiden Gründen, und so hatte sie auch ständig ein Gefühl der nervösen Erwartung.

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Als Hermine an diesem Tag ihren Spaziergang über die Wiesen von Hogwarts machte und leise Schneeflocken vom Himmel rieselten, da fühlte sie sich glücklich wie nie zuvor. Heute würde Severus entlassen werden. So angespannt sie die Tage zuvor auch gewesen war, nun war sie einfach nur glücklich.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück würde sie mit Albus apparieren um Severus abzuholen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Zukunft nicht leicht werden würde - doch sie wollte die Probleme von sich schieben, denn wenn sie ihn erst einmal wieder hatte, dann würde alles gut werden.

tbc

_Und jetzt kommen wir zu den Kleinanzeigen:_

_Suche: guterhaltene Reviews _

_Biete: neues Kapitel, noch Originalverschweißt ;)_


	29. Verwundungen und Heilungen

**29. Kapitel **

**Verwundungen und Heilungen**

Albus hatte entsetzlich lange damit gewartet mit ihr zu apparieren. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie unnötig lange in der Kälte stand. Hermine hätte ihn fast angeschrien, so nervös war sie letztendlich gewesen. Doch als sie nun wirklich vor den Toren Askabans stand und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen, sah sie die Bedenken des Direktors ein. Wenn _er_ nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich schon stundenlang hier herumstehen. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr.

"Warum dauert das nur so lange?" fragte sie ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Der Ausdruck in Albus Augen ließ sie erahnen, dass auch er äußerst gespannt auf die Wiederbegegnung war.

Der Schneefall hatte sogar noch zugenommen seit den frühen Morgenstunden und Hermine fühlte wie ihr Umhang langsam durchnässte.

Sie sah kurz zu den dunklen Schneewolken hoch, als Albus plötzlich ein erleichtertes Schnauben von sich gab. Sofort blickte Hermine in die gleiche Richtung und sah, wie eine hagere, dunkle Gestalt langsam in ihre Richtung kam. Ehe Albus sie davon abhalten konnte, rannte sie Severus entgegen. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Severus hob einen Arm um auch sie kurz an sich zu drücken, doch sie spürte sofort wie kraftlos er war.

Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken und sie versuchte ihren freudigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, auch wenn sie jetzt die Schatten unter seinen Augen deutlich erkennen konnte. Das Grau in seinen Haaren schien sich in diesen drei Monaten verdoppelt zu haben. Auch er sah nun zum Himmel empor und fast schien es Hermine, als versuche er zu ergründen was da eigentlich um ihn herum zu Boden fiel. Dann erst schob er sie ein Stück von sich und betrachtete sie eingehend. Es dauerte nicht lange und sein Blick lag auf ihrem gewölbten Leib. Hermine hielt die Luft an. Sie war so gespannt auf seine Reaktion gewesen, dass sie nun fürchtete, er würde vielleicht einfach gar nichts von dem tun was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte sich viel ausgemalt, doch auf die stummen Tränen in seinen Augen war sie nicht gefasst gewesen.

"Ich habe so vieles verpasst", sagte er leise, als würde ihm dies erst bei ihrem Anblick bewusst.

"Jetzt haben wir Zeit füreinander - es ist vorbei", sagte sie tröstend.

Dumbledore war leise hinzugetreten und Severus nickte ihm ernst zu.

"Lasst uns nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", sagte der Direktor mit einem unbehaglichen Blick auf Askabans Mauern.

Nachdem sie beim Apparierplatz angekommen waren, gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Hermine konnte es nicht entgehen wie mühsam es für Severus war, diesen kurzen Weg zurückzulegen. Sie selbst war nicht gerade die schnellste in ihrem Zustand, trotzdem ging sie immer langsamer um sich seinem Tempo anzupassen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl kam in ihr hoch bei dem Gedanken, dass dies der gleiche Mann war, der immer durch Hogwarts Gänge gehastet war, so dass sein Umhang stets hinter ihm hergeweht hatte. Nun kam dieser einst so sicher wirkende Severus ins Straucheln und Albus musste nach seinem Arm greifen damit er nicht stürzte. Doch sofort ließ er ihn wieder los, da Severus schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchte.

Hermine war wie versteinert. Albus wartete geduldig ab, bis sein Freund wieder zu Atem gekommen war und fragte dann ruhig aber bestimmt: "Wann ist der zweite Teil des Urteils vollstreckt worden?"

"Gestern Abend", antwortete Severus und hielt seinen Arm von sich, als sei er ein Fremdkörper. Erst jetzt fielen ihr die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn auf. Sofort war ihr klar, dass dies ein Alarmzeichen war, denn die Luft war kühl und ihr Tempo war nun wirklich mehr als beschaulich gewesen. Sanft legte sie ihm die Hand an die Stirn. Er wich unter dieser Berührung zurück und seine Augen wurden panisch. Hermine zog ihre Hand schnell wieder weg und sah Albus erschrocken an: "Er glüht."

Der Direktor wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht."Die Wunde wird sich entzündet haben. Wir müssen sofort ins Schloss, damit Poppy einen Blick darauf werfen kann."

Severus Stimme war erschreckend harsch dafür, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

"Nein - niemand darf diese Wunde versorgen. Außer sie jeden Tag neu zu verbinden, darf ich keinerlei Erleichterung bekommen, was diesen Teil der Strafe angeht. Es wurde mir vor dem Ausbrennen so mitgeteilt und ich musste einwilligen die Vollstreckung so hinzunehmen, ansonsten steht meine Bewährung auf dem Spiel."

Hermine und Albus sahen sich entsetzt an. "Davon hat Richterin Handerson kein Wort gesagt. Wer hat das bestimmt?" Dumbledore konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme nur schwer unterdrücken.

Severus stieß ein bitter lachendes Schnauben aus. "Das wurde in Askaban so festgelegt. Das Urteil ließ leider genug Spielraum für eine freie Interpretation. Es anzufechten ist zu spät - ich habe den Bedingungen zugestimmt, sonst säße ich jetzt noch dort fest und würde auf eine Entscheidung in dieser Angelegenheit warten. Doch ich wollte keinen Tag länger dort verbringen - ich muss doch da sein, wenn es soweit ist...ich muss doch..." seine Stimme versagte und er schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu wissen wo er sich befand.

Hermine griff nach der Hand des unverletzten Armes und verschränkte ihre Finger in seinen. Er sah sie verwirrt an und in seinen Augen stand Angst. "Komm, lass uns zum Schloss gehen", sagte sie leise.

Als sie endlich die Eingangshalle betraten, bestand Albus trotz Severus Protest darauf, dass sie zuerst den Krankenflügel aufsuchen sollten. Severus war nicht lange in der Lage sich gegen seine beiden Begleiter zu wehren und so betraten sie nur wenige Minuten später den Krankensaal. Poppy kam sofort herbeigeeilt und warf ihnen fragende Blicke zu. Doch noch ehe einer der beiden eine Erklärung zu Severus Zustand abgeben konnte, sagte die Krankenschwester: "Seine Augen glänzen fiebrig. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich dort auf das Bett legt. Ich hole nur schnell einen Trank gegen das Fieber."

"Nein!"

Alle zuckten zusammen unter Severus Aufschrei.

"Keine Hilfe - lasst mich!"

Die Worte fielen ihm sichtlich schwer, doch er schien bereit, sich trotz seines Zustandes zu wehren, sollte jemand es wagen, ihm gegen seinen Willen einen Trank einzuflößen.

Albus seufzte resigniert auf.

"Nun gut. Madam Pomfrey wird nur den Verband wechseln - in Ordnung?"

Severus nickte mit letzter Kraft und ließ sich dann auf das Bett zurücksinken.

Poppy sah Hermine kurz an und sagte dann: "Das wird sicher nicht angenehm - vielleicht solltest du draußen warten."

Doch die schwangere Frau schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Die Krankenschwester schien einen Moment verzweifelt über diese eigenwilligen Gäste ihres Krankenflügels, doch sie machte sich sofort daran, Severus aus seinem Umhang zu helfen. Dann knöpfte sie seinen Hemdsärmel auf und schlug den Stoff nach oben. Um den Unterarm war ein dicker Verband geschlungen. Behutsam machte sich Poppy daran ihn abzuwickeln. Als sie den letzten Teil entfernte atmete sie scharf ein. Ein Übelkeit erregender Geruch schlug ihr entgegen. Doch schlimmer noch war die vorangeschrittene Entzündung, die die Wunde schrecklich schmerzhaft aussehen ließ.

"Das muss behandelt werden", stellte sie noch einmal klar.

"Wenn Sie die Wunde anrühren, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie ebenfalls nach Askaban gehen - das schwöre ich Ihnen." Severus wusste, dass der Krankenschwester durch seine Drohung erst klar wurde, wie ernst es ihm war. Der Direktor erklärte Madam Pomfrey die Auflagen, denen Severus zugestimmt hatte, um Askaban nach seinen verbüßten drei Monaten auf Bewährung verlassen zu können.

Die Krankenschwester hob hilflos beide Hände und sah dann Dumbledore an.

"Was nutzt es, wenn sie ihn aus Askaban entlassen und in Kauf nehmen, dass er an dieser Wunde stirbt? Solch eine Vorgehensweise gehört an die Öffentlichkeit."

Severus sah kurz zu Hermine, bevor er sich an Albus wandte.

"Bevor meine Bewährungszeit nicht rum ist, möchte ich dein Wort, dass du nichts unternimmst! Ich möchte bei der Geburt unseres Kindes dabei sein. Wenn man meinen Fall erneut untersucht, dann werde ich wieder nach Askaban müssen bis alles geklärt ist. Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht bei Hermine sein kann, wenn es soweit ist. Ich werde nicht an dieser Wunde sterben - ich habe schon Schlimmeres durchgestanden."

Poppy seufzte und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Ja, das ist wahr - aber Sie waren auch noch nie so schwach und ausgemergelt. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. In Askaban scheint man ja mehrere Anstrengungen gleichzeitig zu unternehmen, damit die Insassen möglichst nicht lebend aus der Haft entlassen werden. In diesen drei Monaten haben Sie wohl kaum etwas zu Essen bekommen. Was ist mit Schlaf? Was ist mit Bewegung? Waren Sie überhaupt ein einziges mal an der frischen Luft?"

Severus stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus: "Diese Dinge kommen einem in Askaban nicht wichtig vor. Man ist mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

Hermine fröstelte bei Severus bitteren Worten.

"Und die wären?" fragte Poppy mit einer Spur Trotz in der Stimme.

"Nicht zu denken. Nicht zu sprechen. Nicht zu atmen...wenn es sich irgendwie machen lässt."

Seine Stimme hatte so ernst geklungen, dass niemand in diesem Raum daran zweifelte, dass dies die erschreckende Wahrheit war.

Keiner der anderen konnte sich vorstellen wie es wohl sein musste, wenn jeder einzelne Gedanke der einem durch den Kopf schoss, sondiert und sofort eliminiert wurde, wenn er positive Gefühle hervor rief.

Schließlich reichte Poppy Severus wieder seinen Umhang und sagte an Hermine gewandt: "Wenn ich nichts für ihn tun darf, dann wird es wohl besser sein, wenn du ihn jetzt in die Kerker bringst. Sorge dafür, dass er liegen bleibt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich an deine Anweisungen halten wird, denn er wird wohl nicht seine schwangere Frau dazu nötigen wollen, mit ihm einen Ringkampf abzuhalten", ihr ernster Blick galt nun Severus. Dann fuhr sie an Hermine gewandt fort: "Außerdem kannst du das Fieber durch Wadenwickel in den Griff bekommen." Als Severus zum Sprechen ansetzte unterbrach sie ihn sofort: "Wadenwickel stellen weder eine medizinische Hilfe dar, noch tragen sie zur direkten Heilung der Wunde bei. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht unter die Bedingungen fallen."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Dann nickte sie und wollte Severus beim Aufstehen helfen, doch Albus kam ihr mit tadelndem Blick zuvor.

Die Situation war niederschmetternd. Severus war völlig kraftlos, bestand aber mit absoluter Stärke auf seinen Willen.

Hermine wusste, dass ihr eine schwere Zeit bevorstehen würde. Albus hatte ihr geholfen Severus nach unten zu bringen und ihn gemeinsam mit ihr in das Bett verfrachtet. Dann hatte er sich mit kurzen Worten verabschiedet und Severus, genau wie Poppy zuvor, ermahnt, seiner jungen Frau das Leben nicht unnötig schwer zu machen.

So hatte Severus sich denn auch die Wadenwickel anlegen lassen und sein Knurren darüber einigermaßen in Grenzen gehalten.

Als Hermine sich schließlich neben ihn setzte, schien er ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

Sie sah ein, dass nun nicht der Zeitpunkt war ihn mit ihren Gefühlen zu bedrängen, so murmelte sie, er solle sich erst einmal ausschlafen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

In eine Decke gehüllt saß sie auf der Couch und düstere Gedanken brachen sich Bahn.

Wie sollte sie das alles nur schaffen?

Severus war tatsächlich völlig entkräftet. Ihr selbst fielen jedoch auch die einfachsten Dinge des Alltags inzwischen schwerer.

Sie würde in nächster Zeit mehr Hilfe brauchen.

Ihr war nicht Wohl bei dem Gedanken, denn jetzt, wo Severus wieder da war, würde er mit Argusaugen über jeden Besucher dieser Räume wachen.

Sie war wohl über diese Gedanken eingeschlafen, denn plötzlich zuckte sie heftig zusammen als sie einen Schrei hörte.

Kaum war sie auf den Beinen erklang der Schrei erneut.

Es war Severus. Mit bebendem Herzen stürmte sie ins Schlafzimmer und sah, wie er im Schlaf wild um sich schlug.

"Sev - wach auf", versuchte sie es sanft, doch sie traute sich nicht in seine Nähe, denn seine Schläge waren kraftvoll.

"SEV!", versuchte sie es lauter.

"Nein!" war seine Erwiderung, die er offensichtlich nicht wirklich an sie gerichtet hatte.

"Wenn du sie anrührst, bringe ich dich um!" drohte er einem unsichtbaren Gegner, um kurz darauf laut aufzustöhnen und sich durch, in Traum erlittenem Schmerz, zusammenzukrümmen.

Hermine nutze diese Wehrlosigkeit um ihn zu rütteln.

Panisch schlug er die Augen auf und wich sofort vor ihr zurück.

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte Ruhe auszustrahlen, was ihr außerordentlich schwer fiel - sah er sie doch jetzt mit einigem Abscheu an.

"Sev - du hast nur schlecht geträumt. Du bist wieder zu hause."

Er sah sich schnell um und stützte dann seinen Kopf in beide Hände.

"Ich bringe dir Wasser - in Ordnung? Bin gleich wieder da", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Severus erwiderte nichts, er hob nicht einmal den Kopf.

So eilte Hermine aus dem Schlafzimmer und kehrte mit einem Glas Wasser zurück, das sie ihm reichen wollte.

Doch er reagierte immer noch nicht. Hermine stellte das Glas vorsichtig auf den Tisch, der neben dem Bett stand. Dann streckte sie behutsam ihre Hand nach seiner Stirn aus.

Sie hatte ihn gerade berührt und nahm sofort das Glühen wahr, das von ihm ausging, als er ihr die Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung fortschlug.

Hermine atmete erschrocken ein und wich vor ihm zurück.

Er sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an.

"Halt - dich - von - mir - fern", brachte er mühsam über die Lippen.

Sie sah ihn bestürzt an.

Dann änderte sich ihr Ausdruck. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und sagte mit fester Stimme:

"Wenn du noch einmal nach mir schlägst, dann werde ich durch diese Tür verschwinden und nicht wiederkommen - hast du das verstanden?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis diese klaren Worte durch seinen fiebrigen Geist gedrungen waren. Doch schließlich nickte er und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett zurücksinken. Als Hermine nur kurze Zeit später seine Wadenwickel wechselte war er sanft wie ein Lamm.

Sie flößte ihm das Wasser ein, was er ebenfalls widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Fieber hielt noch zwei Tage an. Wann immer es ging, legte Hermine sich hin um sich auszuruhen, doch Severus Fieberschübe hatten auch ihr sämtliche Kraftreserven geraubt. Poppy war mehrmals vorbeigekommen um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Da sie jedoch wusste, dass sie keine Medizin verwenden durfte, blieb ihr nicht viel mehr, als Hermine Mut zuzusprechen und Severus mal mitleidig, mal ermahnend anzusehen.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages nahm sie Hermine energisch ins Gebet.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, dann ist er bald gesund und du bist völlig entkräftet. Dir steht eine Geburt bevor. Glaub mir, du wirst dann all deine Kraft brauchen. Ab sofort ist Schluss mit der Aufopferei."

"Sie hat recht", ertönte plötzlich Severus Stimme und die beiden Frauen sahen überrascht zu ihm. Er lehnte, immer noch völlig blass und leicht schwankend, im Türrahmen.

Poppy ging zu ihm und legte eine Hand an seinen Puls, ohne auch nur ein Wort über ihr Tun zu verlieren. Er ließ die darauffolgende Untersuchung schweigend über sich ergehen.

"Das Fieber ist endlich gesunken. Ich will die Wunde sehen", stellte sie ohne Umschweife klar.

Severus schnaubte zwar kurz, schob aber folgsam seinen Ärmel hinauf.

Poppy entfernte mit geübten Handgriffen den Verband und sah auf die Wunde.

"Das sieht zwar immer noch nicht so aus wie es sollte, aber die Entzündung geht eindeutig zurück. Da wird eine ziemlich hässliche Narbe bleiben, Professor."

Severus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Hässlicher als das Todessermal kann sie wohl kaum sein, nicht wahr?"

Poppy nickte nachdenklich.

Hermine war aufgestanden und kam auf die beiden zu.

"Es geht dir besser", sagte sie lächelnd zu Severus und wollte ihn umarmen, doch er wich zurück.

"Du musst dich ausruhen", sagte er dann ausweichend auf ihren fragenden Blick.

Poppy tat so als habe sie nichts bemerkt und verabschiedete sich eilig.

Als Hermine sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, sagte sie leise: "Sev - leg dich doch zu mir. Ich brauche deine Nähe."

Er stand unschlüssig vor dem Bett, dann setzte er sich neben sie und sah ihr kurz in die Augen, doch sofort stand er wieder auf und mit einem: "Schlaf ein wenig", verließ er den Raum.

Hermine wäre ihm gerne gefolgt, um zu ergründen warum er so eigenartig reagierte, doch sie war viel zu müde und erschöpft um sich noch einmal zu erheben.

Als sie einige Zeit später erwachte sah sie, dass Severus auf einem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Raumes saß und sie beobachtete. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte stand er auf und verließ abermals wortlos den Raum.

Hermine verstand nicht was in ihm vorging.

Sie war verwirrt und fühlte sich unendlich allein. So stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Couch saß.

Zögerlich setzte sie sich neben ihn und verbot sich den Impuls den Arm um ihn zu legen.

"Was ist los, Severus? Warum berührst du mich nicht? Ist es wegen des Bauchs? Ich weiß, ich bin nicht gerade sehr attraktiv im Moment..."

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Es ist nicht dein Bauch! Es ist nur...ich...ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen - o.k?"

"Nein, das ist nicht o.k. Wir müssen darüber sprechen. Sag mir was los ist!"

Sein Blick war gequält und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Du wirst es nicht verstehen."

"Dann lass es mich wenigstens versuchen", bat sie mit fester Stimme.

Seine Augen streiften ihr Gesicht, dann ihren Bauch, um schließlich zu einem entfernten Punkt zu wandern, der scheinbar noch hinter den Mauern des Kerkers lag.

"Ich kann dich nicht berühren. Die Emotionen sind zu stark für mich - ich kann nicht damit umgehen."

Hermine lächelte unsicher.

"Das ist doch nur natürlich, nach dieser langen Zeit unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren. Du musst erst wieder lernen, dass du deine Gefühle zulassen darfst, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden."

Nun sah er ihr für einen Moment direkt in die Augen, bevor er den Kopf senkte und mit leiser Stimme antwortete: "Das ist es nicht - es ist...anders."

"Anders?" sie wurde nun unsicher, bemühte sich aber dennoch um einen offenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Intensiver", sagte er knapp.

Hermine nickte leicht, aber ihre Augen lagen fragend auf ihm.

Severus stand auf und begann im Zimmer umher zu gehen, um ihrem Blick nicht länger direkt ausgesetzt zu sein.

"Wenn ich dich berühre, dann bricht etwas in mir hervor das ich nun so lange bändigen musste. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht kontrollieren kann. Und du bist so..."

"Schwanger?" fragte sie lauernd.

Er nickte stumm.

Hermine entfuhr ein Lachen, worauf er sie böse anfunkelte.

"Sev - du irrst dich. Ich verstehe dich sogar sehr gut. Meinst du diese Gier würde in mir nicht ebenfalls zum Leben erwachen? Das ich bald Mutter werde ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich eine Frau bin."

Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Als sie vor ihm stand, legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu sich.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst. Deine Küsse, deine Hände, dein Lächeln..." sie beugte sich ein Stück zurück und sah ihn lauernd an - er verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.

"Mein berühmtes Lächeln hast du wohl am meisten vermisst", fragte er ironisch.

Hermine lachte kurz auf, dann wurde sie ernst.

"Ich habe es wirklich vermisst", bekräftigte sie noch einmal. "Aber außerdem habe ich auch etwas sehr viel Handfesteres vermisst."

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und legte ihre Hand an die obersten Knöpfe ihres Umhanges.

"Es wird wohl Zeit, dich an diesen neuen Anblick zu gewöhnen", sagte sie leise und begann ihre Kleidung abzustreifen.

Ein Teil nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden und wenige Augenblicke später stand sie nackt vor ihm. Severus Augen glitten über ihren Körper.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Leib.

"Ungewohnt, hm?" fragte sie.

"Es ist unglaublich", sagte er kaum hörbar. Dann fügte er an: "Ich habe dies alles verpasst."

Seine Stimme klang niedergeschlagen.

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie sanft über ihren Bauch.

"Jetzt bist du hier - das ist alles was zählt."

"Ich spüre keine Bewegung", sagte er schließlich.

Sie lachte leise über seine Enttäuschung.

"Das wirst du schon noch. Glaub mir, es ist nicht zu ignorieren wenn es erst mal loslegt. Im Moment scheint es zu schlafen. Vielleicht sollten wir das ausnutzen."

Hermine sah ihn unsicher lächelnd an.

Severus streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Haar aus.

"Es ist jetzt wieder ein ganzes Stück länger. Willst du es wachsen lassen?"

"Ja - würde dir das gefallen?"

Er ließ die Haarsträhne los, die er sanft um seinen Finger gewickelt hatte.

"Mir gefällt alles an dir", sagte er schließlich eindeutig atemlos. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie erst sanft, dann immer heftiger auf die Lippen. Hermine spürte sofort seine Erregung. Sie wusste, dass er bislang alle Selbstdisziplin aufgebracht hatte, die er zusammenkratzen konnte. Doch als sie nun seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte, schloss diese sich so kraftvoll darum, dass Hermine einen keuchenden Laut von sich gab.

"Habe ich dir weh getan?" fragte er sofort entsetzt.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass ich dir sage falls du etwas tust was mir unangenehm ist - ansonsten darfst du gerne alles mit mir machen was du möchtest."

"Alles?" fragte er nach.

"Naja, alles was derzeit möglich ist", sagte sie lachend.

Für ihn stellte das Erkunden ihres Körpers völliges Neuland dar.

Hermine, die so lange darauf gewartet hatte dieses Erlebnis mit ihm zu teilen, genoss seine Liebkosungen ihrer nun viel größeren Brüste.

Als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wanderte, hielt sie diese fest.

"Professor Snape - Sie machen da einen großen Fehler."

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

Hermine lachte, dann erklärte sie mit verführerischer Stimme: "Wenn Sie sich in diese Bereiche vorwagen, dann sollten sie auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen - das würde in Ihrem Falle zerrissene Kleidung bedeuten, denn auch in mir wohnt dieses Tier, das dir zweifellos die Klamotten hemmungslos vom Leib reißen wird, wenn du sie nicht endlich freiwillig ablegst."

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, um sich dann im Handumdrehen ihrem Wunsch zu beugen.

"Ist es jetzt gefahrloser für mich?" fragte er ungeduldig nach.

"Nur bedingt, würde ich meinen", sagte sie rätselhaft und zog ihn dann Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Sie spürte, dass er nicht länger dieses Spiel genießen konnte. Der Drang in ihm war zu stark - zu beherrschend. Als sie seine Erektion mit harten Händen umfasste, stöhnte er wie von Sinnen auf.

Sich nur auf seine Erregung konzentrierend bearbeitete sie sein steifes Glied abwechselnd mit Händen und Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie an ihr Ziel gelangt war. Als er sich ergoss, lag ein fast schon gequälter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der nur langsam einer tiefen Entspannung wich.

Schließlich sah er sie entschuldigend an.

"Das war ja wirklich eine großartige Leistung von mir - tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte er voller Selbstvorwurf.

Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sanft seine Lippen. Dann zog sie die Decke zu sich heran und deckte sie beide zu. Zärtlich schmiegte sie ihren Körper an ihn, und sagte leise: "Ich denke die zweite Runde kann dann etwas langsamer verlaufen. Sobald du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst."

Sie spürte, wie seine Hände über ihre Haut strichen und ein Flammenmeer hinterließen.

"Das dürfte nicht allzu lange dauern", prophezeite er mit dunkler Stimme.

tbc


	30. Die Rückkehr des Teufels

**30. Kapitel**

**Die Rückkehr des Teufels**

Ganze drei Tage hatte Dumbledore Severus und Hermine in Ruhe gelassen, bis er ihnen einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, bei dem er keinerlei Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie sich nicht weiter in den Kerkern vergraben dürften.

Zwar hatte er Severus zugestanden, seinen Unterricht erst nach den Weihnachtsferien aufnehmen zu müssen, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, dass die beiden die Mahlzeiten ab sofort in der Großen Halle einzunehmen hätten.

"Ihr müsst euch damit anfreunden, dass ihr zu Anfang einiges an Augenmerk auf euch ziehen werdet. Es ist schließlich nicht alltäglich, einen Lehrer der gerade aus Askaban entlassen wurde und seine schwangere Frau in diesem Schloss zu sehen - doch ihr werdet euch wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins zu sein. Ein paar Tage - dann wird sich die Aufregung sicher legen."

Albus Worte sollten tröstlich klingen, doch Severus verfluchte ihn dennoch still für seine Anweisung. In seinen Augen war der Direktor nicht gerade feinfühlig, wenn er jetzt verlangte, dass sie sich in der Großen Halle zeigten.

So knurrte er auch wütend vor sich hin, als er die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe schloss, um das Frühstück mit Hermine zusammen in aller Öffentlichkeit einzunehmen.

Er stellte fest, dass sie ebenfalls nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah.

"Albus hat recht. Sie werden so oder so reden", sagte sie beklommen.

Severus nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte seine Finger zwischen ihren. Er hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem ironischen Lächeln, als er sagte: "Es gab da eine junge Frau, die sagte mir vor einigen Monaten, dass man nicht beeinflussen könne, was die Menschen über einen reden."

Hermine bemerkte, dass das was sie ihm selbst als Trost vor einiger Zeit gesagt hatte, nicht halb so tröstlich war, wie sie gehofft hatte.

"Hermine, es gibt Menschen die werden mich immer als Todesser sehen - solange ich existiere."

Sie sah kurz auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände, dann lächelte sie ihn an, sagte aber mit einiger Wut in der Stimme: "Diese Menschen sind es nicht mal wert über sie nachzudenken. Die Schüler werden natürlich über alles Bescheid wissen. Aber wie Albus schon sagte, das Getuschel wird sich legen und wenn du erst wieder unterrichtest, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass sie viel zu viel Angst haben werden etwas in deiner Gegenwart verlauten zu lassen", sie lächelte ihn nun eindeutig hintergründig an.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und funkelte sie böse an.

"Siehst du", erwiderte sie lachend, "genau diese Wirkung meine ich."

Als sie nur wenig später am Lehrertisch saßen, waren es nicht allein die Schüler, die sie neugierig betrachteten. Auch die anderen Lehrer schienen ständig in ihre Richtung sehen zu müssen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich ausgerechnet Severus Snape war, der nun mit einer Partnerin an diesem Tisch saß - noch dazu mit einer Partnerin, die ihn bald zum Vater machen würde.

Severus Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Hermine hatte ihn nur mit Mühe überreden können wenigstens einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Erst als die Posteulen in die Große Halle geschwirrt kamen, konnte sich Severus ein wenig entspannen. Er sah kurz zu Dumbledore, der seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Severus ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ein Lächeln diese Zumutung nicht wieder gut machen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte er wie Hermine einen überraschten Laut von sich gab. Direkt vor ihnen ließ sich eine Waldohreneule nieder. Ihre Federohren hatte sie aufgestellt und wirkte dadurch sehr kritisch, als sie nun Severus aus gelborangenen Augen entgegenblickte.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er das Tier, das ihm scheinbar widerwillig den Fuß hinstreckte und somit seine Fracht darbot.

Severus reagierte nicht, sein Blick schien mit dem der Eule zu verschmelzen.

Hermine war wie gebannt von diesem intensiven Austausch zwischen Severus und der Eule. Schließlich riss sie sich gedanklich los und streckte die Hand nach der Botschaft aus.

"Nein!" fuhr Severus sie an.

Hermine zog ihre Hand blitzschnell zurück und sah ihn verwirrt an. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu beenden, sagte er: "Du wirst sie töten wenn du die Botschaft entfernst."

"Was?" entfuhr es Hermine ungläubig. Sie betrachte nun ebenfalls die Eule eingehend. "Hat sie dir das gesagt?" fragte sie schließlich ungläubig nach.

Für einen Moment zweifelte sie wahrhaftig an Severus Verstand, doch dann sah sie wie er vorsichtig auf eine Kapsel deutete. Diese war ebenfalls mit der Botschaft am Bein der Eule befestigt worden und ein winziger Stachel würde beim Entfernen der Pergamentrolle dafür sorgen, dass der Inhalt der Kapsel dem Tier injiziert würde. Hermine sah Severus fragend an. "Gib mir eine Gabel", sagte er schließlich. Hermine griff nach einer der Gabeln auf dem Tisch vor ihr und drückte sie ihm in die Hand, da er immer noch mit dem Tier in Blickkontakt stand.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung welches Gift du da bei dir trägst, aber ich rate dir jetzt ganz still zu halten, sonst wird dir auch das beste Gegengift nicht viel nutzen."

Hermine war mehr als verblüfft. Severus sprach mit einer Eule. Und tatsächlich schien sie ihn irgendwie zu verstehen, denn sie schloss die Augen als wolle sie ihm beweisen wie sehr sie ihm vertraute. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen führte Severus die Gabel unter die tödliche Kapsel und riss sie dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung vom Bein der Eule.

Sofort stand er auf und ließ die Kapsel mit einem "Leviosa" vom Boden emporschweben, dann über den Tisch und ließ sie schließlich in einen Trinkpokal fallen, um sie später untersuchen zu können.

Hermine hatte indessen der Eule sacht die Hand aufs Gefieder gelegt und es schien ihr fast, als habe diese genau begriffen was passiert war. Tatsächlich warf das Tier Severus einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken, da er jetzt eilig nach der Nachricht griff. Die Eule ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, seiner Hand, die nach ihrem Bein griff, einen leichten Stupser zu versetzen und ihren Kopf an seiner Handinnenfläche entlanggleiten zu lassen.

Hermine war trotz ihrer Nervosität über die noch ungeöffnete Nachricht, völlig von Severus Reaktion verblüfft. Er ließ es nicht nur über sich ergehen, dass die Eule ihm ihren Dank zollte, sondern strich ihr nun ebenfalls kurz über den Rücken.

Dann reichte die Eule ihm erneut ihr Bein und er löste die Botschaft vorsichtig. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er sie entrollte. Sein Blick wurde augenblicklich finster und er sah zu Dumbledore, der sie wohl beobachtet hatte und zweifellos später eine Erklärung verlangen würde.

"Sev, gib mir bitte diesen Brief", sagte Hermine völlig ruhig als sie bemerkte, dass er es nicht freiwillig tun würde.

Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann reichte er ihn ihr wortlos und sie wusste, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht recht war, dass sie ihn nun las - doch er würde sie nicht ausschließen, das war alles was sie von ihm verlangte.

Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie die Zeilen las:

_Verräter!_

_So, wie du diese Eule nun hast elendig verrecken sehen, so wirst du miterleben, wie dein Schlammblut und dein Kind vor deinen Augen qualvoll sterben werden. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst dich ewig verstecken? Der Tag wird kommen, an dem du dir wünschen wirst, auf der Stelle zu sterben - doch ich werde mir für dich ganz besonders viel Zeit nehmen. Du hast mir meinen Lebensinhalt genommen - nun werde ich dir deinen nehmen._

_H._

Severus nahm ihr den Brief aus den Händen und steckte ihn in die Tasche seines Umhanges, als sei es nichts weiter als eine Einkaufsliste.

Hermine bemühte sich um Ruhe, doch ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

"Wir sind hier sicher, Hermine. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Sorgsam darauf bedacht ihre Stimme gedämpft zu halten, erwiderte sie: "Sicher? Wenn du es nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hättest, dann wäre diese Eule nun tot - und es wäre hier geschehen - auf Hogwarts. Es stimmt, Severus, wir können uns nicht ewig hinter diesen Mauern verstecken."

Severus wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Albus plötzlich neben ihnen stand.

"Severus, Hermine begleitet ihr mich bitte in mein Büro?"

Damit drehte er sich schon um, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg ihm zu folgen, doch kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, flog die Waldohreneule plötzlich neben Severus und machte dabei eine nicht ganz so gute Figur, weil sie versuchte in seiner Schrittgeschwindigkeit neben ihm her zu fliegen. Hermine hielt gebannt den Atem an als Severus den Arm hob. Sie glaubte fest, er würde dem Tier genervt einen Schlag versetzen, doch er hielt seinen Arm angewinkelt und schon im nächsten Moment ließ die Eule sich darauf nieder. Auch Albus war stehengeblieben und sah sich irritiert um.

"Solltest du sie nicht lieber wieder zu ihrem Absender zurückschicken?" fragte er.

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein - er wird sie nicht vermissen. Sie bleibt hier." Dann warf er einen Blick zu Hermine, die in ihrer Verblüffung eine Antwort schuldig blieb.

Sie sah nur, dass die Eule bei Severus Worten die Ohren entspannt hängen ließ und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war das erste mal, dass sie sah, dass sich ein Lebewesen bei Severus geborgen fühlte. Sie freute sich plötzlich unbändig darauf, ihm sein Kind in die Arme zu legen - doch noch war es nicht so weit. Und dann wurde ihr Herz schwer bei dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht auch niemals so weit kommen würde. Was hatte der Schreiber dieser widerlichen Botschaft angedroht? Er würde sie und das Kind töten und Severus zwingen dies mitanzusehen, bevor er langsam selbst zu Tode gequält würde. Es gab keinen Ausdruck um ihr Gefühl zu beschreiben - über Angst ging es weit hinaus. Panik traf es in etwa, doch da war auch eine unglaubliche Trauer - und ein undefinierbares Schuldgefühl. Wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre - wenn sie nicht Severus so angreifbar gemacht hätte - was wäre dann aus ihnen geworden? Sie wünschte sich fast, sie wäre damals nicht zu ihm gegangen - sie wünschte, sie wäre einfach gestorben, dann wären er und das Kind jetzt nicht in Lebensgefahr. Dann gäbe es gar kein Kind. Sie versuchte verzweifelt dieses Gedankenkarussell zum Stehen zu bringen.

Als sie im Büro des Direktors ankamen, setzte Severus die Eule neben Fawkes Käfig ab. Die beiden Vögel begannen scheinbar leise krächzend eine Unterhaltung.

Albus setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, nachdem er seinen beiden Gästen ebenfalls bedeutet hatte Platz zu nehmen.

"Severus, was auch immer diese Botschaft beinhaltet - ich hoffe du bist nicht so starrköpfig sie einfach zu ignorieren. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix auch unter dem Schutz desselben stehst. Wir werden dir zur Seite stehen - wenn du mir jetzt also bitte die Nachricht geben würdest..."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr dem Zaubertrankmeister, doch er griff in seine Tasche und reichte dem Direktor das Schreiben. Dieser schob seine Brille ein Stück höher auf die Nase und sah mit versteinertem Blick auf das Pergament. Dann reichte er es Severus zurück und sah ihn lange und forschend an.

"Du glaubst dies sei eine leere Drohung? Du glaubst die Todesser besitzen nicht mehr genug Macht, jetzt wo Voldemort tot ist", stellte er sachlich fest.

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine, die ihn mit angehaltenem Atem ansah. Dann wandte er sich wieder Dumbledore zu und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Diese Drohung ist das Werk eines einzelnen. Er ist voller Rachsucht. Doch dieser Mann neigt zu Fehlern - und wenn er diesen begeht, dann werde ich zur Stelle sein."

Nun konnte Hermine nicht länger an sich halten. Hier geschah einfach zuviel was sie nicht verstand.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein einzelner ist? Du weißt wer diesen Brief verfasst hat, nicht wahr?"

Severus antwortete nicht gleich, sondern sah die Eule an, die den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte.

"Was ist mit dieser Eule, Severus? Du benimmst dich merkwürdig", fügte Hermine schließlich hilflos an.

Albus unterbrach sie mit einem Räuspern. "Wer hat diese Nachricht geschrieben, Severus - sag es uns!"

"Unter den Todessern war das Töten eine Kunst, die immer mehr verfeinert wurde - und es gibt einen Mann, der diese Kunst wie kein zweiter beherrschte, denn seine Erfahrungen sammelte er nicht nur bei den Überfällen, die er im Auftrag des Lords beging, sondern er wurde auch vom Ministerium mit dieser Aufgabe betraut."

"McNair", sagte Hermine tonlos.

Severus nickte: "Es hat ihm noch nie viel ausgemacht sein Handwerk auch an wehrlosen Tieren auszuüben, wenn gerade kein menschliches Opfer zur Hand war. Unter uns wurde er einfach nur _Henker_ genannt."

Dafür steht das _H_," Hermine klang atemlos.

Wiederum nickte Severus ihr zu.

"Dann wollte er dir also mit dem Tod der Eule beweisen, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage ist, seine tödlichen Finger bis zu dir auszustrecken - auch wenn du hier in Hogwarts bist," stellte Dumbledore mit finsterer Miene fest.

Severus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Das war nicht das einzige, was er damit beweisen wollte. Es gibt einen Grund, warum er ausgerechnet diese Eule gewählt hat."

Gebannt sah Hermine ihn an. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es da eine Verbindung zwischen Severus und dem Nachtvogel gab.

Auch Albus sah seinen jüngeren Freund abwartend an.

Severus streckte den Arm aus und sofort kam die Eule zu ihm, um sich dort niederzulassen.

"Dieses Tier gehörte einst mir. Ich hatte mir diese Eule zugelegt, kurz bevor ich mich dem Lord anschloss. Als ich damals das dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekam, war ich voller Stolz", er sah mit verbissenem Blick an diese Erinnerung scheinbar in die Vergangenheit zurück. "Ich schickte Devil - das ist ihr Name - damals mit der Botschaft an meinen Vater. Ich wusste, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde, falls er denn jemals überhaupt eins besessen hatte. Doch er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig und selbst wenn er den Brief jemandem gezeigt hätte, so hätte es vermutlich niemand ernst genommen. Er wusste jedoch, dass ich die Wahrheit schrieb. Ich habe meinen Vater von jeher gehasst. Vielleicht weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mich mein Vater von jeher hasste. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er ein Tyrann war, der meine Mutter und mich so lange quälte und schlug, bis er die Lust verlor und sich wieder dem Alkohol zuwandte. Wie auch immer - nachdem Devil ihm die Nachricht gebracht hatte, kehrte die Eule nicht zurück. Ich glaubte schon, mein Vater habe sie in seinem Zorn erschlagen, doch zwei Tage später brachte mir jemand nicht nur die Nachricht vom Tode meines Vaters, sondern auch meine Eule zurück.

Es war McNair, der schon seit Jahren mit meinem Vater bekannt war. Natürlich hatte er sich nie als Todesser zu erkennen gegeben, doch die beiden hatten einen guten Draht zueinander - was wohl nicht zuletzt an ihrer gemeinsamen Vorliebe für Gewaltätigkeiten lag. Mein Vater jedoch beschränkte diese auf den häuslichen Bereich und hätte sich nie auf die Seite des Lords geschlagen - dafür war er viel zu feige. Ein Grund mehr, warum ich mich ihm überlegen fühlte, nachdem ich diesen Schritt getan hatte. Als McNair mir berichtete, dass mein Vater seiner Trunksucht wohl endgültig zum Opfer gefallen sei, ließ ich mir keine Reaktion anmerken. Erst als er nach draußen verschwand und kurze Zeit später mit Devil zurückkehrte, wurde mir klar, dass er den wahren Grund kannte. Mein Vater hatte sich in der Tat über meine Botschaft zu Tode gesoffen. Und McNair hatte mich in der Hand. Er wollte meinen Brief dem Ministerium geben, um mich ans Messer zu liefern. Er selbst war über jeden Zweifel erhaben, arbeitete er doch im Auftrage der höchsten Zaubereiabgeordneten. Ich war jedoch nur ein junger Mann, der offensichtlich noch nicht viel im Leben erreicht hatte und den man sofort kontrollieren würde, wenn auch nur der Verdacht der Todesserei bestünde. Also musste ich mich seinem Willen beugen.

Was er verlangte war nicht viel - er wollte nur die Eule und ich war erleichtert, dass diese Sache für mich vom Tisch war. Als ich in den nächsten Wochen jedoch erlebte wie er das Tier immer und immer wieder in meiner Gegenwart quälte, wurde aus meiner Erleichterung blanker Hass. Er genoss damit seine Macht über mich. Den Brief hatte er natürlich behalten und immer wenn wir zusammentrafen, machte er eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er Devil oft bestrafen müsse, weil die Eule offenbar keine Erziehung genossen habe. Ich wusste, dass er sie in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig hielt und ihr ungebührlich schwere Lasten aufbürdete. Er tat dies besonders gerne wenn ich es sah. Ein paar mal versuchte ich sie freizukaufen, doch er verweigerte stets ihre Herausgabe. Als ich später zu Voldemorts engstem Vertrautenkreis aufgestiegen war, befahl ich ihm, mir die Eule zu geben. Doch er sagte, dass dies unmöglich sei, da sie einen Tag zuvor gestorben sei. Er brachte mir sogar ihren toten Körper, den er wie eine Jagdbeute herumschleuderte. Jetzt ist mir klar, dass er damals einen Trick anwendete. Doch damals glaubte ich, dass sie seinen Quälereien zum Opfer gefallen war. Ich glaubte bis heute, sie wäre tot."

Severus sah die Eule nachdenklich an, dann fuhr er fort: "Das Schicksal einer Eule war während meiner Todesserzeit nicht unbedingt das, was mir wichtig gewesen wäre. Dennoch hatte ich immer ein schlechtes Gefühl, weil ich sie McNair überlassen hatte. Sie musste für meinen Fehler bezahlen. Ich weiß wie das für euch klingen muss. Meinen Vater habe ich in den Tod getrieben, und ich machte mir höchstens Gedanken um ein Tier. Doch was mein Vater mir und meiner Mutter angetan hat, kann ich ihm nie verzeihen - diese Eule aber...ihr habe ich Unrecht getan und dennoch scheint sie mir zu vergeben."

Er machte keine Anstalten das Tier erneut zu streicheln, sondern sah nur mit ungläubigem Blick auf es herab.

Hermine hatte natürlich geahnt, dass Severus Kindheit wohl nicht eine besonders sorglose gewesen war, doch welcher Hass zwischen ihm und seinem Vater geschwelt hatte, machte ihr größte Sorgen. Bald würde Severus ebenfalls Vater sein. Ob es ihn nicht insgeheim doch belastete diese Rolle nun übernehmen zu müssen? Er gab sich Schuld am Tode seines Vaters, doch _er_ war es nicht gewesen, der ihm den Alkohol eingeflößt hatte. Fast wünschte sie, sie hätte im nachhinein Severus Vater mitteilen können, dass er jahrelang mit einem Todesser befreundet gewesen war - und dass er seinen Sohn mit seiner abweisenden Art dazu gebracht hatte, sich eben jenen ebenfalls anzuschließen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Severus der Tod seines Vaters wirklich so wenig ausmachte wie er vorgab. Doch eins war nur allzu deutlich - diese Eule stellte eine Wiedergutmachung für ihn dar.

"Ich werde mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern sprechen. Solange möchte ich, dass ihr besonders wachsam seid", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich.

Albus hatte die beiden schließlich entlassen und seine Hand selbst kurz auf das Gefieder der Eule gelegt. Dann hatte er nochmals ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, jedoch den Grund dafür nicht mehr in Worte gefasst. Hermine wusste auch so was den alten Mann in Erstaunen versetzte. Severus gab sich zwar alle Mühe den Vogel auf seinem Arm wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit hinzustellen - aber das war er nicht! Es war der Beweis dafür, dass Severus Snape auch in den Zeiten seines Todesserbeitritts nicht so gefühllos gewesen war, wie es ihm gerne unterstellt wurde. Er hatte diese Eule gern gehabt und musste hilflos mitansehen wie sie gequält wurde. Dass sie wusste, dass er selbst in dieser Zeit Menschen gequält hatte, ließ in Hermine ein schrecklich indifferentes Gefühl aufkommen. Aber so war diese Zeit wohl auch in Wirklichkeit gewesen - nie wirklich schwarz, jedoch mit Sicherheit auch nicht weiß.

Als sie an den Treppen zu den Kerkern angekommen waren, gab Severus ihr einen Kuss und wandte sich dann ab.

"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

"In die Eulerei. Ich werde Devil dort einquartieren."

Hermine lächelte leicht, dann sagte sie: "Harry hatte Hedwig oft bei sich - warum nimmst du sie nicht erstmal mit in die Kerker?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht als er sagte: "Sie ist bestimmt laut - und sie macht Dreck. Es ist wichtiger, dass du Ruhe hast - ich bringe sie in die Eulerei - gleich morgen."

Hermine musste nun wirklich lachen. Er nahm es mit einem leichten Zucken um die Mundwinkel zur Kenntnis und folgte ihr dann, mit der Eule auf dem Arm in die Kerker. "Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Katze geworden", fragte er plötzlich. Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass Severus damals überhaupt bemerkt hatte, welches Haustier sie ihr eigen nannte. "Krummbein", sagte sie in Erinnerung schwelgend, "er ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Ich habe mir kein neues Haustier angeschafft." Hermine spürte seit langer Zeit wieder den Stich, den ihr Krummbeins Tod damals versetzt hatte. Menschen, die nie Haustiere besessen hatten, ahnten nicht wie schwer es war, diese wieder zu verlieren.

Devil hatte sich inzwischen auf die oberste Kante eines Bücherregals gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen. Offenbar war die Eule der Meinung, sie habe genug Tagesaktivität hinter sich und machte nun ein Schläfchen.

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls müde gefühlt und sich, entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit, nochmal ins Bett gelegt. Genau fünf Minuten hatte es gedauert, bis Severus leise ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, sich entkleidet hatte und geräuschlos ebenfalls unter die Decke glitt.

Hermine hatte nicht offenbart, dass sie noch nicht schlief und sie hörte wie er ein wohliges Seufzen von sich gab, als sie nun dicht an ihn heranrutschte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

"Das ist schön", murmelte sie.

Seine Stimme war rau als er erwiderte: "Ja - ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen - es ist viel angenehmer als um diese Zeit eine Unterrichtsstunde abzuhalten."

"Ach?" ließ sie sich nun ironisch vernehmen.

"Und auch befriedigender", fügte er dann an.

"Befriedigender? Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

"Das werde ich dir gerne zeigen", sagte er und seine Hand war bereits dabei, den Beweis für seine Theorie zu erbringen.

Hermine lachte kehlig, griff dann nach seiner Hand und führte sie an ihren Mund. Sanft biss sie in seinen Handballen und drängte sich mit dem Hintern noch dichter an ihn.

"Jetzt habe ich schon deine Hand außer Gefecht gesetzt, da spüre ich doch gleich ein neues Beweisstück" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit verlangenden Augen an.

Dann lachte sie kurz auf. "Du hast diese Eule also 'Devil' genannt? Severus, ich glaube wir sollten uns schon mal über den Namen unseres Kindes unterhalten, denn ich habe das Gefühl, es könnte lange dauern bis wir uns einig sind."

Er lachte bei ihren Worten, dann wurde er sein Blick feurig. Er entwandt ihr seine Hand und führte sie zielstrebig zu ihren Brüsten.

"Das sollten wir tun - aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt habe ich etwas ganz anderes mit dir im Sinn."

tbc

_Das war es einstweilen wieder. _

_Wenn Ihr mögt, dann schreibt mir was:)Für diejenigen unter Euch, die Probleme damit haben Ihre Meinung in Worte zu fassen, sei nochmal erwähnt, dass es notfalls auch ein Smiley tut - aber achtet bitte auf die richtige Mundwinkelstellung !g_

_Außerdem möchte ich nochmal die Gelegenheit nutzen und den anonymen Reviewern danken - für mich seid Ihr alles andere als anonym! _


	31. Fragen und Antworten

_Ich möchte nochmals allen eingeloggten Reviewern danken, denen ich ja schon per reply geantwortet habe. Außerdem möchte ich noch Danke sagen an:-) ,Sevena, Ashley, Kathi, WhiteRose und Kikichi_

**31. Kapitel**

**Fragen und Antworten**

Der Weihnachtsball war in diesem Jahr ein ebenso großes Ereignis, wie all die Jahre zuvor.

Hermine erinnerte sich unwillkürlich zurück, an ihren Abend mit Viktor Krum und die Wirrungen, die die ersten Dates bei ihr und ihren Freunden verursacht hatten.

Wenn ihr damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass es mit der Liebe nie einfacher, sondern höchstens immer komplizierter wurde, dann hätte sie sich vermutlich ernsthaft überlegt in ein Muggel-Kloster einzutreten. Doch jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Begleiter, der zwar mürrisch aussah, es sich jedoch nicht hatte nehmen lassen einen neuen Umhang für dieses Fest zu erstehen, von dem er wusste, dass er Hermine besonders gut gefiel.

Sie sah auf seine grauen Haarsträhnen, die ihn distinguiert aussehen ließen und seine Augen schienen sich in letzter Zeit mit neuem Glanz gefüllt zu haben, den er immer seltener mit einem unbeteiligten Blick kaschieren konnte.

Seine Hände führten gerade einen Kelch mit dunkelrotem Wein an die Lippen. Sie betrachtete seine geschmeidigen Finger und sah gebannt zu, wie seine Lippen mit der Flüssigkeit benetzt wurden. 'Nein - kein Kloster für dich, Hermine Granger' , dachte sie spöttisch, als ihr unwillkürlich in den Sinn kam, was er mit diesen Händen und Lippen bei ihr anstellen konnte.

Fragend wandte sich nun sein Blick zu ihr.

Sie lächelte verlegen, worauf ihm ein Grinsen im Gesicht stand und ihr ganz genau zeigte, dass er wusste woran sie gerade gedacht hatte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie wohl ihr Liebesleben in Zukunft verlaufen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr durch den Bauch gehandicapt wäre. Sie merkte Severus an, dass er in der Tat sehr viel nachzuholen hatte. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie sich nicht mindestens einmal liebten. Dabei war er bemüht einigermaßen beherrscht zu bleiben, dennoch spürte sie, dass er eine Spannung in sich trug, die er lieber ohne Rücksichtnahme ausgelebt hätte. Hermine verstand ihn sehr gut - auch sie hätte sich manchmal lieber wild auf ihn gestürzt - und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Doch so verlief ihr Sex zärtlich, mit einem hohen Potential an Steigerungsfähigkeit, die sie beide im Hinterkopf hatten. Die Vorfreude darauf ließ das Kribbeln zwischen ihnen ins Unermessliche wachsen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie nach der Entbindung eine Zeitlang Tabu füreinander sein mussten. Poppy hatte ihr dies so beiläufig erzählt, dass es schon wieder peinlich auffällig war - dennoch war sie dankbar für diese Freundin, die ihr in solch heiklen Dingen den rechten Weg wies.

Severus merkte, dass Hermine bereits wieder in Gedanken versunken war. Auch er dachte in letzter Zeit häufiger über ihre nähere Zukunft nach.

Wenn die meisten Schüler erst einmal über die Ferien nach hause fuhren, dann würde es wunderbar ruhig im Schloss sein.

Doch Severus wusste auch, dass diese Ruhe für ihn mit einem Schlag vorüber sein würde, wenn die Schule wieder begann. Dann würde nicht nur das Lärmen im Schloss von neuem beginnen, sondern er würde von da an auch wieder seinen Unterricht übernehmen. Albus hatte einen Lehrer eingestellt, der ihn in den letzten Monaten vertreten hatte und Severus wusste ganz genau, was die Schüler dachten. Sie hatten insgeheim gehofft, er würde so schnell nicht aus Askaban entlassen werden. Sie hatten gehofft, der Neue würde vielleicht für immer bleiben. Doch sie mussten sich damit abfinden _ihn_ wieder ertragen zu müssen - so wie er sich damit abfinden musste _sie_ bald wieder zu ertragen.

Das alles schien kein guter Start zu sein, doch er erwartete es auch nicht anders. Viel mehr machte ihn da schon nervös, dass die Zeit der Entbindung nahte. Er würde dieser neuen Erfahrung so begegnen, wie er es mit allen ungewissen Dingen zu tun pflegte - mit einem großen Maß an Selbstdisziplin und Beherrschtheit, gepaart mit einer nach Außen zu tragenden Kühle. Hermine schien er damit dennoch nicht blenden zu können, denn immer öfter nahm sie ihn zärtlich in den Arm und hielt ihn einfach nur stumm fest. Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, _sie_ benötige diese Art von Kontakt, doch mit der Zeit wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihm auf diese Art eine Stärke schenkte, die er nie von selbst in sich gefunden hätte und die er so dringend benötigte. Die Zeit in Askaban hatte ihn noch in sich gekehrter gemacht, doch Hermine schaffte es scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit seine Gefühle hervorzuholen - auch wenn er sie kaum merklich offenbarte. Sie erkannte jedoch schon die kleinsten Anzeichen und er liebte sie um so mehr dafür, dass sie sich mit seinen zurückhaltenden Offenbarungen zufrieden gab.

Die Frage des Namens hatten sie immer noch nicht geklärt. Inzwischen lag eine Liste von Mädchen- und Jungennamen auf dem Tisch neben ihrem Bett und Hermine sah jeden Abend darauf und hoffte auf eine Eingebung.

Severus hatte keinen bevorzugten Namen. Der Umstand, dass er im Laufe seines Lehrerdaseins unzählige Schüler gehabt hatte, ließ die Entscheidung zu einer schier unlösbaren Aufgabe werden, denn mit jedem Namen verband er irgendeinen Trottel - zumindest hatte Hermine inzwischen diesen Eindruck.

Als Hermine sich nun von der Festtafel erhob und Severus mitteilte, sie werde sich für einen Moment zu Albus setzen, nickte er nur kurz und entschied, sich noch einmal Wein nachzuschenken, bevor er Hermine - sobald sie wiederkäme - überreden würde die Feier vorzeitig zu verlassen.

Doch kaum hatte Hermine ihn allein gelassen, fand ihr Platz auch schon eine neue Besitzerin. Severus stöhnte innerlich gequält auf, doch er sah Minerva nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Amüsierst du dich, Severus?" Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, die sie ohnehin schon kannte.

"Es wird dir gut tun, deinen Unterricht wieder zu übernehmen - du wirst sehen. Ich weiß, du legst nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf meine Gesellschaft - und es tröstet mich etwas, dass du allgemein nicht viel wert auf die Gesellschaft von irgendjemandem legst - von Hermine natürlich abgesehen - aber ich möchte dir etwas sagen." Sie sah ihn aus wässrigen Augen an, doch ihr Mund war die übliche dünne Linie. Severus zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion. Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht entkommen konnte und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht, denn er war neugierig was sie ihm mitteilen wollte.

"Du weißt natürlich was ich vor Gericht über dich gesagt habe. Ich wollte dir versichern, dass es mir leid tut." Sie hielt einen Moment inne um diesen letzten Satz auf ihn wirken zu lassen.

Er räusperte sich leise, dann erwiderte er: "Du hast mir mit deiner Aussage sehr geholfen - ich wüsste nicht, was dir leid tun müsste."

Minerva verzog den Mund nun zu einem traurigen Lächeln. "Du weißt genau was ich meine. Ich sagte, dass ich dich nie sonderlich leiden konnte - es war nicht richtig von mir, so etwas zu sagen."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und erwiderte: "Wir standen vor Gericht - du musstest schließlich die Wahrheit sagen."

"Die Wahrheit", wiederholte Minerva nachdenklich, dann fuhr sie fort: "Ich habe erst im Laufe dieses Prozesses begriffen, welchen inneren Kampf du wirklich all die Zeit über austragen musstest. Mein Bild über dich war unvollständig und deshalb habe ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen - können wir uns darauf einigen?"

Severus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus", war seine knappe Erwiderung.

"Gut, mehr kann ich wohl nicht erwarten", sagte Minerva und erhob sich schon, als Severus sie plötzlich mit seinem Blick festhielt: "Doch, das kannst du - meinen Dank. Wie ich bereits sagte, war deine Aussage sehr hilfreich für mich."

Die Gryffindor lächelte ihm leicht zu und ihre Stimme senkte sich, als sie zu ihm sagte: "Hermine und du, ihr schwebt immer noch in großer Gefahr, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass wir alle ein Auge auf euch haben." "Es wäre mir wesentlich lieber, wenn nicht so viele Leute ständig ein Auge auf uns hätten", erwiderte er trocken. Minerva lächelte ihn kurz an: "Ich meinte ein schützendes, Severus", stellte sie klar, dann kehrte sie auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Als Hermine zurückkehrte fragte Severus, ob sie diese Feier nun endlich verlassen könnten. Hermine lächelte ihn übertrieben an und erwiderte: "Aber nur weil wir beim Tanzen derzeit ohnehin keine besonders gute Figur machen würden. Nächstes Jahr tanzen wir dafür bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, versprochen?"

"Seit wann mache ich irgendwelche Versprechungen?" erwiderte er grantig.

"Gut, dann werde ich mir für dieses Unterfangen einen anderen Tanzpartner suchen", erwiderte sie augenblicklich. Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen: "Gibt es eigentlich ein Unterrichtsfach an dieser Schule, von dem ich bislang nichts wusste - so etwas wie "so erpresse ich meinen angehenden Ehemann."

Hermine lachte spöttisch: "Angehender Ehemann - wer soll das sein?"

Severus sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an: "Ich - wenn du mich willst."

Plötzlich hatte Hermine keine Atemluft mehr um zu antworten. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

Er räusperte sich und atmete tief durch. "Nur der Form halber werde ich es noch einmal wiederholen. Hermine, würdest du mich heiraten?"

Hermine begann langsam zu nicken, doch es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie ihrer Antwort endlich verbal Ausdruck verleihen konnte. "Ja - Severus, ja."

Er stieß den Atem aus, den er scheinbar die Zeit über angehalten hatte, bis sie ihm endlich die Antwort gab.

"Gut - aber nicht aufwendig. Ich will dich nicht heiraten damit den anderen eine Unterhaltung geboten wird."

"Warum willst du mich heiraten, Severus?" fragte sie prompt zurück, "ist es wegen des Kindes?" fügte sie dann an und ihr Blick schien hinter seine Augen zu schauen.

Er ließ es zu, dass sie ihn genau beobachtete, während er ihr nun seine Antwort mitteilte: "Nein, es ist nicht wegen des Kindes. Ich fragte dich, weil ich dich liebe. Aber du musst mich nicht heiraten wenn du nicht willst, denn was das Kind betrifft, so habe ich dir meine Unterstützung schon einmal zugesichert, du musst also nicht..."

"SEV, sei still! Ich möchte dich heiraten, o.k.? Ich möchte es, weil ich dich auch liebe. Und jetzt lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Hochzeit wurde so schnell organisiert, dass es an einen Rekord grenzte. Hermine hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sie mit großen Feierlichkeiten heiraten wollte, doch als sie Severus in kleinem Rahmen das Ja-Wort gab, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen anders noch glücklicher zu sein.

Albus hatte sie vermählt, während Poppy und Minerva Trauzeugen waren. Hermine hatte ihre Eltern vorsichtig über ihre Hochzeit in Kenntnis gesetzt, doch sie merkte beiden an, dass sie mit der Entwicklung der Dinge nicht sonderlich glücklich waren. Sie hatten nun so lange keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Tochter gehabt und plötzlich schien deren Leben so völlig anders auszusehen, dass sie Mühe hatten all dem zu folgen. Hermines Mutter hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie trotz einer Schwangerschaft nicht zwingend heiraten müsse. Ihren Vater hingegen schien besonders der Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und Severus zu stören. Doch Hermine war beiden gegenüber sehr bestimmt aufgetreten und schon bald hatten ihre Eltern eingesehen wie ernst es ihr war, Severus' Frau zu werden. Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre Mutter während der Trauung tatsächlich die ein oder andere Träne der Rührung vergoss. Von Severus Seite aus war niemand anwesend. Seine Mutter war noch vor seinem Vater gestorben und es gab keine Verwandten oder Freunde, die er einladen wollte. Auch Hermine hatte davon abgesehen, viele Einladungen zu verschicken. Unter den wenigen Gästen waren jedoch auch Harry und Ron, die sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund hielten.

Als Hermine und Severus sich küssten, entfuhr Ron ein ungläubiges Stöhnen. Sie erkannte überrascht, dass es Severus wohl eine gewisse Genugtuung bereitete, dass _er _nun mit Hermine den Bund der ewigen Treue gesprochen hatte, sah es doch früher immer sehr viel eher danach aus, als würde sie irgendwann einmal einen ihrer besten Freunde heiraten.

Nach der Zeremonie ging Harry zu Severus und reichte ihm mit ernstem Blick die Hand: "Sir, meine besten Wünsche zur Hochzeit. Sie wissen hoffentlich was für eine wunderbare Frau Sie sich da geangelt haben."

Severus ließ ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht gleiten, das augenblicklich wieder verschwand, so als bereite es ihm zuviel Mühe es beizubehalten. "Mr. Potter. Das ist mir durchaus bekannt. Und Sie sollten wissen, dass ich eine derartige Erinnerung nicht benötige. Dennoch danke ich Ihnen für die Glückwünsche, die Ihnen sicher nur schwer über die Lippen kamen."

Harry drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und flüsterte Ron ins Ohr, der ebenfalls gerade gratulieren wollte: "Hermine kann sagen was sie will - der ändert sich nie."

Ron ging denn auch mit gemischten Gefühlen zum Bräutigam, während Harry Hermine umarmte und ihr ebenfalls alles Gute wünschte. Sie nahm die Glückwünsche strahlend entgegen, dann sagte sie leise: "Verzeih ihm, Harry. Er ist gereizt."

"Heute ist seine Hochzeit und du entschuldigst sein schlechtes Benehmen damit, dass er gereizt ist?" erwiderte er ungläubig.

Hermine seufzte schwer.

"Harry, ich wusste wen ich da heirate. Er ist immer noch er selbst. Und ich bin froh darüber. Es tut mir wirklich leid, und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich mit ihm sprechen werde, aber ich fürchte das wird nicht viel bewirken."

Harry schnaubte missbilligend: "Ich hoffe er weiß zu schätzen, was du alles wegen ihm auf dich nimmst. Ich fürchte ich werde nie wirklich begreifen warum du ausgerechnet diesem Mann dein Herz geschenkt hast. Aber eins muss ich ihm lassen. Er hat immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein Leben nicht bei einem Kampf gegen Voldemort aufs Spiel setzen musste. Die Prophezeiung hat sich - dank seiner Tat den Lord zu töten - in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Dafür muss ich ihm wohl dankbar sein."

Hermine nickte stumm und erschrak dann heftig, als plötzlich Severus Stimme direkt hinter ihr erklang: "Nein, Mr. Potter, Sie brauchen mir noch nicht einmal dafür dankbar zu sein. Ich war es nicht, der Sie vor einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Lord gerettet hat. Es war Hermine. Sie hat ihn endgültig ausgelöscht und somit auch die Prophezeiung aufgelöst. Sie sehen also - Sie können mich nach wie vor hassen, ohne den Umstand sich in meiner Schuld fühlen zu müssen."

Harry stand nur da und starrte den Mann hinter Hermine an, die sich nun langsam zu ihrem gerade angetrauten Ehemann umwandte.

"Severus, wir haben gemeinsam den Lord besiegt. Du wärst fast gestorben, als du dich meinem Wunsch gebeugt hast, Voldemort aufzusuchen. Ohne dich hätte ich es niemals geschafft ihn zu töten. Es muss einmal Schluss mit alledem sein. Harry schuldet dir sehr wohl seinen Dank. Und ich auch! Denn wie du weißt, wäre ich ohne dich längst tot."

Harry sah irritiert zu Ron, der ebenfalls zwischen den frisch getrauten Eheleuten hin- und herblickte.

Severus und Hermine schienen plötzlich gar nicht mehr zu wissen, wie dieses Gespräch begonnen hatte und dass überhaupt noch andere Leute anwesend waren. Sie blickten sich gegenseitig verbissen in die Augen, um allein durch diesen Blickwechsel auszutragen wer mehr in der Schuld des anderen stand.

"Ohne dich würde ich ebenfalls nicht mehr leben. Mein Körper würde mit der Identität des Lords durch diese Welt spazieren und ich wäre für immer verloren gewesen. Du siehst also, dass du mir ebensowenig schuldig bist", sagte Severus gerade aufgebracht, als Hermine genervt stöhnte.

"Lass uns damit aufhören, bitte!"

Severus nickte schließlich zustimmend.

Die Anwesenden hatten diese erste Auseinandersetzung, die gerade mal wenige Minuten nach der Hochzeit stattgefunden hatte, mit verblüfftem Interesse verfolgt.

Von was sprachen die beiden? Wie kam es, dass beide sich scheinbar bereits gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten und nun darauf bestanden jeweils mehr in der Schuld des anderen zu stehen?

Auf die späteren Fragen der wenigen geladenen Gäste, hatte das Brautpaar mit offensichtlichen Ausreden reagiert und schon bald war jedem klar, dass es da ein paar Dinge zwischen Severus und Hermine gab, die sie auf ganz spezielle Art miteinander verband und die sie nicht bereit waren mit irgendjemandem zu teilen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Ferien lagen nun bereits einige Zeit zurück und Severus hatte, wie erwartet seinen Unterricht aufgenommen. Hermine merkte ihm keine Nervosität an, jedoch ein großes Maß an Verärgerung. Sie wusste dass es seine Art war mit der Situation fertig zu werden und hatte seine Schimpftiraden geflissentlich überhört. Als er am ersten Tag nach dem Unterricht völlig erschöpft auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, dass Severus sich viele Dinge im Leben völlig unnötig schwer machte. Seine Schüler glaubten immer, dass sie ihrem Lehrer völlig egal waren und er gab sich alle Mühe diesen Eindruck zu erwecken, doch in Wirklichkeit schien er sich gedanklich viel zu sehr mit all dem auseinanderzusetzen. Er verlangte nicht nur von seinen Schülern Disziplin, sondern auch von sich selbst. Dazu kam das Gefühl, sein Wissen dürfe nicht eine einzige Lücke aufweisen. Es war zweifellos anstrengend eine ganze Meute von Schülern ständig im Blick zu behalten. Doch was ebenso aufreibend für ihn sein musste, war die Tatsache, wieviel Hass und Misstrauen ihm seine Schützlinge entgegenbrachten.

Versteinert hatte Severus ausgesehen, als er mit knappem Gruß zur Tür hereingekommen war und ihren Kuss nur flüchtig erwidert hatte.

Er hatte gesagt, er wolle sich nur einen Moment ausruhen, dann hatte er sich auf die Couch gelegt. Doch selbst jetzt - im Schlaf - konnte sie feststellen, dass ihn Kopfschmerzen quälten, denn seine Gesichtszüge waren alles andere als entspannt.

Der Schulalltag hatte ihn nun also wieder und von Tag zu Tag wurde der Ablauf ein wenig entspannter. Hermine musste damit leben, dass er jetzt viel weniger Zeit für sie hatte. Bis Nachmittags war er im Unterricht und häufig musste er bis zum späten Abend noch Arbeiten korrigieren. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Lehrer nach Unterrichtsschluss viel Freizeit hätte, war eindeutig ein Fehlschluss. Denn selbst wenn er keine Hausarbeiten korrigierte, Aufsätze benotete oder den Unterricht vorbereitete, so hatte er immer noch genug damit zu tun Aufsicht auf den Gängen zu führen oder er musste zu Besprechungen.

Hermine dagegen wurde immer unzufriedener. Für sie war eine unangenehme Zeit des Wartens angebrochen. Sie war inzwischen schon über dem errechneten Geburtstermin und die Ungeduld spiegelte sich in allem wieder was sie tat. Kaum hatte sie ein Buch aufgeschlagen, schloss sie es nach ein paar Zeilen des Lesens auch schon wieder, weil sie sich ohnehin nicht auf den Text konzentrieren konnte. Wann immer es möglich war, ging sie mit Severus ein Stück über die Ländereien spazieren, auch wenn das Wetter jetzt eher nasskalt war und Poppy sie ermahnte, sich nach Möglichkeit keine Erkältung zu holen. Hermine hatte in ihrer Ungeduld begonnen, sobald Severus die Kerker verlassen hatte, die vielen Stufen langsam auf- und abzugehen. Sie bezweifelte inzwischen, dass solche Tricks das Kind überreden konnten den Weg in die Welt anzutreten, dennoch führte sie ihre Bemühungen weiter fort.

Severus wusste um die Ungeduld seiner Frau und bemühte sich daher um so mehr, seine eigene nicht zur Schau zu tragen. Doch auch in ihm wuchs die Spannung von Tag zu Tag. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr Gelegenheit hatte er, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob auch alles gut verlaufen würde. Er sah wie Hermine nun alles sehr schwer fiel. Sie jammerte selten, doch er wusste, dass sie fast keine Nacht mehr richtig schlief. Ständig versuchte sie eine angenehme Liegeposition zu finden, doch in keiner hielt sie es lange aus. Außerdem verschwand sie mehrmals nachts im Bad, weil das Kind auf die Blase drückte und auch dies beeinträchtigte ihre Nachtruhe empfindlich. Severus wusste, dass sie sich jetzt am meisten entspannte wenn er sie sanft streichelte. Das Kind bewegte sich inzwischen sehr viel gemächlicher als zu Beginn. Dennoch genoss er es, wenn er die Hand auf Hermines Bauch legte und das Kind unter seiner Berührung Antwort zu geben schien. Doch schwerfälliger kamen die Bewegungen , denn jetzt hatte es offensichtlich nicht mehr genug Platz um sich kräftig auszutoben. Wenn es sich dennoch regte, war dies oft nicht mehr besonders angenehm für Hermine, da es inzwischen teils kräftig gegen den Muttermund stieß, was Hermine zu einem Kommentar wie: "Die Richtung stimmt schon -. mach dass du rauskommst!" verleitete.

Als Severus nun an diesem Donnerstagmorgen einer Klasse Ravenclaws die Geheimnisse des Tranks der Lebendigen Erinnerungen nahebrachte, war er erzürnt, als sein Unterricht durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde. Er bellte ein "Herein" als auch schon Albus im Raum stand.

"Severus, es ist soweit. Ich werde dich ablösen."

Der Zaubertranklehrer ließ augenblicklich die Zutaten auf den Tisch vor ihm fallen und wischte sich hastig die Hände an seinem Umhang ab. Ein Murmeln in der Klasse breitete sich zu einem emsigen Getuschel aus.

Severus ignorierte es. Er sah Albus an, der nun dabei war seinen Platz einzunehmen. "Wo ist sie?" brachte der dunkle Mann mühsam heraus.

"Sie ist bereits im Krankensaal. Poppy hält es für besser wenn sie das Kind dort zur Welt bringt. Sie sagt, sie hat gerne alles zur Hand was sie braucht und Hermine ist einverstanden. Geh jetzt Severus, ich werde für den Rest des Tages deinen Unterricht übernehmen. Morgen werden deine Stunden ausfallen. Ich wünsche alles Gute - und Severus, bleib ruhig!"

Mit diesem weisen Ratschlag verließ der werdende Vater die Räume und eilte zum Krankenflügel. Er solle ruhig bleiben, hatte Albus geraten, doch er spürte bereits jetzt, dass es ihm unmöglich sein würde diesen Rat zu beherzigen. Als er die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete, hörte er Hermines unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei. Sofort wusste er, dass er in helle Panik geraten würde, noch bevor er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass all dies normal war und dazu gehörte wenn ein neues Leben das Licht der Welt erblickte.

tbc

_So, da ja bald Weihnachten ist, wünsche ich mir ein Review von **jedem **meiner Leser - alles Liebe, Kira_


	32. Alltäglich und doch einzigartig

_Achtung: Dieses Kapitel beschreibt eine relativ ungeschönte Geburtsszene und ist daher für Frauen, die noch nicht entbunden haben mit Vorsicht zu genießen!_

_Ansonsten wünsche ich wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**32. Kapitel**

**Alltäglich und doch einzigartig**

Als er den Gang entlang hastete, spürte er sein Herz pochen, als habe er gerade einen Lauf von den Kerkern bis zum obersten Turme des Schlosses hinter sich.

Er sah, dass Poppy einen Bereich des Krankensaales mit einem Paravent abgetrennt hatte, doch Hermines Keuchen erfüllte den ganzen Raum.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich, um die beiden Frauen nicht zu erschrecken, als er um die Abtrennung trat. Poppy tastete gerade Hermines Bauch ab und blickte dann zu Severus.

"Die Wehen kommen noch nicht kräftig genug. Außerdem sind sie noch unregelmäßig. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sich wirklich etwas tut. Vielleicht sollten Sie so lange etwas essen gehen und sich ein wenig ausruhen. Hermine wird Sie später noch brauchen."

Severus sah irritiert zu Hermine, die ihm gequält zulächelte.

"Nein, ich werde bleiben. Was soll ich machen?"

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie können ohnehin noch nicht viel machen. Setzen Sie sich zu ihr. Halten Sie ihre Hand - wenn sie möchte."

Er zog einen Stuhl neben Hermine und setzte sich darauf. Dann sah er ihr ernst in die Augen und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand.

"Wie geht es dir?" murmelte er.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?" hakte sie nach.

Er nickte stumm.

"Ich fühle mich, als würde ich jeden Moment explodieren. Ich fühle mich, als würde sich alles in mir verkrampfen und sich mein Innerstes nach Außen kehren wollen. Doch Poppy sagt, die Wehen müssen länger anhalten. Und ich habe Angst. Angst, weil ich das nicht will. Ich weiß, dass es so sein muss - aber ich will es nicht."

Severus sah fragend zu Poppy, die dabei war einige Dinge zurecht zu legen.

"Völlig normal", erwiderte sie kurz auf Severus fragenden Blick.

Als Hermines Hand sich plötzlich verkrampfte und Severus fast das Gefühl hatte, sie würde seine Finger unter ihrem Druck zermalmen, richtete Poppy ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines Bauch und ein Geräusch erklang plötzlich im Raum. Es hörte sich an wie schneller Trommelschlag, der unter Wasser ertönt.

"Das sind die Herzgeräusche des Babys", erläuterte sie Severus. "Ich überprüfe, ob es dem Kind gut geht, denn auch für das Ungeborene beginnt jetzt ein enormer Stress. Solange mit Mutter und Kind jedoch alles in Ordnung ist, werde ich nicht eingreifen.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten Hermines schmerzliches Stöhnen zu übertönen und Severus spürte, wie die sachliche Art der Krankenschwester ihn aggressiv machte.

"Was heißt hier solange alles in Ordnung ist? Hermine hat Schmerzen."

Poppy sah ihn gelassen an. "Sie werden wohl wissen, dass dies unter einer Geburt völlig normal ist, Professor. Ich möchte Sie vorwarnen, dass es noch um einiges heftiger wird. Sie können ihr helfen indem Sie so lange zur Stelle sind, wie sie es möchte - wenn sie anfängt Sie zu beschimpfen sollten Sie etwas in den Hintergrund treten. Das ist im Moment alles was ich Ihnen raten möchte, denn ich muss mich nun um Mutter und Kind kümmern."

Kaum hatte sie ihm das erklärt, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und untersuchte Hermines Unterleib, um zu ergründen ob der Muttermund sich bereits geöffnet hatte.

Severus saß da und fühlte sich seltsam betäubt. Was meinte Poppy damit, dass Hermine ihn beschimpfen würde? Warum sollte sie das tun? Er fühlte sich verwirrt und Hermines keuchender Atem wirkte nicht gerade beruhigend auf ihn. Er bemühte sich Albus Rat zu beherzigen und rief sich in Erinnerung was er über das Thema Geburtsbegleitung gelesen hatte. Zwischen den Wehen half er Hermine auf und führte sie ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. Dann blieben sie stehen und auf Poppys Anweisung hin half er Hermine, mit der Hüfte kreisende Bewegungen auszuführen, die das Kind tiefer gleiten lassen sollten.

Eine scheinbar endlos lange Zeit war auf diese Weise vergangen. Severus saß wieder an Hermines Seite und versuchte ihr Kraft zu vermitteln, doch Poppy schien immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Länge der Wehen und Severus spürte eine hoffnungslose Wut in sich, all dies beenden zu wollen. Die Krankenschwester redete zwischen den Wehen mit Hermine und machte ihr ebenfalls Mut, doch nun nutzte sie die Pause um Hermine mitzuteilen, dass sie ihr ein Mittel geben würde, das die Wehen verstärken würde. Severus sah die Angst in Hermines Augen, doch sie stimmte tapfer zu. Dann blickte sie zu Severus, der seine Sorge nur schwer verbergen konnte.

"Halt mich fest, sonst fühle ich mich so verloren", sagte sie knapp, bevor sie den Becher leerte, den Poppy ihr hinhielt.

Als Hermine nur wenige Minuten später von einer schier endlosen Wehe gequält wurde, hielt Severus sie fest und sah kopfschüttelnd zu Poppy. "War das wirklich nötig?" fauchte er sie an.

Die Krankenschwester sah ihn seufzend an. Dann erwiderte sie bestimmt: "Ja, das war es. Hermine muss ihre Kräfte auf die produktive Geburtsarbeit konzentrieren können, wenn sie weiter diese uneffektiven Wehen verarbeitet hätte, dann wäre sie zu erschöpft, wenn die Geburt richtig in die Gänge kommt."

Nun folgten die Wehen schneller aufeinander. Hermine hatte jetzt weniger Zeit zwischendurch wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Severus merkte, wie sie in Panik verfiel. Als sie das nächste mal krampfartig zu zittern begann, hielt er sie abermals fest, doch plötzlich schrie sie ihn förmlich an: "Lass mich los! Ich ertrag dich nicht - LASS MICH LOS!"

Er tat was sie verlangte und nahm Abstand von ihr, doch nun fühlte er sich völlig hilflos. Er merkte, dass er rein gar nichts tun konnte um ihr die Schmerzen zu erleichtern.

Poppy untersuchte jetzt in geringeren Abständen Hermines Unterleib. "Gut, der Muttermund ist nun ca. 6 cm erweitert. Es geht voran Hermine, auch wenn es sich für dich im Moment nicht so anfühlt. Denk an das Kind. Atme ruhig und gleichmäßig zwischen den Wehen."

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, sie ließ sich erschöpft zurücksinken. Nur froh darüber, dass die Schmerzen ihr eine kurze Ruhepause ließen.

Sie sah zu Severus, bei dem sich eine steile Falte zwischen den Augen gebildet hatte. Kraftlos streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er ergriff sie vorsichtig.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Er nickte beklommen. Was für eine Art von Cruciatus war das bloß, den jede Frau ertragen musste um neues Leben zu schenken?

Die Herztöne des Kindes vibrierten durch den Raum, als Poppy ihren Zauberstab benutzte um ihn laut hörbar zu machen.

Bei der nächsten Wehe sah Severus Hermine konzentriert an und atmete mit ihr. Er atmete ruhig und brachte ihr damit in Erinnerung, nicht in panische Kurzatmigkeit zu verfallen, sondern die Wehe mit gezielten Luftzügen so gut zu veratmen wie es derzeit noch möglich war. Ein paar der Kontraktionen konnten sie auf diese Weise gemeinsam bewältigen. Doch jetzt geschah es immer öfter, dass sie aus dem Takt geriet und ins Hecheln verfiel, worauf sie unkontrolliert zu wimmern begann.

Severus sah die Medi-Hexe mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Warum können Sie Hermine nicht die Schmerzen erträglicher machen? Es muss doch etwas geben um diese Tortur zu beenden. Sie sagten, sie hat jetzt eine Erweiterung von 6 cm. Das ist ja gerade mal etwas mehr als die Hälfte, das heißt sie hat noch so viel vor sich. Warum können Sie nichts für sie tun?"

Poppy sah ihn aufmerksam an, dann lächelte sie und erwiderte: "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sie einige Bücher gewälzt haben. Ja, Sie haben recht - es liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor uns. Und Sie sind hier, um Ihrer Frau Mut zu machen, nicht um sie zu verunsichern - falls ich Sie daran erinnern darf. Sie wird das schaffen!"

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" begehrte er plötzlich wütend auf. Hermine wollte ihn zum Schweigen bringen, doch Severus Angst und Hilflosigkeit entlud sich - wie so oft - in einer verbalen Attacke, die er wütend hervorbrachte: "Sie haben doch eigentlich keine Ahnung von Geburten, oder? Wie viele Entbindungen gab es schon hier auf Hogwarts? Jedenfalls keine von der ich wüsste! Sie haben doch gar keine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet!"

Poppy mühte sich abermals ein Lächeln ab, dann sagte sie völlig ruhig: "Professor Snape - ich habe wohl so einiges mehr an Erfahrung als Sie! Außerdem darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich meinen Beruf erlernt habe und auch über Kenntnisse der Geburtsbegleitung verfüge. Es ist wohl kaum der Moment, dass ich hier beleidigt den Raum verlasse - also möchte ich Sie bitten Ruhe zu bewahren."

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Severus entfuhr ein Schnauben. Mehrere Beleidigungen lagen ihm tatsächlich auf der Zunge und er schluckte sie so mühsam hinunter, dass er einen Hustenanfall bekam.

Hermine wusste genau was in ihrem Mann vorging.

Sie richtete sich auf und sagte in leisem Ton: "Severus, wenn ich mich entscheiden muss ob Poppy oder du den Raum verlassen muss, dann werde ich mich wohl dafür entscheiden, dass du gehen musst - also bitte vertragt euch - ich möchte nämlich eigentlich auf keinen von euch beiden verzichten müssen."

Severus wusste wie unfair sein Angriff der Krankenschwester gegenüber gewesen war. Er biss sich sichtlich auf die Lippe, bevor er ein: "Es tut mir leid" über dieselben brachte.

Poppy verschenkte nicht ihre Zeit mit langen Reden. Sie nickte kurz und erklärte die Sache damit als abgehakt.

Dann reichte sie ihm ein Kissen. Er sah sie fragend an. "Soll ich es Hermine unter den Kopf schieben?" fragte er verblüfft nach.

"Nein, halten Sie es einfach fest", war die rätselhafte Anweisung der Krankenschwester.

Als Hermine von der nächsten Wehe überrollt wurde, und ihr Atem in einen langgezogenen Schrei überging, zerknautschte Severus auf dramatische Weise das Kissen zwischen seinen Händen. Eine etwas unproduktive Vorgehensweise für den Geburtsverlauf, doch für seine Nerven scheinbar unabdingbar.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später teilte Poppy den Beiden mit, dass die Eröffnungsphase bald abgeschlossen sei. Sie ermahnte beide erneut zur Ruhe und versicherte Hermine, dass jeder Schmerz die Ankunft des Kindes enorm vorantreiben würde.

Dann wies sie Severus an, sich hinter Hermine zu stellen um sie zu stützen. Ein Gefühl der Befreiung durchströmte ihn, als er endlich gebraucht wurde.

Hermine ließ es wieder zu, dass er sie hielt. Mit knappem Atem forderte sie ihn auf, sie zu massieren. Als Poppy ihm einen feuchten Lappen reichte, strich er Hermine damit sanft über das verschwitzte Gesicht. Er holte ein Glas mit Wasser und setzte es ihr an die trockenen Lippen. Hermine trank in kleinen Schlucken und Severus sah eine kleine blutige Linie, die sich auf der aufgesprungenen Unterlippe bildete. Er griff nach dem Balsam, den er eigens für den Tag der Geburt zubereitet hatte und seitdem ständig mit sich herumtrug. Dann strich er ihr vorsichtig die cremige Substanz auf den Mund. Hermine nahm es kaum noch wahr, doch Poppy sah ihn überrascht an. Ein leises Lächeln bildete sich um ihre Mundwinkel, bevor sie abermals Hermines Erweiterung kontrollierte.

Endlich sah die Krankenschwester zu den werdenden Eltern und sagte: "Der Muttermund ist nun fast vollständig eröffnet. Ich möchte dich dennoch bitten, noch nicht zu pressen bei der nächsten Wehe - auch wenn es sich so anfühlt. Warte noch, bis ich dir Bescheid sage."

Abermals überprüfte sie die Herztöne des Kindes.

Als Hermine die nächste Wehe nahen spürte, biss sie die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass Severus deutlich ihre Zähne knirschen hörte. Ihre gestammelten Worte gingen in verzweifeltes Stöhnen über, das schließlich immer mehr zu einem Schrei anschwoll: "Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will das auch gar nicht mehr!"

Severus griff nach ihr, als sie zu weinen begann. "Du schaffst das Hermine. Du hast es jetzt schon bis hierher geschafft - und du bist so unglaublich stark!"

"Ich bin nicht stark - ich will auch nicht mehr stark sein. Mach, dass es aufhört!"

Diesmal hatte Severus begriffen. Jetzt war mehr Einsatz von ihm gefragt, als je zuvor. "Doch Hermine. Du willst dieses Kind. Es wird bald bei uns sein. Du machst das fantastisch! Du allein bist es, die diesem Kind das Leben schenkt. Es wird jetzt bald da sein, und dann ist aller Schmerz vergessen. Halt durch. Für mich - für das Kind - für uns. Du schaffst es!"

Poppy sah erstaunt zu den beiden hinüber. Sie schienen plötzlich eine völlige Einheit zu bilden. Hermine wurde von der nächsten Wehe überschwemmt und Severus nahm intensiven Blickkontakt mit ihr auf und atmete betont langsam, worauf Hermine sich automatisch anzupassen versuchte.

Doch die Schmerzen waren nun unerträglich und sie stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, worauf Poppy endlich die erleichternde Botschaft verkünden konnte: "Bei der nächsten Wehe darfst du pressen."

Severus setzte sich hinter Hermine auf das Bett und half ihr in eine fast sitzende Position. Die nächste Wehe ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Hermine schob mit aller Kraft mit, auch wenn sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie dies bewerkstelligen sollte.

"Das war gut, nochmal so, nochmal!" feuerte Poppy sie an, während sie Hermines Damm mit beiden Händen abstützte.

Hermine schaffte es unter dieser Wehe zweimal zu pressen und ließ sich dann erschöpft gegen Severus sinken.

Er flüsterte ihr mutmachende Dinge ins Ohr, die ihm inzwischen wie von selbst über die Lippen kamen. Er spürte selbst wie aufgeregt er plötzlich war. Hermine versuchte sich ein Stück zu ihm umzuwenden, schaffte es jedoch nur den Kopf ein wenig zu drehen. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte kam schon die nächste Wehe und sie konzentrierte sich erneut auf das Pressen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Veränderung - der Schmerz der Kontraktion hielt nach wie vor an, doch da war ein weiterer Schmerz, irgendwie viel greifbarer.

Poppy griff nach ihrer Hand und sagte lächelnd: "Ich kann den Kopf schon sehen. Noch ein oder zwei Wehen, dann hast du es geschafft." Damit führte sie Hermines Hand zwischen die Beine und diese konnte den feuchten, harten Kopf des Kindes spüren.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, das ihr soviel Kraft schenkte, um ein freudiges Lachen auszustoßen.

Severus hörte dieses befreite Lachen und bekam eine Ahnung davon, wie schnell die Schmerzen wieder vergessen sein würden. Bei der nächsten Wehe presste Hermine mit aller Kraft und sie konnte spüren, wie das Kind ihren Körper verließ.

Völlig erschöpft von dieser letzten Kraftanstrengung ließ sie sich gegen Severus fallen.

Er fühlte eine unbändige Freude, als seine erschöpfte Frau sich unter glücklichem Lachen gegen ihn drängte. Poppy strahlte ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht, als sie den kleinen Menschen leise quäken hörte und ihn dann unmittelbar auf Hermines nackten Bauch legte.

Beide Eltern legten gleichzeitig eine Hand auf den winzigen, blutverschmierten Körper des Neuankömmlings. Dieses Wesen war ihr Kind. Es war aus ihnen entstanden und würde von nun an eine untrennbare Einheit mit ihnen bilden. Sie waren jetzt eine richtige kleine Familie.

Hermine fühlte sich seltsam leer, doch das Kind auf ihrem Bauch zu spüren ließ ihr bewusst werden, dass nun eine neue Phase ihrer Mutterschaft eingeleitet war.

Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen der Freude und Erschöpfung über die Wange liefen.

Dann musste sie plötzlich lachen und fragte: "Was ist es denn nun überhaupt? Ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?"

Poppy war neben beiden stehengeblieben um das Neugeborene nach dieser ersten Kontaktaufnahme in warme Tücher hüllen zu können, die sie schon bereit hielt.

Sie sah zu Severus und fragte: "Möchten Sie Ihr Kind selbst abnabeln? Bei der Gelegenheit ließe sich auch die Frage nach dem Geschlecht eindeutig klären?" Sie lächelte, denn sie war bisher die einzige die schon gesehen hatte, ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen handelte. Sie war gespannt auf die Reaktion der frischgebackenen Eltern.

"Ja, das möchte ich - wenn Sie mir sagen was ich zu tun habe", erwiderte Severus seltsam gedämpft. Als er sich nun neben Hermine begab um seine Aufgabe ausführen zu können, sah sie wie ihm ebenfalls Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Er schämte sich nicht sie zu zeigen. Alles war plötzlich eine Einheit. Schmerz, Tränen und Blut. All dies gehörte dazu, ein neues Leben in Empfang zu nehmen.

Poppy hob das Kind vorsichtig an und präsentierte seinen Eltern damit auch endlich die Antwort auf die langgehegte Frage.

"Ihr seid Eltern eines kleinen Sohnes, der euch sicher ganz schön auf Trab halten wird, bis er mal die stattliche Größe seines Vaters erreicht hat."

Hermine sah wie sehr Severus die Worte der Krankenschwester berührten. Er hatte nun ein Kind, das sein Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen würde. Die erste Herausforderung bewältigte Severus mit Bravour. Er durchtrennte die Nabelschnur und bevor Poppy das Kind in die Tücher hüllen konnte, nahm er es in den Arm und wickelte es kurzerhand - das Blut völlig ignorierend - in seinen Umhang. Dann sah er dem kleinen Wesen in die Augen und schien ihm mit kaum bewegten Lippen ein Versprechen zu geben. Danach erst übergab er das Kind der Krankenschwester, die es untersuchte. Mit einer neuerlichen Wehe, kam der Mutterkuchen zum Vorschein, den Poppy ebenfalls kontrollierte, um den beiden Eltern schließlich sicher mitteilen zu können, dass sie Eltern eines völlig gesunden Jungen waren. Nachdem sie auch Hermine noch einmal eingehen untersucht hatte, holte sie ein kleines Bettchen, in das sie das warm eingehüllte Kind legte und es neben Hermines Bett platzierte.

"Du bleibst noch einige Zeit liegen und erholst dich. Später werde ich nach dir sehen und noch einige Untersuchungen durchführen. Jetzt werde ich erst mal einen Kaffee machen, denn ich denke, der junge Vater könnte mit Sicherheit auch einen vertragen, oder?"

Severus nickte zustimmend, dann sagte er leise: "Junger Vater - hört sich merkwürdig an."

Hermine sah ihn lachend an: "Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen."

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Severus und sah Hermine forschend in die Augen.

Sie lächelte erschöpft: "Ich bin erledigt - und glücklich - und müde - und frage mich, ob ich träume."

"Mir geht es ähnlich", sagte er und strich ihr das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn. Dann sah er zu dem Kind, das offenbar ebenso erschöpft war wie seine Mutter, und die Eindrücke der neuen Welt erst einmal verschlief.

"Wie wollen wir ihn nennen?" fragte er plötzlich. Hermine sah ihn ernst an. "Ich würde ihn gerne Marlin nennen - wenn du einverstanden bist."

Severus betrachtete das winzige Bündel Mensch, das vor lauter Decken kaum zu sehen war.

"Marlin Snape", testete er an, ließ die Worte einen Moment auf sich wirken und nickte schließlich.

"Ja, eine Abwandlung von Merlin - das klingt gut." Dann stand er auf und ging um das Kinderbett herum, um seinem Sohn den Zeigefinger auf die Stirn zu legen.

"Marlin", flüsterte er, "du sollst wissen, dass du von dem Moment an, da ich von deiner Ankunft in dieser Welt erfahren habe, das Wichtigste in meinem Leben geworden bist."

Er sah kurz zu Hermine, wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Sohn und immer noch flüsternd sagte er: "Neben deiner wundervollen Mutter versteht sich."

Dann schenkte er Hermine einen innigen Kuss. Sie erwiderte ihn und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Severus zum ersten mal wirklich ohne eine einzige seiner schützenden Mauern erlebte.

tbc


	33. 1 plus 1 ergibt 3

_Ich wünsche Euch allen ein glückliches 2006! _

_Verzeiht mir bitte, dass ich diesmal nicht per reply geantwortet habe - leider war ich krank und musste zudem noch viel arbeiten :( Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich lieber schnell das neue Kapitel hochlade (und verspreche ab jetzt wieder zu antworten!)_

_Vielen Dank an Euch lieben Reviewer für Euer Interesse und Eure Treue! Von den lieben Menschen die mich auf ihre Alarm- bzw. Favoritenlisten gesetzt haben würde ich gerne ebenfalls eine Meinung hören, denn ich schreibe für Euch! Naja, und ein bisschen für mich :)_

_Eure Kira (achso, ich wollte ja kurz nochmal daran erinnern, dass dies eine erotische Geschichte ist, damit sich niemand erschreckt +g+_

**33. Kapitel**

**1+1 ergibt 3**

Nachdem Poppy endlich erlaubt hatte, dass Hermine und das Baby die Krankenstation verlassen dürften, hatte Severus Frau und Kind voller Ungeduld in die Kerker geführt.

Hermine war so überrascht gewesen, wie er es gehofft hatte. Er hatte einen halben Tag damit verbracht den Kerker so einzurichten, dass er heller und freundlicher wirkte.

Der Raum war durch ein loderndes Kaminfeuer gut gewärmt und Hermine entging nicht, dass Severus vor Wärme und vermutlich auch vor Aufregung die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen, als er mit gespielter Ruhe ihre Reaktion abwartete.

Sie ging durch den Raum und sprach leise mit Marlin, der ihre Bewunderung für die räumlichen Veränderungen wohl noch nicht recht zu schätzen wusste. Severus jedoch schätzte sie um so mehr und Hermine lächelte ihn an als es ihm nicht mehr gelang, den Stolz in seinen Augen zu verbergen.

"Ich habe das Kinderbett ins Schlafzimmer gestellt", sagte er um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von sich abzulenken.

Hermine warf einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer. Sie sah das kleine Bett neben ihrem, darüber schwebten wie von Geisterhand Sterne in allen möglichen funkelnden Farben. Hermine sah Severus abermals strahlend an, dann wurde sie ernst. "Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn wir getrennt schlafen."

"Warum?" fragte er verblüfft.

"Weil Marlin jede Nacht mehrmals wach werden wird. Ich muss ihn wickeln und stillen und du wirst sicher ebenfalls jedesmal aufwachen. Da du schon ein Morgenmuffel bist wenn du die Nacht ungestört schlafen konntest, möchte ich dich lieber nicht erleben nachdem du dir die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hast."

Sie sah ihn fragend an und Severus schaute verblüfft zurück.

Dann räusperte er sich und sagte: "Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wir bleiben alle zusammen. Wenn ich wieder unterrichten muss, dann kann ich immer noch auf die Couch ausweichen, falls ich sonst gar keinen Schlaf finden sollte."

Für ihn schien die Sache geklärt zu sein. Hermine verkniff es sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er dann schon einen Ruhezauber über die Tür zum Wohnzimmer legen musste, da Marlin sich wohl kaum Mühe geben würde besonders leise zu weinen.

Doch noch hatten sie das lange gemeinsame Wochenende vor sich und Hermine war froh darüber, denn auch für sie war die Situation völlig ungewohnt und irgendetwas in ihr ließ den Gedanken hochkommen, dass es eigenartig war, dass man einer jungen Mutter so völlig ihr Kind überließ und allgemein davon ausging, dass sie schon klar käme.

Severus gab ihr jedoch die Kraft an sich selbst zu glauben.

Er schien gewillt, einen Teil der Aufgaben zu übernehmen die jetzt anstanden.

Als Hermine Marlin in das Kinderbett legen wollte, sagte Severus sofort: "Gib ihn mir. Ich will ihn ein wenig halten. Wenn er müde wird, dann lege ich ihn ins Bett. In Ordnung?"

Hermine musste darüber schmunzeln, dass er sie um Erlaubnis fragte, doch sie nickte zustimmend und übergab ihm vorsichtig das Kind. Marlin hatte das gleiche dunkle Haar wie sein Vater. Hermine zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass seine babyblauen Augen im Laufe der Zeit ebenfalls eine dunkle Färbung annehmen würden.

Severus schien den kleinen Mann mit Blicken geradezu zu verschlingen und Hermine konnte sich von diesem Anblick kaum lösen, bevor sie endlich ins Bad ging.

Als sie wiederkam, hatte sich Severus mit dem Baby auf das Bett gesetzt und sah etwas hilflos in ihre Richtung.

Erst als sie schmatzende Geräusche vernahm, erkannte sie, dass er Marlin den kleinen Finger angeboten hatte, an dem das Kind heftig sog und nun empört zu weinen begann.

"Mir scheint, ich kann ihm nicht bieten wonach er verlangt", sagte Severus mit einem schiefen Lächeln und übergab Hermine das Baby erleichtert.

Sie ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett nieder und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. Dann legte sie das Kind an die entblößte Brust und sofort begann Marlin wie ein kleiner Löwe nach ihrer Brustwarze zu schnappen. Sie half ihm sie zu erwischen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er heftig zu saugen begann.

Severus sah sie erstaunt an. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme nach.

Hermine lächelte gequält. "Nachwehen", stieß sie kurz hervor. Dann versuchte sie sich zu entspannen und Severus gab ihr einen Kuss bevor er den Raum verließ, um Mutter und Kind die nötige Ruhe zu gewähren.

Die Nacht wurde genauso chaotisch, wie Hermine erwartet hatte. Es schien ihr, als wäre sie gerade erst eingeschlafen, als Marlin sich das erste mal meldete. Nachdem sie ihn versorgt hatte, schlummerte sie endlich wieder ein, als er auch schon wieder schrie. Mit wild pochendem Herzen und der Frage was ihm fehlte, stand sie erneut auf und trug ihn ein wenig durch den Raum. Doch sobald sie ihn wieder hinlegte begann das Weinen erneut. So verbrachte sie einige Zeit damit ihn sanft zu wiegen und ihm den Rücken zu klopfen. Severus sah sie fragend an, worauf sie nur die Schultern zuckte. Als sie Marlin erneut ins Bett gelegt hatte, begann er noch heftiger zu schreien. Hermine war nahe am Verzweifeln.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was er haben könnte. Er hat getrunken. Er hat eine neue Windel. Er hat aufgestoßen. Was kann er denn noch wollen - ich kann ihn doch nicht die ganze Nacht herumtragen."

Severus stöhnte auf. Er hatte die gestörte Nachtruhe wohl doch bei weitem unterschätzt. "Gib ihn mir mal", sagte er schließlich. Hermine reichte ihm seufzend das Baby.

Mitten in der Nacht saß Severus jetzt mit dem Kind im Arm auf seinem Bett. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn, die durch tiefe Falten gefurcht war. Dennoch lag so etwas wie ein Summen auf seinen Lippen und er bemühte sich, das Baby freundlich anzusehen. Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was ihr einen bösen Blick von ihm einbrachte.

Sie wusste, dass er das nicht hören wollte, dennoch konnte sie nicht anders: "Du siehst süß aus."

Er stieß ein ironisches Lachen aus. "Wenn man mich mit Schlafentzug quält, sehe ich _süß_ aus? Ich weiß schon warum ich im Allgemeinen keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf lege für _süß_ gehalten zu werden."

Hermine versuchte wieder ernst zu werden. "Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte sie nach.

Severus sprach nicht mit ihr, sondern mit Marlin: "Ich lege dich jetzt hier neben mich. Und wenn deine Mutter sich auch zu uns legt, dann bist du genau zwischen uns. Noch mehr Nähe haben wir nicht zu bieten, es sei denn du möchtest wieder in den Bauch deiner Mutter, womit sie aber wohl kaum einverstanden sein wird - genau so wenig wie ich."

Damit legte er das Kind neben sich und gab Hermine einen Wink endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Sie legte sich zu den beiden und löschte das Licht. Nach einer Weile sagte sie leise: "Sev, du weißt, dass er sich daran gewöhnen wird wenn wir ihn jetzt immer ins Bett nehmen?"

Severus brummte leise, dann sagte er: "Ist ja nur für heute."

Hermine lächelte noch lange in der Dunkelheit. Dieser so resolute Mann, dem seine Prinzipien über alles gingen, machte in letzter Zeit immer mehr Ausnahmen was seine Grundsätze anging. So hatte er auch Devil tatsächlich in den Kerkern behalten. Allerdings hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die Eule sich die Nacht über draußen aufhielt und ihrem Jagdinstinkt im Verbotenen Wald nachgehen konnte. Tagsüber saß die Eule oft auf einem der Regale und schlief. Doch immer wieder kam sie zu Severus geflogen und ließ sich von ihm streicheln. Erst als er immer weniger Zeit für den Vogel gehabt hatte, kam Devil auch zu Hermine und ließ sich von ihr berühren. Nun stellte Marlin ihrer beider Leben völlig auf den Kopf.

Doch so sehr Severus sich auch mit der neuen Situation anzufreunden schien, war Hermine dennoch bewusst, dass es für ihn auch einen enormen Stress darstellte. Aus seinem einsamen Kerker war ein richtiges Familienzuhause geworden.

Und bevor Hermine endlich einschlief nahm sie sich vor, die längst fälligen Besuche bald in Angriff zu nehmen, bevor Neugierige anfangen würden mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Sie wusste, dass sie die meisten dieser Besuche alleine machen würde, da es für Severus ohnehin nur eine Qual dargestellt hätte sie zu begleiten. Außerdem hatte er so die Möglichkeit endlich wieder etwas Zeit für sich alleine zu haben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus fielen fast die Augen zu, als er nun die Arbeiten in Empfang nahm, die die Viertklässler auf sein Pult legten. Die vorangegangene Nacht war wieder besonders hart gewesen. Er würde Hermines Besuch bei Albus heute nutzen müssen um noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen, sonst würde er den nächsten Tag wohl kaum durchhalten - zumindest nicht, wenn die Nacht wieder so kurz würde - womit er schon rechnete.

Er glaubte den mitleidigen Blick einer Schülerin zu erkennen, die mit einem leichten Lächeln ihre Arbeit auf den Stapel vor ihm legte. Severus funkelte sie wütend an.

"Dürfte ich wissen was es zu Lachen gibt, Miss Brown"  
Das junge Mädchen verbiss sich das Lächeln, doch sie sah ihm tapfer in die Augen als sie erwiderte: "Ich habe eine kleine Schwester bekommen, die hat mich in den Weihnachtsferien auch die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Ich war ehrlich gesagt froh, als die Schule wieder los ging."

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie lächelte noch einmal kurz, dann verschwand sie schnell als wolle sie nicht riskieren, dass ihm doch noch eine boshafte Erwiderung einfiel.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch von Viertklässlerinnen tröstende Worte anhören - so weit war es jetzt also mit ihm gekommen.

Als er in die Kerker zurückkehrte war Hermine gerade dabei diesen zu verlassen. Sie gaben sich einen flüchtigen Kuss und er küsste Marlin zum Abschied auf die Stirn, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Dann blieb er einen Moment mitten im Raum stehen und genoss die Stille. Es wäre fast wie früher gewesen, wenn nicht ein Schnuller auf dem Couchtisch gelegen hätte, ein halbvolles Fläschchen mit Tee daneben. Und wenn nicht Devil ihn aus unergründlichen Eulenaugen fixiert hätte. Er ignorierte all dies und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und ließ sich, nur noch mit Unterhose bekleidet, unter die Bettdecke gleiten. Mit einem letzten Seufzer sank er in tiefen Schlaf.

oooooooooooooooo

Eine Hand glitt unter die Bettdecke. Sie umgriff seinen Penis, der zu einer stattlichen Größe angeschwollen war. Der Griff wurde immer härter und Severus keuchte erst vor Lust, doch schließlich vor Schmerz auf. Angst hatte ihn befallen. Dies war kein außer Kontrolle geratenes Liebesspiel. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er versuchte zu ergründen wer sein empfindliches Körperteil dort wie in einem Schraubstock hielt. Doch er konnte nichts sehen. Dann erklang ein Lachen. Es war grausam und kalt. Die Stimme McNairs hallte in seinem Kopf. "Du hast es der kleinen Schlampe ganz schön besorgt. So, wie nur ein Todesser es kann, nicht wahr? Ich werde es ihr auch besorgen, Bevor sie ihr Leben aushaucht wird sie mich anbetteln ihr nicht mehr weh zu tun. Aber es wird ihr nichts nutzen - genauso wenig wie dir, Severus."

Er fuhr schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

Sein Atem kam schnell und hektisch. Panisch sah Severus sich um. Der Raum war leer und außer seinem Keuchen gab es kein Geräusch. Er bemerkte, dass sein Penis wirklich hart war und unangenehm pochte. Doch die Nachwirkungen des Traums ließen die Erektion schnell verschwinden und er ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett zurücksinken.

Er hasste es diesen Träumen so ausgeliefert zu sein und alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, das eben Durchlebte als nahende Wirklichkeit anzusehen.

Als er Hermine mit Marlin zurückkehren hörte, strich er sich schnell die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und versuchte seinen aufgeregten Atem zu beruhigen. Sie sollte nicht merken, dass er soeben noch von Panik befallen gewesen war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**2 Monate später**

"Was sagt Madam Pomfrey?"

"Alles in Ordnung. Marlin entwickelt sich völlig normal."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Völlig normal? Du meinst überdurchschnittlich", sagte er herausfordernd.

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein Sev. Ich meine normal - so, wie es bei einem Baby von zwei Monaten üblich ist."

Er nahm ihr Marlin ab und sah seinen Sohn ernst an. "Daran werden wir aber noch arbeiten müssen", knurrte er ihn an. Marlin nahm diesen Tadel mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen zur Kenntnis. "Hat er Hunger?" fragte Severus.

"Nein, ich hab ihn eben noch bei Poppy gestillt. Er ist müde. Leg ihn in sein Bett."

Als Severus Marlin zugedeckt hatte, drehte er sich zu Hermine um. "Bist du auch müde?" fragte er.

Hermine sah ihn abschätzend an. "Nein", erwiderte sie zögerlich, "warum fragst du?"

"Ich wollte es nur wissen", wich er aus.

"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt duschen."

Er nickte und ließ sie vorbei.

Als Hermine das Wasser abstellte, das ihre Haut angenehm erhitzt hatte, trocknete sie sich schnell ab und verließ die vom Wasserdampf vernebelte Duschkabine. Kaum berührten ihre Füße den Teppich, schlang sich auch schon ein Arm um sie und sie spürte Severus heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

"Ich will dich - hier und sofort. Hast du irgendwelche Einwände?"

Hermine hatte vor Schreck ein leises Quietschen ausgestoßen, doch als sie nun sah, dass er völlig unbekleidet und mehr als bereit für sie war, ließ sie das Handtuch sinken und erwiderte: "Wie könnte ich Einwände haben, bei solch einem Anblick."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zog er sie an sich und seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Nacken langsam ihren Rücken hinunter, bis sie an ihren Pobacken angekommen waren, die er heftig zu massieren begann. Hermine legte automatisch eines ihrer Beine um seine Hüften und konnte spüren, wie sich sein harter Penis gegen ihre Öffnung drückte. Doch er ließ ihn nicht hineingleiten, sondern massierte mit seiner Erektion ihre Klitoris. Hermine keuchte nun laut und versetzte seiner Schulter kleine Bisse der Erregung. Sie sah seine verhärteten Brustwarzen und leckte mit der Zunge darüber.

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, das lauter wurde als er mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Beine griff, um mit einem Finger zu erkunden wie bereit sie für ihn war. Sie wusste, dass er seit langem auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte und er schien mehr als zufrieden mit ihrer Bereitschaft ihn aufnehmen zu wollen. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, noch ein wenig länger ihre Nässe mit seinen Fingern zu erkunden. Automatisch drängte sie sich ihm entgegen und bog ihren Körper, so dass er leichtes Spiel mit ihr hatte.

Unter Stöhnen brachte sie schließlich ein einziges Wort hervor: "Verhütungstrank?" Ebenso atemlos erwiderte er: "Hab ich eingenommen." Ein inniges Zungenspiel löste diese ohnehin spärliche Unterhaltung ab und Hermine konnte förmlich schmecken wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Severus Zunge drang tief in ihren Mund und schien sie völlig zu besetzen. Seine Finger tief in ihrem Inneren sorgten dafür, dass der Eindruck völlig ihm zu gehören, noch um einiges verstärkt wurde. Dann zog er seine Finger langsam aus ihr heraus und sie fühlte den Verlust fast in körperlichem Schmerz, so dass sie ihm einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, der ihn enorm anzustacheln schien. Ohne ein einziges Wort hob er sie auf seine Hüften und presste sie gleichzeitig an die geflieste Wand. Hermine fühlte die Kühle an ihrem Rücken, die einen merkwürdig erotisierenden Kontrast zu der Hitze darstellte, die von ihrem Inneren Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch schon wurden ihre Sinne von einem neuen Eindruck vernebelt. Severus stieß nun so fest in sie, dass ihr im ersten Moment der Atem wegblieb. Er hielt einen Moment inne und sie sah das wilde Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er völlig von Sinnen fragte: "Zu hart?"

"Nein", keuchte sie, "mach weiter." Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und nahm seine besitzergreifende Aktivität wieder auf. Ein ums andere Mal stieß er in sie und seine Arme stützen ihre Beine und schoben sie dabei immer weiter auseinander.

Hermine fühlte wie er immer schneller wurde. Sie selbst spürte dieses Gefühl des Schwebens und gleichzeitig wollte sie, dass er sie so fest nahm wie es ihm möglich war. Sie wisperte seinen Namen, während ihre Nägel sich tief in seinen Rücken bohrten. Als ihre Muskeln im Takt ihres Orgasmus um sein steifes Glied zu zucken begannen hielt er inne, um ihr einen Moment Zeit zu lassen. Doch kaum war ihr Höhepunkt verebbt, begann er erneut sich in ihr zu bewegen. Ganz langsam tat er das, wobei er schließlich seinen Penis jeweils ganz aus ihr herausgleiten ließ, um ihn dann unendlich langsam bis zum Schaft wieder in ihrer Feuchte zu versenken. Hermine schien dieses langsame Spiel fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und schon bald flehte sie ihn an, das Tempo wieder zu steigern. Als er nun wieder schneller in sie stieß konnte sie merken, dass er nicht mehr inne halten würde, bevor er nicht selbst die angestrebte Erfüllung gefunden hätte. Mit jedem Atemzug schien er innerlich zu vibrieren und als sie sein Zucken spürte, stieß er ein letztes mal tief in sie und nagelte sie damit förmlich an die Wand. Einen Moment verharrte er so und Hermine brauchte nicht aus seinem Mund zu hören, dass er es genossen hatte nicht so sanft wie die letzten Monate gewesen sein zu müssen.

Als er sie langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ schenkte er ihr ein abgründiges Lächeln, das sich immer noch direkt in Hermines Unterkörper bemerkbar machte. Irritiert stellte sie fest, dass sie immer noch nicht genug hatte. Auch Severus schien ihr diese Tatsache sofort anzumerken und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Mit der Hand massierte er mit gezielten Griffen ihre Vulva, wobei sich sein Sperma mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit vermischte. Schließlich sank er auf die Knie und kostete von diesem Gemisch, wobei er mit der Zunge tief in sie eindrang. Völlig von Sinnen griff sie nach seinen Schultern und stützte sich auf diesen ab, als sie ihre Beine weit spreizte. Er nahm dies zum Anlass ihrem Kitzler nun kurze schnelle Stöße mit seiner Zungenspitze zu versetzen. Hermine glaubte vor Lust jeden Moment zu zerspringen. All ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, als sich ihre Erregung in einem nicht enden wollenden Höhepunkt entlud.

Als sie kraftlos seinen Namen aussprach, stand er langsam auf und zog sie in seine Arme. So standen sie eine ganze Weile Haut an Haut da und hörten auf ihren Atem, der nur langsam wieder zu einem normalen Tempo zurückfand.

"Severus", sagte Hermine schließlich, dann stockte sie plötzlich.

Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie konnte scheinbar nicht weitersprechen. Plötzlich begriff er ihre Sorge. "Du machst dir Gedanken wegen dem Fluch", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine nickte nur stumm.

Severus atmete tief durch, bevor er mit fester Stimme erklärte: "Voldemort sagte, er hätte den Fluch so angelegt, dass du bei deinem ersten Mal mit einem Todesser in jedem Fall schwanger würdest. Ich denke er tat dies, weil er nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, ob er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht schon in einem Körper seiner Anhänger befinden würde. Doch wenn er das erste Kind auf diese Art gezeugt hätte, wollte er dich mit seinem neuen, stärkeren Körper gefügig machen - ohne den Fluch. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnehin schon gebrochen zu haben. Das bedeutet, dass der Fluch damals, als du schwanger wurdest aufgehoben wurde. Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben - ich habe den Verhütungstrank genommen - du wirst nicht schwanger werden. Wenn du möchtest, dann werde ich dir ebenfalls einen Trank herstellen damit du ganz sicher sein kannst, dass nichts passiert."

"Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir es nicht wünschen - nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie abwehrend an. "Nein - wir bekommen kein Kind mehr. Du sollst so etwas nie wieder durchmachen müssen."

Hermine lächelte über seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Strapazen der Schwangerschaft und die Schmerzen bei der Geburt waren ihr noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis, doch wenn sie Marlin jetzt ansah, dann wusste sie, dass es all das wert gewesen war.

"Vielleicht eines Tages...", sagte sie und fing sich damit einen tadelnden Blick von ihm ein. Sie sprach nicht aus was ihr im Kopf herumging, doch seine Augen schienen ohnehin direkt in ihren Geist zu sehen.

"Du willst noch ein Kind?" fragte er völlig entgeistert.

Hermine zog ihn näher an sich. "Eine Tochter hätte ich schon noch gerne...irgendwann."

Severus seufzte laut auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Bist du dir so sicher, dass du kein Kind mehr möchtest?" fragte sie sachlich.

Sie erschreckte, als er plötzlich zu lachen begann. "Ja - ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich nie ein Kind haben wollte. Ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich niemals heiraten wollte - und ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich mich nie verunsichern lassen wollte, was diese Dinge angeht. Hermine - ich bin mir inzwischen bei gar nichts mehr sicher. Aber eins weiß ich - jetzt möchte ich definitiv erstmal kein zweites Kind."

Nun nickte auch Hermine. "Ich meinte auch nicht sofort - irgendwann vielleicht."

Er schien seltsam zufrieden mit dieser Aussage und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann ließ er sie endgültig los, um unter die Dusche zu verschwinden.

Als Hermine im Bett lag und auf ihn wartete, dachte sie darüber nach wie rasend er sie eben noch in Besitz genommen hatte. Es erfüllte sie mit unendlicher Freude, dass er in ihr immer noch die Frau sah, die es zu erobern galt - immer noch eine Frau, die ihn zu solch gierigem Verhalten verführen konnte. Sicher, nun war sie Mutter eines kleinen Sohnes und auch in dieser Rolle schien sie ihm durchaus zu gefallen, aber ihre Ängste, dass sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr so begehrenswert sein könnte wie zuvor, hatte er soeben einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

Hermine hörte das leise Schnaufen Marlins und schlief über dieses Geräusch völlig zufrieden ein.

Als Severus das Schlafzimmer betrat, blieb er einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Hermine hatte das Licht nicht gelöscht, doch ihr leises Schnarchen zeigte ihm, dass sie schlief. Er blickte auf die beiden Menschen die nun seinen Dreh- und Angelpunkt darstellten. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er zu diesem Glück eigentlich gekommen war - doch er wusste Eines, er würde es freiwillig nie wieder hergeben.

tbc


	34. Eingelöste Versprechen

**34. Kapitel**

**Eingelöste Versprechen **

Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten wärmenden Strahlen aus und ließ den Frühling mit jedem Tag an Kraft gewinnen.

Hermine saß mit Marlin auf einem großen Stein und blickte auf den See. Es ging langsam auf die Mittagszeit zu und sie hatte die Ruhe genutzt um ihren Sohn hier draußen zu stillen. Nun schien er gebannt von der Oberfläche des Sees, die das Sonnenlicht glitzernd reflektierte.

Hermine hing derweil ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Es war nun fast genau ein Jahr her, dass sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Damals hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass hier ihre einzige Zukunft liegen würde. Sie hatte dabei an eine schreckliche Zukunft gedacht. An eine Abhängigkeit, die ihr den letzten Stolz nehmen würde. Hermine hatte geglaubt für ihr Überleben einen grausam hohen Preis zahlen zu müssen. Wenn sie damals auf dem Weg hierher geahnt hätte, welch lebenswerte Zukunft sie hier erwartete, dann wäre Vieles ganz anders verlaufen.

Doch vielleicht musste alles genau so geschehen. Lange genug war sie darüber verzweifelt gewesen, was das Schicksal da von ihr verlangte, doch aus dem verhassten Deal war eine erfüllte Ehe entstanden - und ein neues Leben das nicht nur akzeptiert, sondern geliebt wurde. Für einen Moment hoffte sie fast, dass Voldemort es noch im Tod erfahren könnte, und sein abstoßender Körper sich vor lauter Wut unaufhörlich im Grabe drehte, bis er in seine Einzelteile zerfallen würde.

Doch sie wollte diese Wut nicht länger schüren. Ihr Leben sollte nicht weiter mit diesen negativen Emotionen belastet werden. Viel mehr wollte sie sich auf das besinnen, was ihr Kraft gab und wichtig erschien. Es gab da etwas, das sie seit Tagen beschäftigte. Sie beschloss noch heute mit Severus darüber zu sprechen.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen zusammensaßen, war seine Laune jedoch überaus schlecht. Er war gereizt und schien an allem etwas auszusetzen zu haben. Hermine entschied, ihn nicht unnötig zu belasten und ging nach dem Essen in die Kerker, um Devil mit einer Nachricht an ihre Eltern loszuschicken. Sie würde erst einmal abklären, ob ihr Vorhaben überhaupt in die Tat umzusetzen war. Falls nicht, dann brauchte sie Severus gar nicht erst damit zu behelligen. Und falls ihre Eltern ihr behilflich sein konnten, dann würde sie ihrem Mann immer noch die Notwendigkeit ihres Vorhabens erklären können. Sie hoffte, dass er sich genug in sie hineinversetzen konnte, um ihren Plan zu unterstützen.

Als die Eule am frühen Abend zurückkehrte, löste Hermine schnell die Botschaft ihrer Eltern von deren Bein, bevor sie sie fütterte. "Du wirst diesen Weg noch einmal fliegen müssen. Schaffst du das?" fragte sie die Eule. Devil sah sie aus großen Augen an und schloss sie dann kurz, was Hermine als ein "Ja" interpretierte. Dann setzte Hermine Devil auf das oberste Bücherregal, was für diese ein Zeichen war, dass es noch nicht sofort losging, und sie noch Zeit hatte ein wenig auszuruhen.

Der Brief war schnell geschrieben. Hermine hatte ihn gerade verschlossen, als sie zur Uhr blickte. Die Zeiger teilten ihr mit, dass Severus sich immer noch bei einer Besprechung im Lehrerzimmer aufhielt. Hermine seufzte leise. Obwohl Marlin sie rund um die Uhr beanspruchte, vermisste sie eine Beschäftigung die sie mehr geistig forderte. Sie beschloss in den nächsten Tagen wieder häufiger die Bibliothek aufzusuchen und hoffte, dass Madam Pince einverstanden sein würde, wenn sie Marlin mit dort hinnahm. Im Prinzip konnte diese wohl unmöglich etwas dagegen haben, doch Hermine hatte schnell festgestellt, dass, egal wo sie mit ihm hin ging, die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler sich automatisch auf Marlin richtete.

Besonders die Mädchen schienen von dem Baby völlig verzückt zu sein. Hermine vermied es daher, allzu oft am Schulgeschehen teilzunehmen. Am schlimmsten war es jedoch wenn sie Albus begegnete. Er vergaß alles, wenn er den jüngsten Bewohner von Hogwarts zu Gesicht bekam. Hermine hatte ihn schon mehr als einmal daran erinnern müssen, dass er bestimmt etwas anderes geplant hatte, als das Baby endlos im Arm zu wiegen. Immer wieder musste sie über sein Gesicht schmunzeln, wenn ihm dann einfiel, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen musste. Doch Marlin schien sich beim Direktor ausgesprochen wohl zu fühlen, was auch Severus mit einem Knurren zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, nachdem Albus ihm seinen Sohn einmal förmlich aus den Armen gestohlen hatte.

Marlin konnte jedoch auch ganz anders wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Einmal hatte Hermine ihn vorsichtig einer Fünftklässlerin in den Arm gelegt, die sie flehentlich darum gebeten hatte. Marlin hatte von deren babyimitierenden Geschnatter wohl überhaupt nichts gehalten, jedenfalls hatte er lauthals zu schreien begonnen, und damit nicht nur die Schülerin völlig verschreckt, sondern auch weitere davon abgehalten es ihr gleichtun zu wollen. Hermine hatte ihren Sohn wieder beruhigend in die Arme genommen und als die Traube von Schülerinnen sich aufgelöst hatte, flüsterte sie ihrem Sohn zu: "Spätestens jetzt haben alle begriffen, von wem du abstammst. Wenn du die Leute jetzt schon unbedingt so erschrecken musst wie dein Vater es zu tun pflegt, dann solltest du dich nicht wundern, wenn die netten Mädchen in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um dich machen."

Als Hermine nun auf Severus wartete wurde ihr klar, dass er wohl schon mittags geahnt hatte, dass dies ein schier endloser Tag für ihn werden würde. Jetzt verstand sie, warum er so schlecht gelaunt gewesen war. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam offensichtlich völlig erschöpft herein. "Accio Whisky", bellte er die Flasche auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an. Hermine sah zu, wie sie in seine Hände flog und Severus großzügig auf das Glas verzichtete - er nahm einen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. Erst dann warf er seinen Umhang über die Couch, ließ sich darauf fallen und streifte die Schuhe ab, die er unter den Wohnzimmertisch kickte. Hermine verkniff sich jeden Kommentar dazu. Sie hatte keine Lust zu streiten.

Statt dessen ging sie zu ihm und stellte die Whiskyflasche außerhalb seiner Griffreichweite. Er nahm es mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

Hermine ließ großen Abstand, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und fragte dann: "Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?"

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. Dann strich er die Haare wütend aus seinem Gesicht. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist los?" fragte sie dann eindringlicher. "Nichts", knurrte er. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, doch er schien nicht gewillt ihr etwas zu erklären. Wortlos stand sie auf und reichte ihm die Flasche, die sie ihm vorher noch so sorgsam entzogen hatte. "Wenn du lieber mit dem Whisky darüber reden möchtest - ich möchte nicht deine alten Gewohnheiten durcheinander bringen."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, drehte sie sich scheinbar unbeteiligt um. "Nein, warte", sagte Severus so leise, dass sie hätte vorgeben können es überhört zu haben, doch sie kam seinem Wunsch nach, denn seine Stimme hatte verzweifelt geklungen wie seit langem nicht mehr.

Erneut setzte sie sich neben ihn und bemerkte, dass er die Whiskyflasche wie einen Feind anstarrte. Dann sah er ihr kurz in die Augen, bevor er hastig ausstieß: "Man hat eine Initiative gegen mich gegründet. Viele Eltern wollen, dass ich Hogwarts verlasse. Sie haben Angst, einen vorbestraften Lehrer ihre Kinder unterrichten zu lassen."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und seine Finger vergruben sich tief in seinen Haaren.

Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt. Es war schrecklich Severus so verzweifelt zu sehen. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Warum erst jetzt? Warum haben die so lange gewartet?"

"Das haben sie nicht. Die Initiative wurde schon gegründet, während ich in Askaban saß. Doch Albus hat sie immer wieder abschmettern können. Ich habe erst heute davon erfahren."

Hermine war völlig verwirrt. "Was bedeutet das jetzt? Müssen wir Hogwarts verlassen?"

"Nein", erwiderte er kurzangebunden.

Nun verstand Hermine gar nichts mehr. "Aber du sagtest doch eben..."

"Albus hat dafür gesorgt, dass alle Eltern per Mehrheitsbeschluss abstimmen. Die Initiative hatte dabei das Nachsehen."

Hermine atmete tief durch. "Aber das bedeutet, dass die Mehrheit will, dass du weiterhin unterrichtest."

"Es bedeutet, dass man mir eine Gnade erwiesen hat. Es bedeutet, dass ich nur noch hier bin, weil die meisten Mitleid mit mir hatten. Verdammt - verstehst du das denn nicht?" Wütend fegte er die Whiskyflasche vom Tisch. Das Glas zersplitterte mit einem lauten Knall und die goldene Flüssigkeit spritzte in alle Richtungen davon. Sofort war Marlins Weinen zu vernehmen und Hermine funkelte Severus für einen Moment böse an.

Dieser schlug die Hand vor seine Augen und stieß Selbstverwünschungen aus, die es nach Hermines Meinung nicht unbedingt besser machten. Sie stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer um das Baby zu beruhigen. Als Marlin wieder eingeschlafen war, ging sie leise ins Wohnzimmer zurück und schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Doch kaum hatte sie das getan, wünschte sie, sie hätte noch einige Zeit bei Marlin verweilt, denn Severus hatte beide Fäuste gegen die Augen gepresst und sein Gesicht war tränennass. Völlig verunsichert, ob er wütend würde wenn sie ihn nun weinen sah, ging sie leise auf ihn zu. Möglichst lautlos setzte sie sich neben ihn um legte schließlich einen Arm um seine Schulter. Er zuckte unter dieser Berührung leicht zusammen, zeigte ansonsten aber keine Reaktion. "Wir haben gewusst, dass es immer Leute geben wird, die zu dumm sind es zu begreifen. Warum bringt dich das jetzt so aus der Fassung, Severus?"

Er nahm die Hände von den Augen und sie sah, wie blutunterlaufen diese waren.

Mit stockender Stimme und voller Selbsthass sagte er: "Wenn Marlin älter ist, dann wird ihm jeder die Geschichte von seinem Todesservater erzählen. Er wird sich für mich schämen müssen. Vielleicht wird man ihn sogar wegen _meiner _Vergangenheit hassen."

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Du vergisst etwas Wichtiges - Marlin muss sich nicht von anderen Menschen sagen lassen wie du wirklich bist. Er wird es erleben - er wird dich besser kennen, als jeder der Menschen die etwas gegen dich glauben vorbringen zu können. Ich kann verstehen, dass es dich verletzt zu wissen, dass einige Menschen es am liebsten sähen, wenn du Hogwarts noch heute verlassen müsstest. Doch seit wann interessiert es dich, was irgendwelche unwichtigen Leute sagen? Albus wird sich sicher etwas dabei gedacht haben, die Sache durch einen Mehrheitsbeschluss entscheiden zu lassen. Die meisten Eltern wollten dass du bleibst - also gibt es keinen Grund mehr sich über diese Minderheit den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Hogwarts braucht seinen genialen Zaubertrankmeister!"

Er schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, dann sagte er matt: "Und wir brauchen Hogwarts." Hermine wusste was er damit meinte. Hogwarts war mehr als nur ihre Heimat - es war ihr Schutz, ihr Platz zum Überleben. Sie spürte, dass sie Severus nun über ihre Pläne informieren musste, denn inzwischen kam ihr das Schloss immer öfter wie ein goldener Käfig vor. Sie wollte sich soviel Freiheit und Normalität erkämpfen wie ihr nötig schien, um sich hier nicht letztendlich wie eine Gefangene zu fühlen. Deshalb sprach sie nun leise aber mit fester Stimme.

"Ich möchte Enrico besuchen. Es fiel mir schwer ihn damals einfach im Stich zu lassen. Ich möchte mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Er war so gut zu mir, Severus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich freuen würde wenn ich ihm Marlin zeige."

Severus sah sie ernst an. Hermine versuchte gelassen zu bleiben, während er einen inneren Kampf mit sich auszutragen schien.

"Du willst nach London?" formulierte er eine Frage, doch es klang wie eine Feststellung. Hermine nickte stumm.

"Es ist gefährlich - ich werde dich begleiten."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Dann bemerkte sie wieder seine Niedergeschlagenheit. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn fragend an. Severus schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

"Ich glaubte, wenn ich meine Schuld in Askaban gesühnt habe, dann würde ich ein normales Leben führen können. Von einem normalen Leben kann man aber wohl kaum sprechen. Es macht mich wahnsinnig zu wissen, dass die Gefahr stets lauert. Doch wir werden uns nicht verstecken."

"Nein, Severus - das werden wir nicht. Wir werden ein normales Leben führen."

Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie lange Zeit einfach fest.

"Wann willst du Enrico besuchen?" fragte er schließlich.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich warte auf seine Antwort. Über meine Eltern habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er meinen Brief mit der Muggelpost erhält. Wenn er an ihre Adresse zurückschreibt, dann werden sie den Brief an mich weiterleiten. Devil ist gerade mit dem Brief an ihn, auf dem Weg zu meinen Eltern." Für einen Moment war sie nicht sicher, ob Severus sich übergangen fühlen würde und sie rechnete fast schon mit einem neuerlichen Wutausbruch, doch er küsste sie zärtlich aufs Haar und sagte leise: "Wenn dir etwas wichtig erschien, dann hast du noch nie lange gefackelt - eine Eigenschaft die ganz schön lästig sein kann - die ich aber sehr zu lieben gelernt habe."

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Severus hatte ihr Vorhaben also mit Wohlwollen aufgenommen - und er würde sie begleiten - das hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Devil den langersehnten Brief brachte, löste Hermine die Botschaft mit fahrigen Fingern vom Bein der Eule. Devil hatte länger gebraucht als üblicherweise und der Vogel schien etwas mitgenommen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auf dem Weg einen Kampf mit einem anderen Raubvogel ausgetragen. Ein paar Federn standen von Devils Körper ab, so als seien sie gebrochen. Hermine strich sanft darüber um herauszufinden, ob die Eule Verletzungen hatte. Diese tippelte ein paar Schritte von Hermine weg und fiepte warnend. Hermine entschied, dass sie es lieber Severus überlassen sollte sich um das Tier zu kümmern. Die Eule schien ihm ganz und gar zu vertrauen, während sie ansonsten eher scheu war. Dies wunderte Hermine kaum, nach allem was sie die letzten Jahre durchgemacht hatte. Devil zog sich denn auch auf ihren angestammten Platz auf dem Bücherregal zurück.

Hermine entfaltete das Briefpapier und erkannte gleich die Handschrift Enricos. Hastig las sie seine Botschaft und ein freudiges Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Er hatte nicht nur begeistert zugestimmt, dass sie ihn besuchen solle, sondern ihr auch gleich einen Zeitpunkt vorgeschlagen, da er nur noch ein paar Tage in London verweilen würde, bevor er nach Italien reisen würde. Hermine fühlte wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Endlich würde sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen können und er schien ihr tatsächlich nicht so böse zu sein, wie sie insgeheim befürchtet hatte.

Als Severus an diesem Tag vom Unterricht zurückkehrte, zeigte sie ihm den Brief und er schien dem Termin mit einem Brummen zuzustimmen.

"Du musst mich nicht begleiten, Severus. Wenn du nicht mitkommen möchtest, dann werde ich alleine fahren."

"Fahren?" fragte Severus irritiert nach.

"Ja - mit dem Hogwarts-Express. Ich kann doch mit Marlin nicht apparieren. Die Zugfahrt wird ihm bestimmt gefallen", mit der rechten Hand strich sie dem Baby auf ihren Armen die schwarzen Haarsträhnen zurück und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Severus streckte seine Arme nach dem Kind aus und Hermine gab es ihm lächelnd.

Als Severus den kleinen Mann eine Weile an sich gedrückt hatte, sagte er entschieden: "Ich werde euch beide nicht allein gehen lassen. Meine Entscheidung steht fest - ich komme mit."

Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Auf gar keinen Fall möchte ich dich davon abhalten. Ich freue mich, wenn du uns begleitest."

Das Baby hatte nun eine Haarsträhne Severus' mit fester Faust umschlossen und schien prüfen zu wollen, ob es diese durch heftiges Ziehen nicht in seinen Besitz bringen könnte. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht löste Severus die Faust und versuchte seine Haare hinter die Ohren zu streichen, was Marlin nur um so neugieriger werden ließ.

"Also werden wir übermorgen einen Ausflug nach London machen. Ich werde gleich nochmal einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben, um ihnen für die Vermittlung zu danken. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Hogwarts-Eule nehmen um den Brief zuzustellen. Devil scheint in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen zu sein."

Als die Eule ihren Namen hörte, öffnete sie ein Auge und sah kritisch vom Regal herab.

Severus reichte Hermine das Baby und streckte seinen Arm für Devil aus, was die Eule sofort veranlasste sich vom Regal aus zu ihm gleiten zu lassen. Mit vorsichtigen Handgriffen untersuchte auch er nun das Gefieder und breitete dann erst den einen Flügel der Eule aus, und schließlich den anderen. Devil ließ ein Krächzen hören und tat damit kund, dass ihr diese Behandlung nicht besonders behagte. Severus schnaubte leise und strich der Eule schließlich noch einmal über die jetzt wieder angelegten Flügel.

"Geh allem aus dem Weg was größer ist als du selbst. Lass dich nicht in Kämpfe verwickeln - versteckt dich lieber wenn es brenzlig wird", war sein Ratschlag an das Tier, was dieses mit einem Drehen seines Kopfes quittierte. Als die Eule ihren Kopf fast vollständig auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, musste Hermine lachen.

"Devil scheint genau zu wissen, dass du deine eigenen Ratschläge niemals befolgt hast. Es sieht so aus, als sei die Eule ein wenig empört, dass du ein solch feiges Verhalten von ihr verlangst."

Severus schüttelte seinen Arm kurz und Devil verschwand zurück auf seinen angestammten Platz.

"Meine Fehler reichen für mehrere Leben", erwiderte er knapp und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. Hermine folgte ihm nicht - sie wusste, dass er manchmal ein wenig Einsamkeit brauchte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Hogwars-Express stieß ein schrilles Pfeifen aus, bevor er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Hermine hielt Marlin auf dem Schoß und versuchte sein Quengeln mit leisem Summen zu besänftigen. Severus saß ihnen gegenüber und sein Gesicht war alles andere als entspannt. Hermine wusste, dass er sowohl der Zugfahrt, als auch dem Besuch bei Enrico nicht gerade gelassen entgegensah. Doch Hermine wollte nicht darauf eingehen. Sie hatte ihm schließlich die Wahl gelassen. Dass er jetzt hier saß und sich selbst quälte, war seine eigene Schuld.

Hermine drückte Marlin an sich und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft flog inzwischen förmlich vorüber.

Severus ließ ein leises Seufzen hören und schloss dann die Augen. Hermine entging nicht, dass er eine Hand griffbereit an seinen Zauberstab gelegt hatte. Ein Frösteln überlief sie. Es war ihr völlig bewusst, dass er sich augenblicklich mehr wie ihr Leibwächter, als wie ihr Ehemann fühlte.

Dennoch ließ er sich seine Besorgnis nicht offensichtlich anmerken. Hermine musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass er dieses Verhalten seiner Zeit als Todesser verdankte und ihr Frösteln wurde so stark, dass sie den Umhang fester um sich zog.

Die Zugfahrt verlief jedoch reibungslos und nachdem Severus den jungen Mann, der nach einem freien Platz in ihrem Abteil gefragt hatte, hochkant hinausgeschmissen hatte, war der Rest der Reise sehr ruhig verlaufen.

Als sie nun auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross standen, erinnerte Hermine Severus daran, dass es Zeit wurde sich umzuziehen. Mit einem einfachen Zauber wäre dies schnell erledigt, doch zog sie es vor, diesen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu sprechen, sondern nahm Marlin mit auf die Damentoilette des Bahnhofs, um nur wenige Augenblicke später in Jeans und Pullover wieder zu Severus zurückzukehren. Dann verschwand dieser für einen Moment auf der Herrentoilette und kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, riss er sie auch schon wieder auf und kam in einer schwarzen Jeans und einem schwarzen Pullover zurück. Als Hermine sah, dass sein Zauberstab im Hosenbund steckte, zog sie fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und sie wusste, dass er keine Diskussion darüber zulassen würde. Dann griff er nach der Tasche, die sie nun würden tragen müssen, da ein Schwebezauber mitten im Muggellondon wohl eine schlechte Alternative gewesen wäre.

Hermine wusste, dass sie aufpassen mussten was sie Enrico erzählen würden. Doch wie sie erklären wollten, dass Severus einen Holzstab im Bund seiner Hose stecken hatte, war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel.

Vor dem Bahnhof stiegen sie in ein Taxi und bald darauf durchquerten sie scheinbar halb London. Als sie den Fahrer bezahlt hatten stiegen sie aus und standen vor dem Haus, in dem Enrico mit seiner Familie wohnte. Hermine drückte so schnell auf den Klingelknopf, als wolle sie Severus keine Möglichkeit geben sie zum Umkehren zu überreden.

Wenige Sekunden später wurden sie eingelassen und ein strahlender Enrico empfing sie an seiner Wohnungstür.

"Hermine - Bella mia, ich mich freue dich zu sehen. Madonna - was hast du denn da mitgebracht? Ist das etwa eure Bambino? Kommt rein - kommt rein."

Mit aufgeregten Gesten wies er seinen Gästen den Weg in das Wohnzimmer. Als er die Arme ausstreckte reichte Hermine ihm das Baby und Severus sah, dass der Italiener völlig verzückt aussah als er Marlin vor sich hielt und ihm in die Augen sah.

"Was für eine niedliche kleine Mann. Ich wünschte meine Leonora könnte sehen diese niedliche Kerlchen. Sie oft daran denken, wie unsere beiden Bambini aussahen, als sie noch waren kleine Babys. Zeit vergeht so schnell - viel zu schnell. Ihr werdet sehen - wenn man hat Kinder, dann die Zeit verfliegt noch schneller."

Enrico sah jetzt Severus für einen Moment an und sein Lächeln wurde zurückhaltender.

Sein Blick lag kurz auf dem Zauberstab und er sah irritiert aus, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermine vermutete, dass Enrico Severus lieber mit einiger Zurückhaltung behandelte. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätten sich gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen.

Sanft aber bestimmt, nahm sie Enrico das Baby wieder aus den Armen und dieser besann sich wohl auf die Rolle des Gastgebers und bot Sitzplätze an, bevor er Kaffee aus der Küche holte.

Hermine trank einen Schluck, bevor sie schließlich endlich das aussprach, was so lange auf ihrer Seele gelastet hatte.

"Enrico, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich letzten Sommer einfach so im Stich gelassen habe. Ich hätte es nie getan, wenn ich nicht wichtige Gründe gehabt hätte."

Er winkte bereits ab und sagte: "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Cara mia. Ich verstehe schon - und ich sehe, dass du bist glücklich - das ist alles was zählt."

Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an. Severus saß nur da und hatte seine Kaffeetasse noch nicht einmal angerührt. Seine schwarzen Augen wanderten immer wieder zwischen Hermine und Enrico hin und her. Hermine war sein Schweigen langsam etwas peinlich. Er führte sich völlig paranoisch auf. Sie funkelte ihn böse an, was er mit einem kurzen Achselzucken erwiderte.

Der Italiener schien von dem stillen Disput nichts mitbekommen zu haben. "Ihr habt Glück, dass Ihr mich in London noch habt getroffen. Ich nur hier für ein paar Tage. Muss sehen, dass alles ist in Ordnung. Meine Familie noch in Italien und ich werde fliegen zurück und komme erst wieder nach London wenn Sommer anfängt, damit ich kann sorgen für Öffnung von Café."

Hermine wollte ihm gerade antworten, als Marlin zu weinen begann.

"Oh - kleiner Mann hat Hunger wie Löwe", sagte der erfahrene Familienvater.

Hermine nickte ihm bestätigend zu und warf dann einen Blick zu Severus.

Für sie stand außer Frage, dass er es alles andere als angemessen finden würde, wenn sie nun vor Enrico ihre Brust entblößte um das Kind zu stillen. Doch Enrico bot ihr auch schon eine Lösung an.

"Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du gehen in Schlafzimmer. Dort wirst du haben Ruhe."

Damit stand er auch schon auf und wies ihr den Weg zu einer angrenzenden Tür.

Hermine nickte ihm dankbar zu und sah dann kurz zu Severus, der ihr mit Blicken folgte. Er solle nett sein, schickte sie ihm eine stumme Botschaft.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich mit Marlin aufs Bett und begann ihren Pullover auszuziehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enrico sah Severus nun unverhohlen neugierig an.

"Sie ist eine ganz besondere Frau - nicht wahr?" fragte der Italiener.

Severus nickte automatisch. Es ärgerte ihn, dass ihn immer wieder alle auf diese Tatsache hinwiesen - es war fast so, als würden sie damit sagen wollen, dass ein Mann wie er eine so fantastische Frau gar nicht verdient hatte.

"Eine Frau wie sie darf man nicht aus den Augen lassen", fuhr der Italiener fort. Severus wurde klar, dass ihn irgendetwas störte, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren was es war, denn durch die Tür hörte er immer noch Marlins quengelndes Weinen.

"Wenn ich so eine Frau hätte - meine Frau ist ein Prachtweib - aber so eine Frau wie Hermine...da kommt so mancher auf Gedanken, die nicht anständig sind."

Severus sah sein Gegenüber mit eng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er wusste, dass Hermine von ihm verlangte, dass er sich zurückhielt - doch der Italiener sagte da Dinge, die er besser für sich behalten sollte. Severus sah ihn warnend an, doch dieser schien diesen Fingerzeig nicht zu verstehen.

"Wenn man sie nicht teilen will, dann muss man sie schon einsperren - sonst weiß man nie, wer gerade seine Hände an sie legt."

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte er sich verhört? Redete ihm sein derzeit verwirrter Verstand diese Dinge ein? War es die rasende Eifersucht, die ihn glauben machte, dass der Italiener diese Dinge sagte? Automatisch legte er eine Hand an seinen Zauberstab. Marlins Weinen hallte immer noch durch die Tür. Hermine schien Probleme zu haben ihn anzulegen. Enrico gab vor, das Weinen gar nicht zu hören - statt dessen deutete er jetzt auf Severus Hand, die den Stab fest umklammert hielt.

"Was ist das? Schlagen Sie sie damit, wenn sie nicht artig war?" Ein Lachen breitete sich jetzt über das Gesicht des Italieners aus.

Und endlich begriff Severus, dass dies alles nicht nur seiner Einbildung entsprang. Enrico hatte keinerlei Dialekt mehr, seit Hermine durch diese Tür verschwunden war. Severus sprang auf und eilte zum Schlafzimmer. Das Weinen von Marlin ging jetzt in haltloses Schreien über. Severus hatte gerade eine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, während er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab zog, sich umwandte und ihn auf Enrico richtete. Doch der Italiener hatte wie aus dem Nichts, ebenfalls einen Zauberstab gezogen und ein sadistischer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er Severus mit einem Cruciatus zu Boden schickte.

Während Severus vor Schmerz kaum noch atmen konnte, kam der Italiener auf ihn zu, um ihm dann ganz unmagisch einen Tritt in den Magen zu verpassen.

tbc

_Wollt Ihr auch das letzte Kapitel?_


	35. Das Beil des Henkers

**_Wie viele von Euch bemerkt haben, gab es leider Probleme beim Raufladen - ich hoffe, dass hier jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung ist und möchte nur gerne betonen, dass es an ff. net lag - und nicht gar daran, dass ich Euch unnötig auf die Folter spannen wollte+g+_**

**35. Kapitel**

**Das Beil des Henkers**

Enrico selbst war es, der schließlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufstieß. Er entwand Severus mit Leichtigkeit den Zauberstab und zerbrach ihn kurzerhand, dann riss er den Zaubertrankmeister hoch, als wäre sein Opfer nicht um ein vieles größer und schwerer als er selbst. Severus spürte die Übelkeit, die in Wellen aus seinem Magen in seine Kehle zu dringen schien. Sein Blick war vernebelt und aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte Blut.

Doch dies alles war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Entsetzen, das sich seinen Augen bot. Hermine lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, während McNair auf ihren Oberschenkeln saß. Sie schrie scheinbar aus Leibeskräften, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle. Ihr Pullover lag auf dem Boden und der Henker hatte wohl versucht ihren BH abzustreifen, denn er war verrutscht und Blutspuren zeigten sich auf ihrem Dekolleté. Marlins Schreien war immer noch zu vernehmen. Severus folgte mit seinem Blick dem wilden Gebrüll und fand seinen Sohn unter der prankenartigen Hand des Henkers wieder, der scheinbar nebenbei das Kind in seinem tödlichen Griff hielt.

Severus hörte Enrico kichern als dieser erkannte, dass sein Gast endlich das Ausmaß der Falle begriffen hatte. Er spürte wie der Italiener ihm den Zauberstab förmlich in den Rücken bohrte, doch dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was der Anblick seiner hilflosen Frau und seines Sohnes in seinem Inneren anrichtete.

McNair drehte sich zu ihm um und lachte aus vollem Halse.

"Severus - schön dich zu sehen. Willkommen bei meiner kleinen Party. Soll ich dir den Ablauf erklären oder willst du dich überraschen lassen? Nun gut, ich werde dir zumindest das Ende verraten - keiner von Euch wird überleben. Noch nicht einmal euer Gastgeber, den ich mit einem Imperius gefügig gemacht habe - nicht wahr, Enrico?"

Der Italiener schien darüber erfreut angesprochen worden zu sein. "Ich werde mich selbst töten, nachdem ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe", verkündete er mit einigem Stolz.

Severus versuchte den völlig willenlosen Mann nicht zu beachten, obwohl dieser ihn nun mit einem Schlag in den Rücken vorwärts trieb.

McNair sah an Severus vorbei den Italiener an und sein Blick genügte offensichtlich um dem Mann seinen Willen kundzutun. Dann richtete der Henker sich wieder an Severus und seine Stimme hatte einen vertraulichen Unterton: "Muggel sind so leicht zu beherrschen. Es ist fast schon lächerlich wie einfach es ist - ein Zauberer wäre vielleicht im Stande sich zu wehren, doch ein Muggel niemals, nicht wahr? Es stellte keine Gefahr für mich dar, ihm meine magischen Fähigkeiten zu übertragen. Er handelt nach meinem Willen und ich ließ ihm gerade noch so viel seiner Persönlichkeit um euch zu täuschen. Ein nettes Schauspiel übrigens. Aber ich habe nicht länger Zeit zu plaudern. Wie du weißt, bin ich eher ein Mann der Tat. Für _das _was ich vorhabe wird keine Magie nötig sein. Ich möchte dich jedoch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass Enrico dich sofort töten wird, wenn du auf falsche Gedanken kommst. Die Macht einen 'Avada Kedavra' zu sprechen hat er - und er wird nicht zögern ihn anzuwenden. Du willst doch nicht deine Familie so schändlich im Stich lassen, indem du dich vorzeitig töten lässt. Das wäre doch feige, Severus - ich bin sicher du stimmst mir zu."

McNair bemühte sich nun Hermine seine Hände unter ihren BH zu schieben, was diese verzweifelt zu verhindern suchte. Severus sah, dass sie die Hände des Henkers völlig zerkratzt hatte, was diesen nicht weiter zu stören schien. Doch er hielt abermals inne und sah Severus siegessicher an.

"Sag deiner kleinen Wildkatze, dass sie ohnehin keine Chance hat. Sie soll sich willig zeigen, ansonsten werde ich Euren Sohn töten."

Zum Beweis ließ er sich ein wenig auf seine Hand sinken, mit der er Marlins Kehle umklammert hielt.

Severus wusste, dass er nicht der Panik die Oberhand überlassen durfte. Wenn er keinen klaren Kopf behielt, würden sie hier nicht lebend wieder herauskommen. Die Falle war zugeschnappt und er hatte die drohende Gefahr weit unterschätzt. Er hatte seine Familie nicht genug beschützt. Devils gebrochene Federn hatten ihn gewarnt. Die Eule war abgefangen worden. McNair hatte genau gewusst wann sie hier auftauchen würden. Er hatte Enrico mit dem Imperius belegt und nur wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz auf die Beute warten müssen. Severus wusste, dass der Henker nicht sonderlich schlau war. Er war von niederen Instinkten geleitet, dennoch hatte Severus den Fehler begangen, die Gefahr nicht hoch genug einzuschätzen.

Er hatte gehofft, alleine für den Schutz seiner Familie sorgen zu können. Die Vorkehrungen, die er getroffen hatte, kamen ihm jetzt selbst viel zu zaghaft vor. Es war seine Schuld, wenn seine Botschaft nicht so dringlich geklungen hatte, dass sie nun irgendeine Art von Hilfe erwarten durften. Sie waren in der Hand eines rachsüchtigen Irren, der erst dann zufrieden wäre, wenn er sie alle bis aufs Blut gequält hatte - anschließend würde er sie töten, daran hatte er keinerlei Zweifel gelassen.

"Lass Hermine mit dem Baby gehen. Du hast mich - ich werde tun was du verlangst - lass sie gehen und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich dir völlig ausliefern werde."

McNair sah Severus gespielt ehrfurchtsvoll an, doch dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem höhnischen Lachen, bevor er Enrico ein Zeichen gab, den großen Zaubertrankmeister auf die Knie zu zwingen.

"Was ist los, Severus? Wo bleibt denn dein Stolz? Du bettelst mich an? Dann geh auch auf die Knie vor mir - doch das alles wird dir nichts nutzen. Ich brauche deine Kapitulation nicht, denn du hast längst schon verloren. _Nichts _kannst du mir anbieten - gar nichts! Deine Frau - dein Kind, und euer aller Leben ist in meiner Hand. Ich allein entscheide wann ihr sterbt - aber das hat noch Zeit. Erst wollen wir uns doch amüsieren. Lange genug habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Der große Severus Snape war doch immer etwas ganz besonderes, nicht wahr? Du hast dich an die Seite des Lords geschlichen. Hast dich unentbehrlich gemacht. Bist aufgestiegen zu seinen Vertrautesten und hast immer noch eine Sonderstellung genossen, obwohl du ihn so oft enttäuscht hattest. _Ich_ habe ihn nie enttäuscht. Ich werde ihn auch jetzt nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde ihn dreifach rächen. Mein neues Leben und meinen Ruhm werde ich auf deinem Tod aufbauen. Wenn ich dich getötete habe, dann wird mir die Anerkennung der übrigen Todesser gewiss sein. Ich werde mich aufschwingen zu neuer Größe - zu nie _gekannter_ Größe. Der Lord mag tot sein, doch wir können immer noch in seinem Namen handeln - seine Ziele verfolgen. Die Todesser sind verstreut und machtlos geworden. Ohne einen Anführer sind sie nichts - doch ich werde sie zu neuer Stärke führen. Mein Ruf wird mir vorauseilen, als der, der den Dunklen Lord blutig rächte. Und mit dem Schlammblut, das ihm einst entkam, werde ich den Anfang machen. So wie sie dem Lord hätte gefällig sein sollen, wird sie nun _mir_ gehören. Diesmal wird sie nicht entkommen - diesmal nicht!"

Bei diesen letzten Worten hatte er sich wieder Hermine zugewandt, die angewidert ihren Kopf hin und herschlug.

"Nein", schrie Severus und machte einen Satz auf McNair zu, doch Enrico richtete fast lässig seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sorgte dafür, dass er gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Mühsam erhob sich Severus und sah für einen Moment Hermines verzweifelte Augen. Ihr Mund bildete Worte, die er verstand ohne sie zu hören: Es tut mir leid.

Er wollte das nicht sehen - er wollte sie nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass dies ihre Schuld war. Sie hatten sich schließlich nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens verstecken können. Wenn es die Schuld von jemandem war, dann seine. Er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass nie jemand erfuhr wie viel sie ihm bedeutete - er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass nie jemand erfuhr, dass Marlin sein Sohn war. Als hätte McNair seine Gedanken gelesen, sah er ihn nun mit einem listigen Lächeln an.

"Was jetzt? - Würdest du deiner Frau sagen, dass sie ihre lächerliche Gegenwehr aufgeben soll - oder willst du sehen wie dein Sohn auf der Stelle sein Leben aushaucht?"

Severus sagte nichts, doch er konnte sehen wie Hermine plötzlich ihre Arme neben sich sinken ließ und besiegt die Augen schloss.

"Du wirst sie in Ruhe lassen", begehrte Severus erneut auf, doch Enrico sprach lediglich leise: "Petrificus Totalus", worauf Severus erstarrte, was McNair mit einem kurzen: "Du darfst auch zusehen", an ihn gewand kommentierte. Dann beugte er sich über sein Opfer.

Marlins Schreien verstummte als Enrico den Zauberstab plötzlich auf das Kind richtete. Nun war nur noch das vorfreudige Keuchen McNairs zu hören.

Der Henker schien sich nicht länger mit den immer noch verhüllten Brüsten aufhalten zu wollen, sondern rutschte ein Stück an Hermines Beinen hinab, um den Gürtel ihrer Jeans zu öffnen. Severus wollte es nicht sehen - doch er war sich voller Schmerz bewusst, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Er wusste, dass er im Stande gewesen wäre, seine Gedanken auf eine weite Reise zu schicken, doch dann würde er Hermine alleine lassen - also würde er hilflos zusehen müssen wie ihr nun doch noch das Schreckliche angetan wurde, dem sie damals in letzter Sekunde entkommen war.

Er wurde fast verrückt bei dem Gedanken. Sein Verstand war nur noch mit Entsetzen angefüllt. Severus war bewusst, dass sein Sohn vermutlich schon jetzt nicht mehr lebte. Er hätte gerne mit ihm getauscht - doch er musste noch warten. Von jetzt an wäre dies das Einzige was er noch zu erwarten hätte - den Tod, der ihn von all dem erlöste und der ihm und seiner Familie endlich Frieden bringen würde.

Hermine weinte plötzlich leise. McNair hatte Enrico veranlasst ihr die Stimme wiederzugeben und weidete sich nun sichtlich an ihrer Angst.  
Severus sah wie sie versuchte tapfer zu sein. Ihr Blick ging zu Marlin und sie blickte für einen Moment Severus in die Augen. Dieser verstand die Botschaft. Sein Sohn war nicht tot - noch nicht.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken verinnerlicht, flog die Tür mit einem Krachen auf und ein greller Lichtblitz traf McNair, der gerade dabei gewesen war seinen eigenen Gürtel zu öffnen. Er sank sofort bewusstlos auf Hermine nieder, die ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Aufschrei von sich stieß, so dass der Henker mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete. Severus konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren, doch er sah wie Albus Enrico ebenfalls einen Fluch entgegen schickte. Nur eine Sekunde später war Minerva McGonagall an Severus Seite und löste die Ganzkörperklammer.

Hermine hatte augenblicklich Marlin an sich gerissen und Severus sah, wie sein Sohn aus voller Kehle schrie - durch den Schweigezauber hörte man jedoch keinen Laut von ihm, was das Baby dermaßen aufzuregen schien, dass sein Kopf rot angelaufen war und die Adern deutlich hervortraten. Als Minerva ihm seine Stimme wiedergab war Severus so froh wie noch nie über dieses durchdringende Brüllen seines Sohnes - zeigte es ihm doch, dass er tatsächlich noch am leben war. Hermine hielt ihren Sohn so fest umklammert, als sei er ihre einzige Rettung. Severus fühlte sich schäbig. Er hätte fast tatenlos zusehen müssen wie seine Frau vergewaltigt wurde. Sie würde über diesen Schrecken nie hinwegkommen - und er wusste nicht ob _er_ dazu in der Lage sein würde. Es war alles zu furchtbar gewesen. Manche Dinge konnte man nicht verarbeiten - dieser heutige Tag war so ein Ereignis. Er hatte versagt. Severus sah noch einmal auf Hermine und Marlin und wusste, dass er nicht mehr würdig war sie seine Familie nennen zu dürfen. Es gab Kämpfe, die durfte man nicht verlieren - doch diesen Kampf hätte er nicht eindeutiger verlieren können.

Er wandte sich ab, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen würde. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Da war nur dieses Gefühl der völligen Leere, die sich bald mit Schmerz füllen würde, bis ihm jeder einzelne Gedanke eine Folter wäre. Doch noch war er betäubt. Er sah wie David Morriss - der ehemalige Aurorkollege von Hermine - zusammen mit Draco Malfoy die Wohnung betrat. Beide sprachen ihn an, doch er drängte sich an ihnen vorbei. Er musste weg von hier. Fort von dem Ort, an dem er auf so schändliche Art alles verloren hatte was ihm wichtig geworden war.

Hinter sich hörte er Tumult. Er ignorierte auch das. Er war bereits an der Wohnungstür als er spürte wie ein Arm ihn umschlang. Verwirrt sah er Hermine an, die im anderen Arm Marlin hielt und die ihren Kopf nun an seiner Brust versenkte. Ihre tränenerstickte Stimme drang an sein Ohr: "Severus, ich brauche dich. Geh nicht - geh nicht! Ich hatte solche Angst - halt mich."

Wie von selbst schlang er seine Arme um seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Er spürte wie sein eigener Körper zu beben begann und auch seine Angst sich nun in haltlosen Tränen entlud. Er drückte Hermine fest an sich und küsste abwechselnd ihr und Marlin auf den Kopf, während er immer wieder ihre Namen aussprach.

Eine lange Zeit standen sie so da und hielten sich fest, versuchten den Schock gemeinsam zu überwinden. Schließlich ließ Severus seine Arme sinken und Hermine konnte förmlich spüren wie alle seine Muskeln sich anspannten. Ein einziger Blick in seine Augen reichte aus, um ihr zu bestätigen was sie vermutete. In dem Moment als er herumwirbelte um zum Schlafzimmer zu stürzen, griff sie nach seinem Arm und versuchte ihn festzuhalten. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht sah er sie an. Sie wusste, dass diese Wut nicht ihr galt. Alles in ihm schien danach zu schreien ihren Peiniger zu töten.

"Nein, Severus - nein! Er ist es nicht wert! Lass ihn seine Strafe in Askaban absitzen. Er wird bezahlen - er wird bezahlen, hörst du?"

Doch Severus hatte sich von ihr losgerissen und schien unaufhaltsam in seinem Vorhaben. Draco Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit hatte bisher seinem Ausbilder gegolten, der dabei war McNair festzunehmen. Doch nun richtete er seinen Blick auf Severus, da er inzwischen bemerkt hatte, wie nahe dieser davor war McNair zu lynchen. Hermine fiel auf, dass er fast unschlüssig schien, wie sehr er ihn davon abhalten sollte. Doch schließlich stellte Draco sich Severus in den Weg. Sein Blick schnellte zum Schlafzimmer und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ er kurzerhand die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Dann sah er sein Gegenüber ernst an.

"Sie sollten Hermine und ihren Sohn nun von hier fortbringen, Sir. Wir werden uns bei McNairs Verhandlung wiedersehen. Es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn er zu einem Kuss durch die Dementoren verurteilt würde - meinen Sie nicht auch, Professor Snape?"

Severus sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler für einen Moment verwirrt an. Dann nickte er schließlich - es war ein dankbares Nicken, das keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte.

Er wandte er sich wieder zu Hermine. Er legte einen Arm um sie und Marlin, bevor sie schließlich gemeinsam die Wohnung verließen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore hatte seine Fingerspitzen aneinandergepresst und sah über seine Brillenränder zwischen Minerva McGonagall, Severus und Hermine hin und her. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Marlin, der friedlich auf seiner Couch lag und schlief.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Direktors, doch als er sich nun Severus zuwandte wurde er ernst.

"McNair hat man sofort nach Askaban gebracht. Du und Hermine werdet morgen im Ministerium erwartet, um eure Aussagen zu machen. Es sieht so aus als hätte McNair versucht, die Todesser wieder zu organisieren. Glücklicherweise war das Ministerium durch seine Redseligkeit in der Lage, noch eine ganze Reihe untergetauchter Anhänger Voldemorts ausfindig zu machen. Dementoren sind ausgeschickt worden um sie festzunehmen. Alles sieht danach aus, als könne die Todesserschaft nun endgültig zerschlagen werden." Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich bevor er fortfuhr, " doch es ist schrecklich, dass wir fast zu spät gekommen wären um euch vor Schaden zu bewahren."

Auch Severus räusperte sich, bevor er zu sprechen begann: "Ich hätte offen um deine Hilfe bitten sollen. Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen, indem ich glaubte, allein mit McNair fertig werden zu können."

"Nun, du _hast_ um Hilfe gebeten. Nicht mit vielen Worten, Severus - doch da ich dich gut genug kenne war mir klar, dass du sehr beunruhigt warst, als du mir den Brief mit Angabe eures Zieles hast zukommen lassen."

Minerva McGonagall richtete nun das Wort an den Zaubertrankmeister: "Ich sagte dir doch, Severus, dass wir ein Auge auf euch haben würden. Nun, das hatten wir - jedoch ahnten wir nicht, wie gefährlich die Situation war - deshalb waren wir zu lange untätig. Albus und ich sind euch gefolgt. Als ihr in das Haus gegangen wart, haben wir lange Zeit geglaubt, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Dann hörten wir Marlin schreien. Zuerst dachten wir uns nichts dabei, doch das Schreien hörte nicht auf. Wir wurden unruhig. Als wir schließlich erkannten, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten wart, riefen wir das Ministerium, damit wir Hilfe von offizieller Seite hatten und versuchten in die Wohnung zu gelangen. Doch McNair hatte sie mit einem Zauber verschlossen, der nur schwer zu brechen war. Schließlich gelang es uns jedoch - fast zu spät. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid."

Minervas Blick lag auf Hermine, die von Erinnerungen gequält den Kopf senkte.

"Was ist mit Enrico?" fragte sie schließlich matt.

Diesmal war es Albus, der antwortete: "Er hat keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an diesen Vorfall. Ich selbst habe ihn von den Imperius befreit und sein Gedächtnis gelöscht. McNair hatte ja seine Magie auf ihn übertragen. Diese ist leider verloren gegangen als ich Enricos Gedächtnis löschte." Albus brachte ein bedauerndes Lächeln zu Stande, das in keinster Weise aufrichtig wirkte.

Hermine nickte stumm. Für das was McNair ihnen allen angetan hatte, gab es keine Worte. Dass er seiner Magie beraubt war, verschaffte ihr eine erste Genugtuung. Doch sie hoffte, dass Draco mit seiner Vermutung - das Urteil für den Henker betreffend - recht haben würde. Sie verspürte einen abgrundtiefen Hass diesem Mann gegenüber. Doch auf eine schreckliche Art fühlte sie sich auch dafür verantwortlich, dass Enrico in diese grauenvolle Geschichte hineingezogen worden war - selbst wenn er nun nichts mehr davon wusste. Ebenso hatte er keine Erinnerung mehr an ihre Entschuldigung. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht über sich bringen würde seine Wohnung noch einmal zu betreten. Für Enrico würde sie vermutlich immer die junge Frau bleiben, der er geholfen hatte, und die ihn dafür mit Treulosigkeit entlohnt hatte.

Severus sah ihren inneren Kampf und seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd, als er sagte: "Sollten wir je Lust verspüren mit Marlin ein Eis essen zu gehen, dann werden wir das in London tun."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass auch ihm absolut nicht danach war Enrico wieder zu sehen, doch es war nicht dessen Schuld gewesen. Er hatte unter fremdem Einfluss gestanden. Dennoch war es unheimlich, wie sehr er anfangs er selbst gewesen zu sein schien. McNair hatte sie tatsächlich in absoluter Sicherheit gewogen, um seine Falle dann gnadenlos zuschnappen zu lassen. Severus sah erst Albus und schließlich Minerva an.

"Niemals kann ich genug dafür danken, dass ihr uns gerettet habt. Ich habe geglaubt es allein zu schaffen - doch ich habe mich getäuscht - schrecklich getäuscht."

Minerva antwortete ihm: "_Du_ warst es, der den Fingerzeig gegeben hat, vergiss das nicht. McNair hat gnadenlos ausgenutzt, dass Du Deine Familie beschützen musstest. Ihm war klar, dass er Dich auf diese Art in die Enge treiben konnte. Ihr habt Schreckliches durchgemacht. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenigstens Marlin diese grausamen Erinnerungen zu nehmen, doch diese Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei euch."

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich: "Wir hätten beinahe versagt - ich hoffe es brechen nun bessere Zeiten an, denn ich fürchte wir werden alt - _zu alt_ für diese Art von Kämpfen." Er sah zwinkernd zu Minerva, die ihm mit gespielter Empörung zulächelte. Severus sah zu Hermine, die ebenfalls zaghaft zu lächeln begann. Die Zuneigung zwischen dem Direktor und der Verwandlungslehrerin war deutlich zu spüren.

Severus und Hermine hatten begriffen, dass in der Liebe so gut wie alles möglich war. Sie selbst hatten einen steinigen Weg zurücklegen müssen, um ihre Gefühle füreinander zu entdecken - und sie trugen beide die Hoffnung in sich, dass sie diese Gefühle nun ohne Angst in Zukunft ausleben durften.

_**Ende**_


	36. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

"Severus - kann ich dich bitte sprechen!" Die Frage klang eher wie ein Befehl.

Der Zaubertrankmeister hielt ein entnervtes Stöhnen nur mühsam zurück. "Minerva - was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sie sah ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen an und ließ dann ein langes Seufzen hören.

"Marlin hat schon wieder meinen Unterricht geschwänzt. Das geht so nicht weiter, Severus. Der Junge scheint zu glauben, dass Verwandlungen nicht halb so wichtig sei wie die anderen Schulfächer. Oder wie sonst soll ich mir erklären, dass er nun schon zum dritten mal diese Woche meinem Unterricht fern bleibt? Dabei hat er große Fortschritte in der letzten Zeit gemacht. Er muss nur mehr üben und natürlich dem Unterricht folgen."

Severus seufzte nun ebenfalls und murmelte dann: "Ich werde mit ihm reden. Wenn ich ihn finde..." fügte er dann noch leiser an und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Severus", hielt Minerva ihn auf. Er drehte sich fragend zu ihr um. Ein Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht der alten Lehrerin: "Maya ist ein Naturtalent was Verwandlungen angeht. Deine Tochter hat großes Potenzial auf diesem Gebiet - obwohl sie noch keinerlei Unterricht hatte, ist sie schon in der Lage, einige komplizierte Verwandlungen durchzuführen. Sie hat heute, als sie bei mir war, eine meiner Vasen in eine Puppe verwandelt. Sie hat wirklich Talent - du solltest das fördern."

Er nickte ernst: "Das tue ich. Sie hat schon von jeher alles verzaubert - sobald sie die ersten Worte sprechen konnte."

"Genauso hat sie dich von Anfang an verzaubert", sagte Minerva sanft. Er ließ ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen, bevor er sich kommentarlos zum Gehen wandte.

Sie sah dem großen Mann hinterher, der sie nun mit eiligen Schritten verließ, um sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn zu begeben.

Er fand ihn an seinem Lieblingsplatz am See.

Als Marlin seinen Vater kommen sah, stand ihm das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Dad", sagte er so, als sei seine Kehle zugeschnürt.

"Ich komme gerade von einer Unterredung mit Professor McGonagall - sie teilte mir mit, dass du es vorziehst ihren Unterricht zu schwänzen. Dürfte ich wohl erfahren warum du mich bei meiner Kollegin derart in Verlegenheit bringst? Davon abgesehen, dass es Slytherin vermutlich eine ganz beträchtliche Anzahl Hauspunkte kosten wird."

Marlin senkte den Kopf zur Erde und nuschelte eine Erwiderung. Sein zehnjähriger Sohn unterhielt sich offensichtlich lieber mit dem Boden.

"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" entfuhr es Severus. Marlin hob den Kopf: "Ja, Sir", erwiderte er ernst. Severus atmete tief durch. "Gut, und jetzt noch einmal - ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

Abwartend sah er seinen Sohn an.

"Ich...ich habe Angst vor ihr", stieß Marlin hervor.

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. "Angst?" wiederholte er matt.

Sein Sohn nickte lediglich und senkte den Kopf wieder zu Boden.

"Aber du kennst sie schon dein ganzes Leben lang. Manchmal besuchst du sie sogar."

Marlin sah ihm nun in die Augen: "Dann ist es anders. Im Unterricht ist sie unglaublich streng."

Severus sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an. Schließlich legte er einen Arm um seinen Sohn und zog ihn an sich heran.

"Ein strenger Lehrer möchte seinen Schülern doch nur gerne etwas beibringen. Wenn du dem Unterricht fern bleibst, dann wirst du Minerva nicht nur verärgern, sondern du wirst auch nichts lernen. Glaub mir, sie ist nicht strenger als jeder andere Lehrer - aber sie hat ihre Prinzipien, an die du dich halten solltest."

"Ja, Dad. Ich werde den Unterricht nicht wieder schwänzen, das schwöre ich - auch wenn ich noch so viel Angst vor ihr habe."

Severus bemühte sich, nicht zuviel seiner Verblüffung zu offenbaren. Mit ernster Stimme fuhr er fort: "Warum triffst du dich nicht öfter mit Freunden, Marlin? Wieso bist du ganz alleine hier?"

Die Miene seines Sohnes verschloss sich grimmig. "Die anderen sind doof. Ich will lieber alleine sein."

Für einen Moment sah Severus sich selbst in seinem Sohn, und es fiel ihm schwer, sich von den Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit zu lösen.

"Es ist nicht gut, so viel alleine zu sein. Glaub mir, Marlin - man braucht im Leben Freunde - dann kann man auch schlimme Zeiten durchstehen - da man weiß, dass es Menschen gibt, die einem helfen werden."

Severus wusste, dass sein Sohn den tieferen Sinn noch nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, doch er würde es eines Tages begreifen. Genauso wie er selbst begriffen hatte, dass man sich nur belog wenn man vorgab, ohne andere Menschen leben zu können. Marlin unterbrach seine Gedankengänge: "Wann kommt Mum zurück?"

Severus fuhr sich nun mit der Hand durch das Haar.

"In drei Tagen", erwiderte er ohne zu zögern. Er zählte inzwischen sogar schon die Stunden, bis sie von ihrer Recherchereise aus Ägypten zurückkehren würde. Ihr zweites Buch würde sicher ein ebenso großer Erfolg werden wie das erste. Er wusste, dass sie die nächste Zeit mit Schreiben verbringen würde, doch wenigstens war sie dann wieder bei ihm. Sicher würde es ihm auch diesmal gelingen, sie wenigstens ab und zu davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Feder aus der Hand legte und sich damit beschäftigte was er ihr zu bieten hatte. Auch nach all diesen Jahren ihrer Ehe, hatte ihre Leidenschaft kaum etwas von ihrem Feuer eingebüßt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Severus an diesem Abend seine Kinder zu Bett brachte, nahm er Marlin noch einmal das Versprechen ab, den Unterricht nicht mehr zu schwänzen. Und er gab ihm seinerseits das Versprechen, dass sein Sohn an seinem nächsten privaten Zaubertrankprojekt teilnehmen dürfe. Die dunklen Augen Marlins leuchteten begeistert und er schien mit der Welt versöhnt. Severus wandte sich zu seiner Tochter.

Als er an Mayas Bett saß, hielt die Fünfjährige ihm ihre Puppe hin.

"Sagst du Angel auch gute Nacht?" fragte sie mit einem Augenklimpern.

Severus strich seiner Tochter die braunen Locken aus der Stirn, und küsste sie dann sachte darauf.

Dann sagte er: "Gute Nacht Maya - gute Nacht, Angel. Morgen wirst du Angel aber wieder in die Vase zurückverwandeln und sie Minerva wiedergeben. Und jetzt Licht aus und schlaft gut", damit lehnte er die Tür des Kinderzimmers an und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Sobald die Kinder eingeschlafen wären, würde er ebenfalls zu Bett gehen. Die Abende schienen ihm so still wenn Hermine nicht da war und die Kinder bereits schliefen. Dass er es früher ohne eine Menschenseele ausgehalten hatte, kam ihm heute vor als sei es in einem gänzlich anderen Leben gewesen. Ein Leben, das er sich nun nicht mehr vorstellen konnte - und über diese Tatsache war er mehr als glücklich.

_So, jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss!_

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei meinen Lesern und Reviewern bedanken!_

_Es war mir eine große Freude, dass Ihr mich durch diese Story begleitet habt._

_Eure Kira_


End file.
